Ni Ange, Ni Fantôme
by Taedium Vitae
Summary: L'hisoire du Fantôme de l'Opéra revisité en mixant un peu du film, du livre et de mon imagination. Romance, mystère et musique s'épanouisse entre le Fantôme et son Ange de la musique. Un ange peut-il aimer une bête? L'amour triomphera-t-il sur le masque?
1. Chapitre 1 : L'Opéra Populaire

Avertissement: _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_ et ses personnages ne sont nullement ma propriété. Ils appartiennent respectivement à Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, Susan Kay.

Résumé: Il s'agit de l'histoire du Fantôme de l'Opéra récrite par mes soins en mélangeant un peu du film, du livre et de mon imagination. Romance, jalousie, trahison, cape et épée sont au rendez-vous. Erik parviendra-t-il enfin à conquérir sa promise? Raoul se laissera-t-il évincer par un Fantôme? Christine trouvera-t-elle le courage de suivre les élans de son âme? Lorsque la musique, le mystère, la passion se disputent le coeur des amants torturés, l'Amour parviendra-t-il à abattre les obstacles et faire éclater la Vérité au grand jour? Est-ce qu'un Ange peut aimer une Bête?

Source: _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_, de Gaston Leroux; _ALW's The Phantom of the Opera_, de Andrew Lloyd Webber; _Phantom_, de Susan Kay

Distribution: Gérard Butler__Erik_; Emmy Rossum__Christine Daaé_; Patrick Wilson__Raoul de Chagny_; Miranda Richardson__Mme. Giry._..

Note de l'auteur: Cette fiction constitue la version original de mon texte que j'ai traduit (au mieux) en anglais sous le titre "Nor Angel, Nor Ghost". Pour les autre auteurs, si vous relever une similitude avec d'autres oeuvres, je m'en excuse, étant donné que ce n'est aucunement fait exprès. J'écris et lis depuis quelques années et il arrive que certaines de mes idées soient similaires à celles d'autres auteurs. Alors, encore une fois, je m'en excuse. Ne le prenez pas mal! Autrement, vous pouvez toujous vous souvenir que seuls les meilleurs sont imités! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, il sera apprécié! Votre dévoué serviteur, Taedium Vitae.

* * *

~ Tædium Vitæ ~

**Ni Ange, Ni Fantôme**

* * *

« _Il ne m'a manqué que d'être aimé pour être bon ! »_

_ Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_, Gaston Leroux

**~ Chapitre 1 ~**  
**– L'Opéra Populaire –**

=======================  
**_Paris, 1879  
_**=======================

Le Palais Garnier, royaume de la musique, du rêve, de l'illusion et de la démesure, témoin d'innombrables tragédies qui se déroulaient autant sur scène que dans les coulisses, gardien de mille secrets et mystères, berceau de romanesques et dramatiques amours souvent interdits, trônait majestueusement dans toute son opulence au milieu des grands boulevards de Paris, la Ville des Lumières. L'Opéra Populaire, comme les Parisiens aimaient le nommer, était le fleuron de l'architecture et de la modernité. Sous son masque classique et fastueux de marbre, de dorure et de sculpture se cachaient des kilomètres de poutres d'acier capables de supporter la fournaise d'un incendie, destin trop souvent réservé aux théâtres qui fourmillaient de tuyaux de gaz alimentant les feux de la rampe. Certains disaient qu'il s'agissait d'une ville dans la ville avec ces milliers de portes, ces centaines de pièces, de greniers, de réduits, de placards, ces divers riches foyers, son imposant et inoubliable Grand Escalier, ces dix-sept étages dont cinq s'étendaient sous terre et son obscur lac artificiel. Ce palais de marbre et d'or était pour beaucoup un chef-d'œuvre architectural connu dans le monde entier. Un pareil lieu de magie et de splendeur comportait inévitablement son lot de rumeurs, d'anecdotes, d'histoires et de légendes.

Le Fantôme était le plus ancien de ces mythes. L'Opéra était son domaine, du haut de la Lyre brandie par Apollon jusqu'aux profondeurs lugubres du lac souterrain. Quiconque osait pénétrer dans le labyrinthe de son royaume prenait le risque de ne jamais en resurgir. Tout le monde le savait, depuis le plus petit rat au plus haut directeur, sans oublier les machinistes, éclairagistes, couturières et autres ouvriers qui travaillaient dans cette formidable fourmilière. Tous le connaissaient, mais nul ne se mettait d'accord sur son apparence. Certains parlaient d'une ombre sans visage vêtue de noir, d'autres d'un gentilhomme masqué en tenue de soirée et un machiniste qui prétendait avoir eu le hasard de le croiser au coin d'un couloir décrivait un spectre squelettique à tête de mort et à la peau aussi jaune qu'un vieux parchemin. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, ni qui il était. Il faisait simplement partie de l'édifice depuis le premier jour de son inauguration. De rares vieux ouvreurs racontaient même qu'il hantait déjà le monument durant sa construction.

Toutefois, il était un fait sur lequel chacun s'accordait. Ses directives, quelles qu'elles soient, devaient être suivies à la lettre ou un malheur s'ensuivait fatalement. Bien que souvent sévère, colérique et désagréable, il était aussi de bon conseil et d'un pertinent jugement pour ce qui était de la gestion de l'Opéra. Une rumeur tenace circulant parmi le corps de ballet disait qu'il connaissait tout de la musique et qu'aucune œuvre lyrique n'avait de secret pour lui. D'autres prétendaient même que Monsieur Poligny s'était plus d'une fois reposé sur les ordres et la connaissance infinie du Fantôme pour améliorer les mises en scène, l'orchestration et les chants de plusieurs compositions.

Le Fantôme régnait en maître dans cet univers d'apparence et de rêve. Il était pour certains un sujet de plaisanterie utilisé pour effrayer les ballerines et pour d'autres, il s'agissait d'un nom tabou qui était évoqué comme une malédiction ou la marque du Diable qu'il valait mieux taire. Il aiguisait la curiosité des jeunes et suscitait l'angoisse chez les anciens, mais tous savaient qu'il fallait respecter et craindre le pouvoir du Spectre et de son lasso magique. Malgré sa réputation de tyran infâme, il savait faire preuve de tempérance et de magnanimité. Il était considéré que nulle âme pure, innocente et loyale n'avait à redouter son courroux. Seuls ceux qui osaient le défier, le moquer ou s'aventurer dans son domaine du lac s'exposaient à connaître un sort malheureux et parfois même funeste. Plus d'un accident avait été imputé au Fantôme et il était soupçonné d'être responsable d'au moins un décès au sein de l'Opéra. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de l'histoire de ce charpentier qui avait eu l'audace, aux premiers jours du théâtre, de s'approcher du lac souterrain et qui avait été retrouvé mort sur la rive du côté de la rue Scribe. Lorsque le corps fut découvert, quelques gendarmes affirmèrent avoir entendu la voix d'une femme chantant des lamentations comme si une pleureuse se tenait aux abords de ces eaux sombres. L'affaire fut classée en tant que noyade accidentelle, mais les employés comprirent sans le moindre doute que l'entrée du royaume des Ombres où séjournait le Fantôme était farouchement gardée. Plus d'une fois, le chant ensorceleur d'une femme fut entendu sur les rivages de ces eaux mortelles. Rapidement, tous surent qu'une sirène habitait ces lieux, protégeant le domaine du Spectre en noyant les imprudents dans les profondeurs obscures du lac. De ce fait, le soupirail de la rue Scribe fut scellé et condamné depuis ce jour afin d'éviter qu'un quelconque curieux ignorant n'essaye de s'infiltrer dans cette caverne meurtrière. Il existait une autre entrée dans les tréfonds du cinquième sous-sol de l'Opéra, mais elle était presque impossible à trouver, si bien que son existence, après plusieurs années, n'était rien de plus qu'un souvenir dans la mémoire des aînés.

Au fil des années, le Fantôme devint un simple habitué de l'Opéra au même titre que les comtes, barons et autres bourgeois arpentant l'édifice les soirs de gala. Chaque employé était accoutumé à sa présence qui leur semblait aussi redoutable que familière. La direction s'était accommodée de ce Revenant auquel elle avait vite compris qu'il fallait obéir sans rechigner si elle ne voulait pas donner des représentations dans une salle maudite. A leur arrivée à la tête de l'Opéra, Messieurs les directeurs Poligny et Debienne n'avaient guère cru à cette histoire de Fantôme et avaient négligé ses menaces et ses revendications. Mais après la première soirée d'ouverture au cours de laquelle se produisit plus d'incidents qu'il ne s'en passait en une année et un mois à subir des représailles hargneuses au quotidien, les administrateurs reconsidérèrent leur opinion. Dès lors, ils ne tentèrent plus de défier le Revenant et se plièrent à la moindre de ses exigences, instaurant ainsi une paix relative au sein de l'Opéra. Il était préférable d'accorder quelques concessions sans gravité à un Fantôme que de risquer diverses catastrophes qui assurément causeraient la ruine de l'Académie de Musique. Après tout, la réservation permanente d'une loge et une simple mensualité semblaient être un prix dérisoire à payer pour obtenir un climat de sérénité au sein de cet édifice déjà suffisamment chaotique même sans Fantôme.

**X X X X**

Encore vêtue de son simple costume de ballerine, de ses chaussons de danse et ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval négligée, Meg gravit les larges escaliers qui la conduiraient au vaste couloir où s'alignaient les loges des chanteuses et de la danseuse étoile de l'Opéra. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la dernière marche, un courant d'air froid balaya sa nuque, lui glaçant le sang et figeant sa respiration. D'une agile pirouette, elle se retourna pour n'apercevoir que la pénombre de la galerie déserte qu'elle avait grimpée. Avec une moue troublée, elle resserra son châle autour de ses épaules frémissantes et reprit son chemin en accélérant son pas, persuadée de discerner une présence auprès d'elle.

Meg croyait au Fantôme de l'Opéra et connaissait toutes les rumeurs et anecdotes qui entouraient ce personnage étrange. A son arrivée à l'Opéra en compagnie de sa mère, la maîtresse de ballet, que tous appelaient sobrement Madame Giry, elle n'avait pas cru à cette histoire fantasque d'un Esprit désincarné qui hantait l'édifice. Toutefois, après plusieurs mois à sillonner les coins et recoins du bâtiment, elle avait commencé à avoir des soupçons. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait pu entrapercevoir une ombre énigmatique s'évanouir au détour d'un couloir, des pas mystérieux faire grincer les passerelles au-dessus de la scène ou le bourdonnement d'un orgue invisible résonnant dans les sous-sols du monument. Ses doutes s'estompèrent totalement le jour où elle surprit une rencontre entre sa mère et ledit Fantôme. Elle n'avait rien entendu de leur conversation et avait à peine distingué la silhouette du Spectre, mais lorsqu'elle le vit disparaître dans le mur telle une ombre et que le visage de sa mère pâlit d'effroi, Meg comprit qu'elle venait de confronter le Fantôme pour la première fois. Le lendemain de cette entrevue, Monsieur Poligny avait annoncé à Meg qu'elle était promue au titre de coryphée, et elle s'était demandé si les deux événements étaient liés ou s'il s'agissait d'une grossière coïncidence.

Usant de ruse et de persévérance, elle avait tenté de soutirer quelques renseignements à sa mère pour savoir si le Fantôme avait fait œuvrer sa magie pour la recommander auprès de la direction, mais elle avait refusé de lui répondre. Meg suspectait sa mère de connaître cette créature et même d'être son émissaire, étant donné qu'elle savait plus de choses que quiconque à son sujet et que nombre de ses missives secrètes étaient confiées à ses mains pour les remettre aux directeurs. Néanmoins, Madame Giry niait tout lien avec ce Revenant dès que sa fille la pressait de question et elle la sermonnait sévèrement si elle devenait trop curieuse. Tout ce que Meg avait besoin de savoir était qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre du Fantôme ou de ses méfaits du moment qu'elle demeurait discrète quant à son existence et qu'elle lui témoignait du respect. S'il avait permis à la petite danseuse d'être remarquée et promue, ce Spectre n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais que les gens le prétendaient.

Arrivée au bout du long corridor, elle ouvrit une modeste porte sur un escalier sombre et étroit qui montait sur une quinzaine de hautes marches qu'elle emprunta d'un pas leste. Elle suivit une galerie mal éclairée et poussiéreuse flanquée de part et d'autre de petits cagibis, placards et réduits où s'entassaient divers vieux articles et accessoires de théâtre dont personne n'avait usage. Finalement, elle atteignit la dernière porte du couloir qui, contrairement à ses voisines, était peinte de motifs de rose et de lierre pour former un artistique entrelacs décoratif. Alors qu'elle levait la main pour frapper à la porte, Meg entendit le murmure cristallin d'une voix féminine suivie par le timbre rocailleux d'un homme, ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux de stupéfaction. Après trois brefs coups sur le vantail, elle entra dans la loge et découvrit Christine se levant précipitamment d'une chaise placée devant le grand miroir qui ornait le mur du fond.  
- Excuse-moi, Christine ! Est-ce que je t'importune ? bafouilla Meg en scrutant la pièce à la recherche de la source de la voix masculine.  
- Non, entre, je t'en prie ! invita la petite brunette.  
- Mais tu es seule ! J'avais cru entendre un homme avec toi !  
- Un homme ? Dans ma loge ? Marguerite Giry, un peu de décence ! Je ne m'enferme pas en catimini avec des hommes dans mon boudoir ! railla la chanteuse avec un immense sourire jubilatoire, ses yeux pétillant de bonheur de voir sa chère camarade.  
En vérité, Meg était la seule et unique amie que Christine possédait dans tout l'Opéra et même dans tout Paris, si bien qu'elles étaient devenues aussi inséparables et complices que deux sœurs. La raison de cet isolement était dû à sa condition ambiguë parmi les artistes. La jeune fille disposait d'un statut quelque peu particulier, étant donné qu'elle était aussi bien danseuse que soprano, ce qui rendait son intégration ardue et problématique. En effet, au sein du corps de ballet, elle était détestée, car elle était considérée comme une prima donna avec sa propre loge aussi inconfortable soit-elle, mais elle était pareillement rejetée par les cantatrices qui la traitaient comme une simple danseuse. Hormis Meg qui faisait fi de ces détails, la jeune femme était totalement esseulée. Les aléas de la vie avaient transformé au fil des ans cette petite fée nordique en une femme solitaire.

Christine n'avait plus aucune famille. Sa mère avait succombé à une virulente pneumonie lorsqu'elle était encore enfant et vivait dans un petit hameau de Suède. Son père, Gustave Daaé, était un simple paysan qui possédait, sans qu'il ne s'en vantât, un talent indubitable pour la musique. Le coup d'archet de son violon était connu à travers toutes les étendues de la Scandinavie et il était toujours sollicité pour faire danser les couples aux noces et aux festins. Mais, le pauvre ménétrier avait été meurtri à jamais par la perte de son épouse et décida de vendre son lopin de terre afin de s'éloigner de ses sombres souvenirs et de chercher la fortune dans les villes en compagnie de son adorable petite fille qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Malheureusement, il n'y trouva que la misère. Le père et sa fillette vadrouillèrent de ville en village, de foire en foire, grattant ses refrains nordiques sur son violon alors que la demoiselle l'écoutait avec extase et l'accompagnait de son chant angélique.

En dépit de leur pauvreté et de leur vagabondage, Christine avait vécu la période la plus heureuse de sa vie. Ils ne possédaient rien de matériel, mais ils connaissaient et estimaient les richesses de l'amour, du cœur et de la musique. Il importait peu à la demoiselle d'avoir des souliers vernis et des robes chamarrées. Elle n'aimait que son père et la mélodie de son violon. Leurs incessants voyages les avaient finalement conduits en France sur les côtes bretonnes où ils flânaient de port en port et dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le foin des granges. Dans le village de Perros-Guirec tandis que le père jouait sur son instrument l'une de ses mélodies mélancoliques au gré de laquelle sa fille dansait et chantait, ils rencontrèrent un couple de vieux bourgeois qui furent émus et transportés par cette triste litanie et la farandole de cette petite fée nordique au visage d'angelot. Le professeur Valérius se chargea de pourvoir aux maigres besoins de ces deux artistes hors du commun. Il leur offrit l'abri de son toit et la nourriture de sa table qu'ils acceptèrent avec bonheur. A cette époque, le père de Christine sentait déjà poindre l'hiver de son existence et s'inquiétait pour l'avenir de sa fillette. Constamment, il était consumé et tourmenté de l'intérieur par la nostalgie du ciel scandinave et de ces heureux jours qu'il avait partagés auprès de son épouse et de leur petite fille lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls au monde. Plusieurs années de bonheur s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles le père Daaé ne cessa de violoner, de chanter et de raconter des contes et des histoires des pays du froid à sa douce Christine qui s'épanouissait jour après jour. Ses progrès étaient illimités et tous ceux qui la voyaient et l'écoutaient lui promettaient à un avenir glorieux.

Mais ces instants de quiétude furent cruellement anéantis par la mort soudaine du violoniste alors que le professeur Valérius les avait emmenés visiter la capitale. Il fut inhumé dans un petit cimetière de Paris près du parc de Vincennes, près de cette nature qu'il avait toujours tant aimé et qui lui avait tant manqué. De retour dans la demeure de Perros-Guirec, Christine sembla alors avoir perdu sa voix, son génie et son âme en même temps que son père. Durant plusieurs jours elle le pleura, de nombreuses semaines elle demeura muette et d'interminables années elle s'emmura dans sa solitude et son chagrin. Puis, un matin comme tous les autres précédents qui étaient devenus son existence auprès du couple Valérius, elle se décida à entrer au Conservatoire comme son père l'aurait souhaité même si son cœur et son enthousiasme n'étaient plus à ses côtés. Elle partit pour Paris et se sépara des dernières personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Il lui resta suffisamment de talent pour achever ses études sans grande distinction, se contentant de suivre les cours et de simplement entretenir ce don qu'elle possédait sans chercher à le sublimer. Au cours de ses années d'études, les parents Valérius succombèrent l'un après l'autre à la maladie, abandonnant la jeune Christine qui sembla, dès lors, dépérir un peu plus chaque jour telle une fleur déracinée.

Après quelques débuts médiocres et désabusés dans divers théâtres, elle avait finalement été engagée dans le corps de ballet de l'Opéra Garnier où elle jouait aussi bien les danseuses que les chanteuses occasionnelles, mais elle se sentait davantage comme un spectre qui hantait ces lieux. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre de la joyeuse fillette qui chantait et dansait avec insouciance sur la mélodie du violon de son père au temps de l'innocence.

Debout dans sa modeste loge, Christine regarda le grand miroir au cadre doré encastré dans le mur. Tous ces évènements appartenaient au passé, à une autre époque, à son existence avant l'apparition de la Voix… avant la venue de l'Ange de la Musique. Depuis qu'il l'avait choisie comme disciple pour recevoir la connaissance de son Art divin, sa vie morne et vaine avait été totalement bouleversée. Elle était revenue à la vie. Elle avait l'impression que la lumière brillait à nouveau sur elle, qu'elle n'était plus abandonnée et qu'un Gardien invisible veillait farouchement sur elle. Son père avait tenu sa promesse.  
- Viens, Christine ! Il faut nous dépêcher, sinon nous serons en retard et Mère nous punira pour notre manque de ponctualité, avisa Meg avant d'attraper la main de son amie pour l'inciter à l'accompagner.  
- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où allons-nous ?  
Christine suivit sa camarade de quelques pas récalcitrants alors que son attention était toujours rivée sur le miroir comme si elle craignait de le quitter et de ne plus le retrouver à son retour.  
- Tu n'as pas oublié tout de même ! C'est aujourd'hui que Messieurs Debienne et Poligny remettent l'administration de l'Opéra aux nouveaux directeurs. La Carlotta s'est proposée pour leur faire un petit discours cérémonial pour les féliciter. Maman veut que tout le monde soit présent, clarifia la ballerine sans cesser d'entraîner Christine dans son sillage.

Finalement, la jeune fille s'avoua vaincue et porta son regard sur Meg qu'elle suivit docilement à travers le dédale de couloirs, de portes et d'escaliers de l'édifice. Après quelques minutes de déambulation, elles atteignirent le foyer de la danse où s'entassaient déjà plusieurs rats et ouvriers du théâtre. Meg repéra rapidement sa mère dans sa longue et austère robe noire vers laquelle elle entraîna Christine. Malgré le regard désapprobateur de Madame Giry, les deux demoiselles lui sourirent innocemment comme si elles n'avaient pas remarqué leur retard. Néanmoins, elles constatèrent en un coup d'œil qu'elles n'étaient nullement les dernières convives. Le chef d'orchestre, Monsieur Reyer, le maître de chant, Monsieur Gabriel et même Madame La Carlotta et Signor Piangi n'étaient pas encore présents, sans oublier les principaux intéressés Messieurs les Directeurs.

Tandis que l'attente se prolongeait indéfiniment, les jeunes ballerines s'impatientèrent et s'agitèrent en babillant, si bien que très vite un tumulte chaotique se répandit dans le foyer. Lorsque les directeurs accompagnés des convives manquants se profilèrent enfin sur le seuil de la salle, ils furent accueillis par une farandole de danseuses qui s'amusaient à se pourchasser en riant aux éclats.  
- Eh bien, je constate que nos artistes savent ce que signifie un spectacle de bienvenue ! s'exclama l'un des arrivants à la chevelure et la fine moustache grises en toisant d'un œil appréciateur la nuée de gambettes élégantes qui fuyaient devant eux.  
Messieurs Poligny et Debienne se lancèrent une grimace mécontente tandis que La Carlotta levait les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé et dédaigneux. Le corps de ballet tout entier fut bientôt attroupé autour des quatre hommes et sous les rires juvéniles de la petite troupe espiègle dont la curiosité avait été piquée par la survenue de ces nouveaux bourgeois, les deux anciens directeurs cherchèrent désespérément l'aide de la Maîtresse de ballet qu'ils aperçurent de l'autre côté de la pièce en compagnie de sa fille.  
- Madame Giry, s'il vous plaît ? appela Monsieur Poligny par-dessus le vacarme des cris et des glapissements.  
Aussitôt, Madame brandit sa longue canne à pommeau d'argent qu'elle frappa d'un coup sec et autoritaire sur le sol, faisant instantanément taire les babillages et cesser le chambardement général. Les jeunes filles s'éparpillèrent pour se mettre sagement en rang devant l'immense miroir qui ornait l'un des murs du foyer de la danse sous l'œil vigilant de leur préceptrice.  
- Merci, Madame, approuva Monsieur Debienne avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Comme vous le savez tous, le temps est venu pour Monsieur Poligny et moi-même de mettre fin à notre collaboration au sein de l'Opéra Garnier, annonça-t-il d'un air autant attristé que soulagé. Soyez assurés que ces quelques années passées auprès d'artistes aussi talentueux, travailleurs et généreux ont été des plus enrichissantes, passionnantes, merveilleuses et gratifiantes. Dans la joie ou dans l'adversité, nous sommes fiers de constater que nous avons toujours œuvré main dans la main telle la grande famille que nous formons. Nous espérons que les feux de la rampe ne cesseront jamais de briller pour vous et le fabuleux Opéra Garnier !  
A cet éloge, un vacarme d'applaudissement et de sifflement s'éleva de l'assistance que Monsieur Poligny mit plusieurs minutes à faire taire avant de pouvoir continuer le discours que son acolyte avait débuté.  
- Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour tous les efforts fournis et tous les triomphe que vous nous avez offert, encensa-t-il en se tournant vers les deux inconnus. L'aventure se termine peut-être pour nous aujourd'hui, mais un autre chapitre commence pour vous. C'est avec joie et confiance que nous vous laissons entre les mains compétentes des nouveaux propriétaires de l'Opéra Populaire, Monsieur Moncharmin Armand et Monsieur Richard Firmin.

A l'appel de leur nom, les deux hommes inclinèrent brièvement leur tête en signe de remerciement et de salutation auquel les ballerines répondirent par de timides révérences et des petits gloussements. Très vite, tous les regards des jeunes demoiselles se portèrent sur ce duo insolite dont elles détaillèrent méticuleusement l'apparence. Monsieur Firmin était de haute taille, l'allure grave et presque hautaine, une épaisse masse de cheveux poivre et sel surmontait son front évasé et une large moustache aux pointes grisonnantes ornait sa bouche étroite. Monsieur Moncharmin semblait être en comparaison le total opposé de son collègue. Malgré sa grandeur parfaitement honorable, il paraissait plus petit et chétif confronté à l'imposante stature de son compère. Il possédait une opulente et luisante chevelure argentée, un visage aux traits simples et joviaux rehaussé par une fine moustache et une mouche sur le menton.  
- C'est un immense privilège pour nous de reprendre la direction de l'éminent et vénérable Opéra Populaire. Et nous sommes profondément honorés de vous présenter notre nouveau mécène, commença Monsieur Firmin.  
- Le Vicomte de Chagny, termina Monsieur Moncharmin.  
Sur le seuil de la porte se profila soudainement un jeune homme au sourire éclatant, au visage séduisant et presque juvénile qu'une longue chevelure mordorée tentait de rendre plus âgé. A cette apparition, une rumeur d'admiration se répandit et s'embrasa dans le corps de ballet comme une trainée de poudre. Il s'avança d'un pas désinvolte et assuré jusqu'aux quatre directeurs dont il serra tour à tour la main en les saluant chaleureusement avant de s'adresser à l'auditoire.  
- Ma famille se fait gloire de soutenir les Arts, et particulièrement le célèbre Palais Garnier, déclara-t-il d'une voix agréable et chaude digne d'un ténor. C'est avec enthousiasme et espoir que j'entrevois notre collaboration qui indubitablement continuera à faire resplendir l'Académie de Musique.

Près de sa mère derrière le rang des danseuses, Meg tentait tant bien que mal de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de tendre le cou pour apercevoir le beau Vicomte à travers la foule.  
- Christine, peux-tu le voir ? Est-il vraiment aussi charmant que tout le monde le prétend ? questionna la petite blonde sans cesser de caracoler.  
Après plusieurs secondes infructueuse et silencieuse, elle se retourna pour parler à son amie, mais la demoiselle n'était visible nulle part. Elle s'était simplement volatilisée, disparue dans la nature ou plutôt dans le labyrinthe de l'Opéra.  
- Christine ? Où donc t'es-tu encore réfugiée ? bougonna-t-elle avec une moue mécontente.  
Si la jeune soprano n'était pas intéressée par ce nouveau bienfaiteur, Meg n'allait pas se priver d'être curieuse et manquer les festivités pour courir après son élusive camarade.

**X X X X**

Agenouillée sur le sol pierreux de la modeste chapelle, Christine reprenait lentement son souffle après son émoi et sa course hâtive à travers les longs corridors et les hauts escaliers. Quelle surprise ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le revoir un jour dans de telle circonstance. Cela faisait douze ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, depuis l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois sur la plage de Perros-Guirec. Elle se souviendrait toujours du petit garçon courageux qui avait couru dans la mer pour récupérer son écharpe rouge que le vent lui avait arraché. Raoul de Chagny… Leur amitié avait commencé à l'automne de ses dix ans alors que le jeune noble était en pension chez sa tante où il apprenait les rudiments de la navigation à l'insistance de son père, le Comte Philippe de Chagny, néanmoins il eut vite fait d'abandonner ces fastidieux cours pour se consacrer quotidiennement à sa nouvelle amie, au grand dam de son professeur.

Dès le premier moment de leur rencontre, les deux enfants ne s'étaient plus séparés. Jour après jour, ils gambadaient en riant dans la lande, grimpaient aux arbres tels deux écureuils, ramassaient de gros coquillages entre les galets au bord de l'océan et écoutaient sans se lasser le père Daaé leur jouer ses refrains nostalgiques sur son violon. Mais ce qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout, c'étaient les histoires fantastiques, les vieux contes bretons et les anciennes légendes du Nord. Presque tous les jours, ils partaient main dans la main et parcouraient les hameaux à la recherche d'une fable. Personne ne leur ferma jamais la porte et chacun avait toujours un mythe à raconter. Les korrigans, les elfes, les fées, les gnomes, les fantômes et autres créatures fabuleuses étaient leurs amis et folâtraient dans leur petite âme rêveuse et innocente. Toutefois, leur moment préféré demeurait toujours celui où ils s'asseyaient auprès du feu en compagnie du père Daaé qui leur contait les histoires les plus merveilleuses qu'ils eurent entendu. Tantôt, c'était triste et tantôt c'était beau, cependant les récits qu'ils chérissaient le plus étaient ceux où l'Ange de la Musique et la petite Lotte apparaissaient.

Durant toute une insouciante année, les deux enfants vécurent chaque instant de joie ensemble, mais à l'automne suivant, leur petite idylle allait être rompue. Le père du garçonnet était tombé malade et il réclamait la présence de son fils à ses côtés. Ainsi, il s'en alla en offrant un baiser d'adieu à la fillette et la promesse qu'il reviendrait très vite auprès d'elle. Trois années s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne revienne à Perros-Guirec. Le petit garçon rêveur avait grandi et était désormais un jeune homme tandis que Christine, bien qu'adolescente d'apparence, avait gardé son âme fantaisiste et joueuse. Ils n'échangèrent guère plus de trois mots de politesse cependant qu'il demeurait auprès du père Daaé et du professeur Valérius avec lesquels il s'entretint de politique et d'économie. Christine dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il l'avait oubliée, qu'il avait mûri et que son joyeux compagnon de jeu avait disparu. Le Vicomte resta à peine deux jours à Perros avant de partir à nouveau en laissant sa petite camarade derrière lui, mais elle comprit que cette fois-ci il ne reviendrait plus en arrière.

Même si elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée sans un mot autrefois, Christine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être enchantée de le revoir. Il était devenu un charmant et séduisant gentilhomme qui ne devait pas laisser la gente féminine indifférente. Elle était heureuse pour lui, il était devenu l'homme qu'il voulait et avait su trouver sa place et sa voie dans la vie. D'un air songeur, Christine leva les yeux sur le cierge qui brûlait sur le petit autel de métal où l'image de son père était accrochée.  
- Père, tu ne devineras jamais qui a resurgi du passé, interrogea-t-elle l'effigie statique et muette. Mon compagnon de jeu, Raoul. Te souviens-tu des interminables heures que nous avons passé tous les trois blottis au coin du feu à t'écouter nous narrer tes vieux contes nordiques ? Ces moments étaient magiques, précieux et bénis. Nous étions seuls au monde. Raoul, mon cher amour d'enfance, soupira-t-elle d'un air rêveur avec un sourire lumineux.  
Le silence planait autour d'elle tandis que son regard vagabondait sur la fresque peinte sur le mur devant elle, un ange en prière à l'ample robe blanche et aux ailes dorées. Un souffle passa sur son visage et fit vaciller les bougies avant qu'un murmure ne s'élève dans la chambre exiguë.  
- Oh, Christine…  
Elle n'avait jamais entendu son nom être prononcé d'un ton aussi anéanti, affligé et triste, mais en même temps si doux et harmonieux. Elle reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille sans hésitation.  
- Ange, êtes-vous là ? s'enquit-elle en scrutant chaque paroi autour d'elle.  
A cet instant, l'un des murs s'ébranla dans un bruit sourd comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé avec violence.  
- Pourquoi, Christine ? grinça la Voix avec amertume.  
- Ange, que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez bouleversé, s'alarma-t-elle en se redressant sur ses genoux, anxieuse d'entendre autant de chagrin que de colère dans ses paroles.  
Pour seule réponse, elle entendit le vacarme d'un objet métallique s'écrasant sur le sol, suivi d'un hurlement rauque et enragé.  
- Non… non ! Jamais ! rugit l'Esprit.

A nouveau, le silence s'abattit dans la chapelle et, tandis qu'auparavant il était apaisant et réconfortant, désormais il paraissait austère et oppressant. Effrayée à la pensée qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal qui avait offensé son Ange, elle l'appela désespérément à de nombreuses reprises. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle s'empressa de s'agenouiller devant son cierge, joignit ses mains et pria dans l'espoir que l'Ange de la Musique l'entende et revienne auprès d'elle.

Elle demeura durant toute la journée dans l'austère et froide chapelle sans cesser d'invoquer son Génie de la Musique, mais nulle voix ne s'éleva pour répondre à sa prière. Après des heures d'attente stérile, elle entendit au milieu de ses pensées décousues et désespérées de la musique et des chants bourdonner dans ses oreilles. L'espoir étreignit son cœur, malheureusement elle réalisa très vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son Gardien, mais des bruits de la scène. Apparemment, la soirée de gala était à son point culminant. Découragée et anéantie, la tête de Christine s'affaissa contre sa poitrine et une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue telle une perle de rosée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, l'Ange ne répondit pas à son appel. Ce fut avec le cœur lourd et peiné qu'elle quitta la crypte pour rejoindre son dortoir où les rats de l'Opéra se préparaient pour se coucher après leur longue journée de labeur. Alors qu'elle s'étendait sur sa petite couche et tirait les couvertures sous son menton, elle adressa une dernière requête à la Voix pour lui demander pardon. Elle s'endormit avec le faible espoir qu'il serait présent à l'aube afin de lui donner son cours de chant quotidien qu'il n'avait jamais manqué.

Il n'était pas venu. Après son réveil, Christine s'était empressée de rejoindre sa loge pour recevoir son instruction, mais il ne vint pas. L'Ange avait simplement disparu. L'avait-il abandonné à son tour comme sa mère et son père ainsi que les parents Valérius l'avaient fait auparavant ? Quel crime avait-elle commis pour mériter pareille punition ? Etait-elle condamnée à demeurer éternellement séparée de ceux qu'elle chérissait ? N'y avait-il personne pour la sauver de sa solitude, pour la guider et l'aimer ? Elle refusait que cette histoire se termine ainsi. Elle était prête à endurer n'importe quelle pénitence pour être pardonnée et que son Mentor revienne auprès d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle retourne à la source de son invocation, à l'endroit où elle l'avait entendu pour la première fois. Après avoir pris quelques dispositions auprès du cocher de l'Opéra, elle retourna changer de tenue au dortoir où elle fut rejointe par Meg qui s'assit en tailleur sur la couchette attenante à la sienne.  
- Christine ! Mais où avais-tu disparu ? Tu as vraiment tout manqué hier durant la soirée de gala en l'honneur des directeurs, s'enthousiasma la ballerine en battant des mains avec jubilation tandis que Christine lui tournait le dos. Le Fantôme a fait une apparition la nuit dernière. En réalité, il aurait été aperçu à deux reprises, jubila-t-elle en commençant à enrouler une mèche blonde de ses longs cheveux autour de ses petits doigts. Après ton départ, le Vicomte a gracieusement offert du champagne à toute l'assemblée et, selon Jammes, le Fantôme aurait traversé la pièce telle une ombre pour voler une bouteille de mousseux et déposer un message de bienvenue pour les nouveaux propriétaires. Maman l'a trouvé sur un fauteuil près des miroirs. Tu aurais dû voir les têtes de Messieurs Poligny et Debienne lorsqu'elle leur a lu la missive. Ils étaient aussi blêmes que s'ils avaient réellement vu le Fantôme. Quant aux nouveaux directeurs, ils ont cru à une plaisanterie et ont beaucoup ri, mais ils vont vite déchanter le jour où ils réaliseront qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une farce et que le Fantôme est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, gloussa-t-elle sans que Christine ne se retourne une seule fois. Ensuite, Buquet l'aurait aperçu dans les cintres durant la représentation, au même moment où l'un des cabestans s'est déroulé, libérant l'une des toiles de décor qui s'est effondrée sur La Carlotta en plein milieu de l'une de ses envolées lyriques. Tu aurais dû voir cela. Les machinistes ont mis au moins quinze minutes pour la décoincer de la tenture sans qu'elle ne cesse de les insulter, s'esclaffa Meg en se tenant les côtes.  
Devant elle, Christine poursuivait son habillage sans sourciller, ni parler comme si elle n'avait pas conscience de la présence de son amie. Avec un soupir mécontent, le danseuse se leva et s'approcha de la petite brunette.  
- Tu es bien silencieuse. D'habitude, ce genre de péripétie te fait rire aux éclats. Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber gracieusement sur le lit de sa camarade.  
Immédiatement, elle remarqua les yeux rouges et bouffis de Christine qui terminait de lacer son corsage.  
- Tu as pleuré ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'alarma-t-elle.  
- Rien. Tout va bien, Meg, mentit-elle en se détournant.  
- Non, tu as l'air bouleversée, affirma la jeune femme en lui prenant les mains pour attirer son attention. Nous sommes amie, Christine. Tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter !  
- Merci, Meg… mais c'est un problème que je dois régler seule, éluda la diva en serrant affectueusement les paumes de la ballerine avant de les lâcher pour attraper sa mante.  
- Tu pars ? Mais où vas-tu ? Maman sera furieuse de constater que tu as manqué les répétitions pendant deux jours consécutifs. Réalises-tu qu'elle te punira pour ton manque de discipline ? expliqua la jolie blonde pour essayer de la raisonner.  
- Je sais, mais c'est un risque que je dois prendre ! expliqua-t-elle en coiffant un châle noir autour de sa tête. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Marguerite ! Tu es la meilleure amie que je puisse avoir ! Il faut que je parte, murmura Christine avant d'embrasser doucement sa joue.

A ces mots, elle tourna les talons et laissa Meg perdue dans ses tergiversations au milieu du dortoir vide. La ballerine secoua la tête de perplexité. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle ne reconnaissait plus sa compagnonne qui réagissait parfois de manière imprévisible et insensée comme si une autre personne contrôlait ses pensées et ses gestes. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait être ce secret qu'elle cachait et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas partager avec sa meilleure amie. Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle se leva et retourna rapidement à son cours de danse avant que sa mère ne remarque son absence et ne la sermonne.

**X X X X**

Christine connaissait ce voyage par cœur. C'était un rituel qu'elle accomplissait régulièrement et qui l'aidait toujours à soulager ses peines et à clarifier ses pensées. Son regard perdu dans les éclatants pétales rouges des roses qu'elle avait acheté chez un fleuriste sur la route, Christine laissa ses pensées dériver lentement jusqu'à revenir à ce jour où elle L'avait entendu pour la première fois. Cela remontait à plus de trois mois, mais elle s'en souvenait comme s'il s'agissait du jour précédent.

Durant plusieurs jours, elle avait été la cible des railleries et des critiques de La Carlotta et son humeur s'était détériorée gravement, ses pensées étaient désemparées et maussades, son énergie drainée de son corps et de son esprit. L'âme en peine, elle s'était rendue au cimetière pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son père en pensant qu'être aussi près de lui que possible l'aiderait à soulager ses chagrins. Durant des heures, elle était restée agenouillée près de la stèle à lui parler tout bas, déversant ses malheurs et ses éphémères bonheurs dans l'espoir qu'il entendrait ses prières. Emportée par ses sentiments indicibles de désolation et de chagrin, elle s'était soudainement mise à chanter avec tous les tourments qui pesaient sur son cœur. Elle avait pleuré la perte prématurée et injuste de son père qui avait été son seul ami, sur cet homme qui avait été le centre de son univers dont les fondements s'étaient effondrés à sa mort. Elle avait supplié les cieux pour avoir la chance, ne serait-ce que pour un bref instant, d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, de le serrer dans ses bras et de contempler une dernière fois son visage. Plus elle s'était enfoncée dans le désespoir de ses paroles et plus son chant avait gagné en force et en intensité comme si soudainement la musique avait pris le contrôle de son être.

Tandis qu'elle clamait sa tristesse de toute son âme, la mélodie d'un violon s'était élevée dans le cimetière pour accompagner la voix lyrique de la jeune femme. Christine avait cru au début que sa raison affligée lui jouait des tours et qu'elle délirait, mais après plusieurs minutes, elle avait compris que l'instrument suivait ses paroles et jouait sa mélodie. Elle avait supposé qu'un musicien s'était trouvé dans les environs et avait entendu son chant amer par lequel il avait été bouleversé et avait choisi de l'accompagner. Intriguée par cette douce et extraordinaire mélodie, Christine avait quitté la sépulture et erré dans le sanctuaire à la recherche du ménétrier. Elle avait pourchassé la complainte à travers les tombes et à chaque fois qu'elle s'en était crue proche, celle-ci s'était éloignée et était réapparue dans un autre coin du parc. Après de longues minutes de poursuite, elle s'était retrouvée à son point de départ où la mélopée changea et s'amplifia. Ce fut à cet instant, au milieu du silence des morts et des notes mystiques déversées par ce violon invisible qu'elle avait entendu sa Voix harmonieuse et céleste pour la première fois. L'Ange de la Musique s'était révélé à ses sens et l'avait appelée auprès de lui. Cette rencontre avait eu lieu plusieurs mois auparavant, et depuis ce jour béni, il avait été omniprésent dans l'existence de la demoiselle, guidant sa destinée et guérissant son âme esseulée. Il était devenu son Gardien.

Lorsque l'attelage atteignit l'entrée du petit parc, Christine remercia le cocher et le congédia, lui expliquant qu'elle préférait rentrer à pied pour s'aérer l'esprit. Avec un haussement négligé des épaules, le conducteur fit claquer les rênes et s'éloigna en laissant Christine seule devant les hautes grilles du silencieux et rudimentaire cimetière. Les sentiers de cette minuscule nécropole n'avaient plus aucun secret pour elle, si bien qu'elle aurait pu les parcourir les yeux fermés pour atteindre sa destination sans même se tromper. Après quelques minutes de déambulation silencieuse au milieu des stèles grises jaillissant du sol, tels des fantômes, elle se dirigea vers un coin un peu retiré où s'alignaient des sépultures plus sobres et indigentes. Elle s'approcha de l'une d'elle et s'agenouilla humblement au pied de la tombe gravée du nom de Gustave Daaé. Respirant une dernière fois le parfum suave des fleurs, elle déposa avec précaution le bouquet sur le sol du caveau.  
- Bonjour, papa. Je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau… des roses rouges… tes fleurs préférées, annonça-t-elle avec mélancolie, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent et sa tête s'inclina d'un air abattu. Oh, papa, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois près de moi pour me prêter conseil. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que l'Ange de la Musique me rend visite chaque jour pour m'enseigner son Art et, sous sa tutelle, je progresse continuellement et avec une rapidité inouïe, si bien que ma voix semble ne plus m'appartenir. Il m'arrive même parfois de ne pas me reconnaître quand je chante. En sa présence, j'ai l'impression de toucher les Cieux et de voler parmi les Anges, s'extasia-t-elle avec un faible sourire. Mais papa, je crois avoir fait quelque chose de mal et de l'avoir cruellement déçu… Hier dans la matinée, je me suis rendue dans la chapelle de l'Opéra pour être auprès de vous, toutefois c'est mon Gardien que j'y ai trouvé. Lorsqu'il m'a parlé, sa Voix était brisée, distante, anéantie… Il paraissait bouleversé, puis je l'ai entendu crier de rage et de désespoir avant que le lugubre silence ne m'entoure, se lamenta-t-elle, quelques larmes commençant à couler librement sur ses joues blafardes. J'ai prié en vain pour me faire pardonner et le ramener vers moi… mais il n'a jamais répondu à mon appel. Je crains qu'il ne m'ait fui et qu'il ne revienne jamais… Oh, papa, si tu savais comme je regrette… Quel que soit mon péché, je suis prête à endurer toutes les pénitences pour qu'il m'accepte à nouveau. Je jure de lui obéir aveuglément et fidèlement, promit-elle d'un ton triste, mais résolu. Sa Voix m'est devenue aussi vitale que l'air que je respire… Son chant divin exacerbe en mon cœur des sentiments étranges et inconnus dont je suis devenue ivre. Loin de son aura, je ne suis qu'une ombre qui erre sans but. Son silence est le pire des châtiments que je puisse souffrir. Sans lui, mon existence n'a plus aucune raison d'être. J'ai besoin de lui pour m'apprendre à vivre… pour me donner la force d'affronter l'avenir… pour m'aimer.  
A ces mots, son corps se courba encore davantage au point qu'elle était presque prostrée sur la tombe, son visage en larmes caché contre ses mains jointes en prière.  
- Père, je t'en supplie… Implore l'Ange de revenir à mes côtés… de m'accorder sa clémence, larmoya-t-elle amèrement. Ange, mon âme est faible… Pardonnez-moi…  
Ses dernières paroles furent étouffées et étranglées par le flot de larmes qui s'écoulaient en torrent sur son visage décomposé. Elle savait que pareille démonstration de disgrâce et d'apitoiement n'allait nullement plaider en sa faveur auprès de son Mentor, toutefois elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses pleurs. Son chagrin, ses remords et sa honte étaient trop insupportables pour son cœur affaibli.

Une légère brise s'éleva soudainement en apportant dans ses volutes la rumeur ténue et indistincte d'une mélodie mélancolique. Assourdie par ses sanglots, Christine n'entendit nullement l'amère lamentation de cette douce et mystérieuse mélopée qui semblait accompagner le ruissellement de chacune ses larmes. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où la complainte s'amplifia, s'intensifia, vibra et se déploya autour d'elle comme deux bras familier et réconfortant, qu'elle réalisa qu'un violon déversait ses tristes notes dans le cimetière. Elle releva brusquement la tête avec l'espoir d'apercevoir cet artiste capable de faire pleurer son archet avec autant de véracité et de maestria. Les alentours étaient déserts, pourtant elle était persuadée que le joueur et sa musique ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques pas d'elle. C'était à croire que ce _requiem_ jaillissait de la sépulture de son père. Son cœur manqua un battement et sa respiration se figea sur un halètement à la pensée que sa prière avait été entendue.  
- Qui est là qui m'observe ? lança-t-elle au vent sans cesser de scruter les environs.  
Aussitôt, la mélodie s'adoucit et s'embellit dans le même mouvement comme si soudainement un chœur de chérubins s'approchait d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.  
- As-tu oublié ton Ange de la Musique ? annonça l'harmonieuse Voix.  
- Ange, je vous entends… Parlez… Je vous écoute…  
- Christine, je te prie d'excuser mon comportement intempestif et indigne d'hier. La raison en était que j'ai entendu tes mots au sujet de ce… garçon et j'ai cru que tu avais rompu ta promesse, cédé à la tentation humaine et renié ma protection. Mais ta présence en ce lieu me prouve que j'ai eu tort, que tu m'es restée loyale et que tu ne m'as pas trahi.  
- Jamais je ne le pourrais ! Vous êtes mon Gardien… ma Lumière éternelle et éclatante qui me guide dans les ténèbres insondables et oppressantes du monde. Je ne peux vivre sans vous, révéla-t-elle avec ferveur.  
- Dois-je comprendre que tu désires toujours recevoir mon enseignement ?  
- Oui, je vous en conjure ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, si vous acceptez de revenir auprès de moi.  
- Christine, si notre relation se poursuit, des sacrifices seront exigés de toi ! admit-il gravement. Es-tu prête à renoncer aux plaisirs terrestres, à tes possessions matériels, à ta simple vie de mortelle ? Sauras-tu te vouer corps et âme à ton Art, travailler sans rechigner, ni contester et te surpasser pour atteindre la gloire et connaître la musique des Cieux ? Supporteras-tu de souffrir pour exceller ? s'enquit-il d'un timbre froid où se devinait néanmoins de l'affection et de la bienveillance.  
- Oui, mon Ange, je suis votre fidèle et dévouée serviteur ! clama-t-elle en inclinant avec humilité son visage.  
- Ainsi soit-il ! Par le serment que tu as juré, désormais, tu n'es plus une simple élève, mais une protégée de l'Ange de la Musique. En tant que telle, tu me dois obéissance et loyauté, et en échange, je t'apprendrais à chanter comme les Immortels Séraphins ! déclara-t-il solennellement.  
- Oui, mon Ange, je le promets ! proféra-t-elle dans un murmure glorifié et pieux.  
- Va maintenant, Christine ! Retourne à l'Opéra et prends quelque repos. Demain, ton Initiation débutera. Une longue et pénible voie s'ouvre devant toi au cours de laquelle beaucoup de sacrifices seront nécessaires, conclut-il d'un souffle sépulcral comme s'il parlait depuis les limbes d'un autre monde, depuis les confins des Cieux.  
La musique qui n'avait cessé d'ondoyer autour d'eux au cours de leur conversation, s'affaiblit peu à peu comme si le violoniste s'éloignait de la sépulture jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement. Christine comprit que l'Ange s'en était allé, mais elle n'en fut pas effrayée. Il lui avait prêté serment de revenir auprès d'elle et de la baptiser dans le feu sacré d'où il avait surgi.  
- Merci, Père… murmura-t-elle faiblement avant de se signer.

Ses craintes enfin apaisées, elle se releva et quitta le cimetière afin de prendre la route qui la ramènerait au Palais Garnier. Durant plusieurs heures, elle flâna dans les rues animées et turbulentes de Paris, harmonisant et calmant ses pensées et ses émotions bouleversées. Ce fut l'esprit clair et le cœur plein d'espoir qu'elle arriva à l'Opéra où Madame Giry l'attendait de pieds fermes d'un air renfrogné.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Répétitons

**~ Chapitre 2 ~**  
**– Répétitions –**

* * *

Tel qu'il avait promis à Christine, l'Ange vint à elle le lendemain à la première heure, puis il revint le matin suivant, et celui d'après ainsi que tous les autres jours qui s'ensuivirent durant les deux semaines où il l'initia à la Musique du Ciel. Tout ce qu'il lui avait appris au cours de ces derniers mois ne semblait être qu'un grossier préambule, une rudimentaire ébauche en comparaison à ce qu'il lui dévoila au fil de ses nouvelles leçons. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir fait qu'apercevoir une infime parcelle du trésor infini qu'il avait à offrir. Auparavant, il s'était contenté de lui apprendre à chanter, à répéter et à écouter, mais désormais il lui apprenait à vivre et à ressentir la Musique dans la moindre cellule de son corps comme si elle était une partie intégrante de son âme. Lorsqu'elle écoutait son chant, elle avait parfois eu la sensation de toucher le Divin, mais depuis qu'il avait infusé en elle l'essence de son Art, elle était transportée dans les bras aimants des Anges eux-mêmes à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait.

Si autrefois elle avait été abasourdie par les progrès de sa voix, désormais elle était bouleversée par sa totale transformation, sa force, sa fermeté et sa précision. Les cordes basses qu'elle n'avait que peu développées devinrent un timbre vibrant et profond, les tonalités aigues qui lui avaient été assez dures à atteindre se muèrent en d'anodins exercices d'échauffement et le médium banal de sa voix s'épanouit dans une gamme riche et passionnée. Rapidement, elle augmenta le volume des sons dans des proportions dont elle ne se serait jamais crue apte, elle apprit à donner à sa respiration une plus grande amplitude, et son Gardien lui confia le secret de développer les sons de poitrine dans une voix de soprano. Finalement, il embellit le cœur de sa protégée du feu sacré de la vertu et de l'inspiration jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à l'élever à ses côtés. Christine avait l'impression de ne plus être maîtresse de son être, de chanter avec la voix d'une autre. La Voix de l'Ange habitait son âme, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, une communion glorieuse où ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul et même esprit. Au cours de ces quelques heures qu'elle passait quotidiennement en sa présence tutélaire, elle ne vivait plus dans le monde physique des Hommes, mais dans un Univers mystique où la Musique et le Rêve étaient la seule réalité. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité, elle se sentait en vie et heureuse.

La perfection qu'elle atteignit après ces deux semaines aurait nécessité pour le commun des mortels des années d'apprentissage classique auprès d'un professeur ordinaire. Mais son Maître n'était nullement ordinaire. C'était un Archange, l'Esprit de la Musique dont les accents célestes coulaient dans chacune de ses veines. Il vivait dans chaque son et chaque note que les Humains entonnaient de leur bouche ou jouaient sur leur instrument. Et Christine avait été choisie par cet Être Divin qui la façonna à son image et lui insuffla une étincelle de la Lumière éblouissante dont il était issu.

Depuis deux jours, l'Ange faisait répéter à Christine le rôle de _Marguerite_ dans _Faust_ en lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un personnage clé dans le répertoire d'une diva. Quoi de mieux en effet que cette héroïne qui passait du statut de jeune fille innocente à celui de l'amante trahie et désillusionnée conduite à la folie par les mensonges d'un homme et du démon, mais finalement sauvée par l'amour des anges. Plus que jamais, la jeune diva se sentit exaltée en chantant ce libretto si émouvant et bouleversant en compagnie de son Gardien dont la voix l'emportait jusqu'aux Cieux.

La séance du jour avait été particulièrement enflammée, palpitante et éprouvante pour les émotions de Christine. La jeune soprano était habituellement si calme, silencieuse et même presque atone que son cœur était vite épuisé par les puissants sentiments évoqués dans cette magnifique œuvre. Debout devant son miroir, Christine essuya quelques larmes sur son visage alors que les dernières notes passionnées de leur duo s'estompaient entre les murs de sa loge. Un long moment de silence plana entre eux durant lequel elle crut que son Gardien s'en était allé, déçu par sa prestation. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude et elle se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension en se tordant les mains nerveusement.  
- Ce fut divin, annonça la Voix avec révérence.  
- Merci, murmura-t-elle en rougissant avant de baisser les yeux.  
- Tu es digne de chanter parmi les anges, mon enfant. Nul mortel ou immortel ne pourrait résister à la splendeur de ton chant, l'encensa-t-il fièrement.  
- Je vous en prie ! Je me sens si insignifiante comparée à votre excellence. Jamais je ne saurais chanter aussi merveilleusement que vous ou à surpasser la grandeur de La Carlotta, déplora-t-elle, ses épaules s'affaissant à ses paroles.  
L'Ange lâcha un petit rire narquois qui ricocha autour de la jeune fille comme le vrombissement d'un tambour. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement de l'entendre ricaner d'un ton railleur. Les Anges étaient-ils capable de se montrer sarcastique ?  
- Ah, Christine ! Tu la surpasses depuis très longtemps, crois-moi. Carlotta n'est qu'un banal caillou alors que tu es un lumineux diamant.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise proche du miroir.  
- Eh bien, un violon est un bel objet, mais il ne devient réellement un instrument de musique qu'au moment où le joueur infuse et traduit ses émotions et son âme à travers ses notes. Il en est de même avec cette femme. Carlotta est un très bel et banal instrument, mais ce n'est pas une voix. Elle se contente de reproduire des techniques, des notes et des sons sans essayer de leur donner de la profondeur, de les transcender. Son chant est aussi passionnant qu'un apprentissage de gamme, critiqua-t-il avec ironie.  
Christine réprima un rire en écoutant son Maestro dénigrer les talents artistiques de Carlotta. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un Ange puisse se montrer aussi médisant et agressif à l'égard d'une personne.  
- Une Voix se doit d'avoir une âme, du cœur, de authenticité, de l'émotion dans la moindre de ses vibrations, poursuivit-il, son timbre s'enflammant au fur et à mesure de son discours. Il faut que la chanteuse ressente, vive, endure la violence des sentiments que la musique et les paroles exhalent. Ce ne doit pas être un simple exercice vocal, mais une élévation de l'âme et de l'être. Et c'est ce que je ressens en toi, Christine ! La passion, le feu, l'essence de la Musique s'écoulent dans tes veines. Je l'entends à chaque fois que tu chantes. Si tu veux connaître la musique des anges, oublie tout ce que tu as appris et laisse ton cœur s'exprimer… Ne chante pas avec ta voix, mais avec ton âme ! proféra-t-il solennellement.  
Enivrée par les dires de son Professeur, Christine s'était penchée en avant sur sa chaise sans s'en rendre compte comme si le miroir l'attirait vers lui. L'Ange demeurait rarement auprès d'elle après leur leçon pour bavarder, mais elle se souvenait qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'était attardé, elle avait été exaltée et apaisée par leur discussion. Elle était heureuse de partager ses doutes et ses peines, de parler avec un ami qui l'écoutait et la conseillait avec sagesse et bienveillance, d'être auprès de quelqu'un qui se souciait d'elle et veillait à son bien-être comme son père le faisait autrefois. Elle se sentait aimée et protégée, ce qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis trop longtemps.  
- Merci, mon Ange… pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté au cours de ces quelques mois. Vous n'avez pas uniquement ravivé ma voix, mais aussi mon âme. J'ai une dette envers vous dont je ne parviendrais jamais à m'acquitter, déplora-t-elle d'un air affligé et contrit.  
- Tu ne me dois rien, ma douce enfant. Je ne requiers nulle rétribution en échange de mes services. Ton bonheur est ma seule préoccupation. Ta grâce et ta voix m'emplissent continuellement de joie et de fierté, ce qui suffit amplement à me récompenser, affirma-t-il avec tendresse.  
- Je voudrais parfois que vous ne soyez pas un Ange, mais juste un homme dont je pourrais contempler le regard miroitant, dont je pourrais serrer la main et dont je pourrais baiser la joue pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il m'a offert, avoua-t-elle d'un air timide, ses doigts triturant nerveusement les plis de sa jupe, craignant d'aller trop loin dans ses confidences.  
- Christine… J'aimerais qu'il en soit ainsi, soupira-t-il. Peut-être qu'un jour Dieu fera de moi un homme et me permettra-t-Il d'être auprès de toi.  
- Vous abandonneriez les Cieux pour moi ? s'exclama-t-elle de stupéfaction.  
-Je donnerais tout ce que je possède, y compris mon âme, pour être à tes côtés, Christine ! révéla-t-il avec solennité comme s'il jurait un serment à Dieu.  
La jeune fille fut émue et ébahie par son aveu qui reflétait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle cachait au fond de son cœur. Elle languissait d'être auprès de lui, d'être serrée dans ses bras protecteurs, d'admirer la beauté immortelle de son visage. Si le choix lui était présenté, elle abandonnerait sans hésitation, ni peur le monde des Hommes pour le rejoindre dans les Cieux.  
- Mais, après tout, peut-être le puis-je… annonça-t-il, énigmatique. Lève-toi et approche-toi du miroir, Christine…  
Tel un pantin suspendu à ses fils obéissant instinctivement à son Maître, la demoiselle se leva de sa chaise et s'avança jusqu'à l'immense glace de plain-pied devant laquelle elle s'arrêta. Un pas la séparait de son reflet qu'elle scruta avec gêne. Ses traits lui paraissaient ternes, grossiers, insipides, ses joues étaient blafardes, ses lèvres trop épaisses et ses yeux trop larges semblaient inadaptés à son petit visage et ses cheveux s'avéraient être un emmêlement de boucles sombres indisciplinées et informes.  
- Pose ta main sur le verre et ferme les yeux, commanda la Voix avec une note de mélancolie et d'espoir.  
Heureuse de pouvoir occulter la vision qui se tenait devant elle, Christine obéit instantanément en apposant sa paume sur le miroir et en fermant ses paupières. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère de la chambre sembla se transformer et vibra d'une énergie surnaturelle comme l'air se chargeant d'électricité avant un orage. Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille, mais dans le même temps elle se sentait grisée et exaltée.  
- Ange… souffla-t-elle peureusement.  
- Chut… Ne pense plus, Christine ! Oublie l'endroit où tu te trouves ! Concentre-toi uniquement sur ma voix et sur ta main, rassura l'Ange alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils d'inquiétude. Abandonne-toi à tes sens !  
- Ecoutant les paroles de son Maestro, elle prit une profonde respiration qu'elle expira lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive la tension quitter chacun de ses muscles tendus.  
- Très bien, acquiesça-t-il lorsqu'il vit les rides de son front disparaître, ses épaules se relâcher et sa silhouette se détendre. Qu'éprouves-tu, mon enfant ?  
- Je me sens bien… sereine, réconfortée, protégée, aimée, murmura-t-elle comme si elle rêvait, les mots ne semblant pas provenir de sa bouche.  
- Et le miroir ?  
- Il est tiède, lisse, dur… impersonnel !  
- Je suis près de toi, Christine ! Ressens-tu ma présence ? murmura-t-il.  
- Je… je ne sais pas. C'est étrange, bredouilla la demoiselle alors qu'elle sentait un souffle chaud frôler son visage et sa chevelure.  
Autour d'elle, la pièce ne paraissait plus déserte. Elle avait la distincte impression que quelqu'un était auprès d'elle, la regardait… la touchait. Sous ses doigts, elle ne sentait plus la dureté du verre, mais la douceur et la tiédeur d'une paume.  
- Oui, je le sens ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un murmure incrédule. C'est une sensation légère, divine, chaude, douce… comme si votre main effleurait la mienne à travers le miroir, s'émerveilla-t-elle, un sourire glorieux étirant ses lèvres.  
- Christine… tu es le véritable Ange de la Musique ! annonça-t-il d'un ton chantant et adorateur, empli d'amour et de tendresse.  
Pleine d'espoir et de joie, Christine ouvrit les yeux, persuadée d'enfin découvrir son Gardien devant elle, mais seul son reflet se présentait à ses yeux. Ses joues pâles s'étaient teintées d'un rose délicat et ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une flamme ardente. Malgré la déception de s'être retrouvée seule, elle était exaltée à la pensée qu'elle venait de toucher son Ange.  
- Ma Muse… Je t'ai offert mon Art et j'ai élevé ton âme jusqu'aux Cieux. Il est temps que tu partages ton don. La prochaine fois que tu chanteras, mon esprit et ta voix ne feront plus qu'un ! Bientôt, tout Paris t'acclamera ! Va maintenant, Christine, tu peux apporter aux hommes un peu de la Musique du Ciel ! annonça-t-il avec fierté et gravité, mettant ainsi un terme à leur entrevue.  
- Merci, Maestro… chuchota-t-elle, sa main toujours posée sur le miroir qui lui semblait encore rayonner de la chaleur et de la lumière de son Ange.  
Après plusieurs secondes magiques, elle s'écarta de la glace et elle fronça les sourcils de perplexité et d'émerveillement en découvrant sur le verre la marque d'une autre main de large taille et aux longs doigts élégants. Cette empreinte se trouvait au même endroit que la sienne, mais en inversé comme si l'Ange s'était tenu de l'autre côté du vitrage pour la toucher. Un large sourire illumina le visage de Christine en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé cet instant et que son Génie avait réellement effleuré sa main.

**X X X X**

Durant l'après-midi, les répétitions se déroulèrent difficilement en dépit du fait qu'il s'agissait de _Faust_ que tous connaissaient par cœur. Madame Giry n'était satisfaite d'aucune de ses danseuses, l'orchestre ne cessait de se tromper dans les reprises et d'être sermonné par le chef d'orchestre, Monsieur Reyer, et les éclairagistes et charpentiers vociféraient mille ordres et injures dans les coulisses pendant qu'ils assemblaient les décors. Quant à La Carlotta, elle s'éventait continuellement en essuyant son front en sueur et manquait une fois sur deux son entrée ou oubliait sa réplique, ce qui était plutôt anormal. L'ensemble de la troupe était énervée, fatiguée et distraite. La raison de cette inhabituelle dissipation n'était autre que la présence du jeune Vicomte assis dans la salle en compagnie des directeurs. Chacune tentait de se montrer à son avantage et l'observait avec intérêt et coquetteries dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du beau gentilhomme, si bien qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était concentrée sur son rôle ou ses mouvements, ce qui résultait en un désordre général sur la scène.

Pour la dixième fois consécutive, Carlotta, habillée en _Marguerite_, traversa le décor où s'éparpillait une petite foule de danseurs déguisés en paysan et soldats alors que Piangi dans le rôle du _Docteur Faust_ s'approchait d'elle pour entamer sa réplique.

_Ne permettrez-vous pas, ma belle demoiselle,  
__Qu'on vous offre la main pour faire le chemin ?_

A peine ces quelques mots furent sortis de sa bouche que Monsieur Mercier fit irruption sur le plateau depuis les coulisses en protestant avec autorité pour interrompre les acteurs.  
- Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas sa main, mais son bras qu'il lui offre, _Signor_ Piangi, rectifia le répétiteur en essayant de faire taire le brouhaha exaspéré du corps de ballet.  
- Oui, _è vero_, le bras et non la main. _Scusi_, pouvons-nous reprendre, bafouilla le chanteur tandis que Carlotta levait les yeux au ciel d'un air épuisé et irrité.  
L'orchestre recommença ses accords et chacun reprit sa place comme si l'interruption n'avait pas eu lieu.

_Ne permettrez-vous pas, ma belle demoiselle,  
__Qu'on vous offre le bras pour faire le chemin ?_

Carlotta se détourna de son courtisan avec une feinte pudeur sans cesser de faire voleter son éventail qui semblait bien inutile à voir les abondantes gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient sur son front cireux.

_Non, monsieur ! je ne suis demoiselle, ni belle,  
__Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me donne la main !_

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas chancelant avant que Piangi ne poursuive la scène en compagnie de _Méphistophélès_. Perdue dans la foule factice, Christine qui jouait le rôle de _Siebel_ jetait de nombreux regards inquiets en direction du Vicomte, craignant à chaque instant qu'il ne la reconnaisse et ne l'aborde. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la salle, elle n'avait eu que quelques répliques mineures et n'avait pas été démasquée, étant donné qu'elle était vêtue en jeune homme et anonyme au milieu de la cohue. De plus, le jeune noble était fréquemment alpagué et distrait par les directeurs qui parlaient et riaient tout bas. Mais au cours de l'acte suivant, _Siebel_ entonnait plusieurs couplets en solo et elle craignait que sa voix ne la trahisse, sans compter qu'elle serait seule sur scène et que toute l'attention serait portée sur elle. La scène touchait presque à sa fin et l'angoisse de Christine ne fit qu'augmenter. L'Ange avait été très strict et catégorique concernant le Vicomte. Elle ne devait ni l'approcher, ni lui parler.

_Faust_ accompagné du Diable sortit du plateau alors qu'un groupe de jeune fille s'avançait en chantant lorsque un hurlement et un fracas assourdissant s'éleva des coulisses. Tous reconnurent le cri strident de La Carlotta suivi par les invectives et les exclamations de Piangi. Dans la salle, les directeurs s'agitèrent et se levèrent pour accourir précipitamment sur la scène talonné de près par Monsieur De Chagny et rejoindre l'aile droite du décor d'où avait jailli la clameur. Messieurs Firmin, Moncharmin et De Chagny froncèrent les sourcils en découvrant la soprano étendue sur le sol au pied d'une colonne en plâtre et de plusieurs machinistes pendant que le ténor lui tapotait doucement la main. En une fraction de seconde, les trois hommes accoururent et s'agenouillèrent auprès de leur diva avec inquiétude.  
- _Signora_, vous allez bien ? s'écria Armand en saisissant l'autre paume de la chanteuse.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? s'effara Richard avant d'éventer son visage livide tandis que Raoul s'efforçait d'écarter les curieux afin d'offrir un peu d'air à la _prima donna_.  
- Le Fantôme… bredouilla la jeune femme. Il était là, caché derrière le décor… Il a surgi de l'ombre tel un démon et m'a toisé d'un regard maléfique où semblait brûler les fournaises des Enfers.  
- _Mi amor, è finito_, consola Piangi en baisant les doigts de son épouse.  
- Il s'est approché de moi et m'a annoncé d'un ton glacial et menaçant qu'il était évident que j'étais souffrante et que si j'étais raisonnable, je comprendrais qu'il serait folie de monter sur scène ce soir, expliqua-t-elle en secouant avec désarroi sa belle chevelure rousse. Et il a ajouté que si je chantais, je devrais subir les conséquences de mon insensée obstination.  
- Eh bien, Madame, dit-il vrai ? Etes-vous malade ? Car il nous a semblé à mon collègue et à moi-même que vous étiez un peu négligente et époumonée durant ces derniers actes, hasarda Monsieur Firmin en la dévisageant avec suspicion.  
- Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte, Messieurs ! Je ne me laisserai pas calomnier par deux opportunistes qui n'y entendent rien en musique ! enragea la diva en se redressant fièrement pour s'asseoir et faire face aux deux directeurs. Je ne suis pas l'une de vos simplettes filles de chœur. Je suis La Carlotta ! J'interprétais déjà de grand opéra tandis que vous étiez encore occupé à jouer les scribouillards, Messieurs. Ce n'est pas un sinistre Fantôme, ni ses deux pantins qui vont m'empêcher de chanter ! conclut-elle en signalant à son époux de l'aider à se relever.  
S'appuyant fermement au bras de Piangi, la soprano se releva avec orgueil, mais à peine fut-elle sur ses pieds qu'elle tressaillit en maugréant avant de chanceler et de basculer dans les bras de son compagnon.  
- _Signora_, êtes-vous blessée ? se soucia le Vicomte en aidant le chanteur à soutenir la jeune femme.  
Le visage renfrogné de la cantatrice s'adoucit instantanément en apercevant le beau jouvenceau accourir à son secours. Elle battit doucement des cils et arbora son sourire le plus mielleux et aguicheur pour l'amadouer.  
- Non, je vais très bien. J'ai eu si peur après ma rencontre avec ce démon que j'ai trébuché et j'ai fait une vilaine chute, expliqua-t-elle en minaudant. J'ai juste dû me tordre un peu la cheville, mais ce n'est rien de grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher. Dans quelques minutes, il n'y paraîtra plus !  
- Parfait, vous m'en voyez soulagé, sourit le jeune homme, amusé par les manières enjôleuses de l'artiste.  
- Je ne vais tout de même pas vous laissez tomber avant une soirée de gala. Il faut plus que quelques intimidations énigmatiques pour m'effrayer, assura-t-elle d'un ton avenant.  
Aussitôt, un rire lugubre, caverneux et menaçant retentit dans les cintres au-dessus des planches comme une réponse moqueuse à l'égard de l'audace de la diva. Troublée et préoccupée par ce bruit néfaste, elle fit une grimace et porta une main à son front en papillotant des paupières avant d'ordonner à Piangi de la ramener à sa loge pour qu'elle se repose, ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre. Pendant que la soprano retournait à ses quartiers, les réactions du corps de ballet ne se firent pas attendre alors qu'un murmure inquiet se répandait et enflait dans le groupe.  
- Le Fantôme… il est là ! s'écria Meg en pointant une passerelle dans l'obscurité.  
Les demoiselles se mirent à piailler de peur tandis que le Vicomte quittait les directeurs pour s'approcher des danseuses qui s'empressèrent de s'attrouper autour de lui et de l'encercler.  
- Mesdemoiselles, calmez-vous ! Il n'y a rien à craindre, rassura-t-il en serrant les mains de quelques fillettes qui s'étaient agglutinées à ses côtés.

Curieuse, Meg fit un pas pour s'approcher du beau bourgeois, toutefois elle fut retenue par Christine qui lui saisit la manche et l'obligea à reculer derrière le rideau.  
- Christine ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'offusqua la jeune fille en toisant son amie d'un regard noir.  
Le cri surpris et aigu que Meg avait poussé lorsque sa camarade l'avait attrapée avait attiré l'attention du Vicomte qui regardait avec insistance dans leur direction. Son regard et celui de Christine se croisèrent durant une seconde troublante, toutefois la demoiselle prit peur et saisit la main de Meg pour l'entraîner loin de la scène sous ses protestations tonitruantes.  
Sans que la jeune danseuse ne cesse de se révolter, Christine l'emmena jusqu'au dortoir où elles s'assirent sur son lit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait suivies.  
- Christine, pourquoi nous as-tu amenées ici ? Surtout au moment où la situation devenait captivante ! bougonna Meg en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur. Tu n'es peut-être pas enthousiasmée par le Vicomte, mais n'empêche pas les autres de s'intéresser à lui !  
Gênée et confuse, la petite brunette baissa les yeux avec timidité et ses doigts s'agitèrent nerveusement avec les pans de la chemise qui composait son costume.  
- Excuse-moi, Marguerite. J'ai eu tort. Je ne voulais pas t'offusquer, se désola-t-elle.  
- Franchement, Christine, depuis quelques temps je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu passes des heures seule enfermée dans ta loge, tu rêvasses à longueur de journée et à chaque fois que le Vicomte De Chagny est dans les parages, tu deviens farouche et angoissée comme une souris acculée par un chat, énuméra Meg en haussant les épaules d'incompréhension. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ou est-ce encore l'un de tes mystérieux secrets ?  
- Quel secret ?  
- Oh, non ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je sais que tu me caches un évènement important ! J'ignore ce dont il s'agit, cependant ce doit être une chose sérieuse et primordiale pour qu'elle t'influence aussi profondément.  
Christine avait eu un sursaut inquiet aux paroles de Meg, mais elle fut rassurée en comprenant qu'elle ignorait tout de ses entrevues avec l'Ange de la Musique. Ce dernier avait été intraitable sur le fait que leurs leçons devaient rester un secret jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que le temps était venu pour qu'elle fasse découvrir ses talents au publique. Après ses paroles énigmatiques de ce matin, elle pressentait que ce grand moment approchait très vite, ce qui ne faisait que l'angoisser davantage, sans oublier les visites imprévues du Vicomte qui explorait tous les recoins de l'Opéra et assistait à de nombreuses répétitions. Jusqu'à cet instant, elle était parvenue tant bien que mal à l'éviter, toutefois elle ne pourrait pas jouer à ce petit jeu éternellement. Tôt ou tard, il la reconnaîtrait.  
- Christine ? Tu rêvasses encore ! maugréa Meg en secouant l'épaule de son amie.  
- Non, je peux parfaitement t'expliquer, annonça Christine en poursuivant leur conversation comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption. Je suis mal à l'aise auprès du Vicomte, parce que je le connais… ou plutôt je l'ai connu.  
- Quoi ? s'étrangla la danseuse, les yeux écarquillés. Tu connais le Vicomte De Chagny !  
- Oui, mais c'était il y a très longtemps… quand je vivais au bord de l'océan en Bretagne avec mon père. Nous avons vécu toute une année de joies enfantines. Il m'appelait sa petite Lotte. Nous avons partagé ce que tu pourrais appeler un amour d'enfance.  
- C'est adorable ! Et que s'est-il passé ?  
- Eh bien, il est parti rejoindre son père et je ne l'ai revu que plusieurs années plus tard juste avant la guerre, raconta Christine avec un haussement d'épaules.  
- Cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu l'évites ?  
La demoiselle remua sur sa place avec embarras. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas avouer à Meg que son Ange lui avait interdit d'approcher le jeune noble, mais elle se sentait déloyal de mentir à sa meilleure amie. Elle raconta donc la vérité en occultant une partie de l'histoire.  
- A son départ, il m'avait juré de revenir rapidement à mes côtés et j'ai attendu des années. De plus, le garçon que j'ai alors découvert n'avait plus rien en commun avec mon camarade de jeu. Nous étions inséparables et il m'a oublié du jour au lendemain comme si je n'avais jamais existé, révéla-t-elle d'un ton indigné. Je lui en veux de m'avoir abandonnée d'une manière aussi grossière et malotrue, sans mentionner qu'il ne m'a jamais écrit. Je ne veux pas le voir, car je ne suis pas encore prête à lui pardonner son comportement de mufle, s'énerva-t-elle en recoiffant d'un geste brusque une mèche de cheveux qui avait échappé à son chignon.  
- Tu m'impressionnes, Christine ! Je ne me doutais pas que tu étais si rancunière, ni que tu étais capable de t'irriter. Je croyais que ton seul trait de mauvais caractère était de gronder les cadettes lorsqu'elles bavardent pendant les cours, taquina Meg, faisant naître un sourire espiègle sur le visage maussade de la jeune diva.  
Elles rirent toutes deux de bon cœur en réalisant l'idiotie de la situation. Il était vrai qu'elle reprochait à Raoul son attitude d'autrefois, mais il y avait longtemps qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Plus d'une fois, elle avait été tentée de lui parler, toutefois sa crainte d'excéder et de perdre son Ange avait été plus forte que son amitié pour le jeune homme. Elle préférait rester seule plutôt que de désobéir à un ordre direct de son Gardien. Raoul avait été autrefois son compagnon, mais désormais l'Ange de la Musique occupait ce rôle avec zèle et hardiesse.  
De plus, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la direction que leur relation allait prendre. Il était un Vicomte, un homme de pouvoir et elle était une actrice d'opéra, une artiste anonyme et modeste. Une famille de la noblesse ne permettrait jamais à une pauvre paysanne d'épouser l'un de ses fils, cependant s'il s'agissait de s'accorder quelques plaisirs indiscrets, les différences sociales ne posaient aucun problème. Bien qu'elle soit encore une relativement jeune recrue dans la troupe, elle avait déjà vu plusieurs danseuses et choristes être séduites et débauchées par la bourgeoisie en dépit des avertissements de Madame Giry. Par ses mises en garde, ses contraintes et ses interdictions, son Protecteur la préservait des méfaits dévoyés de ces soi-disant mécènes et autres bienfaiteurs des arts. Elle espérait que Raoul ne faisait pas partie de ces goujats qui reluquaient les filles dans les coulisses après les représentations, mais beaucoup de chose avait changé durant ces longues années. Il n'était peut-être plus le preux chevalier qui avait couru dans la mer pour récupérer son écharpe au même titre qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille joyeuse et insouciante qu'elle avait été autrefois. Ils étaient désormais des adultes avec leur propre existence, évoluant dans deux mondes différents et opposés. S'ils avaient été proches autrefois, dorénavant tous les séparaient.

**X X X X**

Dans le bureau directorial, l'atmosphère était agitée et électrique. Tandis que les répétitions s'étaient poursuivies sans la présence de La Carlotta partie dans sa loge se reposer, les directeurs s'étaient retirés dans leur cabinet afin de se consacrer aux différentes tâches administratives du jour. En triant leur courrier quotidien, ils découvrirent, posé sur le bureau sous le monceau de lettres timbrées, une enveloppe sans adresse bordée de noir et scellée d'un cachet de cire rouge en forme de crâne. Les deux hommes s'écrièrent de mécontentement et de surprise en reconnaissant l'étrange missive. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris la direction de l'Opéra Garnier, ces lettres arrivaient régulièrement sur leur écritoire sans que personne ne sache d'où elles venaient, ni qui les déposaient, semblant apparaître comme par magie. Au début, ils avaient cru à une farce des anciens propriétaires qui leur avait fait croire qu'un Fantôme habitait ces lieux et était responsable de cette correspondance mystérieuse. Toutefois, après plusieurs jours de ce stratagème, Monsieur Firmin s'en était agacé et avait décidé de faire changer toutes les serrures de l'aile où siégeait l'administration afin de dissuader leurs plaisantins. Pourtant, malgré toute leur précaution, les notes continuaient de parvenir jusqu'à leur bureau comme si elles se matérialisaient directement sur leur pupitre.

Le premier de ces messages leur avait été transmis par Madame Giry le jour même de leur entrée en fonction, durant la petite soirée organisée pour le départ des directeurs démissionnaires. Cette lettre avait été envoyée par un certain F. de l'O. qui leur souhaitait la bienvenue dans son Opéra et priait les anciens administrateurs de faire connaître à la nouvelle direction son cahier des charges et ses instructions indiquant comment son théâtre devait être dirigé. Aussitôt, Messieurs Poligny et Debienne étaient devenus aussi pâles que la Mort et s'étaient jeté des regards inquiets avant de faire signe à leur nouveaux remplaçants de les suivre au bureau directorial. Il leur fut alors présenté le cahier des charges de l'Opéra qu'ils feuilletèrent à la hâte sans rien y trouver d'insolite ou d'inattendu. Il ne s'agissait que du règlement officiel régissant les fonctions et la gestion de l'Académie de Musique. Toutefois, Poligny insista en pointant du doigt l'article 98 qui décrivait les conditions que la direction devait remplir pour conserver son droit de gestion de l'Opéra et qui, si elles n'étaient pas respectées, pouvait conduire à son licenciement. Monsieur Richard remarqua instantanément que l'exemplaire du cahier qui leur était montré différait de la copie qu'ils avaient reçue du ministère. En dessous de cette rubrique, un alinéa avait été rajouté à l'encre rouge dans une écriture singulière et tourmentée, mais non moins élégante et raffinée. Ce paragraphe comportait ces quelques lignes que Monsieur Firmin lut à haute voix.

« 5° _Si le directeur retarde de plus de quinze jours la mensualité qu'il doit au Fantôme de l'Opéra, mensualité fixée jusqu'à nouvel ordre à vingt mille francs – deux cent quarante mille francs par an._ »

D'un air penaud et mal à l'aise, Poligny prit le livre des mains de Firmin, parcourut encore le cahier et lut le passage de l'article 63 qui établissait les réservations des loges et qui lui aussi avait été complété à l'encre rouge.

« _La première loge n°5 sera mise à toutes les représentations à la disposition du Fantôme de l'Opéra. »_

Messieurs Richard et Armand se dévisagèrent avec surprise avant de s'esclaffer bruyamment sous les regards indignés et incrédules des deux directeurs sortants. Jamais une plaisanterie ne leur avait semblé mieux ficelée et réaliste, cependant ils leur affirmèrent qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une farce et que le Fantôme était un sujet des plus sérieux et grave. Malgré ces avertissements et ces conseils, les nouveaux propriétaires ne crurent aucun mot de leurs prédécesseurs et négligèrent les revendications du Spectre. Tout au moins jusqu'au jour où ils réalisèrent qu'il n'était en effet aucunement question d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût et qu'un inconnu s'amusait à leur faire du chantage et à les escroquer. Les premiers messages s'étaient avérés plutôt polis et indulgents, néanmoins très vite leur contenu devint menaçant, fielleux et intraitable, ne se contentant plus de demander, mais d'exiger. Monsieur Moncharmin remarqua dès le début que les notes qu'ils recevaient et les ajouts dans le cahier des charges étaient de la même écriture élégante, mais irrégulière.  
Qui que soit ce délateur, les portes fermées à double tour ne semblait nullement le décourager, étant donné que chaque lettres avaient été déposées en évidence et avec précaution sur leur bureau dans une pièce qui, selon toute vraisemblance, n'avait pas été ouverte. Après tout, l'Opéra Garnier était peut-être réellement hanté.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Monsieur Firmin décacheta cette énième enveloppe qui ne manquerait pas de l'irriter. Ce Fantôme commençait à devenir des plus agaçant et insupportable. Non content de les inonder de courrier odieux, il se plaisait aussi à effrayer les artistes et les spectateurs, à jouer les fauteurs de trouble pendant les représentations et à voler sans scrupule dans les cuisines ou les divers départements de l'Opéra comme celui des costumes. Dépliant le feuillet jauni, il parcourut les quelques lignes avant de le tendre à son collègue qui la prit en grimaçant.

_Mes chers Directeurs,_

_Est-ce donc la guerre entre nous ? N'ai-je pas été suffisamment clair dans mes précédentes réclamations ? Si vous tenez à ce que nous puissions poursuivre notre collaboration dans la paix, j'insiste pour que mes requêtes soient satisfaites, ou vous aurez à subir les conséquences de vos actes inconsidérés._

_Premièrement, mon salaire ne m'a pas encore été versé. J'ose espérer qu'il ne s'agit que d'une malencontreuse omission de votre part qui sera vite réparée. Nul n'apprécie les débiteurs, il serait donc préférable que mes ordres soient exécutés._

_Deuxièmement, j'ai été outré ces dernières semaines de constater que ma loge avait été louée sans mon accord. J'exige qu'elle me soit dûment restituée et à mon entière disposition dès maintenant._

_Dernièrement, si vous ne souhaitez pas représenter _Faust_ dans une salle maudite, Mademoiselle Christine Daaé interprétera le rôle de _Marguerite_ ce soir. N'ayez aucune crainte, elle connaît cet œuvre dans ses moindres détails. Quant à l'insipide Madame Carlotta, ne vous inquiétez pas à son sujet, elle sera malade._

_En espérant que vous aurez l'amabilité de prendre en considération ces quelques observations, je demeure, mes chers directeurs, votre très humble et très obéissant serviteur._

_ F. de l'O._

Désemparé et exaspéré, Armand se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil auprès de son comparse. Voilà qui était nouveau ! Le Fantôme se permettait désormais de faire des changements dans la distribution.  
- Qu'en penses-tu ? s'enquit-il en jetant la missive sur le bureau.  
- Que ce soi-disant Fantôme devient de plus en plus détestable ! S'il croit pouvoir nous intimider et nous donner des ordres, il se fatigue inutilement, car il est hors de question d'entrer dans son petit jeu et de lui obéir, affirma Richard en lissant les pointes de sa moustache d'un air déterminé.  
- Qu'allons-nous faire ?  
- Rien ! Aux dernières nouvelles, Madame Carlotta se porte bien et il n'y a donc aucune raison de s'alarmer.  
A l'instant où il terminait sa phrase, trois légers coups furent frappés à la porte et les directeurs accueillirent leur visiteur qui n'était autre que Madame Giry. Elle s'avança de son pas souple de danseuse jusqu'aux abords de leur pupitre, l'expression quelque peu soucieuse.  
- Oui, Madame, pouvons-nous vous aider ? demanda Moncharmin en se penchant sur la table où il croisa les mains.  
- Messieurs, un imprévu s'est produit, annonça-t-elle d'un ton morne. Madame Carlotta ne pourra pas chanter ce soir pour des raisons de santé.  
- Quoi ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Armand en se levant d'un bond.  
- Elle se portait bien lorsque nous l'avons quitté tout à l'heure, insista Monsieur Firmin.  
- Je l'ignore, mais apparemment la nourriture de la cantine n'est guère supportée par notre soprano.  
- Par tous les Saints ! Qu'allons-nous faire, Richard ? s'affola Monsieur Armand avant de s'effondrer d'un air vaincu sur son siège.  
- Il doit bien y avoir une doublure ! fulmina son compère en bondissant sur ses pieds pour marcher de long en large à travers la pièce.  
- Une doublure ? Il n'y en a jamais eu. La Carlotta n'a jamais accepté d'être remplacée. Elle est trop jalouse et hautaine pour admettre qu'une autre puisse prendre sa place, éclaircit Madame Giry en tapotant le pommeau d'argent de sa canne.  
- Une salle complète et nous n'avons aucune vedette ! Nous allons être obligés d'annuler le spectacle et de rembourser une fortune ! se lamenta Moncharmin après avoir sorti son mouchoir afin d'éponger son front en sueur. Tout cela à cause de ce maudit Fantôme !  
A l'écoute de ce mot, Richard plissa le front et récupéra la lettre qu'il parcourut rapidement jusqu'à trouver le passage qui l'intéressait au sujet d'une certaine fille.  
- Christine Daaé ? Vous connaissez cette jeune fille, Madame ? Qui est-elle ? A-t-elle les épaules pour endosser le rôle de _Marguerite _? interrogea-t-il.  
- Christine ? Eh bien, elle est encore jeune et novice, mais elle est très talentueuse, appliquée et intelligente. A mon humble avis, elle est promise à un très bel avenir, révéla-t-elle avec une certaine fierté.  
- Avec qui a-t-elle étudié ?  
- Lorsqu'elle était enfant, son père lui donnait des leçons. Puis à sa mort, elle est entrée au Conservatoire dont elle est sortie depuis deux ans. Elle a été engagée à l'Opéra comme danseuse et choriste au début de l'année, cela fait dix mois. A ma connaissance, elle n'a aucun professeur actuellement, mentit-elle en évitant le regard inquisiteur des Directeurs.  
Elle savait pertinemment que le Fantôme donnait en secret des cours de chant à Christine, mais elle lui avait promis de rester discrète quant à ces entrevues pour sa sécurité et celle de toute l'Académie. Nul ne pouvait envisager ce dont était capable le Spectre afin de garder sa protégée à ses côtés. Il ne faisait aucun mal et semblait même être moins agressif et vindicatif depuis qu'il se consacrait à la jeune fille.  
- Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas le choix, Richard. Pour ce soir, nous devrons nous débrouiller sans Carlotta et nous attendre à effectuer plusieurs remboursements, déplora Monsieur Moncharmin en levant les mains au ciel en signe d'impuissance.  
- Une danseuse ! Armand, je suis loin d'être rassuré ! Espérons au moins qu'elle ne défaillira pas avant la fin de la soirée, lança Firmin avant de sortir sa montre à gousset de sa poche. Dans une heure le rideau se lève et nous saurons si le Fantôme est aussi omniscient que tout le monde le dit. Madame Giry, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aller avertir cette jeune fille de ce changement de dernière minute et de l'aider à se préparer.  
- Avec plaisir, Messieurs, salua-t-elle en se détournant de ses employeurs.  
A peine eut-elle franchi le seuil qu'un nouveau visiteur pénétra dans la pièce avec tumulte et contrariété, cinglant nerveusement l'une de ses bottes reluisantes avec une longue cravache. Cet inconnu d'une quarantaine d'années, à la chevelure gominée et la moustache cirée se planta stoïquement sur ses deux pieds en face des directeurs qu'il toisa d'un œil sceptique. Après s'être lancé un regard perplexe, les deux hommes accueillirent leur hôte avec méfiance.  
- Monsieur, à qui avons-nous l'honneur de nous adresser et que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? annonça Richard avec un sourire avenant.  
- Monsieur Lachenal, votre écuyer en chef, pour vous servir. Je suis venu vous demander de renvoyer toute l'écurie, gronda-t-il en donnant un coup sec de cravache sur sa botte.  
- Une écurie ! Quelle écurie ?  
- Mais celle de l'Opéra, autrement dit la vôtre, Messieurs. Vous êtes les propriétaires de douze magnifiques chevaux, enfin, je devrais dire onze désormais.  
- Que voulez-vous dire par « désormais » ? s'intrigua Moncharmin.  
- J'en avais douze avant que César soit volé !  
- César ? Qui est ce César ?  
- Un étalon splendide et unique. César est le cheval blanc du _Prophète_ et il nous a été volé ! écuma l'écuyer avec rage.  
- Volé ? Eh bien, il semblerait que les problèmes arrivent par lot aujourd'hui ! Que disent vos palefreniers ?  
- Des bêtises… Ils s'accusent les uns les autres et personne ne peut dire ce qui s'est passé. Ils méritent d'être mis à la porte pour leur incompétence !  
- Ne nous emportons pas, je vous prie ! Et vous, Monsieur Lachenal, avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu se produire ? s'agaça Firmin en agitant les mains.  
- Oui, j'en ai une. Pour moi, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul coupable… Le Fantôme l'a sans le moindre doute volé ! déclara-t-il sur le ton de la confidence comme s'il craignait que le Spectre puisse les entendre.  
Monsieur Richard s'affala alors contre le dossier de son fauteuil en portant la main à son front pour cacher son exaspération et sa contrariété. Il y avait à peine trois semaines qu'ils avaient pris leur fonction, pourtant il était aussi épuisé que si dix ans s'étaient écoulés. Il comprenait mieux pour quelle raison l'ancienne direction avait choisi de démissionné.  
- Cette Opéra est une maison de fous ! marmonna-t-il d'un ton d'impuissance.  
La nuit risquait d'être encore longue et mouvementée.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un Charmant Gala

**Ndla: **Chers lecteurs et lectrices, permettez-moi de m'excuser de ce long retard, mais dernièrement j'ai été des plus occupée et n'est guère eu de temps pour me consacrer à mon histoire. Toutefois, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions. Il sera des plus apprécié! Je vous remercie grandement de votre patience et de votre intérêt pour cette petite histoire. Je demeure, mes très chers lecteurs, votre serviteur dévoué, Taedium Vitae...

* * *

~ Chapitre 3 ~  
– Un Charmant Gala –

* * *

L'heure était venue. Ce moment pour lequel Christine avait tant travaillé, tant sacrifié et tant espéré. Ce jour qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elle était enfant et auquel son père la destinait alors qu'elle chantait à ses côtés au rythme de son violon. Son rêve allait être exaucé… grâce à son Ange qui lui avait transmis une étincelle de sa gloire et de son génie. Elle n'aurait jamais atteint l'excellence qu'elle possédait sans son dévouement, sa volonté et sa passion. C'était avec confiance et foi qu'il lui avait fait don de sa voix et de sa grâce, elle saurait s'en montrer digne. Tel qu'il le lui avait appris, elle s'abandonnerait, se mêlerait et s'oublierait corps et âme dans la musique, se laissant instinctivement être guidée pas ses émotions et les méandres poétiques des notes. Elle était prête à tout pour ne pas le décevoir.  
Assise devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse, Christine repensa aux évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. Moins d'une heure auparavant, Madame Giry avait fait irruption dans sa loge pour lui annoncer que La Carlotta était malade et que les directeurs l'avait choisie pour la remplacer. A ces mots, le visage de la jeune fille était devenu livide. La peur, l'angoisse et le doute s'étaient instantanément emparés d'elle au point de la faire vaciller et de l'obliger à s'asseoir pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Sans perdre une minute, la préceptrice prit les choses en main et alla chercher les habilleuses et les maquilleuses afin de préparer Christine pour la scène. Avec l'aide et le soutien de la maîtresse de ballet, elle fut habillée, coiffée et maquillée en quelques minutes sans qu'elle n'ait pleinement conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Le monde autour d'elle ne semblait plus exister comme si soudainement un voile s'était levé entre elle et la réalité. Tandis que le petit groupe de femmes s'affairait autour d'elle, son regard était focalisé sur le miroir mural d'où elle sentait émaner la force de son Gardien. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle savait qu'il était là. Sa Voix harmonieuse chuchotait inlassablement dans sa tête des paroles d'apaisement, de réconfort et d'encouragement. La terreur qui avait commencé à l'envahir disparut aussitôt qu'elle perçut sa présence à ses côtés. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, son Ange veillait sur elle.  
Avant le départ de Madame Giry et de sa troupe, Christine demanda qu'il lui soit apporté une grande tasse de tisane à la camomille. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle s'était assise sur le fauteuil près du miroir en sirotant avec précaution son thé dans lequel elle avait ajouté du miel, de la cannelle, du citron et du gingembre. C'était une infusion au goût plutôt désagréable, mais l'Ange lui avait expliqué qu'elle permettait de dégager et de détendre la gorge. Il lui avait expressément ordonné d'en boire avant chacune de leur leçon et chaque fois qu'elle chantait sur scène, même si elle n'avait qu'un rôle mineur. Aussi selon ses instructions, elle avait imbibé un mouchoir de quelques gouttes d'essence de coriandre, de romarin, de menthe et d'eucalyptus dont elle respirait les effluves toniques qui libérait ses voies respiratoires jusqu'à ses poumons et qui permettait aussi d'apaiser son anxiété.  
Il ne restait qu'une poignée de minutes avant le lever du rideau, mais Christine n'avait pas peur. Son Gardien était à ses côtés et ne la quitterait pas. Elle écoutait sereinement sa Voix fredonner et murmurer de douces mélodies dans sa tête. Portée par ce chant divin et mystique, elle ferma les yeux et délaissa l'univers des Hommes afin de s'immerger dans le Royaume de la Musique avec lequel elle ne fit plus qu'un.  
- Cinq minutes avant le lever du rideau, Mademoiselle Daaé, avertit le régisseur en frappant à sa porte.  
Christine se leva, confiante et sereine, avant de s'approcher du miroir dont elle toucha la surface polie avec révérence et tendresse.  
- Il est temps, mon Ange de la Musique. Dévoile aux Mortels la beauté de la Musique du Ciel, déclara son Maestro, sa voix emplie d'admiration et d'assurance.  
Heureuse et soulagée d'avoir entendu sa bénédiction, elle eut un large sourire, puis quitta la pièce d'un pas calme et gracieux comme si elle voletait avec insouciance parmi les Chérubins. Ce soir, elle ne chanterait pas pour les empereurs, les ministres et autres bourgeois parisiens, mais pour son Ange et son père dont elle ressentait l'amour au plus profond de son cœur.

Ce fut un triomphe ! L'audience applaudit et acclama Christine près de vingt minutes sans cesser de jeter des fleurs sur la scène. En larmes, la jeune diva ne semblait pas avoir conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ni même ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis qu'elle était entrée sur scène, elle avait dérivé au gré de la musique, éprouvant et vivant chaque note et chaque son qui s'étaient élevés dans la salle. Epuisée, mais comblée, elle fit plusieurs révérences pour remercier l'auditoire tandis que son regard était fixé sur le plafond peint de dizaines d'anges dansant et chantant dans les nuages à la gloire de la musique. Fermant les paupières pour chasser les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, elle murmura doucement un remerciement à son Gardien. Tout au long de la représentation, elle l'avait senti à ses côtés, sa voix chantonnant à ses oreilles et sa grâce l'enveloppant avec bienveillance.  
Le rideau finit par tomber alors que Christine semblait sortir de l'extase où elle s'était immergée durant la représentation. Toute la troupe s'approcha d'elle pour la féliciter, mais son visage pâlit subitement et elle vacilla avant de s'effondrer dans les bras tendus de Monsieur Mercier. Madame Giry accourut aussitôt aux côtés de la jeune fille dont les cils papillotaient au-dessus de ses joues blêmes. Elle ordonna au répétiteur de la porter immédiatement dans la loge principale réservée en temps normal à la première soprano de l'Opéra, c'est-à-dire Madame La Carlotta, mais étant donné son absence, elle était vacante. Monsieur Mercier installa confortablement la demoiselle sur le divan tandis que Madame plaçait un oreiller sous sa tête et couvrait sa silhouette à peine vêtue d'un long châle.  
- Monsieur, pourriez-vous aller chercher le médecin, je vous prie, demanda-t-elle en éventant le visage de Christine.  
- Evidemment, obéit-il avant de sortir d'un pas rapide.  
Devant la porte de la loge, une cohue de curieux s'était brusquement formée et il en émergea un jeune homme élégant et séduisant, le Vicomte Raoul de Chagny. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et s'agenouilla aux pieds du fauteuil pour prendre la main inerte de Christine qu'il étreignit doucement. Contemplant son ravissant visage assoupi, il aperçut de fines perles de sueur sur son front pâle. Il tira son mouchoir de sa poche et épongea le visage fiévreux de la demoiselle avec minutie, se délectant de sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts.  
Avec un sourire mystérieux, Raoul s'amusa des hasards sournois et insolite que le destin pouvait réserver. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il reverrait sa petite Lotte, et encore moins dans des circonstances aussi triomphales et fabuleuses. Son cœur palpitait encore avec euphorie après le trouble et l'allégresse qu'il avait éprouvé en reconnaissant la jeune cantatrice qui chantait avec une ferveur et une grâce si parfaite que le public en était resté pantois. Lorsqu'il venait à l'Opéra, le Vicomte avait constaté que l'audience était habituellement dissipée et bruyante, une rumeur sourde planait toujours dans la salle tandis que les spectateurs s'intéressaient davantage à échanger des commérages qu'à se concentrer sur le spectacle. Mais ce soir-là, l'auditoire s'était révélé muet, ébahi, hypnotisé par cette frêle, innocente et sublime _Marguerite_ qui entonnait tous les accents de la joie et de la douleur humaine comme si elle les éprouvait pour la première fois de son existence. Transporté par la violence et le délire des émotions qu'exaltait la jeune fille par son chant glorieux, l'assistance vivait et souffrait avec elle chaque bouleversement assaillant son âme.  
De toute l'assemblée, Raoul avait probablement été le plus émerveillé et suffoqué par la splendeur insoupçonnée qui se révélait au monde. Durant toutes ces années, il avait gardé en mémoire le doux et mélodieux timbre de sa voix enfantine tandis qu'elle fredonnait les comptines joyeuses que le père Daaé jouait sur son violon. Elle n'était plus le délicat chérubin dont il se souvenait, mais un magnifique Séraphin qui flamboyait de la lumière et de la gloire divine. Sa voix céleste laissait croire qu'un Ange s'était égaré sur Terre et pleurait sur toutes les misères de l'humanité. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les larmes aux yeux, il s'était levé d'un bond de sa chaise pour ovationner la jeune femme, applaudissant avec euphorie et acclamant jusqu'à s'époumoner. Lorsque le rideau était tombé, il s'était précipité hors de sa loge, croisant les deux directeurs qui se félicitaient du talent qu'ils avaient découvert, avant d'accourir sur scène où il aperçut Christine évanouie dans les bras du régisseur qui la transporta dans les coulisses. Suivant la cohue des curieux, il joua des pieds et des coudes pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à la loge, insouciant des regards curieux et des injures lancées à son égard, ne se préoccupant que de rejoindre la chanteuse dont la voix séraphique lui avait dérobé sa raison.  
Le regard empli d'admiration et de bonheur, Raoul contempla pensivement la silhouette endormie de son ancienne amie, accordant ses souvenirs d'enfant aux contours féminins qu'il découvrait. Elle paraissait toujours aussi innocente et juvénile, mais son apparence était désormais celle d'une resplendissante femme. Ses traits simples de fillette s'étaient affinés, enrichis et magnifiés pour devenir une délicate et harmonieuse géométrie faisant croire que le grand Michel-Ange lui-même avait sculpté son visage dans le plus fin marbre rose. Sa glorieuse chevelure bouclée reposait paresseusement sur le velours rouge de l'oreiller et s'écoulait avec grâce sur son épaule blanche. Elle était parfaite ! Fou de joie et fasciné par l'angélique apparition qui s'étendait devant lui, il serra sa main effilée dont il embrassa avec révérence les doigts élancés avant de caresser tendrement sa joue rosée et tiède.  
A ce spectacle, Madame Giry s'indigna de voir ce jeune noble profiter de l'inconscience d'une jeune fille pour la toucher. Se redressant d'un air sévère et mécontent, elle s'approcha du garçon qu'elle repoussa d'une poigne ferme afin de prendre sa place au chevet de la demoiselle. Même s'il était le commanditaire de l'Opéra, cela ne l'autorisait pas à abuser des artistes sans la moindre gêne, ni impunité.  
- Monsieur, je me dois d'objecter ! Faîtes preuve d'un peu de pudeur, je vous prie ! Votre titre ne vous octroie pas tous les droits ! sermonna-t-elle en s'agenouillant avant de tirer le châle sur les épaules dénudées de Christine.  
Le Vicomte se releva avec hâte d'un air honteux et confus, les joues rougies et les yeux hagards. Quel sot ! Il avait dû ressembler à un horrible libertin en se jetant aussi avidement sur cette pauvre demoiselle évanouie.  
- Non, non, non, Madame Giry ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, se défendit-il sous le regard accusateur et suspicieux de l'instructrice. C'est Christine…, s'exclama-t-il, son doigt pointé avec agitation sur la jeune fille. Enfin, je veux dire, Mademoiselle Daaé… Je la connais… ou plutôt, je l'ai connue quand nous étions enfant, bredouilla-t-il maladroitement en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
Madame eut un sourire en coin amusé au spectacle de ce jeune noble qui tentait de se défendre avec autant d'embarras que d'enthousiasme. Sa soudaine confusion prouvait qu'il était sincère, ce qui la rassura. Tandis qu'elle se levait pour parler au Vicomte, des éclats de voix se firent brusquement entendre sur le seuil. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait le médecin de l'Opéra suivi par les deux directeurs qui essayaient de contenir la foule amassée devant la loge qu'ils refermèrent difficilement. La maîtresse de ballet s'écarta afin de laisser le docteur examiner la chanteuse, puis elle fut alpaguée par Monsieur Firmin.  
- Comment se porte-t-elle ? Pourra-t-elle se présenter aux spectateurs, car ils commencent à s'impatienter de son absence, demanda-t-il en indiquant par dessus son épaule la porte qu'il craignait presque de voir céder sous les coups de la cohue réunie dans le couloir.  
- Ce n'est apparemment pas grave. Elle s'est juste évanouie sous l'intensité de l'émotion, rassura-t-elle.  
Derrière elle, Christine se mit soudainement à tousser tandis que le médecin lui faisait respirer des sels pour la réveiller. Raoul s'accroupit aussitôt à ses côtés et lui prit la main avec précaution comme si elle était constituée de fragile cristal. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et leurs regards se croisèrent en une seconde confuse où mille émotions se bousculaient dans leur cœur et leur esprit. Lorsqu'elle comprit qui se tenait devant elle, Christine prit peur, se rappelant parfaitement l'ordre de son Maestro. Au milieu du silence, l'atmosphère de la pièce se métamorphosa soudainement comme si une ombre dont elle était la seule consciente planait autour d'eux. Instinctivement, elle reconnut la présence de son Ange, ce dont elle fut apaisée, mais son soulagement fut bref. Elle craignit qu'il ne se méprenne sur la situation en la voyant en compagnie de Raoul et décide de l'abandonner définitivement, agacé par son incessante désobéissance et son insolente duperie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour congédier le Vicomte sans le blesser et sans déplaire à son Gardien.  
- Qui êtes-vous, Monsieur ? murmura-t-elle en feignant l'ignorance.  
- Mademoiselle, je suis le petit garçon qui est allé chercher votre écharpe dans la mer, avoua-t-il naïvement après avoir déposé un ardent baiser sur les doigts de la demoiselle.  
Christine dévisagea avec incrédulité le jeune homme avant de tourner son regard perplexe sur le médecin auquel elle sourit, puis sur Madame Giry et enfin encore sur Raoul. D'un geste posé, elle retira sa main de l'étreinte du Vicomte et le contempla comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, puis se mit à rire doucement. Elle fut très vite imitée par le médecin et Madame Giry. Ses joues s'empourprant tels deux coquelicots, Raoul se releva dignement, malgré son embarras.  
- Mademoiselle, je constate que vous m'avez totalement oublié. Vous m'en voyez navré, mais si vous me permettiez de vous parler en particulier, peut-être vous vous souviendriez de l'amitié que nous avons partagé dans notre enfance, suggéra-t-il en maîtrisant son trouble et sa timidité.  
- Peut-être, Monsieur…mais plus tard, je vous prie, lorsque je me sentirai mieux, insista-t-elle d'une voix ténue et lasse.  
- Oui, oui, Mademoiselle a tout à fait raison ! Elle a besoin d'un peu de repos et de calme ! ordonna le docteur en se levant. Messieurs les Directeurs, pourriez-vous emmener ce jeune soupirant empressé et je vous prierais aussi de débarrasser le couloir de tous les importuns qui y sont entassés. J'ai besoin de quelques instants de tranquillité pour soigner cette demoiselle !  
Sur un signe du praticien, Madame Giry se chargea de conduire les trois hommes effarés jusqu'à la porte où ils furent prestement refoulés dans le couloir au milieu des convives animés et trépidants avant que le vantail ne soit refermé sur leur nez.  
- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'elle soit entre de très bonnes mains, grommela Monsieur Moncharmin en lissant les pointes de sa moustache d'un air vexé.  
Dès qu'ils se tournèrent vers l'assistance, ils furent assaillis de question au sujet de cette nouvelle diva. D'où venait-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi un pareil talent avait-il été caché au Tout-Paris aussi longtemps ? En dépit des protestations incessantes de la cohue des spectateurs qui réclamaient à rencontrer la demoiselle, les administrateurs prièrent tout le monde de se réunir dans le Grand Foyer où la jeune cantatrice ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre pour répondre à toutes leurs instances. Tandis que la foule s'éloignait dans un brouhaha ininterrompu, Raoul demeura en arrière à contempler rêveusement la porte close derrière laquelle se dissimulait son amie d'enfance, puis après un long soupir, il se détourna pour rejoindre le reste des invités au foyer.

Lorsque le silence se fit enfin entendre dans la loge, le médecin examina attentivement la jeune fille en prenant son pouls palpitant, touchant son front fébrile, écoutant sa respiration rapide pendant que Madame Giry s'affairait à travers la pièce à la recherche d'une robe de soirée pour vêtir Christine qui ne portait qu'une simple tunique blanche et élimée qu'elle avait endossé pour l'acte final de la prison dans _Faust_. Durant ces quelques minutes, la chanteuse ne prononça pas un mot et ne bougea pas un muscle comme si elle était paralysée. Sa tête inclinée contre le dossier du canapé, son regard absent et immobile était fixé sur le mur où était sculpté un bas-relief à l'effigie d'un angelot brandissant une lyre. Au milieu de ses pensées incohérentes et tourmentées, une douce mélodie qu'elle était la seule à entendre s'éleva paisiblement telle une berceuse venue la calmer et la rassurer. Puis, parmi les notes célestes, la Voix de l'Ange se révéla et chanta quelques paroles de louanges et de réconfort qu'elle accueillit avec un sourire réjoui et comblé.  
Tandis que le médecin fouillait dans sa sacoche pour trouver un calmant qui soulagerait la jeune femme, il l'entendit soudainement pousser un soupir épuisé et paisible. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait fermé les paupières et que son corps crispé s'était détendu sur le canapé. Il porta la main à son front redevenu frais, écouta sa respiration sereine et pressa son poignet où le pouls battait lentement comme si son cœur n'avait jamais connu la moindre turbulence. Ignorant par quel miracle elle s'était si brutalement apaisé, mais néanmoins pleinement satisfait de son état, il haussa les épaules et rangea ses outils.  
- Elle semble se porter pour le mieux, expliqua-t-il à Madame en se relevant. Ce n'était probablement qu'un émoi passager causé par la fatigue, l'anxiété et l'excitation du spectacle. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais chanté avec pareille splendeur et exaltation, ni vécu un triomphe aussi grandiose. C'est parfaitement suffisant pour impressionner et bouleverser une femme de constitution fragile. Laissez-la se reposer quelques minutes avant de la jeter dans la fosse avec tous ces polissons, conclut-il avec un demi-sourire amer.  
- Merci, Docteur Dumont, annonça-t-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui présentait.  
A ces paroles, il se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un dernier regard attendri et soucieux à la frêle silhouette assoupie sur le canapé avant de quitter la pièce, laissant les deux femmes seules. Au bruit du verrou qui se refermait, Christine ouvrit les yeux, se passa une paume sur le front, puis s'assit convenablement sur le siège alors que Madame l'observait avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle s'avança alors vers l'écritoire où elle ramassa un petit objet qu'elle apporta à la demoiselle.  
- Tu as merveilleusement chanté. Il est content de toi, déclara-t-elle en lui offrant le présent.  
Sans comprendre à qui faisait allusion sa préceptrice, Christine prit délicatement la splendide rose rouge qu'elle lui tendait en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'un long ruban de satin noir était noué à la tige sans épine. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle contempla les magnifiques pétales vermeils alors que ses doigts lissaient distraitement le bout du ruban, s'interrogeant sur l'identité de l'admirateur qui lui avait envoyé un témoignage aussi romantique et délicat de son affection. Cela pouvait-il être Raoul ? Toutefois, elle en doutait. Connaissant le jeune homme, il aurait plutôt opté pour un opulent bouquet composé de dizaines de fleurs différentes que pour une simple et pure rose. Son Ange lui avait raconté plusieurs mois auparavant que tout un langage et symbolisme existaient autour des fleurs et qu'elles étaient souvent envoyées comme un message caché et crypté. Elle se souvenait clairement que la rose rouge représentait l'amour passionné et qu'elle était aussi utilisée autrefois pour annoncer un rendez-vous secret. Avait-elle un amoureux mystérieux qui l'invitait à une entrevue clandestine pour lui déclarer sa flamme et la courtiser ? Cependant, le morne ruban noir la laissait perplexe, étant donné qu'elle l'associait davantage au deuil qu'à l'amour. Elle se remémorait parfaitement le portrait de son défunt père que la Mère Valérius avait entouré d'un bandeau noir durant les jours qui avaient suivi l'inhumation. Quel genre de personne pouvait choisir d'associer le symbole de la passion avec celui de la souffrance ? Etait-ce une manière de révéler l'ambiguïté d'un désir ardent, mais torturé ? Il s'agissait assurément d'un homme dont le cœur versatile était affligé par les bonheurs ineffables et les tourments cauchemardesques de l'amour comme s'il ressentait des sentiments qui lui étaient interdits et qu'il devait réprimer.  
Après quelques minutes, Christine fut tirée de ses pensées par Madame Giry qui lui parlait avec insistance. Relevant les yeux de la fleur rougeoyante, elle aperçut la maîtresse de ballet debout près de la penderie de laquelle elle sortit une chatoyante robe bleu nuit tissée de voile, de dentelle, de soie et de perles.  
- Tu seras sublime dans cette robe, annonça-t-elle tandis que Christine s'approchait, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
En dévoilant le vêtement à la jeune fille, Madame réalisa à quel point le Fantôme avait un goût exquis et éminent. Il ne demandait rien de moins que la perfection. Plusieurs mois auparavant, il lui avait envoyé une note expliquant qu'il souhaitait commander une robe auprès du département des costumes en spécifiant très exactement les mesures et les matériaux précis qui devaient être achetés pour confectionner le vêtement. De nombreux croquis, dessins et patrons accompagnaient la note pour détailler la forme et l'apparence qu'il recherchait. Chaque nuit après le départ des couturières, il venait inspecter la robe et jugeait des progrès et de la qualité du travail, n'hésitant pas à laisser un message pour témoigner de son mécontentement ou des modifications qu'il voulait apporter.  
Après un mois de labeur constant, la robe qui sortit des ateliers était un véritable bijou, digne d'une impératrice. Pleinement satisfait de l'œuvre accomplie, le Fantôme avait récupéré son bien et déposé à sa place une note de remerciement accompagné d'une somme considérable d'argent afin de compenser les désagréments et les coûts supplémentaires occasionnés par sa demande. Il était inutile de préciser que Madame Giry avait tu le nom du commanditaire de cet étrange ouvrage qui suscitait déjà suffisamment la curiosité, les spéculations et les commérages parmi les costumières. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un mystérieux bienfaiteur commandait auprès de leurs services une robe spécialement pour l'une ou l'autre des artistes de l'Opéra, mais jamais pareil secret n'avait entouré ce genre de requête. Personne ne savait rien et même la petite Meg qui connaissait tous les potins et confidences de l'Opéra ignorait tout de ce ténébreux client. Malgré ces énigmes en suspens, les ouvrières ne formulèrent aucune objection lorsqu'elles reçurent une prime supplémentaire avec leur paiement en fin de semaine et cette nouvelle anecdote s'ajouta simplement aux nombreuses autres que comptait le Palais.  
Avant le spectacle, Madame avait reçu un mot du Fantôme précisant qu'il avait laissé la robe dans la penderie de la loge principale où elle devait emmener Christine après le concert afin qu'elle puisse se vêtir tel qu'il sied à une lumineuse déesse. Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille sortit du boudoir, drapée d'une splendide cascade de soie et de dentelle bleu scintillant de l'éclat de dizaines de perles nacrées et de cristaux iridescents. La beauté et la grâce qui émanaient d'elle en cet instant aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Aphrodite en personne. Encore abasourdie par ce qu'elle vivait, la chanteuse s'assit en silence devant la table de toilette tandis que Madame se plaçait derrière elle pour terminer de lacer le corsage du vêtement. Distraitement, Christine saisit une brosse dont elle peignit ses longs cheveux indisciplinés, son regard vagabond se posant à nouveau sur la rose enrubannée avant de remarquer près du miroir un coffret d'ébène gravé de son nom dans une écriture élégante, mais irrégulière. Reposant son peigne, elle en souleva avec curiosité le couvercle. Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche avec un halètement hébété en découvrant, sur un tapis de velours noir, une resplendissante paire de boucles d'oreille formée d'étoile en diamant ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'épingles à cheveux serties elle aussi d'une large étoile miroitante. Madame eut le souffle coupé et blêmit à la vue de la riche et somptueuse parure qu'il lui avait offerte.  
- Doux Jésus ! s'exclama-t-elle, une main posée sur son cœur pour en calmer les palpitations.  
- Qui m'envoie tous ces présents, Madame ? Ne me le cachez pas, je sais que vous le connaissez ! insista Christine en l'observant par le biais du miroir.  
- Ma chérie, je lui ai donné ma parole de ne pas trahir son identité, éluda-t-elle. Sois patiente. Il se révélera le moment venu… lorsqu'il se sentira prêt et digne de te rencontrer, conforta-t-elle avant de serrer amicalement son épaule.  
Sans un mot de plus, la maîtresse de ballet saisit l'écrin, puis para la chevelure et les oreilles de la demoiselle des précieux bijoux, la rendant encore plus majestueuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Christine contempla son reflet avec l'impression insolite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son visage qu'elle voyait, mais celui d'une autre. D'où provenait cette incroyable et brillante étincelle qui flamboyait dans ses pupilles, ce feu ardent qui enluminait ses joues et ce carmin passionné qui luisait sur ses lèvres ? Perdue dans son propre regard dans la glace, elle entendit une Voix mélodieuse et douce murmurer son nom avec tendresse à son oreille. Instantanément, ses yeux sondèrent la pièce à la recherche de son Ange qui l'appelait à ses côtés sans que son instructrice ne s'en rende compte.  
- Tu ressembles à un ange, dévoila Madame Giry en mettant les dernières retouches à la coiffure de la jeune fille.  
Christine écarquilla les yeux à ces paroles qui semblaient être un écho à ses pensées, à croire que la maîtresse de ballet pouvait lire dans son esprit. Méprenant la confusion inscrite sur le visage de la demoiselle, Madame tapota chaleureusement son bras.  
- Ne crains rien, tout se passera très bien.  
A ces mots, elle lui sourit à travers le miroir, puis se détourna pour s'en aller, mais elle fut retenue sur le seuil.  
- Madame, pourriez-vous m'apporter quelque chose à manger avant que je ne rejoigne l'assemblée ? demanda la chanteuse avec empressement.  
- Evidemment, acquiesça-t-elle avant de sortir.  
Christine se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, se précipita vers la porte contre laquelle elle plaqua son oreille pour écouter les bruits de pas s'éloigner de la loge. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que la préceptrice était partie, elle quitta la pièce et descendit le couloir aussi vite que son opulente robe le lui permettait, faisant un long détour pour éviter le Grand Foyer où tous les convives étaient rassemblés. Après plusieurs minutes de déambulation, elle descendit un étroit et sombre escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une lourde porte en bois ouvrant sur la petite chapelle de l'Opéra. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle exiguë sans même prendre la peine de refermer le battant derrière elle, impatiente d'entendre la voix de son Gardien.

Lorsqu'elle eut allumé plusieurs cierges autour de la chambre à l'aide des allumettes laissées à cette effet, elle s'agenouilla devant le rudimentaire autel de fer forgé terni et empoussiéré par le passage des années sur lequel était accroché les portraits de chers disparus apparentés aux ouvriers de l'Opéra, parmi lesquels se trouvait son père. La frêle flamme de la chandelle qu'elle enflamma sur le piédestal révéla l'image noir et blanc de Gustave Daaé figé pour l'éternité dans sa jeunesse et sa beauté. Un sourire triste s'éveilla sur le visage de la jeune fille en contemplant le regard pétillant et le sourire charmeur de son père immortalisé à jamais comme si le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il était encore présent à ses côtés pour la veiller.  
Soufflant son allumette, elle s'assit sur ses talons et baissa la tête avec humilité dans l'attente de la venue de son Ange dans la quiétude de la crypte, loin du vacarme et de l'effervescence de la foule. Le silence ne dura qu'une poignée de minutes alors qu'elle percevait un souffle tiède caresser ses cheveux et l'air de la pièce vibrer et chuchoter autour d'elle au rythme d'une berceuse lente et mélancolique. Au fil des mois, elle avait compris que ces deux signes témoignaient de la présence toute proche de son Maestro dont l'esprit était toujours auréolé de musique.  
- Christine… susurra la Voix dans un souffle léger, presque mélodieux. Tu as été divine, mon flamboyant Séraphin. Dans les Cieux ou sur Terre, jamais plus absolue perfection ne fut entendue par les immortels ou les hommes. Les anges ont pleuré ce soir !  
A ces paroles, Christine porta une main à son cœur dont les battements s'affolèrent, bouleversée par les louanges ferventes et généreuses de son sévère Professeur.  
- Merci, mon Ange ! Ce soir, je n'ai chanté que pour vous, avoua-t-elle avec timidité, les joues rougies par la confusion d'être la cible de tant d'éloges. Je vous ai donné mon âme et je suis morte.  
- Ton âme est bien belle, mon enfant, et je te remercie. Il n'y a point d'empereur qui ait reçu un pareil cadeau. Tu es indéniablement digne de vivre parmi les archanges, annonça-t-il d'un ton grave empli de fierté.  
La tête de la diva se redressa à cette mystérieuse proclamation, ignorant si elle devait comprendre un sens caché à ce message. Était-ce la promesse que bientôt ils seraient réunis et qu'elle pourrait enfin demeurer auprès de lui ? Plusieurs fois au cours des semaines précédentes, elle avait été tentée de le supplier de l'emmener avec lui, loin de ce monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas. Elle voulait tout oublier de cette réalité pleine d'indifférence, d'égoïsme, de cruauté et de mépris pour s'immerger dans le royaume lumineux et musical où il vivait en compagnie des étoiles et des chérubins. Après l'ivresse qu'elle avait éprouvée durant son triomphe sur scène, elle désirait plus que jamais délaisser ses liens mortels qui l'enchaînaient à la banalité et la matérialité de l'existence pour s'élever dans les Cieux jusqu'à rejoindre les bras de son bien-aimé Gardien.  
Ces derniers mois avaient été suffisants pour comprendre que sans lui, elle n'avait aucune existence. Elle n'était véritablement en vie qu'au cours de ces quelques éphémères instants quotidiens où ils étaient ensemble et chantaient d'une même voix. Leur continuelle séparation lui devenait intolérable, si bien que durant les innombrables heures où il n'était pas à ses côtés, elle avait l'impression de lutter constamment pour sa survie telle une fleur dont les racines auraient été arrachées du sol fertile. Étrangement, au fond de son cœur, elle savait que lui aussi ne supportait plus cette barrière invisible, mais bien réelle, qui les divisait et qu'il attendait ardemment le jour où tous les masques tomberaient et où ils seraient unis pour l'éternité. Peu importait qu'il soit immortel ou non, tout comme elle, il était incapable de résister à l'emprise puissante, tourmentée et fatale de l'amour dont la force renversait tous les obstacles et enfreignait toutes les règles.  
Le regard songeur de la demoiselle se promena sur les murs de la petite alcôve où plusieurs fresques d'ange auréolé aux ailes d'or étaient peintes. Un sourire plein d'espoir illumina son visage tandis que la présence de son Gardien se révélait plus forte que jamais, comme s'il était assis juste à ses côtés. Depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, elle avait sans cesse craint de le voir disparaître, fatigué et contrarié par son indiscipline juvénile et sa futilité humaine. Cependant, elle savait désormais que ses doutes n'avaient aucune raison d'être. Un lien unique, mystique et intangible s'était créé entre eux durant ces longs mois d'apprentissage duquel il semblait impossible de se défaire. En offrant son enseignement à la jeune fille, l'Ange n'avait probablement pas soupçonné qu'il pourrait s'éprendre d'une mortelle et qu'il finirait par avoir besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Les Divinités comme les Humains ne pouvaient lutter contre les tentations implacables de l'Amour devant lequel chacun s'inclinait avec humilité et respect.

Du haut de l'étroit escalier en colimaçon, Meg appela discrètement le nom de son amie sans obtenir de réponse, néanmoins elle devina une faible lueur projetée par les bougies vacillantes de la chapelle. Elle savait pertinemment que Christine était l'une des rares habitantes de l'Opéra à se rendre encore dans la chétive crypte pour y trouver la paix et prier l'âme de son père. Après le tumulte et l'émoi que sa performance avait suscité chez les spectateurs, il semblait évident qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans ce lieu silencieux et tranquille où personne ne penserait à venir la chercher. De son pas souple de ballerine, elle descendit les abruptes marches de pierre et lorsqu'elle atteignit la lourde porte entrebâillée d'où s'échappait un filet de lumière dorée, elle entendit le doux murmure d'une voix mélodieuse et masculine fredonner le nom de Christine. Cela faisait à deux reprises en moins d'un mois qu'elle surprenait la jeune fille enfermée en compagnie d'un homme, ce qui aiguisa sa curiosité et ses soupçons. Meg était résolue à faire avouer à sa camarade l'identité de ce mystérieux inconnu qu'elle cachait farouchement et qui ne semblait être personne d'autre que son professeur de chant.  
En silence, la danseuse repoussa le vantail et aperçut Christine assise seule sur le sol, entourée par un nuage vaporeux de soie et de satin bleuté, des étoiles étincelantes miroitant à ses oreilles et dans sa longue chevelure bouclée. Elle paraissait si esseulée et vulnérable au milieu de l'austère chambre que Meg avait de la peine à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne qui avait chanté avec véhémence et passion devant un parterre de bourgeois hypnotisé quelques minutes auparavant.  
- Christine ! s'exclama Meg en rejoignant la demoiselle auprès de laquelle elle s'assit. Tu as été vraiment parfaite ! Mais pourquoi avoir caché aussi longtemps un pareil talent ? Quel est ton secret ? Qui est ton merveilleux et mystérieux tuteur ? insista-t-elle avec enthousiasme en serrant les mains de la jeune diva qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et gêné.  
Sans une parole, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers la fresque d'ange comme si elle lui demandait conseil, puis elle baissa les yeux d'un air sérieux et confus.  
- Je t'en prie, Christine, fais-moi confiance ! Je te promets de ne rien divulguer de ce que tu me révéleras entre ces murs, assura Meg.  
La chanteuse hésita quelques secondes avant de céder à la requête de son amie, persuadée que son Gardien l'aurait déjà semoncée s'il ne voulait pas que Meg soit mise dans la confidence. De plus, elle ne supportait plus de mentir à la demoiselle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur. Son Ange comprendrait son geste, autrement c'était qu'il n'était pas aussi clément qu'il prétendait.  
- Marguerite… Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père m'a raconté la légende de l'Ange de la Musique qui rend visite aux hommes dont le cœur est suffisamment pur pour recevoir et entendre son enseignement, expliqua-t-elle en regardant avec tendresse la fresque devant elle. Avant de mourir, mon père m'a promis qu'il m'enverrait l'Ange lorsqu'il serait au Ciel. Mon père est mort, Meg… et j'ai reçu la visite de l'Ange de la Musique. Il m'a appris son Art, m'a offert une étincelle de sa gloire et m'a donné des ailes ! Quand je me sens seule, effrayée et triste, il chante pour moi dans mes rêves… dans mes pensées… dans ma loge… et dans cette chapelle ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse et perdue comme si elle se trouvait dans un autre monde loin de l'Opéra et de son amie.  
- Christine, tu crois vraiment que l'esprit de ton père te parle du Paradis et t'enseigne la musique ? douta la danseuse avec une moue sceptique.  
- Qui d'autre, Meg ? Quel autre être aurait pu me faire découvrir de telles merveilles et me faire don d'autant de grâce alors que je ne croyais plus en moi-même ? Je lui dois ma voix et lorsque je chante, je sais qu'il est toujours à mes côtés … il vit en moi … Lui, l'invisible Génie !  
Fronçant les sourcils, Meg saisit délicatement le menton de Christine entre ses doigts et l'obligea à détourner le regard de la peinture qui semblait l'hypnotiser.  
- Tu es bien mystérieuse et songeuse, ce qui ne te ressemble pas ! De telles histoires ne se rencontrent pas dans la réalité, s'inquiéta-t-elle en scrutant le visage lumineux de sa camarade.  
- Tu crois que je rêve ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Christine ! S'il s'agit d'un rêve, j'espère juste que ton réveil ne sera pas trop pénible et cauchemardesque !  
Meg préféra taire ses doutes et ses craintes afin de ne pas alarmer la jeune fille et la laisser continuer à vivre ces moments de félicité. Christine était parfois si naïve et innocente que n'importe quel individu mal intentionné aurait pu abuser de sa candeur dans l'espoir de s'accorder ses faveurs et de tels personnages sans scrupule pullulaient entre les murs de l'Opéra.  
- Viens, Christine. Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre tout le monde avant que maman ne mette l'Opéra sens dessus dessous pour nous retrouver, annonça Meg en prenant la main de la demoiselle pour l'inviter à la suivre.  
Elles quittèrent la chambre exiguë, non sans que Christine ne jette un dernier regard sur l'autel où se dressait le portrait de son père auréolé de peintures d'archange et de dizaines de chandelles.  
Guidant amicalement la jeune cantatrice par la main, Meg la reconduisit jusqu'à la loge où les attendait sa mère quelque peu vexée d'avoir découvert la pièce désertée à son retour. Christine s'excusa de sa conduite désobligeante en expliquant qu'elle avait ressenti un grand besoin de quiétude et du réconfort de son père qu'elle avait été prié à la chapelle. Avec une moue résignée, Madame pardonna cette anodine incartade avant de lui présenter une assiette remplie de fruits et une grande tasse de thé que la jeune fille considéra d'un regard affamé. Après s'être restaurée de plusieurs quartiers de pomme, de grains de raisin et de grandes gorgées de thé, la maîtresse de ballet conduisit Christine jusqu'au foyer de la danse où s'étaient amassés les convives impatients de pouvoir rencontrer et féliciter ce nouveau et sublime talent de l'Académie de musique.

**X X X X**

Après avoir enduré durant presque une heure les flatteries et les verbiages des spectateurs obséquieux, Christine put enfin rejoindre le sanctuaire de sa sobre loge, loin du faste et de l'hypocrisie des mondanités. Dans son rêve de devenir une cantatrice talentueuse, elle n'avait pas considéré le côté officiel et cérémonieux du métier exigeant qu'elle se montre et parle au public pour promouvoir les intérêts de l'Opéra. Elle était tellement habituée à la solitude qu'elle s'était sentie agressée et mal à l'aise d'être brusquement projetée sous les feux de la rampe au milieu de ces inconnus flagorneurs dont les intentions paraissaient parfois douteuses. Elle abhorrait l'adulation et la notoriété associée au rôle de _prima donna_ et ne désirait que le bien-être et la joie de chanter sur scène pour honorer la mémoire de son père adoré et remercier son Ange de l'avoir choisie. C'était avec plaisir qu'elle laissait cette part de frivolité et d'orgueil à La Carlotta qui en était friande.  
Accompagnée par Madame Giry, Christine pénétra dans la petite pièce où brûlait un bec de gaz en veilleuse dont elle tourna la valve pour en accroître la flamme. Une lueur vacillante et flamboyante inonda la modeste chambre, leur permettant d'apercevoir leurs deux reflets dans le grand miroir qui ornait le mur opposé. Faisant quelques pas au milieu de la loge, la jeune fille put s'admirer pour la première fois dans sa nouvelle et somptueuse parure, ses cheveux et ses oreilles scintillant de diamants. Elle demeura bouche bée devant cette image qui ne semblait pas être la sienne. Son apparence n'était plus celle d'une banale et médiocre ingénue, mais celle d'une majestueuse et rayonnante princesse. Elle ne paraissait plus être la même, mais elle ignorait si ce changement était pour lui plaire.  
Rapidement, son regard fut attiré vers l'écritoire sur lequel était déposée la même rose rouge à ruban noir parmi les papiers à lettre éparpillés et griffonnés. Récupérant la fleur, elle se tourna vers son instructrice qu'elle contempla en fronçant les sourcils, la suppliant tacitement de lui révéler le nom de son bienfaiteur. Toutefois, la maîtresse de ballet se contenta de baisser les yeux en secouant la tête de dénégation. Avec un soupir las et frustré, la demoiselle s'assit à sa coiffeuse et commença à essuyer le maquillage qui masquait son visage. Aussitôt, Madame s'approcha pour l'aider et ôta avec précaution les épingles à cheveux disséminés dans son opulente crinière bouclée.  
Après avoir dénoué le lacet de son corsage avec l'assistance de sa préceptrice, Christine tira un lourd rideau qui dissimulait un boudoir rudimentaire où se trouvait un large paravent, une modeste penderie et un nécessaire de toilette. Lorsqu'elle contourna la tenture, son attention se porta immédiatement sur un riche vêtement soigneusement pendu sur un cintre. Il s'agissait d'un long et somptueux déshabillé blanc de fin coton et de dentelle assorti à une légère et élégante robe de chambre en soie. S'approchant de l'habit, elle glissa le bout de ses doigts sur le tissu doux comme des pétales de fleur pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, mais ce sublime costume était parfaitement réel. Avec un sourire radieux, elle retira sa sublime robe pour se glisser dans la délicatesse veloutée de la chemise de soie qui effleura intimement sa silhouette telle une caresse. Lorsqu'elle eut noué les rubans de tissu fixé au dos du vêtement pour le resserrer autour de sa taille, elle enfila autour de ses épaules l'ample peignoir qui l'enveloppa telles les ailes douces et protectrices d'un ange. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus à l'aise et confortable que dans cette simple et luxueuse tenue comme si elle était entourée d'un nuage de plumes.  
Tandis que Christine sortait du boudoir, Madame Giry étouffa un hoquet de stupeur en la découvrant entièrement vêtue de soie blanche et vaporeuse. Elle était magnifique, rayonnante, virginale, mais dans le même temps séduisante, irrésistible et sensuelle. Cette prodigieuse robe parvenait autant à préserver l'innocence juvénile de Christine qu'à préciser et magnifier les charmes de sa féminité florissante. Subitement, elle comprit que les sentiments du Fantôme envers sa protégée n'étaient pas uniquement professionnels et paternels, mais d'une autre nature beaucoup plus puissante et tragique dont elle redoutait les conséquences. Elle savait qu'il avait méticuleusement organisé cette soirée dans les plus infimes détails afin d'offrir à Christine le triomphe qu'elle espérait depuis si longtemps, toutefois elle ignorait quels autres desseins le Spectre envisageait pour la jeune chanteuse. Craignant son courroux et sa vengeance si elle osait s'opposer à ses plans, elle préféra se taire et laisser les évènements se dérouler sans pour autant baisser sa vigilance. Le Fantôme avait parfois des réactions violentes et impitoyables lorsque ses désirs n'étaient pas satisfaits. Même si Christine n'avait rien à craindre de sa part, les autres occupants de l'Opéra n'étaient pas à l'abri de sa fureur. Madame récita une prière silencieuse pour que cette nuit ne s'achève pas sur une tragédie.  
- As-tu besoin d'autre chose, Christine ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aimable, mais inquiet.  
- Non, merci, Madame.  
- Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser à tes rêves. Ne veille pas trop tard, avertit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.  
Enfin seule, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son miroir qu'elle contempla d'un air exalté. Sa main se porta sur le verre qu'elle caressa avec révérence et tendresse comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique, puis, se penchant timidement, elle déposa un baiser sur la surface dure et froide.  
- Merci, mon Ange… murmura-t-elle.  
A ces paroles, un souffle tiède l'enserra où résonnait son nom que son Gardien fredonnait mélodieusement tel qu'il le faisait toujours afin de l'appeler à lui. Un sourire triste et doux se révéla sur son visage tandis qu'elle appuyait son front et sa paume contre le miroir.  
- Je vous attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, promit-elle avec respect et solennité.  
En réponse à son serment, la musique mélancolique d'un violon s'éleva et remplaça les chuchotements de la Voix à ses oreilles. Heureuse et apaisée d'être auprès de son Protecteur, Christine s'immergea dans cette languissante complainte et dériva au gré des méandres sinueux et célestes des notes séraphiques.

Caché dans l'ombre d'un coin de porte, Raoul attendait nerveusement le départ de la maîtresse de ballet qu'il avait vu entrer dans la loge en compagnie de Christine. Après un interminable silence qui mit sa patience à rude épreuve, il aperçut enfin Madame sortir de la chambre et descendre le long couloir mal éclairé, puis il entendit les talons de ses bottines résonner dans l'escalier abrupt. Il se sentait stupide de jouer ainsi les voyeurs, toutefois s'il voulait avoir l'opportunité de parler à Christine en tête-à-tête sans que tout Paris le sache, il devait faire preuve de discrétion et faire quelques transgressions à la bienséance. Patientant encore quelques minutes afin de s'assurer que Madame Giry ne reviendrait pas, le vicomte délaissa la pénombre et s'approcha de la loge. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, il lui semblait percevoir le bruissement d'un violon à travers les murs, cependant la lointaine mélopée s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il eut heurté trois coups discrets sur le panneau. Aucun bruit ne vint de la loge dans laquelle il pénétra impudemment sans attendre, bien qu'il n'y fût pas invité.  
Depuis le seuil, Raoul aperçut la jeune fille assise devant sa coiffeuse, merveilleusement vêtue d'une fastueuse robe de chambre d'un blanc immaculé. Elle paraissait pensive et lointaine, son esprit absorbé par une rose rouge à ruban noir qu'elle manipulait et frôlait de ses ravissants doigts. Le cœur du jeune noble manqua un battement devant un spectacle aussi charmant et angélique.  
- « La petite Lotte errait en pensée… » récita-t-il, tirant de ses pensées Christine qui tourna la tête vers lui, une expression perplexe et ébahie illuminant ses traits. « Elle se disait : où va ma préférence ? Aux poupées… aux lutins… ou aux souliers ? »  
- Raoul ! sourit-elle alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce.  
- Tu te souviens de moi, maintenant ! railla-t-il.  
Christine rougit de gêne à cette remarque lui rappelant de quelle manière hautaine elle l'avait accueilli auparavant.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Raoul !  
- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il en posant un genou à terre devant elle. Cela fait si longtemps !  
Il prit tendrement l'une des mains de Christine qu'il baisa avant de se pencher vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Après un premier élan de surprise, elle répondit avec timidité à son étreinte.  
- Tu as chanté comme un ange ce soir, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.  
Lorsqu'il s'écarta, elle baissa les yeux avec embarras, se rappelant que son Gardien était toujours présent et devait les observer d'un air contrarié.  
- Merci…  
- Je t'en prie. Et maintenant, je t'emmène souper ! invita-t-il avec un rire jovial plein d'entrain.  
- Non, Raoul ! Je ne peux pas, refusa-t-elle, mais il se levait déjà et se dirigeait vers la porte.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne rentrerons pas tard ! Tu dois te changer et je dois appeler ma voiture ! Deux minutes, petite Lotte ! insista-t-il.  
- Raoul, non ! Attends ! Les choses ont changé…  
Ses protestations inutiles s'évanouirent dans le néant alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir, le vantail se refermant avec un cliquetis derrière lui. Prise au dépourvu, elle se précipita à la poursuite du vicomte pour lui faire entendre raison. A l'instant qu'elle saisit la poignée de la porte, un vent surnaturel et glacial traversa la chambre et souffla les bougies qu'elle avait allumé auparavant, puis les becs de gaz s'éteignirent à leur tour sans aucune raison apparente. Une seule lampe accrochée à côté du miroir mural continuait à brûler d'une faible lueur, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre étrange et inquiétante.

Soudainement, le vrombissement puissant et tumultueux d'un orgue retentit à travers les murs depuis les profondeurs de l'Opéra. Christine se retourna avec un sursaut et scruta les ténèbres de sa loge où la fumée des bougies formait des volutes fantomatiques qui l'encerclait. Un frisson la parcourut et figea son sang dans ses veines lorsqu'elle perçut une présence surhumaine et irréelle envahir la pièce. Puis elle entendit sa Voix, éclatante, rocailleuse, fulminante, hargneuse, rugissante…


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Fantôme de l'Opéra

**Ndla: ** Chers lecteurs, une fois encore je me dois de m'excuser pour l'interminable retard de mon histoire. Le travail, le travail, toujours le travail... Mais enfin, je suis parvenue à achever un nouveau chapitre que je peux finalement vous confier. Cependant, je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas des plus satisfaites. J'avais à coeur de raconter le point de vue d'Erik sur les évènements passés, mais l'écriture s'en est révélée laborieuse et il me semble que le résultat final s'avère plutôt lourdaud. Bref, je vous laisse en juger par vous-même. Je vous remercie gradement pour votre infinie patience et pour vos sympathiques critiques qui sont beaucoup apréciées. J'en profite aussi pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui ont choisi de suivre cette histoire (vous êtes ici chez vous)! En espérant que vous passerez d'agréables minutes en parcourant ces quelques lignes, je demeure, chers lecteurs, votre dévoué serviteur, Taedium Vitae...

* * *

**~ Chapitre 4 ~**  
**– Le Fantôme de l'Opéra –**

* * *

Esseulée dans les ténèbres de sa loge où tonnaient les accords majestueux et puissants d'un orgue invisible, Christine demeura pétrifiée par la terreur. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait enduré les critiques austères, les mécontentements et les remontrances de son Ange concernant ses aptitudes de chant et sa conduite morale. Durant ses cours, il était un professeur strict, exigeant et intraitable sans toutefois devenir cruel et odieux. Il savait forcer son élève à puiser au plus profond d'elle-même la plus infime étincelle de ses ressources pour donner le meilleur de son potentiel, et malgré les heures parfois astreignantes de labeur, ses efforts étaient toujours récompensés par les progrès pharamineux et indicibles de ses capacités. Ce n'était que grâce à la passion et à la rigueur de son Gardien que ce privilège particulier et unique lui avait été octroyé. Mais à côté de cette part draconienne de leur relation, l'Ange faisait aussi preuve de reconnaissance et de générosité envers elle. Tel un père, il veillait à son bien-être, la réconfortait lorsqu'elle était triste, chantait et jouait du violon pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule durant ces moments de peine. Elle avait connu la sévérité et la quiétude auprès de lui, cependant, elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvé la colère et la fureur qu'il lui dévoila soudainement au son de sa voix souillée par la rancoeur et le mépris.

- Pauvre insolente ! Ton attitude puérile me déçoit horriblement !

- Pardonnez-moi, Maestro ! Je n'ai pu faire autrement, se défendit-elle en fouillant la chambre d'un regard terrifié.

La Voix semblait provenir de tous les côtés en même temps, emplissant de son timbre fulminant la petite pièce dont les murs semblaient trembler sous cette tourmente.

- Vraiment ? Je commence à me fatiguer de ton petit jeu de dupe ! Tu abuses de ma patience ! Je me demande encore pourquoi je perds mon temps avec une enfant aussi indisciplinée ! cracha-t-il avec dédain.

- Raoul est mon ami et il y a si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu ! De plus, je ne voulais pas me montrer désobligeante envers le nouveau mécène de l'Opéra.

- Oh, je sais qu'il est ton ami ! Un ami qui te prend dans ses bras, te sourit, t'invite à souper… embrasse tes cheveux… t'emmène te promener dans un parc sous la lumière éclatante du soleil… En fin de compte, il t'enlèvera et te détournera de la musique, tu gâcheras ton talent, perdras ton âme et tu pleureras dans les heures sombres de la nuit pour que ton ange revienne à tes côtés et te rende ta voix. Mais je ne reviendrai pas, Christine !

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, sa hargne parut s'apaiser et ses paroles accusatrices s'adoucirent pour devenir un murmure mélancolique empli de regret, comme s'il avait déjà vécu l'avenir obscur et lugubre qu'il décrivait et déplorait.

- Je cherche juste un peu de compagnie. Malgré votre présence bienveillante et dévouée, je me sens si seule par moment !

- Tu ignores ce qu'est la solitude ! accusa-t-il d'un ton grinçant.

Christine fronça les sourcils à cette étrange remarque. Les Anges connaissaient-ils l'abandon ou était-il le seul dans son cas ? Avait-il été déchu des Cieux pour s'être épris d'une humaine ? Peut-être avait-il été chassé du Paradis par sa faute, condamné à endurer les tourments du Purgatoire pour expier son péché ? Que savait-elle en réalité de son existence céleste ? Il n'avait jamais mentionné le monde où il vivait.

- Nous en revenons toujours à ce point, n'est-ce pas ? Ce besoin matériel, mortel et humain de me voir et de me toucher !

- Est-ce si mal ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un air innocent. Ce n'est nullement volontaire… J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de combattre cet élan insensé de mon cœur, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le vaincre. Je l'avoue sans honte, je languis d'être auprès de vous.

Reprenant courage et galvanisée par la virulence de ses émotions, Christine osa enfin exprimer avec une téméraire volonté qu'elle ignorait posséder, les désirs qui habitaient son âme depuis qu'il était apparu dans sa vie. Elle fit un pas dans la pièce envahie de noirceur et se dressa droite, fière et audacieuse, prête à plaider et défendre sa cause qu'elle estimait légitime.

- Mes intentions sont pures ! Je me fiche de savoir qui ou ce que vous êtes, je désire uniquement remercier l'être qui m'a octroyé tant de gloire, révélé tant de splendeur… et me joindre au royaume magique et divin dans lequel il demeure… où la musique côtoie la lumière… où l'Ombre n'existe pas… où l'Amour triomphe de toutes les haines…

- Christine… Mon Ange de la Musique… murmura-t-il.

La Voix était devenue douce, mélodieuse et presque triste. Il était apparemment ébranlé et bouleversé par les confessions véhémentes et passionnelles de la jeune fille, comme s'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse un jour oser s'insurger et le défier.

- Je vous ai donné mon esprit aveuglément durant tous ces mois, ce que j'ai fait avec joie, car je savais que le don que vous m'offririez dépasserait tous mes désirs. Pourtant, en dépit de tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous plaire, vous refusez de m'accorder ce simple vœu !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demande ! déplora-t-il plaintivement.

- Je le sais parfaitement ! Je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi vous voir !

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel l'Ange semblait pondérer la demande de sa protégée, cherchant à connaître la sincérité de ses paroles et la confiance qu'il pouvait lui accorder.

- Es-tu prête à renoncer à tes peurs, à tes préjugés et à ton jugement ? Pourras-tu accepter et comprendre la différence sans crainte ? Sauras-tu voir la beauté cachée par-delà les apparences… derrière le masque ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton impérieux et catégorique.

Le tonnerre de l'orgue s'était apaisé pour se muer en une pluie de notes cristallines au milieu de laquelle vibrait la mélodie éthérée d'un violon enchanté. Autour d'elle, l'atmosphère de la chambre semblait totalement métamorphosée. L'air glacé était désormais tiède sur sa peau. La pénombre opaque qu'elle avait crainte luisait d'un chaleureux éclat doré. L'odeur âcre de la fumée des bougies était remplacée par le parfum suave des roses.

- Est-ce vraiment la prière que tu m'exhortes à exaucer ? insista-t-il.

- Oui, mon Ange ! Ne vous cachez plus dans l'ombre et révélez-vous à la lumière !

- Alors, viens à moi ! Oublie la vie que tu as connue autrefois ! Crois en moi et je te dévoilerai tous les mystères de l'univers ! Succombe à ma volonté… à ma musique… à mes désirs ! Dans le silence paisible de cette nuit magique, nos esprits s'élèveront parmi les astres miroitants et se mêleront en une glorieuse harmonie ! A mes côtés, tu connaîtras l'amour le plus passionné et absolu ! La solitude, le mépris et la jalousie ne seront que de mauvais et lointains souvenirs. Que les masques tombent… Que le rêve commence…

Les promesses sibyllines de son Gardien étaient devenues une litanie envoûtante qui appelait et charmait Christine tel un vin sirupeux grisant les sens et vivifiant l'âme. Ensorcelée et inspirée par sa voix céleste et ses paroles séduisantes, elle s'avança d'un pas lent et gracile vers le miroir, inconsciente du voyage qui l'attendait, ni même de sa destination. Tout ce qui lui importait, était que son Gardien l'exhortait à le rejoindre.

- Regarde par-delà le miroir... par-delà le masque… et tu me verras !

Comme mue par une force invisible, Christine obéit à son Maestro et s'approcha de la glace argentée d'où semblait soudainement jaillir une ténue lueur blanche. Sous son regard incrédule, une forme sombre et indistincte se découpa sur la lumière blafarde qui s'intensifiait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans sa direction. Une infime part de son esprit remarqua que l'orgue avait regagné en puissance et en tonalité pour s'accorder à la mélodie céleste et enivrante du violon.

- Je suis ton Ange de la Musique… Viens à moi, Ange de la Musique, chanta la Voix au rythme de la musique irréelle à laquelle son âme obéit sans résister.

Christine marchait d'un pas imperturbable vers le miroir au milieu duquel apparut un visage, puis un buste et enfin toute une silhouette vêtue de noir et entourée d'une large cape. Le regard de la jeune fille était inexorablement attiré par les yeux flamboyants et clairs de l'apparition, brillant tel deux flammeroles irisées. Sans qu'il ne cesse de répéter son invocation irrésistible, la réalité vacilla, se brouilla, et finalement s'évanouit dans l'ombre de la chambre pour se restreindre à cette simple fenêtre de lumière où se dressait cet imposant personnage. Obnubilée par cette complainte qui l'appelait de l'au-delà, elle s'avança avec confiance et émoi vers cet être divin qu'elle découvrait enfin après ces merveilleux et laborieux mois durant lesquels ils avaient appris à se connaître sans jamais se voir. L'Ange tendit son bras d'un lent geste gracieux et offrit sa main gantée à sa protégée pour l'inviter à traverser le miroir, à rejoindre son royaume où ils se confondraient tous deux avec la musique.

Instinctivement, elle répondit à son geste et à l'instant où sa main aurait dû rencontrer la solidité froide et infranchissable du verre, ses doigts effleurèrent la tiédeur et la douceur du cuir de ses minces gants. Lentement, doucement comme si chacun d'eux craignaient que ce moment magique disparaisse s'ils effectuaient un mouvement brusque, leur main planèrent l'une près de l'autre, se frôlèrent timidement, puis s'enlacèrent avec tendresse pour ne plus se séparer. Les doigts élancés de l'Ange se refermèrent sur sa fine paume, et paisiblement, il l'attira à lui, l'entraînant dans son domaine hors du temps et de la réalité. Ses sens entièrement subjugués par la présence de son Gardien, elle entendit à peine la clameur tonitruante du vicomte et le martèlement de ses poings sur la porte fermée à clef. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus !

Sans comprendre par quel prodige, elle traversa le miroir, quitta sa petite loge et se retrouva dans un étroit tunnel bordé d'opulents candélabres en argent sur lesquels brûlaient des dizaines de longues chandelles. Leur main toujours intimement jointes, il la guida dans le labyrinthe de son royaume, son regard rivé sur le visage ébloui de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'extrémité du couloir, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et distingua l'intérieur de sa loge à nouveau illuminée par les becs de gaz tandis que les candélabres s'éteignaient tour à tour derrière eux. Avant qu'ils ne franchissent l'angle du mur, elle entrevit Raoul s'introduire d'un air incrédule et consterné dans la pièce désertée.

Oubliant très vite le vicomte, Christine reporta son attention sur son Guide qui s'empara d'une torche accrochée au mur afin d'éclairer leur chemin dans les couloirs sombres déployés devant eux. Le regard de l'Ange était continuellement posé sur sa protégée, ne se préoccupant nullement de la route qu'ils suivaient comme s'il connaissait par cœur chaque pavé jonchant ces anciens souterrains. Côte-à-côte, ils empruntèrent un long escalier de pierre en colimaçon aboutissant sur l'entrée d'une large galerie en pente douce où les attendait un sublime cheval blanc qui s'ébroua à leur approche. Après avoir placé son flambeau dans un support contre le mur, l'Ange délaissa Christine et s'approcha de l'animal dont il flatta l'encolure avant de lui tapoter légèrement le flanc. Aussitôt, le destrier obéit à son maître et baissa la tête en mettant un genou à terre pour se pencher comme s'il faisait une révérence afin de saluer la demoiselle. Sans crainte, elle caressa la fière tête de l'étalon qu'elle avait reconnu facilement. Il s'agissait de César, le cheval blanc du _Prophète_, qu'elle avait gâté de friandise en de nombreuses occasions. Etrangement, elle se souvenait avoir entendu en début de soirée des ouvriers expliquer que cette bête avait disparu et qu'elle avait été volée par le Fantôme de l'Opéra. Mais elle ne put guère débattre sur cette coïncidence tandis que son Gardien lui tendait les mains pour l'inviter à prendre place sur le cheval. Avec son aide, elle s'assit en amazone sur la selle confortable, son opulente robe de chambre se déployant sur le dos de l'animal qui se releva d'un mouvement leste.

Avec un dernier regard sur sa muse, l'Ange saisit la bride pour conduire l'étalon et sa précieuse cavalière dans les profondeurs de la galerie s'ouvrant devant eux. La pénombre régnait dans ce dédale souterrain, repoussée à intervalle régulier par la lueur dorée d'un candélabre serti des cierges blancs. Leur descente dura de longues minutes durant lesquelles Christine apercevait par intermittences la silhouette sombre de son Maestro au gré des lumières vacillantes qui chassaient à peine les ténèbres alentours. A chaque détour de couloir où ils croisaient l'éclat des bougies, elle pouvait contempler son visage qui l'observait avec adoration et bienveillance comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils étaient enfin réunis et qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était toujours à ses côtés. Bercée par le balancement régulier du cheval et par l'incessante symphonie de l'orgue dans le lointain, l'esprit de la demoiselle dériva dans la brume des songes, au-delà de cette frontière où les phantasmes et la réalité se brouillaient et se confondaient, en ce lieu où la conscience ne savait plus si elle rêvait ou si elle vivait. Son cœur empli d'allégresse et d'espoir, elle réalisa avec une calme indifférence qu'elle quittait le monde des hommes pour rejoindre le royaume onirique de son Ange, n'éprouvant aucun regret de fuir cette existence terrestre qui lui avait volé tous ceux qu'elle aimait et l'avait laissée seule à errer telle une ombre dans les limbes.

La pente douce du tunnel devint finalement plus abrupte tandis que la jeune fille percevait le murmure léger et cristallin de l'eau qui ruisselait et clapotait comme sur les rives d'une mer. La galerie qu'ils suivaient terminait soudainement sa course dans les flots sombres et paisibles d'une rivière souterraine au bord de laquelle un sommaire appontement était construit. Une barque noire semblable à une petite gondole ornée de lanternes et garnie de coussins de velours était amarrée au quai, attendant patiemment ses passagers. Dans les ténèbres devant elle, Christine distingua les points éloignés de torches flamboyantes ouvrant un chemin sur ces eaux de plomb dont les profondeurs scintillaient d'une blafarde lueur bleutée. L'air frais qui soufflait sur son visage et l'écho distant du clapotis de l'eau lui révéla qu'ils se tenaient aux abords d'une vaste caverne dans laquelle elle devinait les ombres d'immenses colonnes et de hautes voûtes soutenant un imposant plafond de pierre. Le souvenir que le Palais Garnier était construit sur un bassin souterrain, appelé le Lac Averne, revint curieusement à la mémoire de la demoiselle. Encore une incongrue coïncidence !

Tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle vit les candélabres s'éteindre comme par magie sur le passage qu'ils avaient emprunté, ne laissant visible que la clarté des flambeaux disséminés sur le lac. Immobilisant le cheval près de la rive, l'Ange tendit les bras pour soutenir et aider Christine à descendre de selle. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle se retrouva face-à-face avec son Gardien qu'elle put dévisager pour la première fois durant d'intenses, mais éphémères secondes. A nouveau, elle fut émerveillée par son regard clair qui s'avérait être d'un fabuleux vert céladon, luisant tels deux pâles émeraudes aux reflets opalins. Son visage était d'une perfection inouïe et ses lèvres finement ciselées d'une sensualité incomparable. Sa chaleur lénifiante et son parfum capiteux l'enveloppèrent instantanément tel un nuage douillet et rassurant. A peine eut-elle le temps de s'imprégner et d'apprécier cette proximité qu'il s'éloignait déjà, comme apeuré par ce contact intime et charnel. Après tout, les anges ne connaissaient pas le toucher ou les caresses physiques, cette situation devait être des plus bouleversantes, déstabilisantes et effrayantes pour lui.

Avec un sourire compatissant et tendre, elle le suivit jusqu'à la barque où il l'aida à s'asseoir à son aise parmi les coussinets moelleux. Il leva alors un bras d'un geste autoritaire en direction de César qui se cabra avec un hennissement puissant et partit au galop pour disparaître dans l'obscurité du tunnel, ses quatre fers martelant avec énergie le sol pierreux. L'Ange grimpa dans la petite gondole qu'il délivra de son amarre avant de saisir la godille pour pousser leur embarcation loin du rivage. La proue fendait en silence les eaux d'encre tandis que Christine observait avec émerveillement les nombreuses flammèches qui semblaient danser comme par magie au-dessus de la surface, ondoyant avec le remous imperceptible des vagues. Elle n'aurait su dire si ces lampes flottaient sur les ondes du lac ou si elles voletaient dans les airs tels des lucioles. Plongeant délicatement sa main dans le liquide froid, elle puisa un mince filet d'eau miroitante et emprisonna au creux de sa paume une faible étincelle bleuâtre, mais la douce lumière se tarit et lui échappa, filant entre ses doigts, insaisissable et farouche. Elle tourna son regard vers son Guide qui la contemplait toujours imperturbablement sans qu'il ne cesse de ramer, sa sombre silhouette la surplombait de son imposante et haute stature. Ses yeux ardents scintillaient dans l'obscurité, pareilles à deux étoiles dorées. A chaque fois qu'ils passaient à côté d'une lanterne, son merveilleux et parfait visage se révélait à la jeune fille qui s'efforçait d'en mémoriser la moindre parcelle avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau dans le néant.

Dans la quiétude de la caverne, Christine entendit l'immuable sérénade de l'orgue enfler et gronder tandis qu'ils franchissaient les innombrables arches et colonnes qui jaillissaient des eaux telles de gigantesques têtes de dragons marins. Ils atteignirent finalement le rivage où se dressait un petit embarcadère et elle crut un instant qu'ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ, toutefois elle remarqua que l'environnement était différent. Derrière eux, les lumières du lac s'éteignirent les unes après les autres et bientôt seules subsistèrent les lanternes de la barque et la pâle lueur bleue qui montait des eaux. Lorsque la proue heurta le ponton, l'Ange descendit de la barge qu'il attacha à un gros anneau de fer avant de lever un bras au-dessus des lumignons qui s'évanouirent à leur tour. Christine craignit qu'il ne l'abandonne ainsi à son sort dans l'opacité inamicale des ténèbres et elle se redressa en s'agitant, mais très vite elle sentit deux bras robustes se glisser sous elle et la soulever de la barque. Instinctivement, elle enserra le cou de son Gardien et appuya sa tête contre sa large épaule alors qu'il la transportait le long de la rive.

Un flot de lumière aveuglante jaillit soudainement au milieu de la nuit, obligeant Christine à fermer les paupières pour occulter la douleur de cet assaut violent et cruel. Après quelques pas, son Guide s'immobilisa, puis il la déposa avec une incommensurable précaution, comme si elle était une frêle poupée de porcelaine, sur ce qu'elle reconnut être un divan. Sa tête s'enfonça dans un douillet coussin de velours et son corps se détendit contre le capitonnage moelleux du meuble, un bien-être et une torpeur étrange et irrésistible s'emparant irrémédiablement d'elle. Avec un soupir comblé, elle tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux qui cillèrent et clignèrent de nombreuses reprises en s'accommodant à la vive clarté.

Passant une main sur son front pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle découvrit devant elle un salon agréablement meublé et décoré, plusieurs candélabres et un ravissant lustre projetaient une apaisante lumière dorée. Des dizaines de roses rouges éclatantes se déployaient dans des vases sur le luxueux mobilier de bois sombre, quelques tableaux au paysage bucolique étaient suspendus au mur, d'immenses bibliothèques croulaient sous les centaines de vieux livres à la reliure de cuir et de riches tapis persans recouvraient le sol. Un gigantesque piano encombrait tout un coin de la pièce et un violon reposait sur le reluisant couvercle noir de l'instrument. Un parfum d'encens au jasmin flottait dans l'air frais de la spacieuse salle. Ce salon bourgeois très parisien détonnait étrangement avec le voyage onirique qu'elle avait parcouru à travers ce labyrinthe mystérieux et sombre.

Sortant de sa contemplation, son attention fut attirée par un faible mouvement, elle tourna la tête et aperçut un homme qui l'observait statiquement debout au bout du canapé. Il portait un masque beige qui cachait la moitié droite de son visage, ses cheveux lissés étaient noirs comme l'ébène et sa tenue altière était intimidante et presque menaçante.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est l'Ange ? murmura-t-elle en dévisageant l'inconnu dont le regard lui paraissait étonnamment familier.

Les traits visibles de l'homme se contorsionnèrent comme sous le coup d'une intense tristesse, puis sa tête se courba alors qu'il exhalait un lourd et pénible soupir. La peur commença à envahir les membres de Christine et elle chercha désespérément l'Ange à travers la chambre, toutefois il avait totalement disparu tout comme le ronronnement enchanteur de l'orgue. Il l'avait abandonné en compagnie de cet étranger masqué et muet dont elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer les horribles desseins.

Effrayée, elle se redressa sur le canapé pour s'enfuir, cependant une chose inouïe se produisit et lui déroba toute sa raison. Une voix harmonieuse et angélique qu'elle reconnut sans peine retentit à ses oreilles, son visage se tournant instantanément dans la direction de la mélodie. Son Gardien était réapparu. Son lumineux regard posé affectueusement sur elle, il se tenait avec majesté à côté du divan où s'était dressé l'inconnu quelques secondes auparavant. Un chant paisible et triste s'écoulait de ses lèvres, invitant la jeune fille à le suivre, à se détourner de la criarde, froide et insensible lumière pour écouter la Musique de la Nuit. Mue par cette envoûtante complainte, Christine se leva et se dirigea vers son Ange qui lui intimait d'approcher d'un signe de la main. En s'avançant, elle détailla sa haute silhouette élégamment vêtu d'une redingote noire et d'un gilet brun cuivré au motif de rose. Alors qu'elle se tenait à un pas de lui, elle admira avec fascination la perfection de ses traits qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois baigné par lumière étincelante. Jamais elle n'avait posé les yeux sur plus sublime portrait, l'archétype suprême de la beauté masculine. Son bras se tendit pour toucher son visage et s'assurer qu'il était réel, et non pas une illusion, néanmoins l'Ange attrapa son poignet d'un geste vif, presque apeuré, emprisonnant ses doigts curieux entre ses deux mains gantées.

Sans qu'il ne cesse de chanter et de l'exhorter à oublier la réalité, à succomber à ses sombres rêves, à s'abandonner à la musique, il la guida à travers la vaste pièce, leur regard uni l'un à l'autre indifférents au monde alentour. Buvant ses paroles auxquelles elle était prête à obéir aveuglément, elle le suivit avec confiance quel que soit l'endroit où il l'emmenait. Enveloppés par le rythme lent et paisible de son chant, ils quittèrent le salon pour pénétrer dans une obscure chambre illuminée par quelques rares lampes à huile, plongeant les lieux dans une pénombre mystérieuse. Au fond de la salle trônait un grand lit à baldaquin près duquel s'élevait un immense orgue qui envahissait tout un pan de mur jusqu'au plafond. Tandis qu'ils passaient près d'un large bureau dont la surface disparaissait sous un capharnaüm de livres et de papiers, Christine aperçut des dizaines de parchemin noirci de notes de musique parmi lesquelles étaient éparpillés d'innombrables dessins et portraits d'elle-même. Avec un sourire timide, elle rougit en baissant les yeux, gênée par l'indéniable et absolue adoration que lui vouait son Professeur. Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore davantage lorsque ses paroles évoquèrent son ardent désir d'être auprès d'elle, de la toucher, de l'aimer et de partager la douce ivresse de la musique de la nuit. A ces mots, Christine réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient près du lit qui semblait les inviter à s'allonger dans le satin de ses draps pourpres, mais ils le contournèrent et se dirigèrent vers le coin de la chambre.

Alors que l'Ange entonnait la dernière note de sa sérénade, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un lourd rideau à large frange qu'il écarta d'un geste un peu hésitant pour révéler une spacieuse alcôve garnie de longs cierges et tendue d'étoles diaphanes de soie blanche. Face à Christine se dévoila un mannequin plus vrai que nature vêtu d'une somptueuse robe nuptiale. La jeune fille cligna des paupières en croyant rêver, mais l'illusion perdura. Derrière le mince voile ornant la tête de la fausse mariée, elle reconnut ses propres traits imités à la perfection, si bien qu'elle eut l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. Ses pensées s'emballèrent et se brouillèrent en comprenant que son Gardien lui déclarait son amour et qu'il l'avait choisie pour devenir sa femme.

Cette révélation tacite fut trop éprouvante pour la raison épuisée de la demoiselle qui s'effondra dans les bras de son Protecteur. Inquiété par sa soudaine défaillance, il la prit avec tendresse dans ses bras et chérit durant quelques instants la précieuse sensation de son souffle sur sa gorge, de la légère pression de sa tête contre son épaule, de la tiédeur et du poids de son corps serré contre son torse. D'un pas serein et lent, il se dirigea vers son lit où il l'allongea avec soin avant de l'emmitoufler dans la chaleur des couvertures. Fredonnant continuellement pour l'apaiser, il fit le tour de la couche pour détacher les rideaux translucides noirs du baldaquin, protégeant son sommeil des quelques lumières qui envahissaient la chambre.

**X X X X**

La musique s'était tue… Christine s'était endormie… Le silence morne avait repris ses droits… Seuls demeuraient les lambeaux ternes de son illusion… l'ignominie et la honte de son mensonge. Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené en ce lieu néfaste ? Pourquoi l'avoir arraché au monde du dessus pour l'enfermer avec lui sous la terre ? Quelle folie ou espoir l'avait conduit à commettre ce crime égocentrique ? Elle ne méritait nullement d'être enterrée avec un monstre qui l'aimait ! Elle avait besoin de soleil pour grandir, d'air pour respirer, de chaleur pour s'épanouir. Il n'y avait rien pour elle dans cette cave glacée et nauséabonde. Lui-même était indigne de sa personne. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de son enchantement, il avait vu naître dans ses yeux une myriade d'émotions qu'il avait cru avoir banni de son existence. La crainte… La méfiance… Le mépris… Le dégoût… Ce n'était qu'à l'écoute de sa voix qu'elle s'était apaisée et qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie en hurlant de terreur. Mais il ne pouvait la garder en un continuel état d'hypnose s'il voulait la garder auprès de lui. Il ne désirait aucunement une autre poupée sans vie, un automate insensible dénué de raison et de sentiments, une simple enveloppe vide. Il voulait Christine dans son intégralité jusqu'à la plus infime partie de son être. Peut-être avait-il commis une erreur fatale en l'amenant dans son antre, peut-être aurait-il dû continuer à se contenter de vivre avec l'espoir qu'elle pourrait l'aimer en dépit de son apparence ? Allait-il regretter d'avoir succombé à ce caprice, cette faiblesse de son cœur éperdu de passion ? C'était certain, toutefois il savait que le bonheur, certes éphémère, de l'avoir près de lui valait les peines et les souffrances qu'il devrait endurer pour expier sa trahison.

Derrière le fin voile du baldaquin, l'homme observa la fragile forme assoupie de Christine dans son vaste lit. Elle était si belle, vulnérable, innocente et sensuelle telle une nymphe solitaire et sauvage endormie dans une clairière cachée au regard de l'humanité. Ses oreilles s'emplirent de la mélodie calme et apaisante de sa profonde respiration, une berceuse plus angélique que toute celle qu'il ne pourrait jamais écrire. Son parfum suave et délicat flottait dans la chambre, emplissant ses poumons et enivrant son cerveau d'une indicible sérénité et d'un absolu ravissement. Il parvenait presque à imaginer la douceur satinée de sa peau et sa tiédeur lénifiante sous la course de ses doigts. Le rêve était peut-être terminé pour Christine, mais il lui était encore possible d'en profiter durant ces quelques heures où elle somnolait avec insouciance entre ses draps. Il ne voulait pas penser au lendemain et aux terribles épreuves et aveux qui l'attendaient. Pour l'instant, la présence divine de son Ange en sa compagnie était tout ce qui comptait. Sa duplicité et sa tromperie seraient démasquées d'elles-mêmes bien assez tôt.

En silence, il s'installa derrière son bureau qui faisait face au pied du lit, lui permettant ainsi de continuer à observer la silhouette immobile de Christine perdue dans le paradis des rêves. Avec une sérénité qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné ressentir après avoir commis ce forfait, il saisit un morceau de fusain, une feuille de parchemin et entreprit d'immortaliser sur le papier la scène enchanteresse et irréelle dépeinte devant lui. Ses doigts avaient crayonné tant de fois les contours parfaits du visage de la jeune femme qu'il pouvait la dessiner les yeux fermés sans faire la moindre faute. Tandis qu'il se mettait à l'ouvrage avec habileté et application, son esprit dériva sur le passé et les circonstances incroyables qui avaient vu naître et grandir ce lien particulier et profond entre lui et son élève, le poussant à commettre le crime ultime.

Huit mois… Cela faisait huit longs éprouvants mois que sa raison ne lui appartenait plus… que son cœur qu'il avait cru avoir dompté et enterré dans les tréfonds de son être, avait repris vie pour le torturer avec une inlassable cruauté. Fermant les paupières, il se remémora cet évènement néfaste et merveilleux qui allait à jamais bouleverser son existence, revivant ce premier contact avec la beauté, entendant à nouveau la voix cristalline et pure d'un Ange éploré…

Ce jour fatidique, harassé par un manque d'inspiration et rebuté par la morosité de son antre, il avait fait fi de ses habitudes de rester éloignés de ceux de la race humaine et avait gagné les coulisses de l'Opéra dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelques distractions et machinations à fomenter pour s'occuper l'esprit. Depuis les cintres au-dessus de la scène, il observa les répétitions matinales qui battaient leur plein, une nuée de danseuses et d'acteurs s'ébattant sur scène sous les ordres stricts de Monsieur Mercier. Lors d'une énième interruption où le régisseur sermonna l'orchestre pour son manque de synchronisation et de rythme, il fut affreusement déçu de remarquer que son jouet de prédilection, Madame _La Carlotta_, était momentanément absente et qu'une simple choriste la remplaçait. Ne s'amusant guère d'effrayer les craintives ballerines trop facilement impressionnables, il pesta contre la capricieuse diva et rebroussa chemin pour retourner à sa solitude familière. Mais à peine avait-il franchi un pas qu'il fut sauvagement poignardé dans le dos. Son cœur qu'il avait cru mort commença à battre, à se tordre et à saigner entre sa prison d'os et de chair. Une douleur indicible se répandit dans sa poitrine, dans ses muscles et dans son cerveau ébranlé. Un son surhumain et insoutenable par sa beauté transperça ses oreilles, le rendant momentanément sourd et aveugle aux lieux qui l'entouraient. Ses sens en totale confusion, il vacilla dangereusement sur le bord de sa passerelle et dut s'accrocher à une chaîne de soutien pour ne pas basculer dans le vide. De toute son existence, jamais il n'avait entendu une voix aussi douce et pure, dépourvue du plus infime défaut et de la moindre faiblesse dans toutes ses tonalités. Néanmoins, ce timbre cristallin manquait cruellement de vie, d'émotion, de caractère et de charisme. Il n'y avait rien, ni joie, ni chagrin, ni passion comme si son propriétaire n'éprouvait aucun désir de jouer de ce sublime instrument. Il lui semblait entendre chanter une talentueuse marionnette sans âme reproduisant scrupuleusement les techniques qui lui avait été enseignées.

Crispant une main sur sa poitrine à l'agonie, il n'osait penser au potentiel et à la perfection que cette voix aurait pu atteindre si elle avait été confiée à sa tutelle. Sa curiosité plus forte que sa peur d'être découvert, il sortit de l'ombre et s'avança sur la passerelle au-dessus de la scène afin de connaître l'identité de cette chanteuse capable de lui percer aussi impitoyablement le cœur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant une jeune fille fluette aux yeux hagards et craintifs, à la peau pâle et à la longue et sombre chevelure bouclée. Comment une si frêle créature pouvait entonner des sons d'une telle force et beauté ? Elle semblait ne pas être à sa place sur scène, perdue et prête à s'enfuir au moindre signe de danger afin de retrouver la sécurité de la tanière où elle était habituellement cachée. Il ne l'avait jamais vue, ni entendue auparavant, ce devait être une nouvelle recrue de l'Opéra. Pour une fois, Poligny avait eu l'oreille fine en choisissant d'engager un pareil talent, bien qu'il fût un peu dénué de vie.

A cet instant, Mercier apostropha la demoiselle afin de lui donner quelques instructions, et il entendit pour la première fois le nom qui allait l'obséder et le hanter inlassablement nuit et jour.

- Christine, tu étais très bien. Peux-tu reprendre ta marque, nous allons recommencer, ordonna le régisseur.

- Christine… murmura-t-il, savourant la mélodie de ce mot sur sa langue et dans ses oreilles.

Sur la scène, toute la troupe s'éparpilla et reprit sa place pour le début de l'acte, la jeune fille disparaissant de son champ de vision. Percevant enfin les battements affolés de son cœur se calmer, il se redressa en recouvrant contenance lorsqu'il aperçut de l'autre côté des cintres un machiniste qui l'observait d'un air méfiant et apeuré. Joseph Buquet, ce fouineur aviné et débauché ! Après avoir lancé un regard noir à cet importun, il s'évanouit dans les ténèbres avec claquement de sa cape sous les yeux incrédules du machiniste.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent cette fatidique rencontre, il ne cessa d'espionner cette jeune fille depuis les coins obscurs de l'Opéra, de la suivre dans ses moindres déplacements et de l'écouter parler et chanter à travers les murs. Mécontent de la loge qu'elle possédait et qui l'empêchait de l'observer à sa guise, il orchestra une série d'incidents qui l'obligèrent à s'installer dans une indigente loge isolée au fond d'un sombre couloir infréquenté. Plusieurs années auparavant, il avait disposé dans cette chambre discrète, pour son propre confort, un miroir coulissant qui dissimulait l'un de ses nombreux passages secrets menant à son repère souterrain. Grâce à cette glace sans tain, il pouvait discrètement contempler Christine dans les moindres activités de son quotidien, chérissant ces interminables heures qu'elle passait à se coiffer, à se maquiller, à écrire, à chanter et à rêvasser.

Au fil des jours, il apprit à la connaître à distance et découvrit qu'elle était orpheline et que son père, un violoniste talentueux qui l'avait bercée de conte et de musique, avait été le centre de son univers dont les fondements s'étaient effondrés à son trépas. Toutes les nuits, elle descendait en catimini à la chapelle de l'Opéra pour prier l'âme du défunt et demander la venue de son Ange de la Musique qu'il lui avait promis. Intrigué, il chercha à percer le mystère de cette étrange requête et écouta attentivement chaque prière de la jeune fille, mémorisant chaque nouveau détail qu'elle révélait. Sa persévérance fut récompensée lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle évoquait un Esprit qui se présentait aux hommes dont l'âme pure était prête à recevoir le don et l'enseignement de la musique. Elle croyait que ce Messager divin lui octroierait la force et l'inspiration de chanter avec la perfection à laquelle son père la destinait. Un bref instant, il rêva qu'il était cet Ange capable de faire sortir de sa coquille ce magnifique rossignol impatient de prendre son envol pour émerveiller le monde de son chant clair et éthéré. Quelle folie ! Il n'était pas un Ange, ni même un homme ! Il n'était qu'un démon ignominieux qui désirait ce qui lui était interdit de posséder. Il s'empressa d'occulter cette idée insensée et odieuse. Il en avait fini avec ceux de la race humaine, il n'avait plus rien à faire avec eux.

Mais une fois de plus, la fatalité en avait décidé autrement et ses bonnes résolutions furent balayées en quelques heures. Comme à son habitude, le dimanche de chaque quinzaine, Christine se rendit au cimetière pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son père et, comme d'ordinaire, il l'y accompagna en se faufilant entre les sépultures et les cénotaphes aussi silencieux et invisible qu'une ombre. Lors du départ de la jeune fille du Palais Garnier, il l'avait sentie agitée, affligée et bouleversée comme si tous les malheurs de l'humanité pesaient sur ses chétives épaules. Tapi dans l'ombre d'un mausolée, il fut l'impuissant témoin du chagrin et de l'affliction qui déchirait et accablait la jeune femme agenouillée en larmes devant la tombe muette et sinistre. Il sentit son cœur hurler de désolation face à cette scène intolérable alors qu'il comprenait et ressentait les mêmes peines qui la tourmentaient. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son malheur et qu'il partageait le même châtiment immérité. Par un étrange caprice du destin, il s'avérait qu'il avait son violon à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il entendit avec quelle détresse et douleur Christine s'était mise à chanter la souffrance de sa solitude, son apparence si vulnérable et impuissante au pied de la tombe de son père, il n'avait pu combattre son besoin d'accompagner ses lamentations des pleurs de son violon. Il s'était alors produit ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais perpétrer, comme si le destin ne lui avait jamais donné le choix de ses actes. Il était devenu son Ange de la Musique.

Depuis ce jour et durant les mois qui suivirent, il vécut un rêve éveillé. Caché derrière le miroir ou derrière les murs, il instruisit Christine, lui parla, joua et chanta pour son seul plaisir lorsqu'elle se sentait triste et abandonnée. Tel le lierre s'agrippant au tronc d'un arbre, il s'enracina dans son âme, se gorgea de sa beauté et se nourrit de la splendeur de sa voix tandis qu'en échange, il lui offrait des ailes et le don de chanter comme les Séraphins. Entre ses mains, elle était aussi malléable que de la glaise et, à force de patience et de persévérance, il modela sa voix limpide afin qu'elle atteigne la somptuosité à laquelle elle était vouée. Ils étaient seuls au monde et rien ne semblait pouvoir interrompre, ni perturber le lien prodigieux qui unissait l'Ange à son élève. Pourtant ces temps de paix furent impitoyablement anéantis par l'arrivée de cet arrogant, insupportable et insipide vicomte.

Cet idiot ignare avait presque failli détruire l'harmonie et la complicité qu'il avait lentement érigées durant toutes ces longues semaines avec Christine. A cause de cet insolent, il avait dû se montrer dur et froid envers sa protégée qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de ployer sous son autorité, ce dont il s'était senti coupable et misérable. Il était parvenu à la garder auprès de lui, mais sa victoire lui laissait un désagréable goût amer. Il désirait uniquement la voir s'épanouir, grandir et s'embellir sous sa tutelle et nullement de la voir fléchir par crainte de son courroux. Il se souviendrait éternellement de ce jour où les fondements de son univers avaient commencé à se fissurer et à vaciller. Ce fut durant l'investiture des nouveaux directeurs et le départ des anciens qu'il découvrit le nom et le visage de celui qu'il allait haïr et mépriser avec une indicible virulence. Fidèle à ses mauvaises habitudes, il s'était caché dans un recoin sombre et observait à distance le début des réjouissances, attendant le moment propice pour faire son apparition et révéler sa présence aux insouciants et débutants administrateurs. Toutefois, il fut distrait de son dessein par le départ inopiné et précipité de Christine durant la cérémonie et, intrigué par ce comportement hâtif et insolite, il l'avait suivie jusqu'à la chapelle. Ce fut entre les murs austères de cette paisible salle que sa souffrance et sa haine commencèrent à lui ronger l'âme. La flèche qui allait lui transpercer le cœur et s'enfoncer lentement entre ses os, avait jailli de la bouche même de son innocente Christine. Ces quelques syllabes banales allaient à jamais nommer son ennemi juré, le Vicomte Raoul de Chagny. Un premier amour d'enfance… un jeune gentilhomme riche, puissant, beau… Comment allait-il pouvoir rivaliser avec ce bourgeois irréprochable ? Qu'avait-il à donner à Christine en comparaison du vicomte qui pouvait lui offrir les astres et l'univers s'il le désirait ? Pour elle, il n'était qu'un esprit immatériel et intouchable, non un jeune noble charmant et réel, prêt à la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter, à la promener dans les jardins au coucher du soleil ou à la courtiser pour lui demander sa main. Il n'était qu'un monstre enterré dans une cave qui ne possédait que sa musique et sa voix comme unique richesse et beauté. Il n'avait aucune chance de supplanter son adversaire, il était vaincu d'avance !

Il avait cru connaître l'agonie en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais être aux côtés de Christine, mais cela n'avait été qu'un frémissement par rapport à l'insoutenable désolation qu'il éprouva en comprenant qu'il allait la perdre définitivement. Fou de rage et de désespoir, il s'était mis à hurler dans sa cachette en martelant du poing la paroi qui le séparait de la jeune fille, avant de briser sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant une lanterne suspendue au mur. Aveuglé par sa colère, il s'enfuit dans l'un de ses nombreux couloirs secrets et ne prêta aucune oreille compatissante aux suppliques de Christine résonnant derrière lui. N'ayant plus aucun désir de tourmenter et ridiculiser les imbéciles directeurs et leur ersatz de diva, il s'était contenté de traverser à grande enjambée le foyer de la danse tel un invisible fantôme morne et silencieux pour jeter sa note de bienvenue sur un canapé et dérober une bouteille de champagne qui servirait grandement à noyer ses tourments pour quelques heures.

Toute la nuit, il s'acharna sur son orgue, sombra dans ses compositions, se saoula de sa musique jusqu'à ce que ses mains en deviennent douloureuses, occultant ainsi momentanément les tortures qui rongeaient son cœur. Finalement, l'esprit à l'agonie et aidé par l'alcool, il s'écroula inerte sur le sol au pied de son immense orgue avec un cri enragé digne d'un animal mourant. Il se réveilla à l'aurore, un tourbillon de cauchemars et d'angoisse grouillant de manière encore très vive dans ses pensées décousues. Désemparé et anéanti, il rampa pitoyablement jusqu'à sa chambre, ayant besoin de focaliser son esprit sur les petites tâches quotidiennes qui semblaient lui rappeler que le monde continuait de tourner. Il ne devait pas s'abandonner aux affres du désespoir et de la folie dont les sentiers tortueux le mèneraient irrémédiablement à sa perte. Il était le maître de ces lieux, l'architecte de ces murs, l'âme de l'Opéra Garnier ! Il ne se laisserait pas évincer par un garçon immature ! Le duel pouvait commencer et il ne ferait pas de quartier envers son rival !

Après avoir fait une brève toilette et avoir changé de vêtement, il emprunta le passage qu'il avait arpenté tant de fois pour rejoindre la loge de Christine, incapable de lutter contre ce besoin vital auquel son corps s'était habitué de voir la jeune fille comme un drogué refusant d'abandonner son addiction. Même si elle ne lui appartenait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être obsédé par sa beauté, son innocence, son talent, tous ces trésors qu'il voulait jalousement protéger et s'approprier. Il la découvrit dans sa loge, attendant sagement sa venue, son visage bouffi et ses yeux rougis trahissant les pleurs qu'elle avait dû verser durant la nuit. Une horloge posée sur le modeste écritoire sonna les huit coups de l'heure, c'était habituellement ce jovial carillon qui annonçait la fin de leur cours quotidien, mais ce matin, il ressemblait davantage à un glas morose qui mettait un terme définitif à leurs rencontres secrètes. A ce son familier, la jeune fille, désemparée par l'absence de son professeur, cacha son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il s'empressa de détourner son regard de ce douloureux spectacle, accablé et honteux de savoir qu'il en était le responsable. Il lui était insoutenable de la voir pleurer par sa faute, néanmoins il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Même s'il souffrait autant qu'elle de ce choix, il devait la punir pour son manque d'obéissance et sa trahison afin qu'elle sache quel être lui était le plus important. Si elle préférait désormais s'intéresser aux garçons et à ses amours, il refusait de poursuivre son enseignement jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne sa pénitence. Il avait pourtant été clair dans ses exigences et l'avait mise en garde à de nombreuses reprises contre les mensonges et les duperies que les hommes étaient capables d'échafauder pour obtenir les faveurs d'une demoiselle. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé son sermon plutôt ironique, étant donné qu'il faisait lui-même partie de ces mystificateurs, toutefois ses intentions premières avaient été de la protéger. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle partage le destin tragique, mais commun, de ces jeunes artistes qui sombraient dans le malheur et le déshonneur après avoir été abusées et souillées par ces soi-disant bienfaiteurs. En dépit de ses conseils, elle semblait pourtant avoir choisi cette voie semée d'épreuves qu'il lui avait interdite.

Dans la chambre voisine, les pleurs cessèrent brusquement, puis il entendit la porte claquer, et lorsqu'il examina la loge, celle-ci était vide. Christine était partie avec une telle vélocité qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour la voir disparaître sur le seuil. Quel évènement s'était-il produit pour qu'un si soudain regain d'énergie s'empare d'elle ! Poussé par la curiosité, il écouta les pas hâtifs de la jeune fille remonter le couloir et il se lança à sa poursuite en restant à couvert dans son passage secret jusqu'à atteindre une porte dérobée menant sur un étroit cagibi. Il l'entendit passer devant sa cachette et, après s'être assuré que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans l'allée, il sortit et poursuivit sa filature à travers l'Opéra, se frayant un chemin au milieu des ombres et des murs. Leur promenade les avait d'abord conduits aux écuries où elle avait échangé quelques mots avec le cocher, puis ils s'étaient rendus au dortoir où elle changea de vêtement. Se détournant pudiquement tandis qu'elle s'habillait, il s'interrogea sur la destination et le but de ce voyage précipité, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il était rare qu'elle quitte la sécurité du Palais Garnier hormis pour ses visites au cimetière et ses ballades occasionnelles dans les jardins de Paris. La voix de Meg retentit subitement dans la pièce et il se retourna pour observer la petite ballerine arriver en sautillant d'un air guilleret. Lorsqu'il contempla la toilette que Christine avait revêtue, il sut aussitôt le lieu où elle se rendait. Que pouvait-elle aller faire au cimetière à une heure aussi matinale ?

Quittant les deux demoiselles, il se hâta de rejoindre son repaire où il récupéra quelques objets avant de gagner les écuries où il prépara discrètement son cheval afin de suivre l'attelage qui quittait déjà l'Opéra. Lorsqu'ils furent au cimetière, il se cacha derrière un large sarcophage et observa Christine agenouillée devant la tombe de son père. Depuis son abri, il entendait parfaitement le doux murmure de sa voix qui suppliait son Ange de faire preuve de miséricorde et de pardonner la faiblesse de son âme. Ses sanglots accablés reprenant toute leur ampleur, elle lui jura la plus totale obéissance et fidélité, s'il acceptait de revenir auprès d'elle. Son cœur qu'il s'était efforcé d'endurcir s'adoucit face au désespoir et à la sincérité de la plainte de Christine. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait lutter contre le destin et la puissance des sentiments particuliers et uniques qui les unissaient. Ils avaient été trop loin dans leur relation pour qu'ils parviennent à se passer du réconfort et du bien-être qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement. Pour le pire ou le meilleur, ils étaient irrémédiablement dépendants l'un de l'autre. Tout comme un arbre avait besoin des rayons du soleil pour grandir, ils avaient besoin de l'amitié et de la compassion de l'autre pour se sentir en vie. Il se serait comporté en lâche égoïste s'il refusait de répondre à son appel. Incapable d'endurer plus longtemps la déchirure de ses larmes, de son affliction et de sa détresse, il sortit son violon de son étui et entonna l'apaisante mélodie qu'elle avait chantée la première fois qu'il avait osé lui parler. A sa plus grande joie, il contempla le visage taciturne de la jeune fille se redresser et reprendre espoir, ses joues retrouvant ce rose délicat qui la caractérisait et ses yeux recouvrant leur éclatant scintillement. Sachant pertinemment que ses mots ne seraient jamais suffisants pour la garder éloignée du vicomte, il réaffirma néanmoins une nouvelle fois son autorité et ses commandements, se servant de sa peur de le perdre pour la garder auprès de lui. Mais lorsqu'il la quitta, il ne ressentit aucune jubilation, uniquement la honte et la culpabilité d'avoir broyé sous sa domination son cœur innocent et fragile, d'avoir abusé de la candeur de son âme.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, elle fut fidèle à sa parole et montra une discipline et une assiduité dans son travail sans précédent alors qu'il s'avérait plus exigeant et critique qu'auparavant. N'ayant jamais goûté au triomphe, elle avait encore besoin d'être approuvée et encouragée par son Professeur, mais dès qu'elle connaîtrait l'adulation et la ferveur du public, il savait qu'il la perdrait, sans oublier cet imbuvable vicomte qui assurément profiterait de son succès pour promouvoir ses propres intérêts. Pour le moment, elle lui demeurait loyale et évitait le jeune noble comme la peste, n'ayant pas encore été reconnue. Toutefois, il savait qu'en la mettant sous le feu des projecteurs, elle attirerait aussitôt l'attention et serait inéluctablement démasquée. Il lui était impossible de savoir quelle serait sa réaction à cette confrontation. Peut-être s'abandonnerait-elle dans les bras du jouvenceau ou garderait-elle un semblant d'attachement envers son Ange et elle le congédierait sans un mot de politesse. Il devait s'armer de patience et attendre de découvrir ce que l'avenir réservait.

Si par malheur, il s'avérait qu'elle succomba aux charmes de ce galant, il était décidé à se révéler à la jeune fille, à lui présenter son monde, sa musique et à la courtiser en bonne et due forme afin qu'elle puisse choisir selon son désir entre ses deux prétendants. Il était prêt à se battre avec toute la férocité et la passion de son amour pour empêcher que ce jeune séducteur lui vole sa douce Christine. Elle lui appartenait, il l'avait façonnée, modelée, il lui avait rendu son courage et sa confiance en soi. Sans lui, elle serait encore une médiocre et timide ingénue bornée à jouer des rôles mineurs sans importance et à gaspiller son immense talent. Il avait trouvé un chétif moineau et l'avait transformé en un splendide phœnix prêt à ouvrir ses ailes et à prendre son envol pour apporter aux hommes la musique des Cieux. N'était-il pas raisonnable qu'il souhaite recevoir un quelconque remerciement ou une infime reconnaissance pour le rétribuer de la tâche accomplie ? N'était-ce pas ce que le commun des mortels exigeait pour tout service rendu ? Pourquoi devrait-il en être différent avec lui ? Etait-ce si mal qu'un monstre désire ce que tout homme considérait comme inné et légitime ? Il ne souhaitait rien de plus qu'être physiquement auprès d'elle sans qu'un impersonnel miroir ne les sépare, connaître enfin le plaisir de la serrer dans ses bras, et respirer le parfum suave de sa resplendissante chevelure, même s'il savait qu'il le regretterait amèrement dans l'avenir.

Sa décision étant prise, il devait désormais mettre en œuvre son plan et préparer méticuleusement la soirée verrait l'essor de son splendide Ange de la Musique. Le choix de l'opéra qui consacrerait Christine s'imposa de lui-même lorsqu'il sut que _Faust_ allait à nouveau être représenté. Il ne pouvait espérer mieux que l'histoire tragique de cette jeune innocente abusée et trahie par la perfidie de l'amour. C'était le chef-d'œuvre parfait et approprié pour présenter au monde son angélique protégée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à évincer _La Carlotta_, ce qu'il exécuta en un tournemain à l'aide d'un thé agrémenté de quelques plantes néfastes qui envoya la diva au fond du lit, et à menacer les directeurs pour imposer Christine dans le rôle-titre, ce qui fut aussi facilement réalisé, étant donné que les administrateurs débutants ignoraient comment gérer ces changements de dernière minute sans paniquer. Ils n'avaient alors eu d'autre choix que d'obéir à ses directives pour éviter le scandale d'une annulation et le remboursement des billets. Les préparatifs pour leur voyage à travers les souterrains du Palais Garnier furent réglés en quelques heures, il lui avait suffi de dérober le cheval aux écuries, d'allumer les nombreux candélabres dans les longues galeries qu'ils emprunteraient et d'arrimer sa barque sur la rive du lac. Pour le reste des menus détails, sa musique et sa voix lui permettraient d'envelopper la jeune fille dans un nuage de rêve et de magie, la rendant docile et confiante afin de pouvoir l'emmener à travers le miroir et les sombres tunnels de son repaire sans qu'elle n'éprouve la moindre crainte.

Une heure avant la représentation cruciale, il avait envoyé à Madame Giry quelques instructions concernant le déroulement des évènements après la tombée du rideau et la prise en charge de plusieurs objets qu'il souhaitait offrir à Christine. Comme toujours, la maîtresse de ballet se révéla être un trésor d'excellence et de dévouement, s'acquittant à merveille de ces impératives tâches qui couronneraient admirablement le triomphe sur scène de la jeune fille. Dès qu'il fut certain que tout était accompli selon ses ordres, il s'était empressé de retourner auprès de la demoiselle occupée à se préparer pour le spectacle. Prenant sa place derrière le miroir, il observa le visage anxieux et troublé de la jeune fille se détendre en une expression sereine et apaisée alors qu'elle percevait sa présence rassurante à ses côtés. Réjoui par sa réaction qui prouvait une fois de plus la force du lien invisible et mystique qui les unissait, il s'était aussitôt mis à fredonner doucement à son oreille pour la réconforter et l'encourager avant son entrée sur scène.

Dès l'instant qu'il l'entendit entonner les premières notes, il sut que la gloire était à sa portée. Caché dans l'ombre de la loge numéro cinq, il observa avec admiration et fierté l'audience demeurer muette et médusée aux pieds de son fragile rossignol qui vivait et respirait au rythme de la musique. Elle avait mis le Tout-Paris sur ses genoux. Jamais plus belle et parfaite voix n'avait résonné entre les murs de ce grandiose palais dédié aux arts lyriques. Tremblant de tout son corps et de toute son âme, il quitta son siège aussi vite que ses jambes flageolantes lui permirent, et rejoignit la loge où elle avait été emmenée. Il fut étonné de la découvrir évanouie sur divan, apparemment harassé par le déluge des émotions intenses qu'elle avait enduré sur scène, mais il fut davantage irrité par la présence du vicomte dans la pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, si le monde avait été juste, il aurait dû être le jeune homme assis à son chevet et penché sur son visage, ses mains auraient été celles qui enlaçaient les siennes et ses lèvres celles qui embrassaient ses doigts. Toutefois, il sourit largement en constatant avec quel austère froideur et dédain Christine le rabroua lorsqu'elle fut réveillée.

Enfin, tous les intrus qui s'étaient rassemblés dans la chambre furent promptement mis à la porte par Madame Giry tandis que le docteur examinait la jeune fille. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait nul besoin de remède, il lui fallait simplement entendre le doux murmure de son Ange pour retrouver ses forces. Chantant quelques paroles de réconfort et d'apaisement, il s'amusa de voir la perplexité s'inscrire sur le visage du médecin tandis que Christine se détendait et s'apaisait comme par magie à l'écoute de sa voix inaudible pour les profanes.

Après le départ du thérapeute, un spectacle d'une toute autre nature et d'un intérêt très différent se déroula dans la loge sous son regard et pour son seul plaisir. Avec l'aide précieuse de Madame Giry, il contempla Christine revêtir les somptueux présents qu'il avait spécialement acquis pour elle. Il l'admira avec désir tandis qu'elle était enveloppée de son opulente robe bleu nuit et que Madame Giry coiffait et sertissait son abondante chevelure de son étincelante parure de diamant. Comme il languissait d'être à la place de cette femme pour peigner ses doigts à travers ses fastueuses et chatoyantes boucles brunes qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini, humer leur parfum fleuri et enivrant tel un jardin exotique aux mille senteurs, se délecter de leur douceur ineffable à côté de laquelle la soie ne paraissait être que du vulgaire crin.

Finalement, Christine se retrouva seule dans sa loge, mais au lieu de rester sagement à attendre le retour de la maîtresse de ballet, elle se précipita sur la porte et s'enfuit de la pièce en toute hâte. Avec un sourire amusé par son comportement impétueux et juvénile, il comprit aussitôt où elle se rendait d'un pas si pressé, impatient et nerveux. En quelques minutes, il rejoignit sa cachette derrière le mur de la chapelle où elle était assise en silence dans l'attente de sa venue afin de lui parler et d'entendre son avis et ses critiques quant à sa performance sur scène. Tandis qu'il l'encensait d'intarissables louanges et chantait sa gloire, ils furent interrompus par l'irruption indiscrète de Meg dont la curiosité et la suspicion avaient été attisées par l'incroyable triomphe et l'inattendu talent de son amie. Christine révéla avec hésitation et timidité l'existence de son Ange de la Musique et de l'amitié qui les unissait, ce que la petite ballerine accueillit avec une moue sceptique. Il eut un sourire en coin narquois en constatant que la jeune Marguerite Giry était le parfait reflet de sa mère, toutes deux avaient une tête bien sur les épaules et n'étaient nullement faciles à duper.

L'heure qui suivit fut probablement la plus pénible et épuisante que ses nerfs eurent à endurer depuis qu'il connaissait Christine. Les entrailles rongées par une rage et une jalousie qu'il peinait à contenir, il observa durant d'interminables minutes ces goujats, ces béotiens et ces débauchés jouer les galants envers son innocente Christine en embrassant ses doigts et en souriant d'un air mièvre et idiot sans cesser de la dévorer lascivement du regard. Il lui fallut toute sa raison et sa force pour ne pas surgir de son abri secret, se jeter sur ces rustres libidineux pour les étrangler les uns après les autres avant de l'enlever à ce calvaire méprisable.

Sa patience et son sang-froid furent récompensé lorsqu'enfin Christine fut reconduite dans sa loge personnelle par Madame Giry. Derrière la fenêtre qu'était le miroir, il contempla dans son intégralité sa majestueuse silhouette drapée de soie diaphane et auréolée de joyaux scintillants. Jamais elle ne lui parut plus royale et resplendissante ! Elle-même semblait ébahie par le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace. A nouveau, elle changea de tenue et se dévoila à ses yeux vêtue du riche et délicat ensemble de nuit qu'il avait fait confectionner par le tailleur de luxe le mieux réputé de la ville. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il s'enivrait de la candeur et de la sensualité qui émanait d'elle en cet instant magique. Plus que jamais, il ressentit le besoin vital d'être auprès d'elle, de la tenir dans ses bras et de respirer la fragrance capiteuse de son parfum raffiné.

Madame Giry quitta la chambre après quelques minutes, le laissant enfin en tête-à-tête avec son Ange adoré. Persuadé qu'elle terminerait pensivement sa toilette pour se coucher, elle le surprit en s'approchant du miroir qu'elle scruta avec précaution et tendresse. Elle se tenait à peine à quelques centimètres de lui, l'épaisseur mince et infranchissable du verre étant l'unique barrière physique entre eux. Cette situation lui rappela cruellement le jour où il avait voulu toucher sa main à travers le miroir, où il avait réellement cru que leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés avant de se réveiller à la réalité et de constater que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Ses yeux rivés sur la jeune fille devant lui, il la regarda poser sa paume sur la surface argentée qu'elle embrassa affectueusement et contre laquelle elle appuya son front délicat avec un soupir. Incapable de réfréner son geste vain, il leva son bras et ses doigts tracèrent à travers le miroir le parfait visage de Christine. D'une voix douce et pleine d'espoir, elle prononça une phrase qui ne fit que conforter la résolution qu'il avait prise. Elle lui murmura dévotement qu'elle l'attendrait aussi longtemps que nécessaire, mais elle était loin d'imaginer que son attente serait des plus brèves.

Tandis qu'ils partageaient un tendre moment de silence pendant lequel il l'admira rêveusement assise devant sa table de toilette, ils furent grossièrement importunés par la venue de cet exécrable vicomte. Investissant les lieux comme s'ils lui appartenaient, il profana la silhouette de sa tendre Christine avec ses odieuses mains et la contraignit à sortir dîner en sa compagnie. Elle tenta de décliner poliment sa demande, mais le puéril noble n'acceptait pas le refus en guise de réponse.

Fou de colère de voir ses plans contrarier par ce vaurien, il enferma Christine dans sa loge et déversa contre son irréprochable et innocente protégée la rancoeur et la haine qu'il ressentait envers le jeune noble et qui menaçait soudainement de le submerger. Mais la douceur, la candeur et la compassion de la jeune fille calma sa fureur et sa peur, le laissant honteux de la manière indigne dont il l'avait traitée. Une fois de plus, elle le supplia de se révéler, de l'emmener avec lui dans son monde, de l'arracher à la cruauté et à la solitude de la réalité pour vivre à ses côtés. Il avait atteint le point de non-retour, ce moment où tout risquait de basculer. La décision qu'il allait prendre changerait à jamais leur existence pour le pire ou pour le meilleur. Malgré les doutes, les craintes et les périls encourus, il choisit de croire en son Ange de la Musique et de lui accorder son vœu.

S'ensuivirent les minutes les plus splendides, inoubliables et glorieuses qu'il eut vécu tandis qu'ils voyageaient à travers les souterrains ténébreux de son domaine, accompagnés par l'incessante musique de son orgue enseveli dans les profondeurs de l'Opéra Garnier. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle répondrait d'une manière aussi absolue et viscérale à son appel. Elle le suivit aveuglément, sans crainte, ni protestation, elle semblait même ne pas remarquer son masque sur lequel ses yeux ne s'attardèrent pas une infime seconde. A quoi rêvait-elle ? Quelles images fabuleuses germaient dans son imagination fertile ? Etait-ce lui qu'elle voyait réellement ou un autre ? Elle était auprès de lui, n'était-ce pas tout ce qui importait ?

Leur périple les conduisit finalement à sa demeure au-delà du lac Averne et à ce moment tant attendu où Christine était paisiblement endormie dans l'opulence de ses draps douillets. Posant sur le bureau le dessin parfait qu'il avait achevé, il se leva et s'avança en silence vers le lit. Durant d'inlassables minutes, il la contempla dans son sommeil insouciant, sa poitrine se soulevant au gré de sa respiration lente et sereine, ses abondantes boucles lumineuses se répandant sur l'oreiller tel un parterre de feuilles automnales et son angélique visage au teint de porcelaine esquissant un léger sourire. Inconscient de ses actes comme s'il était à son tour sous le charme de la jeune fille, il écarta les rideaux du baldaquin et tendit une main tremblante de peur vers elle. Le bout de ses doigts gantés effleurèrent sa joue rose et tiède avant de glisser timidement jusqu'à sa tempe où il saisit avec une indicible précaution une épaisse mèche de ses cheveux et, se penchant sur elle, il en respira le délicat parfum. L'esprit voilé par les brumes suaves de son parfum, il leva les yeux sur son visage si proche du sien qu'il percevait son haleine sucrée envahir ses narines. Il lui aurait été si facile en cet instant de se rapprocher et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres charnues et assoupies. Perdue dans les limbes des songes, elle ne se souviendrait même pas de son geste à son réveil.

Horrifié et dégoûté par ses pensées abjectes et monstrueuses, il se détourna de la couche d'un mouvement violent et rapide avant de commettre le plus vil et méprisable de ses crimes. Comment osait-il souiller la pureté et l'innocence de son Ange par d'aussi odieuses idées, profaner ainsi sa confiance alors qu'elle dormait sans crainte près de lui ? Il n'était réellement que la bête abominable que tout le monde décrivait, un démon prêt à corrompre et déshonorer une divine jeune fille pour son égoïste plaisir ! Il devait s'éloigner à tout prix, fuir la tentation contre laquelle il se sentait incapable de lutter indéfiniment ! S'obligeant à quitter la pièce sans se retourner, il soupira de soulagement de se retrouver dans la sécurité de son salon familier et s'effondra sur le petit banc de son piano, loin de cette boîte de Pandore qu'il se refusait à ouvrir. Jamais il n'abuserait de sa bienveillance et de sa compassion pour son simple désir ! Il ne pourrait jamais rien accepter de sa part qu'elle n'ait offert de sa propre volonté. Il était temps qu'il revienne à son sordide exil, qu'il mette un terme à son effroyable mensonge et qu'il accepte d'enfin libérer la jeune fille de son emprise sinistre.

Il avait vécu son rêve. Ils avaient été réunis, ne serait-ce que pour cette seule nuit ! Il avait tenu sa frêle silhouette dans ses bras, avait humé son capiteux parfum et touché son opulente chevelure. Il ne devait plus rien exiger d'elle ! Il était temps que sa trahison éclate au grand jour et que la réalité reprenne ses droits. Christine méritait de connaître l'affreuse vérité sur son supposé Ange de la Musique.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Ange ou Fantôme

**Ndla :** Une autre longue attente, mais me voilà enfin en mesure de poster un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. Je remercie les lecteurs pour leur patience et leurs sympathiques commentaires. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que je suis toute ouïe à vos suggestions. En espérant que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, je demeure, cher amis, votre dévouée serviteur, Tædium Vitae…

* * *

**~ Chapitre 5 ~**  
**– Ange ou Fantôme –**

* * *

Enveloppée dans un nuage de douceur et de torpeur, Christine se laissa flotter et dériver sur les vagues de l'éveil et du sommeil où il n'existait aucune frontière entre la réalité et le rêve, où les sens et l'esprit se mêlaient et se confondaient pour n'être qu'une même entité, dans ce lieu magique où l'impossible devenait accessible et dont les seules limites étaient celles de l'imagination. Un songe extraordinaire hantait ses pensées, subjuguait et attirait son âme loin de la lumière blafarde, cruelle et glaciale jusqu'à l'entraîner dans un palais souterrain, paisible et accueillant où régnaient le voile éthéré de la nuit et la lueur dorée des chandelles. Perdue dans les sombres brumes de l'oubli et de l'inconscience, elle était bercée dans les bras de son Ange qui susurrait tendrement des chants d'amour dans son oreille, emplissant son cœur de centaines d'émotions inconnues et grisantes auxquelles elle désirait succomber de tout son être. Sans éprouver la moindre crainte, elle délaissa le monde physique et sombra dans l'abysse des ténèbres pour demeurer éternellement auprès de son Gardien, pour s'oublier dans ce royaume fantastique qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre après ces longues années de solitude et de chagrin. Elle avait enfin trouvé son abri, son refuge, son havre de paix qu'elle refusait de quitter.

Au milieu de ses pensées nébuleuses et léthargiques, des bribes de son incroyable voyage revenaient à sa mémoire décousue et défilaient sous ses yeux émerveillés. Elle se souvenait d'un miroir éblouissant et immatériel, d'une paisible chevauchée dans les profondeurs de la terre où brûlaient des centaines de bougies telles des lucioles dorées. Il y avait aussi un vaste lac aux reflets bleutés sur lequel glissait en silence une barque noire menée par un homme étrange et majestueux qui la conduisit jusqu'à une demeure cachée aux yeux curieux du monde. Et la musique… ardente, prodigieuse, exaltante, divine… les notes célestes n'avaient cessé de tourbillonner et de résonner à ses oreilles durant son insensé périple. Elles étaient si sublimes, inouïes, émouvantes et enfiévrées qu'elles semblaient avoir miraculeusement pris vie pour continuer à retentir dans l'éternité. Son âme et son cœur frémissaient et palpitaient encore au souvenir de cette symphonie séraphique qui vibrait inlassablement dans son esprit, ou alors…

Christine ouvrit ses paupières lourdes et émergea d'un sommeil profond et hypnotique empli de rêves ensorcelants et retrouva péniblement la réalité qui lui parut tout autant illusoire que ses songes. Elle était paisiblement allongée dans un fastueux lit à baldaquin au matelas moelleux garni de draps de lin raffiné, d'épais oreillers de plumes et d'un ample duvet chaud et cossu. Tout ce confort et ce luxe étaient loin des couvertures rêches et des coussins durs et élimés de la modeste couchette qu'elle occupait dans les dortoirs de l'Opéra. Se soulevant sur un coude, elle observa à travers les rideaux translucides tendus autour du lit le somptueux décor et le riche mobilier qui se révélait à la lueur de rares bougies et ses yeux se plissèrent de perplexité en apercevant un immense orgue contre le mur sur sa gauche. Sa raison engourdie réalisa soudainement que la mélodie légère et ténue d'un piano emplissait la chambre luxueuse, provenant d'au-delà des murs. Etait-ce la source de la musique qui avait bercé ses phantasmes ? Et où était-elle ? Qui l'avait emmenée en ce lieu étrange et somptueux ? Était-ce Raoul ou l'inconnu qui lui avait envoyé cette rose et tous ces cadeaux ? Cet admirateur secret avait-il décidé de la droguer et de l'enlever pour la ramener dans sa demeure et abuser impunément de ses faveurs ? Et où se trouvait son Ange ? Avait-elle imaginé sa venue inespérée, leur sublime réunion et leur merveilleux voyage à travers le royaume des ténèbres et de la musique ? Tout cela était-il dû aux effets soporifiques d'un élixir qui lui avait été administré contre son gré ? Il était vrai qu'elle se sentait un peu grisée et confuse, mais elle ne se rappelait pas avoir consommé une quelconque boisson alcoolisée. Ses souvenirs étaient indistincts et morcelés comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à emmêler et à manipuler ses pensées. La peur monta en elle à l'idée de ce qui avait pu se produire durant son sommeil.

Avec appréhension, elle rejeta les couvertures et remarqua qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements de nuit et même ses petits chaussons, ce qui semblait signifier qu'elle n'avait pas été abusée physiquement par son ravisseur. S'extirpant des draps, elle s'assit au bord du lit et repoussa de son visage son épaisse chevelure indisciplinée avant que son regard ne soit attiré par un étrange pantin près d'elle. Une ravissante boîte en bois surmontée par la figurine d'un petit singe en tenue persane jouant des cymbales était posée sur la table de nuit. Intriguée par ce jouet insolite, elle tendit une main curieuse pour le toucher lorsque la poupée se mit subitement à remuer les bras pour produire un léger tintement avec ses cymbales. Une douce mélodie semblable à une farandole retentit dans l'écrin et elle comprit que cette amusante marionnette n'était autre qu'une boîte à musique. Durant plusieurs secondes elle l'écouta jouer sa joyeuse et complexe comptine jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'interrompe et que le singe s'immobilise.

Mais les accords du piano invisible se faisaient toujours entendre. Son esprit momentanément distrait se reporta sur les lieux inconnus qui l'entouraient et sur la situation inquiétante dans laquelle elle était. D'un geste rapide, elle referma sa robe de chambre autour de sa poitrine en se levant et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers la porte, la musique se faisant plus distincte à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait. Sur son chemin, elle croisa un imposant bureau couvert de papiers et de parchemins devant lequel elle s'attarda. Au premier coup d'œil, elle découvrit des dizaines de portraits dont elle était le modèle et qui la représentaient assise devant sa coiffeuse, endormie dans son lit, dansant et chantant sur scène, agenouillée dans la chapelle ou devant la tombe de son père comme si un observateur de l'ombre l'avait épiée à distance au cours des derniers mois. Au-dessus du tas de papier, elle trouva même un dessin qui la dépeignait couchée dans le lit qu'elle venait juste de quitter. Quelque peu mal à l'aise de constater l'obsession que lui vouait cet homme mystérieux, elle se détourna en frissonnant de malaise et franchit les derniers pas jusqu'à la porte dont elle hésita un instant à tourner la poignée. Elle avait le pressentiment étrange que le passage de ce seuil allait à jamais transformer et bouleverser son existence.

Poussant le vantail, elle accéda à une immense pièce éclairée de dizaines de chandelles et de becs de gaz où se dressait un large canapé, deux fauteuils rembourrés, de nombreuses bibliothèques et une vaste cheminée dont l'âtre rougeoyait de braises mourantes. Son regard fut instantanément attiré par la silhouette élancée d'un homme assis devant un piano noir dont il parcourait le long clavier d'une main légère et délicate comme s'il caressait la peau de son amante. Elle ne distinguait que son dos étroit aux épaules angulaires sur lesquelles était drapé un ample peignoir de velours noir, ainsi que sa chevelure de jais strictement lissée en arrière jusque sur sa nuque. Elle fit quelques pas incertains et silencieux dans sa direction avant qu'il ne se retourne d'un mouvement brusque à son approche en cessant de jouer. Un masque blanc cachait la partie droite de son visage, néanmoins l'élément qui troubla davantage Christine fut ses yeux clairs de la couleur du jade. Elle connaissait ce regard ! Il était apparu dans sa loge, l'avait accompagné durant son voyage, l'avait poursuivi jusque dans son sommeil, puis elle se souvint à qui il appartenait, mais cela était impossible. Ce regard était celui de son Ange. Comment une telle aberration avait-elle pu se produire ? Ce sombre individu et son Gardien étaient-ils une seule et même personne, ou en était-il simplement l'émissaire ? Tout cela était illogique et dément ! Était-elle toujours dans un rêve ou avait-elle sombré dans la folie ? Pourtant, cette chambre et cet individu lui paraissaient parfaitement réels, authentiques et même presque familiers !

L'homme la contempla tristement durant plusieurs secondes avant de se détourner, sa tête et ses épaules s'affaissant comme sous le poids d'un lourd fardeau. Ce moment qu'il avait tant redouté au cours de la nuit se présentait inévitablement à lui. Son mensonge, sa perfidie et son imposture étaient démasqués sans aucune possibilité de retour. Le temps de la vérité était arrivé. Il allait devoir affronter la rancoeur, le dégoût et la déception de Christine pour avoir osé l'abuser d'une manière aussi vile et perverse. Après un lourd soupir, il se leva et s'approcha de Christine qui le dévisageait d'un air perplexe, perdu, désemparé et presque haineux tandis qu'elle comprenait la supercherie dont elle avait été la naïve victime. Elle esquissa un brusque mouvement de recul lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, toutefois il parvint à prendre délicatement son bras et elle lui permit de la guider vers le canapé sur lequel elle s'assit statiquement tel une rigide poupée de bois. L'inconnu masqué s'agenouilla devant elle, baissa la tête avec humilité et joignit ses mains qu'il posa sur ses cuisses comme s'il se prosternait pour prier aux pieds d'une idole. Il lâcha un nouveau pénible soupir et rassembla tout son courage et sa volonté pour ne pas céder aux larmes acides qui brûlaient ses yeux. Il n'avait aucun droit de pleurer, car il n'était nullement la victime, mais le bourreau !

- Oh, Christine… murmura-t-il son nom vénéré et sacré comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois par le passé.

La respiration de la jeune fille se figea lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de l'homme qui n'était autre que celle de son Ange. C'était impossible, et pourtant ce personnage énigmatique se tenait devant elle et parlait de ce timbre mélodieux et profond qu'elle avait appris à connaître et aimer pendant ces derniers mois. Ses doutes et ses soupçons furent cruellement confirmés par ces simples syllabes tandis que ses espoirs étaient anéantis par l'impitoyable vérité. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'Ange, de Génie ou d'Esprit divin descendu des Cieux pour lui enseigner la musique. La Voix n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme !

- Rassure-toi sur ton sort, Christine ! Tu ne cours aucun danger, révéla-t-il affectueusement avant de relever son regard consterné sur elle.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle détailla les traits de son geôlier et cet étrange masque beige qui couvrait la moitié de son visage. Les lignes et les contours simples et masculins qu'elle découvrit étaient identiques à ceux de son Ange, bien qu'ils parurent plus émaciés et aigus que dans ses souvenirs flous. Toutefois, son regard vert pâle comme l'émeraude ne permettait aucun doute. Son Ange et cet étranger n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne ! Mais qui était-il ? Ce masque lui évoquait quelque chose dont elle ne parvenait plus à se remémorer, un élément qui pourtant faisait partie de son quotidien et dont elle avait parlé plus d'une fois. Curieusement, un évènement de la nuit lui revint à l'esprit et précisa sa pensée. Le cheval _César_ l'avait emmenée dans le dédale des couloirs souterrains, or elle savait que cet animal avait été dérobé dans les écuries plusieurs heures avant le lever du rideau par un spectre surnaturel que tous craignaient. Sans oublier que les caves et le lac caché sous le Palais Garnier étaient supposés abriter le repaire de cette sombre créature. Les dires de Meg, des ballerines et des machinistes décrivant un homme mystérieux portant un masque et vêtu de noir qui hantait les dessous de l'Opéra se firent écho sous son crâne en ébullition. Était-ce donc la vérité ? Son invisible Professeur avait en fait toujours été cet être malfaisant et insaisissable qui s'amusait à terroriser les artistes, ce Fantôme de l'Opéra…

A cette sordide révélation, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer les sanglots amoncelés dans sa gorge, toutefois elle ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent librement sur ses joues blanches. Des histoires horribles circulaient autour de ce lugubre personnage ! Certains racontaient qu'il prenait plaisir à enlever les jeunes filles dans son domaine souterrain pour leur faire subir un châtiment pire que la mort. Elle était désormais sa prisonnière, son esclave et ne pouvait qu'imaginer le sort funeste qu'il lui réservait.

En voyant les larmes argentées baigner le visage de Christine, l'homme au masque comprit quel tourment et amertume pesait sur son coeur. La honte et la culpabilité l'accablèrent tel un étau qui tentait de broyer son âme entre ses mâchoires d'acier. Anéanti par le poids insoutenable de son infamie et de sa trahison, sa tête retomba lourdement contre sa poitrine.

- C'est vrai, Christine ! Je ne suis ni ange, ni génie, ni fantôme… Je suis Erik ! déclara-t-il dans une longue plainte.

Horrifié par son crime et incapable de supporter davantage le regard accusateur de Christine, il enfouit son visage dans ses paumes pour y cacher ses pleurs indignes et sa lâcheté. Il avait tout détruit de ses propres mains. Quel imbécile ! Il aurait dû se contenter de rester dans l'ombre à poursuivre son imposture et oublier ce désir insensé d'être auprès d'elle et de la serrer dans ses bras comme le commun des mortels. Au moins de cette façon aurait-il pu continuer à la voir et à lui parler, car il était évident qu'elle allait le fuir et le haïr désormais qu'elle connaissait la vérité. Il en était ainsi depuis la nuit des temps. Les monstres existaient pour être exécrés et humiliés. Jamais plus elle ne le considérerait comme son Ange ! A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un infâme criminel qui s'était servi de sa gentillesse et de son innocence pour la tromper et l'attirer dans son antre dans le dessein de s'accaparer ses faveurs.

- Pardonne-moi, Christine… Je ne suis qu'une horrible bête… un démon qui a cru pouvoir s'élever à la hauteur des Anges et regarder en face la Beauté, se lamenta-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire le moindre mal, ni de te mentir ou de te peiner. Je n'ai cherché qu'à t'aider au moment où tu avais perdu tout courage et tout espoir de vivre ton rêve. Crois-moi, je n'ai nulle mauvaise pensée à ton égard. Je veux simplement veiller à ton bien-être et te protéger de la cruauté de ce monde. Oh, Christine, je t'implore… Pardonne-moi ce mensonge…

Outrée et indignée par ses paroles qui contredisaient tous ses autres actes, la jeune fille se redressa et reprit son sang-froid. Cet homme avait l'audace de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de légitimer ses actes ignobles en lui faisant croire qu'il avait agi pour son bien-être ! Quel hypocrite ! C'était à croire qu'elle était le tortionnaire et qu'il était le pauvre martyr !

- Me veiller ? Me protéger ? C'est en m'enlevant et en m'enfermant que vous escomptez faire cela ? le rabroua-t-elle avec dédain. Et si vous êtes réellement l'honnête homme que vous prétendez, découvrez d'abord votre visage que je puisse vous voir !

A ces mots, les mains de Christine se tendirent pour saisir hargneusement le masque qu'elle voulut arracher afin de connaître les traits de son geôlier. Mais l'homme attrapa ses poignets avec une rapidité surhumaine, ses doigts forts se resserrant avec dureté autour de sa chair blanche qui rougit sous la dureté de sa poigne.

- Tu ne cours aucun danger, si tu ne touches pas au masque, avertit-il entre ses dents serrées avant de forcer les mains de Christine à se croiser sur ses genoux.

Incapable de se contenir, elle sentit monter et bouillonner dans le creux de son ventre une fureur et une rancoeur indicible contre ce traître, ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvé auparavant.

- Comment avez-vous osé me mentir de la sorte… m'humiliez et me traitez aussi grossièrement ? Je ne suis pas l'une de ces filles faciles que vous avez l'habitude de tourmenter !

Erik aurait voulu se recroqueviller et disparaître dans le néant à l'écoute de ce discours fielleux et malheureusement si vrai, néanmoins il se contint et endura son châtiment stoïquement. Il méritait de subir sa colère et son mépris !

- Je vous ai cru… je vous ai obéi aveuglément… j'écoutais et buvais chacune de vos paroles et elles n'étaient que mensonges, pleura-t-elle amèrement. Je vous ai offert mon esprit sans limite, ni crainte et vous vous êtes joué de moi !

- Christine, je t'ai certes menti sur mon identité, mais mes dires ont toujours été sincères et jamais je ne me suis moqué des sentiments que tu éprouvais à mon égard ! Ton bonheur et ta quiétude sont tout ce qui m'importe ! Crois-moi lorsque je t'assure que je suis tout autant affligé que toi d'avoir usé d'un pareil stratagème, mais je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix, déplora-t-il tristement. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté que je devienne ton professeur si tu avais connu la vérité de ma réputation, de mon apparence… de ma laideur… Tu aurais fui comme tous les autres auparavant. L'Ange de la Musique était le seul moyen capable de te rendre la foi que tu avais perdue pour que tu puisses enfin chanter avec la perfection à laquelle tu es vouée.

Christine écouta attentivement cette longue plainte qu'elle ressassa encore et encore pour y chercher un quelconque mensonge, mais ses propos paraissaient francs et honnêtes. Sans comprendre par quel miracle, elle oublia momentanément son chagrin et posa un regard presque attendri sur l'homme désespéré qui était agenouillé avec humilité à ses pieds.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu désirais ? s'enquit-il en levant son regard larmoyant sur elle. Que ton Ange devienne un homme afin d'être à ses côtés ? Ne m'as-tu pas juré que mon aspect ou mon identité n'avait aucune importance à tes yeux ? Tu m'as promis d'oublier tes peurs, tes préjugés, ton jugement, d'accepter la différence et de voir la beauté par-delà les apparences ! Était-ce donc de vaines paroles… des mensonges ?

Face au regard éploré et éperdu de ce pauvre homme, Christine sentit sa colère s'adoucir et un profond sentiment de peine et de compassion s'éveilla en son coeur. Il était vrai qu'en dépit de sa tromperie, il lui avait offert tout ce dont elle rêvait et qu'il lui avait promis. Il avait été un ami attentionné prêt à l'écouter et à la consoler dans les moments pénibles, ainsi qu'un professeur exceptionnel qui lui avait permis de chanter avec la grâce des Séraphins. Malgré sa déception, elle comprit que cette découverte n'altérait nullement le lien particulier qui les unissait et qu'ils partageaient. Tout était différent, et pourtant rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours son Ange de la Musique.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-elle avec résolution.

- Rien… sauf que nous poursuivions le travail et l'amitié que nous avons commencés, mais dorénavant en nous regardant face-à-face sans qu'aucun miroir opaque ne nous sépare.

A nouveau, elle se sentit troublée et confuse de penser qu'il l'avait observée avec intérêt et minutie durant tous ces mois tandis qu'elle vaquait insouciamment à ses tâches quotidiennes.

- Dois-je me considérer comme votre prisonnière ?

- Une prisonnière ? Non, jamais je ne me permettrais de t'enfermer ! Tu es mon invitée ! Sache que cette demeure t'appartient et tout ce que je possède est à toi, affirma-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis donc libre de partir ? s'enquit-elle avec l'espoir qu'il la délivrerait sans protester.

A son grand étonnement, il se détourna brusquement et se releva d'un mouvement leste qui lui évoqua l'élégance d'un félin. Sa tête se courba et ses mains immobiles de chaque côté de ses hanches se serrèrent en deux affreux poings blanchis et tremblants.

- Oui, tu es libre… souffla-t-il tristement.

A ces mots, il s'approcha de son piano devant lequel il s'assit, puis ses doigts touchèrent et caressèrent avec tendresse le clavier et, instantanément une pluie de notes tomba du ciel en une mélodie amère, délicate et tragique comme si le joueur infusait sa solitude et sa douleur à l'instrument qui semblait pleurer avec lui. Alors, la voix de l'homme, la voix du Fantôme, la voix de l'Ange s'éleva dans la pièce avec la beauté et la grâce d'une harpe, s'envolant dans les Cieux avec la majesté d'une colombe, tantôt mélancolique et tantôt passionnée. Contre toute attente, Christine écouta et resta paralysée sur le fauteuil qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. Elle tenta de résister à ses charmes, mais déjà elle sentait ses pensées se troubler et s'abandonner peu à peu aux délices du rêve et de l'oubli. L'idée même de s'enfuir avait disparu de son esprit. La torpeur la gagna, sa tête vacilla, la Voix la berça et la conduisit jusqu'au seuil du sommeil où elle sombra avec délectation.

**X X X X**

Après plusieurs minutes, Erik délaissa son clavier et se retourna sur son siège pour observer Christine endormie sur le canapé, son angélique visage reposant contre l'un des oreillers près de l'accoudoir. L'une de ses longues mèches bouclées s'étaient échappées de sa chevelure et se déployait sur sa joue, effleurait ses lèvres et s'enroulait sur le velours rouge du coussin. En silence, il se leva et se mit à genoux aux pieds du divan avant de tendre avec hésitation sa main et de repousser délicatement ses cheveux qu'il recoiffa derrière son épaule. Il savait qu'il avait agi tel un lâche et égoïste vaurien en envoûtant Christine à l'aide de sa musique et de sa voix pour la forcer à rester auprès de lui, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à la laisser partir. Désormais qu'il avait réussi à l'emmener dans sa maison, il désirait profiter de sa compagnie au moins durant les quelques jours suivants. Après ce séjour quelque peu contraint, il la relâcherait et elle serait libre de revenir ou pas dans sa demeure selon son bon vouloir. Il se promit de ne plus jamais user de ses facultés d'hypnose pour l'obliger à lui obéir. Elle n'était pas une marionnette dont il pouvait disposer à sa guise, mais une belle et innocente demoiselle qui méritait d'être traitée avec les égards dus à une reine. Ses doigts imperceptiblement pressés contre son ondoyante chevelure, il se pencha sur elle et murmura doucement dans son oreille.

- Christine, mon doux Ange… ma merveilleuse Muse… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu ta venue… Tu es la seule qui puisse donner vie à ma musique ! Tu détiens mon coeur et mon âme… J'ai besoin de toi, Christine… Je t'en prie, reste à mes côtés…

Il n'aurait pu le jurer, mais il lui sembla que la jeune fille sourit brièvement et même acquiesça à l'écoute de sa requête. Son coeur débordant d'espoir et d'amour, il prit Christine dans ses bras et la souleva avec précaution pour la conduire dans sa chambre qu'il avait expressément aménagée pour son confort. Savourant une fois encore le poids de son corps serré dans son étreinte, il l'allongea dans le lit moelleux et la couvrit avec soin.

Avec un dernier regard sur sa divine princesse, il se détourna et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte sans un bruit. Debout dans son salon, Erik écouta le silence qui s'était installé une fois de plus dans sa demeure, mais il n'en éprouva aucune aversion ou oppression comme cela se produisait souvent. Il savait qu'à quelques mètres de lui était assoupi son Ange de la Musique, sa sublime Déesse, sa charmante Fée du Nord. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait dans ces caves insalubres, il n'était pas seul dans sa maison et il en éprouva un réconfort incommensurable qu'il peinait à contenir.

Elle n'avait pas crié, elle ne s'était pas enfuie, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, ni méprisé, ni même maudit pour son acte. Au contraire, elle avait fait preuve d'une compassion et d'une bonté digne d'un chérubin envers lui. Fermant les paupières, il se remémora ces précieuses minutes qu'il avait passées en sa compagnie. Il lui avait parlé, il avait contemplé son indicible beauté, il avait respiré son capiteux parfum sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se cacher derrière un miroir ou de l'hypnotiser pour l'asservir et la soumettre à sa volonté. Ils avaient partagé une conversation normale face-à-face comme deux personnes civilisées, même s'il l'avait sentie effrayée et intimidée. Cependant, sa méfiance était tout à fait naturelle compte tenu des évènements extraordinaires et des révélations choquantes qu'elle avait dû assimiler et accepter en une poignée de minutes. Durant les prochains jours, il ferait son possible afin qu'elle soit à l'aise en ce lieu, qu'elle n'ait besoin de rien, qu'elle se sente en sécurité et choyée comme elle le méritait. Avec le temps, elle apprendrait à le connaître, à lui faire confiance et elle comprendrait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, peut-être même parviendrait-elle à l'apprécier un peu.

Son esprit était en effervescence, échafaudant des scénarios idylliques et utopiques où ils demeuraient ensemble et heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais la réalité était que son conte de fées ne pouvait que se terminer en tragédie. Nulle femme ne saurait aimer une bête ! S'efforçant de chasser ses pensées moroses, il chercha frénétiquement du regard une activité capable d'éloigner son esprit de ses idées chimériques et de canaliser cette soudaine et furieuse énergie qui montait en lui. Son choix se porta sur son violon et, dès que son archet heurta les cordes, une mélodie belle et mélancolique jaillit de ses doigts. Les notes s'élevèrent entre les murs jusqu'à Christine dont il berça les songes, la guidant dans un royaume de chant, de lumière et d'amour où nulle peine, ni douleur, ni haine n'existaient.

Durant de nombreuses minutes, il se laissa emporter par la passion et le délire de sa complainte dans un univers où ses sens étaient l'unique et véritable réalité comme si son âme délaissait sa carcasse immonde pour s'élever vers les étoiles. La musique le possédait totalement. Lorsqu'il émergea enfin de son euphorie, il ouvrit ses paupières qui papillotèrent quelques secondes pour s'accommoder à la lumière crue de la salle, avant de reposer le violon de ses mains tremblantes et engourdies. Étourdi et hagard, il vacilla tel un homme ivre jusqu'à son fauteuil sur lequel il s'effondra, puis il tenta de calmer sa respiration haletante et ses palpitations fiévreuses. Il sombrait souvent dans les abîmes de ses symphonies, toutefois ce plongeon lui avait paru plus abyssal et irrésistible que jamais, au point qu'il avait eu le sentiment de suffoquer et de se noyer dans un puits sans fond. La présence de Christine entre ces murs devait être la raison de cette soudaine et étourdissante inspiration comme si elle avait été une Muse murmurant ces mirifiques accords à son oreille.

Avec un soupir épuisé, il se renversa dans son siège et son regard tomba sur la petite horloge posée sur la cheminée. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était aussi fatigué et pourquoi ses mains se révélaient aussi douloureuses et courbatues. En revanche, il se demandait quelle intervention externe l'avait fait quitter son envoûtement, mais à peine eut-il terminé de se poser la question que la réponse se présentait d'elle-même. L'une des clochettes qu'il utilisait comme signal d'alarme retentit avec insistance dans le vestibule. Un importun avait dû actionner l'un des mécanismes d'alerte qu'il avait disposé dans les sous-sols de l'Opéra, l'avertissant lorsqu'un intrus osait s'aventurer dans son domaine, ce qui semblait être le cas en cet instant.

Maudissant ces imbéciles suicidaires qui négligeaient ses menaces, il se leva, rejoignit le vestibule et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant laquelle des clochettes sonnait. Il s'agissait de la dernière, celle qui était relié au dispositif placé sur l'ancien passage caché dans le cinquième sous-sol. Ce chemin était une ancienne voie de service aménagée lors de l'édification du bâtiment et utilisée autrefois pour accéder aux fondations, mais que personne n'empruntait plus. Il menait directement aux abords du lac, ou plus précisément à un long tunnel qui aboutissait près de sa maison. Cette galerie désaffectée était l'accès le plus court, direct et facile vers son repaire et elle avait été visitée une seule fois, plusieurs années auparavant, par un charpentier qui y avait rencontré son funeste destin. Après ce malencontreux incident, il s'était empressé de retirer toutes les serrures de la porte et l'avait sécurisée en y plaçant des verrous de sa composition que personne ne savait ouvrir excepté lui. Cependant, malgré les précautions qu'il avait prises, un idiot semblait avoir tout de même réussi à pénétrer dans sa tanière. Quel homme était assez fou ou téméraire pour oser défier son courroux ? Selon toute vraisemblance, la sirène devrait pleurer une nouvelle victime avant l'arrivée de l'aurore.

Avec un calme froid et méticuleux, il retira ses chaussures, son peignoir de velours et sa chemise qu'il accrocha soigneusement à la patère de l'antichambre. Il était inutile de se tremper plus que nécessaire. Dans un coffre, il récupéra un masque noir qu'il attacha sur son visage et se munit d'une longue tige peinte en noir. Prêt à recevoir son hôte convenablement, il sortit et s'assura que la porte était bien fermée et garderait le précieux séraphin que sa maison abritait. Par un étrange hasard, la nature l'avait doté d'une vision nocturne excellente. Il n'était aucunement incommodé par les ténèbres environnantes contrairement à son adversaire qui porterait sans le moindre doute une lanterne dont l'éclat aveuglant le guiderait jusqu'à sa proie tel un phare sur la mer obscure. Lentement, afin de ne faire aucun bruit, il entra dans l'eau glacée et plongea pour nager vers l'endroit où l'intrus attendait son sort, respirant à l'aide de sa baguette creuse qu'il utilisait comme un tuba. En quelques minutes, il atteignit sa destination et aperçut à travers les ondes de l'eau un homme debout sur la rive de pierre balançant une lanterne dans l'espoir de percer le voile des ténèbres. Il se tenait un peu trop loin du bord pour qu'il parvienne à la saisir, mais Erik ne se laissa pas décourager pour si peu. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il fredonna doucement dans son fin cylindre, attirant l'attention de son visiteur qui cessa de gigoter et tendit l'oreille. Il se mit à genou afin de se rapprocher de la source de cette étrange mélodie et il finit par se pencher au-dessus de la surface miroitante, si bas qu'il aurait pu facilement basculer dans l'eau. Erik vit sa chance et n'hésita pas.

Prenant appui avec ses pieds contre un rocher au fond du lac, il se propulsa avec la vitesse et la puissance d'une torpille, ses bras, puis son torse crevèrent les eaux calmes et ses mains se refermèrent sur le cou de sa cible.

- Erik, non ! hurla l'inconnu avant qu'il ne l'entraîne dans le gouffre aquatique qui deviendrait sa tombe.

Inconnu ? Cet homme ne venait-il pas de crier son nom ? Personne ne connaissait son identité dans le théâtre ! Et cette voix ? Elle lui semblait étrangement familière ! Était-ce lui ? Impossible ! Il devait être mort ! Toutefois, il devait en avoir le coeur net avant de commettre une erreur irréparable. Ses doigts lâchèrent la gorge de sa proie et s'agrippèrent au col de sa chemise, tirant hors de l'eau le corps flasque qu'il roula sur la berge. Le rescapé cracha et toussa avec difficulté afin de retrouver sa respiration tandis qu'Erik grimpait sur la rive et se redressait en essuyant l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage et ses cheveux. Un simple coup d'œil avait permis à Erik de reconnaître immédiatement l'homme qu'il avait failli noyer. Les traits étaient un peu amaigris et les cheveux étaient coupés plus courts, mais ce regard sombre et rusé était toujours le même.

- Daroga ! s'exclama le Fantôme d'un ton impérieux et menaçant. As-tu donc perdu le peu de bon sens que tu possédais pour oser t'aventurer dans mon domaine sans y être invité ? Si je n'étais pas intervenu, la sirène t'aurait aisément noyé !

Nadir, autrefois désigné comme le daroga de Mazenderan, se traîna piteusement sur le sol pour s'agenouiller avant de relever la tête et de toiser son interlocuteur qu'il reconnut sans peine. Erik, son ancien compagnon d'infortune, se tenait devant lui telle une ombre mortelle prête à fondre sur sa victime. A la lumière de la lanterne qui gisait sur le sol, il découvrit son visage couvert d'un masque noir, ses cheveux sombres dégoulinant d'eau et son torse maigre et pâle comme la Mort où se devinait plusieurs cicatrices blanchâtres et ses muscles fins et nerveux.

- La sirène ? Il n'y a que toi dans ces bas-fonds ! pesta le daroga en toussant une fois de plus. Quel nouveau maléfice as-tu inventé ?

- Oh, rien d'extraordinaire, annonça-t-il avec un haussement négligent des épaules en lui montrant une longue tige de roseau. C'est une astuce enfantine, mais très pratique pour respirer et chanter sous l'eau.

- Comment ai-je pu me montrer aussi stupide ! Ton astuce a bien failli me coûter la vie ! sermonna Nadir sévèrement. D'ailleurs, elle a sans le moindre doute été fatale pour d'autres !

Erik balaya cette remarque puérile de la main comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennuyeux insecte qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles.

- Je ne suis pas responsable des agissements de la sirène !

- Erik, il n'y a aucune sirène ! grogna-t-il d'une voix excédée.

- Qui sait ? Il y a tant de mystère dans ce monde.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Nadir se passa une main sur le visage, recoiffa ses cheveux trempés et se remit debout en chancelant. Derrière le masque, il devinait à peine le regard d'Erik et il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à parler à cette figure inexpressive et impénétrable. Il avait le désagréable sentiment que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'être talentueux et perspicace qu'il avait autrefois appris à connaître et à apprécier d'une certaine manière. Erik le regardait avec dédain et arrogance comme s'il ne le connaissait plus.

- Tu m'avais promis de ne plus commettre de crimes ! As-tu oublié les heures roses de Mazenderan ? N'ont-elles pas suffisamment abreuvé ta soif de sang et ta haine de l'humanité ?

A ces mots, Erik se détourna avec honte, des images qu'il s'était efforcé d'effacer de sa mémoire refaisant surface contre sa volonté. Le sang… les cris… la peur… la colère… le désespoir… Un puits obscur et sans fond où il sombrait dans les méandres de la folie qui avait failli le consumer…

- Oui, j'ai préféré les oublier… Elles me rappellent inlassablement le monstre que je suis ! murmura-t-il avec tristesse et amertume. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es venu… pour envenimer de vielles plaies qui n'ont jamais cicatrisées ?

- Non, j'étais venu pour m'assurer que tu n'étais pas le fantôme qui hante ces lieux, révéla Nadir sinistrement. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je suis déçu que tous mes soupçons s'avèrent exacts. J'avais gardé espoir que cette créature décharnée, néfaste et défigurée dont toutes les rumeurs parlent n'était pas l'homme que j'avais jadis sauvé de la Mort.

- Hélas, j'ai bien peur de devoir plaider coupable !

- Quel gâchis ! Tu aurais pu être un homme respecté et adulé pour son talent et son génie, déplora Nadir dont les épaules s'affaissèrent de désarroi. J'ai risqué ma vie pour te sauver et c'est ainsi que tu t'acquittes de mon sacrifice, en devenant un fantôme qui extorque les directeurs et terrorise les occupants de l'opéra.

- La vie est cruelle et injuste, mon ami. Il faudra que tu t'y habitues, railla Erik avec moquerie. Je suis simplement ce que les hommes ont fait de moi. Depuis ma naissance, l'humanité m'a toujours considéré comme un monstre, une bête, un démon. Dès mon premier cri, j'ai dû lutter contre les épreuves que le destin jetait sur mon chemin ! J'ai finalement ouvert les yeux et fait face à la sordide réalité. J'ai compris que jamais je ne serais respecté comme être humain, quel que soient l'étendue de mes talents ou de mon pouvoir. Alors, j'ai cessé de résister et j'ai accepté la seule existence à laquelle je pouvais prétendre. Je suis devenu le Fantôme de l'Opéra ! annonça-t-il avec emphase en se redressant fièrement. Comme tu peux le constater, personne ne reçoit jamais ce qui lui est dû, malgré les efforts et les sacrifices fournis ! Je pensais qu'après les tourments que tu avais endurés en Perse, tu avais compris la leçon.

Les paroles acerbes d'Erik déstabilisèrent le Daroga qui vit défiler devant ses yeux les chagrins et les douleurs qui avaient jonché sa vie. La perte de sa femme bien-aimée… la maladie, le déclin et la lente agonie de son fils unique qui l'avait conduit à sa mort par la main d'Erik… son impuissance face à l'avilissement et à la descente en enfer d'un homme extraordinaire qu'il considérait comme son ami… sa propre disgrâce auprès du Shah et son emprisonnement dans les geôles de Mazenderan… Il avait connu la souffrance et l'affliction dans son existence, mais contrairement au Fantôme, il avait aussi vécu des bonheurs et des joies ineffables qui l'aidaient à supporter l'adversité.

Erik n'avait jamais éprouvé pareille bonté ou quiétude dont il aurait pu se nourrir pour soulager les supplices qu'il avait endurés. Son existence toute entière se résumait aux humiliations, à la haine et aux malheurs qu'il avait subis aux mains des autres. Dès sa naissance, il avait été obligé de se battre pour son droit à la vie. Il ne faisait que mettre en pratique ce que l'humanité lui avait appris. Pourquoi ce serait-il montré différent envers ses tortionnaires ? Pourquoi faire preuve de miséricorde et d'indulgence envers ceux qui le considéraient comme un monstre indigne de respirer ? Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais être humilié, ni maltraité par ceux de la race humaine. Il ne serait pas un martyre ! Dans son royaume, il était le maître et dictait ses lois auxquels tous devaient se plier sous peine d'être châtié. Et ce n'était pas parce que son ancien camarade réapparaissait qu'il allait renier la vie calme et prospère qu'il s'était bâtie, surtout à ce moment fatidique où il espérait enfin connaître la joie de trouver une compagne capable de l'aimer pour lui-même.

- Il est trop tard pour que je condamne tes erreurs passées, déclara Nadir en relevant la tête avec détermination. Néanmoins, tu me dois compte du présent. Je suis au fait des menaces et des extorsions que tu fais peser sur les directeurs, sans oublier la terreur que tu répands à travers tout l'établissement !

- Tu oses appeler des directeurs ces deux nigauds qui ignorent tout de l'art ! Et ce n'est vraiment pas ma faute si les ballerines et les machinistes sont impressionnables et superstitieux. De toute façon, je suis un Fantôme tout à fait inoffensif, tolérant et désintéressé du monde des vivants ! précisa Erik avec ironie.

- Désintéressé ? Une mensualité de vingt mille francs me semble loin d'être une preuve de désintérêt !

- Hélas, il faut bien vivre et j'ai des besoins très onéreux ! justifia-t-il avec insouciance. Si tu savais les sommes colossales que l'administration gaspille en futilité, tu réaliserais que mes exigences sont très modestes.

- Certes, je veux bien te concéder ce point, mais qu'en est-il de tes autres méfaits ?

- Méfaits ? s'exclama-t-il, faussement étonné et confus.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle. Christine Daaé…

A l'écoute de ce nom vénérable, Erik pivota légèrement la tête, ses sens aux aguets tel un prédateur ayant flairé sa proie, ce que Nadir ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Eh bien, pourquoi me parles-tu de cette demoiselle ? se ressaisit le Fantôme avec un haussement évasif des épaules.

- Parce qu'elle a disparu de sa loge après la représentation de _Faust_ et habituellement lorsqu'une personne s'évanouit dans la nature sans laisser de traces, tu es à blâmer !

- Oh, c'est un théâtre ! Il est banal de voir de jeunes artistes s'enfuirent avec leurs amants.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! s'irrita le daroga. Penses-tu que j'ignore la relation ambiguë et fallacieuse que tu as établie avec cette pauvre innocente ? Je sais parfaitement que tu lui donnes des leçons de chants, qu'elle croit que tu es un Ange descendu du Ciel pour lui enseigner la musique et qu'elle te vénère de toute son âme, énuméra-t-il sévèrement comme s'il donnait un sermon à un enfant désobéissant.

Les yeux d'Erik s'étrécirent sous la colère et les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent alors qu'il serrait les dents. Ravalant sa rage, il ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, mais fut rudement interrompu par les invectives de Nadir.

- N'essaye pas de le nier ! J'ai assisté à l'une de ces époustouflantes séances et je n'ose imaginer dans quel état de fervente extase Christine devait se trouver durant ces minutes où tu l'envoûtais de ta voix et de ta musique. Comment as-tu pu tromper et abuser de la candeur d'une vulnérable femme avec une telle immoralité et froideur ? Cette farce sordide est indigne de toi ! déplora-t-il avec regret.

Au cours des semaines où il avait fouillé l'Opéra dans le dessein de trouver des preuves de ce Fantôme qu'il voulait démasquer, Nadir s'était par hasard trouvé près de la chapelle où Christine priait et parlait à un être qu'elle nommait l'Ange de la Musique. Quel n'avait pas été son étonnement lorsqu'il avait entendu une voix douce et mélodieuse répondre à ses appels. Cet incident avait éveillé sa curiosité et il avait décidé de surveiller la jeune fille de près pour résoudre ce mystère. Durant ses investigations, il découvrit les rendez-vous secrets qu'elle entretenait avec ce soi-disant Ange et le jour où il assista à l'une de leurs leçons de chant, ses soupçons se confirmèrent sans le moindre doute possible. Il n'existait qu'un seul homme sur Terre capable de chanter avec la même grâce et pureté que les Séraphins.

- Très bien, c'est vrai, elle est avec moi ! Mais c'est précisément pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade que je l'ai invitée chez moi. Je veux qu'elle sache qui je suis… qu'elle découvre l'univers singulier dans lequel je demeure… qu'elle apprenne à me connaître et à m'aimer pour moi-même et non pour ce que je ne serai jamais ! Je ne veux plus être juste une ombre pour elle, mais un homme de chair et de sang !

- C'est en l'emprisonnant dans ton repaire que tu espères gagner son affection ! souligna Nadir avec sarcasme.

- Elle n'est pas ma prisonnière ! fulmina le Fantôme, sa voix grondante retentissant avec vacarme dans la caverne déserte et silencieuse. Elle est en ma compagnie de son plein gré. Est-ce si inconcevable qu'une jeune femme puisse m'apprécier en dépit de mon apparence ?

- Laisse-la partir, Erik ! insista-t-il.

- Elle s'en ira qu'en cela lui plaira ! Ce n'est pas à moi de lui donner des ordres ! s'agaça le Fantôme dont la patience commençait à s'amenuiser.

- Erik, je t'en prie… Nous ne sommes pas en Perse. Ce n'est pas par la contrainte ou le mensonge qu'un gentilhomme gagne le coeur d'une demoiselle. En dépit de tous tes crimes et de tes vices, tu as toujours fait preuve de galanterie et de noblesse envers les femmes, n'est-ce pas ? N'ajoute pas ce péché à la longue liste de tes méfaits !

A ces paroles, les épaules d'Erik se raidirent tandis que ses mains se refermaient en deux poings si serrés que ses phalanges pâlirent sous la rage qu'il sentait monter en lui.

- Sois maudit, Daroga ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ressemble à un monstre que je dois agir comme tel, cracha-t-il entre ses dents. Tu crois que je serai capable de forcer mon immonde carcasse sur elle, d'abuser de sa chair et de la violenter pour assouvir mon désir égoïste ! Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela !

- C'est parce que je te connais que j'ai peur. Je suis persuadé que tu ne lui feras aucun mal, du moins intentionnellement. Toutefois, je connais ton instabilité émotionnelle et avec quelle impétuosité tu te laisses parfois emporter par tes émotions et ta colère. Dans ces moments de folie, tu n'es plus toi-même, tu ne te maîtrises plus et commets des actes horribles qui te semblent inimaginables en temps normal. Je le sais pour y avoir été confronté plus d'une fois, indiqua-t-il en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Erik. Tu ignores quelles seront tes réactions en vivant auprès d'une femme. Tu n'as jamais connu cela, comment peux-tu être sûr que tu ne commettras pas une erreur fatale à la première contrariété qu'elle t'opposera ? Tu dois la relâcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Erik ! Mets un terme à cette imposture… ou je serai forcé de le faire moi-même et de lui raconter la vérité sur les atrocités que tu as perpétrées par le passé !

Fou de rage d'être sermonné comme un novice, Erik se retourna avec la vélocité de l'éclair et saisit le daroga par la gorge avant de le forcer à reculer jusqu'à ce que ses talons dépassent le bord de la rive et flottent dans le vide. Déséquilibré et surpris, Nadir referma ses mains autour du poignet d'Erik dans une vaine tentative de se libérer tandis qu'il était suspendu au-dessus des eaux glacées impatientes de l'engloutir.

- Des menaces ? Tu es loin d'être en position de me menacer ! fulmina le Fantôme dont les yeux brillaient de haine tel deux mers en furie. Tu as raison sur un point, cependant ! Nous ne sommes plus en Perse, Daroga ! Tu n'as aucune autorité dans cette contrée, ni aucun pouvoir sur moi ! Rappelle-toi que j'étais l'Ange de la Mort à Mazenderan et que je le suis toujours ! Je peux très facilement disposer de ta vie si tu deviens trop encombrant. Pour ta propre sécurité, je te conseille vivement de laisser Christine en dehors de nos triviales querelles ! Suis-je suffisamment clair ? insista-t-il en resserrant sa poigne qui manqua étouffer sa victime.

- Je te promettrai une seule chose, Erik ! croassa-t-il avec difficulté sous les doigts qui l'étranglaient. Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, aucune fosse, ni grotte ne sera assez profonde pour te cacher. Je te retrouverai et je te ferai payer ton crime !

- C'est tout à ton honneur. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Nadir !

D'un geste rapide et puissant, Erik ramena sa proie sur la terre ferme et l'envoya valdinguer avec dédain sur le sol comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon. Étourdi et pantelant, le daroga se souleva avec peine sur un bras et sur ses genoux en massant sa gorge douloureuse alors qu'il respirait goulûment l'air frais. Il avait commis une erreur impardonnable et grossière en sous-estimant la menace que représentait Erik et en supposant qu'il n'oserait pas lever la main sur lui en raison de leur ancienne amitié. Il avait aussi oublié qu'en dépit de son physique malingre, il possédait une force colossale et une rapidité surhumaine qui avaient été fatales à plus d'un homme en Perse.

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Daroga. Retourne dans le monde du dessus et oublie tout ce que tu sais à mon sujet ! Je ne suis plus le jeune homme brisé et perdu que tu as connu en Perse. Tu m'as peut-être sauvé de la Mort autrefois, mais sache que si tu interfère dans mes projets, je n'hésiterai pas un instant à t'éliminer. Rien, ni personne ne se mettra entre Christine et moi ! Pénètre à nouveau dans mon domaine sans y être invité et je n'empêcherai pas la sirène d'accomplir sa besogne. Si les secrets d'Erik ne restent pas les secrets d'Erik, tant pis pour beaucoup de ceux de la race humaine ! Tu auras été prévenu, mon vieil ami, conclut-t-il en s'éloignant de la forme prostrée sur la rive.

Lorsque Nadir eut repris ses esprits et ses forces, il se redressa en s'asseyant sur ses talons et réalisa qu'Erik avait disparu. Clignant et plissant les yeux, il scruta minutieusement les ténèbres dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le chemin par lequel il s'était évanoui, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il n'était par l'amateur des trappes et le maître des illusionnistes sans raison. Il pouvait disparaître à volonté comme un vrai démon, si bien qu'il se demanda si les rumeurs supposant qu'il était le fils du Diable n'étaient pas fondées en fin de compte.

Les épaules du daroga s'affaissèrent de découragement et il secoua la tête avec dépit. L'homme qu'il venait de rencontrer n'avait plus rien en commun avec le garçon ébranlé et égaré dont il avait jadis gagné l'amitié. La vie de solitude, de réclusion et de souffrance qu'il avait été contraint d'accepter l'avait métamorphosé en un être insensible, calculateur, impitoyable et dédaigneux. Lors de leur rencontre dix ans auparavant, Nadir avait d'abord considéré Erik comme un individu austère, arrogant, hautain, irascible et surtout dangereux, toutefois après avoir cohabité plusieurs semaines à ses côtés, son opinion avait évolué et il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais et cruel. Poussé par son instinct de survie, cet homme avait simplement dû apprendre à se cuirasser et à se battre contre un monde hostile qui ne voyait en lui qu'un monstre horrible prompt à être humilié.

Néanmoins, cette carapace n'était pas infaillible et Nadir avait parfois été témoin de la compassion, de l'affection et de la bienveillance dont il pouvait faire preuve envers les défavorisés et les parias. Plus d'une fois il avait eu la preuve de cette empathie alors qu'il avait vu Erik pleurer sur le sort qu'il avait fait subir à la petite sultane, compatir au tragique déclin de son fils, Reza, ou encore s'apitoyer sur le monstre sanguinaire qu'il était devenu entre les mains du Schah et de la Khanoum. A la lumière de ce fait, la daroga s'était efforcé de nourrir, d'entretenir et de raviver ces rares étincelles d'humanité qui résistaient tant bien que mal dans la tempête spirituelle que le jeune homme endurait à cette époque.

Tout humain devait choisir entre deux destinées, celle du Bien, qui pour Erik serait fatalement jonchées d'épreuves et de souffrances en raison de son apparence, ou celle du Mal, la plus facile et la moins douloureuse qui lui permettrait de se venger des torts qu'il avait supportés au lieu de courber l'échine et de pardonner sans une protestation. Nadir avait cru que l'amitié et la sympathie qu'il lui avait témoigné lorsque les puissants s'évertuaient à le corrompre et à le soumettre à leur joug dans leur propre intérêt, l'aiderait à surmonter son mépris et son dégoût de l'humanité afin qu'il choisisse la voie juste. Il avait essayé de son mieux de préserver de la décadence et de l'avilissement un être unique au génie incommensurable qui aurait pu devenir l'un des esprits les plus respectés et nobles de la race humaine. Néanmoins, il venait de constater que ses efforts avaient été vains. Erik avait succombé aux attraits de la haine et s'était laissé envahir par les Ténèbres dont les putrides miasmes avaient étouffés les rares germes de compassion et de bonté enfouies dans les tréfonds de son âme. Désormais, il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il avait choisi de s'engager sur la voie la plus simple et la plus sinistre.

Le Perse craignait les drames funestes et les actes vils que le Fantôme pouvait fomenter dans un champ de manoeuvre aussi vaste et truqué que l'Opéra à l'aide de ses talents extraordinaires, de son savoir incommensurable et de son imagination illimitée. Son ancien ami aurait été incapable de faire le moindre mal à une innocente jeune fille, mais il ignorait quelles réactions pouvaient avoir l'inconnu qu'il avait rencontré dans ce souterrain. Nadir frémit d'effroi en pensant aux tragédies que l'avenir leur réservait.

* * *

**Ndla: **Petite précision : dans mon histoire, Erik a certes l'apparence de Gérard Butler, mais il n'en a pas tout à fait la physionomie avantageuse. Disons qu'il s'agit de Gerik comme dans le film en ce qui concerne les caractéristiques physiques, mais avec la maigreur proche de Lerik. En bref, il suffit d'imaginer Gerik en beaucoup plus maigre et avec une musculature plus nerveuse et émaciée… et pas de bronzage :) mais une pâleur malingre.


	6. Chap 6 : Mystère Après une Nuit de Gala

**_Ndla :_**_ Ouf, désolée pour ce long retard, mais ce chapitre s'est montré particulièrement coriace à achever ! (Ah ! Ah ! Jeu de mot !) Il a subi de nombreuses modifications, des ajouts, des retraits, des changements de narrations et de thème, mais enfin j'ai fini par avoir raison de lui. Je vous remercie pour votre patience et vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année… Je demeure comme toujours, chers lecteurs, votre dévouée servante, Taedium Vitae…_

* * *

~ Chapitre 6 ~  
– Mystère Après une Nuit de Gala –

* * *

Encore dégoulinant d'eau glacée, Erik déverrouilla le mécanisme complexe fermant la porte et retrouva le confort de sa demeure dont la quiétude n'avait nullement été perturbée par ce malencontreux incident. Les quelques bougies qu'il avait laissé en veilleuse brûlaient toujours imperturbablement et aucun bruit ne s'élevait dans le silence austère et rassurant de la nuit. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil, il entendit le tintement sourd de l'horloge de la salle à manger qui sonnait les quatre coups de l'heure. L'aube arriverait dans plusieurs heures, mais la nuit était loin d'être terminée pour le Fantôme. Il lui restait une tâche importante à accomplir avant l'éveil de l'Opéra et l'arrivée des directeurs.

Après avoir retirée ses chaussures dans le vestibule, il traversa le salon d'un pas déterminé et son regard se dirigea de sa propre volonté sur la porte de la chambre de Christine. Sa démarche pressée ralentit et il s'arrêta net au milieu de la pièce. Il aurait aimé pousser le vantail pour s'assurer qu'elle se portait bien, mais ce n'était aucunement galant de s'introduire à l'improviste dans le logis d'une demoiselle. Avec précaution, il s'avança et colla son oreille contre le panneau de bois pour sonder les rumeurs de la pièce. Il savait qu'écouter aux portes était tout autant répréhensible, mais il voulait absolument s'assurer que son Ange se reposait sagement. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra et il lui sembla percevoir le bruissement indistinct des draps, le craquement subit du sommier et même le murmure léger d'une lente respiration. Elle dormait encore et ne se réveillerait probablement pas avant le début de la matinée. Pleinement rassuré sur le sommeil paisible de Christine, il caressa rêveusement le panneau de bois et s'éloigna vers sa chambre afin de se consacrer à ses devoirs.

Dans sa vaste garde-robe, il rassembla des vêtements propres avant de retrouver sa salle de bains qui communiquait avec son logis. Il fit un rapide brin de toilette, enfila son costume sec et s'installa devant sa petite coiffeuse pour mettre les dernières touches à son habillement.

Avec les gestes similaires à ceux d'un automate, il récupéra dans le tiroir du meuble son masque blanc dont il possédait cinq exemplaires en réserve, saisit un flacon rempli de glu spéciale et fixa le morceau de cuir sur son visage sans même devoir s'aider d'un miroir. Il exécutait cet exercice depuis si longtemps qu'il lui était devenu aussi familier et ordinaire que le laçage de ses chaussures. Toutefois, il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Durant les premières semaines où il avait commencé à effectuer ce rituel, il avait été contraint d'utiliser un petit miroir à mains pour s'assurer que ses manipulations étaient correctes et que le masque tenait en place. Ces instants s'étaient toujours révélés pénibles et humiliants, si bien qu'il s'était empressé d'apprendre par cœur les gestes adéquats et la quantité de produit nécessaire qu'il devait utiliser pour s'épargner ce passage horrible devant la glace. Il en était de même pour son rasage qu'il exécutait à l'aveuglette et à main levée en se contentant de brefs coups d'œil sur son reflet pour s'assurer que les finitions étaient convenables.

Durant toute son enfance et sa jeunesse, il avait eu pour habitude de porter un masque intégral, un héritage reçu de sa mère qui lui avait façonné ce morceau de tissu en guise de premier vêtement afin de cacher le monstre né de son ventre. Dès sa naissance, elle n'avait jamais supporté de voir dans la moindre parcelle du visage de son fils, de contempler les traits charmants de son défunt époux côtoyer la difformité grotesque d'un démon. Elle avait donc choisi d'occulter cette vision abominable derrière un masque afin de ne plus souffrir du châtiment et de la moquerie que Dieu lui infligeait chaque jour. Toutes ces années, ce simple artéfact était devenu une part naturelle de son être telle une seconde peau et Erik n'y avait jamais fait objection, ni même oser le remettre en question ou réfléchir à son utilité comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet totalement tabou ! Après sa fuite du foyer familial et durant ses nombreux voyages, il avait compris que cet accessoire était l'unique moyen capable de lui offrir une relative protection contre la moquerie et les regards hostiles, si bien qu'il lui était devenu impossible de déambuler sans le porter, même lorsqu'il était seul dans sa maison.

Toutefois, lors de son séjour en Perse plusieurs années auparavant, son masque s'était avéré être une terrible nuisance, une entrave et surtout une souffrance. La fournaise suffocante du soleil perse le faisait beaucoup transpirer, si bien que son masque se transformait en une véritable étuve. L'humidité, la chaleur et les frictions constantes du cuir abîmèrent et blessèrent la peau déjà fragiles et abjectes de sa difformité, mais aussi la partie intouchée et saine de son visage. Désireux de préserver le peu de normalité qu'il possédait, il s'était confectionné un masque qui ne recouvrait que la partie informe de sa tête afin de limiter les dégâts, mais aussi pour améliorer son confort. Grâce à ce nouveau dispositif, il souffrait moins de la canicule, respirait plus librement et pouvait parler plus clairement avec ses opposants. Il n'y avait constaté que des avantages et il enrageait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Nadir lui avait même avoué que cela le rendait plus avenant, l'entourant d'une aura mystérieuse et presque séduisante alors qu'il dévoilait une partie plutôt agréable de son visage. Erik avait accueilli avec sarcasme et dédain les propos soi-disant flatteurs de son camarade, et même en cet instant, il eut un sourire sardonique à ce souvenir. Son ami se montrait souvent affreusement maladroit avec ces paroles, ce dont il s'était amusé et moqué à de nombreuses reprises à ses dépens.

Dans l'esprit du Fantôme, il ne faisait aucune différence que son visage soit entièrement ou partiellement difforme. Il se percevait comme un monstre en raison son apparence, mais surtout à cause de son âme abjecte souillée par le sang des innocents qu'il avait torturés, par les crimes, les perversions et les mensonges qu'il avait exécutés dans son existence. Même s'il avait possédé la beauté d'un adonis, il se serait tout autant considéré comme un démon. Ses meurtres vils, ses péchés et ses duperies étaient devenus beaucoup plus infâmes et méprisables que son apparence. Sa difformité avait été l'origine, le premier symptôme d'un mal qui désormais rongeait et corrompait tout son esprit. Le Daroga avait autrefois tenté de sauver Erik de la décadence et de la barbarie où il sombrait insidieusement jour après jour, ce qu'il avait presque réussi. Par son immense bienveillance et son amitié indéfectible, Nadir était parvenu à préserver une part de la conscience d'Erik, l'empêchant d'être entièrement consumé par la folie qui l'aurait sans le moindre doute conduit à sa perte.

Nadir… Le Fantôme lâcha un soupir las à la pensée de leur pénible et glaciale rencontre. Ce n'était nullement avec enthousiasme qu'il avait traité aussi durement et cruellement son ancien camarade, cet honnête homme qui avait eu le courage de lui offrir son amitié et de lui sauver la vie au détriment de la sienne. Ses raisons avaient été tout simplement pragmatiques. Il devait absolument éloigner Nadir de ses machinations et de ses projets, s'il voulait les mener à terme sans problème. Le Perse était un habile policier, intelligent, perspicace, curieux et opiniâtre qui ne laissait rien, ni personne se mettre en travers de sa route lorsqu'il avait flairé une piste. S'il ne faisait pas croire au Daroga qu'ils étaient dorénavant des ennemis, l'existence calme qu'Erik s'était durement construite au fil des années serait anéantie, sans oublier que Christine lui serait enlevée. Il n'avait pas fourni tant d'effort et d'espoir dans ses rêves pour les voir s'effondrer, surtout en cet instant fatidique où son bonheur était à portée de mains. Ils avaient peut-être été comme des alliés autrefois, mais tout un univers les séparait dorénavant. Erik n'existait plus dans la même réalité que le commun des mortels, il vivait dans un royaume de musique et de magie dont Christine était la déesse adorée et vénérée. Il était prêt à toutes les exactions et tous les crimes pour protéger et réaliser ses désirs.

Evidemment, il n'avait aucune intention de faire du mal à Nadir. Après tout, il était toujours sa conscience. Cependant, lui instiller de la peur et le semoncer d'implacables menaces devraient suffire à le dissuader de fourrer son nez près de sa maison, du moins dans l'immédiat. Il n'y avait pas à douter que le Daroga réaliserait tôt ou tard la mystification dont il avait été la victime et il comprendrait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du courroux du Fantôme, ou presque rien. Erik n'avait pas menti sur un point, cependant. Si Nadir devenait trop encombrant, il ne se gênerait pas pour l'ôter de la scène, sans s'abaisser jusqu'au meurtre. Il n'était pas à ce point bestial et dénué d'honneur et de respect pour tuer son unique ami ! Toutefois, il y avait de nombreuses manières de faire taire un acteur ennuyeux dont la présence n'était plus du tout utile au bon déroulement de l'histoire.

Avec un sourire satisfait et narquois, il mit les derniers ajustements à son masque et à sa perruque avant de quitter la salle de bains et de retrouver sa chambre où il s'installa derrière son large bureau. Rapprochant une bougie, il se munit de sa plume préférée et de plusieurs feuillets de papier bordé de noir qu'il utilisait spécifiquement pour écrire ses ordres qu'il envoyait aux occupants de l'Opéra, en particulier aux directeurs. Les évènements extraordinaires de la soirée ainsi que les contretemps qu'il avait rencontrés allaient l'obliger à rédiger de nombreuses missives aux différentes personnes concernées par ses agissements, ce qui allait immanquablement perturber l'organisation des jours à venir. Il lâcha un ricanement moqueur à la pensée du désarroi et de l'affolement des administrateurs lorsqu'ils découvriraient ses exploits nocturnes et ses dernières manigances. D'un geste triomphal, il plongea le bec de sa plume dans l'encre et entreprit de rédiger ses revendications et ses instructions concernant l'organisation des jours suivants.

Après plus d'une heure de travail, Erik ferma sa dernière lettre à la cire qu'il apposa de son sceau en forme de crâne. Essuyant l'encre de ses doigts, il contempla avec satisfaction les cinq missives contenant ses directives destinées à chacun des protagonistes de cette sombre et tragique histoire. L'Opéra ne s'animerait pas avant encore deux heures, ce qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour se détendre au coin du feu en prenant une légère collation avant de retourner sur l'avant-scène et de jouer les conspirateurs.

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil du salon près de l'âtre où crépitait un agréable feu, Erik sirotait une tasse de thé fumant tandis qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Mais son esprit était entièrement et irrésistiblement attiré par une autre œuvre, beaucoup plus intéressante et attrayante, qui résidait dans sa demeure. Depuis presque une demi-heure son regard ne cessait d'osciller entre les lignes de son texte et la porte de la chambre de Christine comme s'il espérait que sa vision parvienne à traverser les murs pour contempler la silhouette endormie de la jeune fille. La sonnerie de l'horloge finit par le faire sortir de sa transe et il maudit cette soudaine étourderie et agaçante sensiblerie. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser distraire ou alanguir en cet instant critique où il avait besoin de toutes ses forces et capacités afin d'accomplir ses desseins. Il avait la curieuse et énervante impression de ne plus être le marionnettiste manipulateur, mais bel et bien le pantin dont les ficelles étaient tirées par Christine sans qu'elle ne le sache. Si seulement elle connaissait le pouvoir immense et absolu qu'elle détenait sur lui ! Auprès d'elle, il n'était que l'esclave de son amour, dévoué à tous ses désirs et obéissant aveuglément à la moindre de ses paroles ! Il était aussi malléable que de l'argile entre ses mains qui pouvaient faire de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait sans qu'il ne proteste jamais. Oui, si elle comprenait qu'il était aussi docile et inoffensif qu'un souriceau en sa présence, elle le craindrait peut-être moins, mais elle pourrait aussi retourner ce savoir contre lui pour l'abuser et le détruire. Il ne doutait pas que son doux Ange était incapable de la moindre cruauté ou tromperie, qu'elle était au-delà de la mesquinerie des mortels, néanmoins il devait être prudent et ne pas se laisser aveugler par ses sentiments. Il savait mieux que quiconque les mensonges et les ruses que les humains étaient prêt à fomenter pour atteindre leurs desseins.

Expirant un soupir las et frustré, il ferma avec résolution ses paupières, puis son ouvrage. Ses infructueuses tergiversations ne le mèneraient nulle part et lui faisaient perdre son temps, sans mentionner qu'elles le torturaient inutilement. Pour l'heure, un devoir plus important l'appelait. Il rejoignit sa chambre et revêtit une tenue de convenance pour effectuer un voyage furtif dans le monde du dessus où il devait délivrer ses impératives missives. Alors qu'il éteignait les bougies et les lampes superflues du salon, son regard se fixa à nouveau sur la porte de Christine. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer sur sa tâche sans jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur la jeune femme afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

En dépit de ses scrupules et de l'impertinence de son acte, il ouvrit discrètement le vantail et franchit le seuil la petite pièce plongée dans l'obscurité par laquelle il ne fut aucunement incommodé. Ses yeux se focalisèrent sans la moindre hésitation sur Christine comme mus par une force invisible ou un instinct primitif auquel il était impossible de résister. A pas de loup, il parcourut la courte distance qui les séparait, puis, tel un prêtre rendant hommage à une déesse, il mit un genou à terre à côté de son lit et admira en silence son angélique visage perdu dans le royaume des songes. Elle était allongée sur le flanc en position fœtale et ses fines mains élégantes étaient blotties sous son menton. Sa longue chevelure se répandait en une cascade de boucles soyeuses sur l'oreiller jusqu'à disparaître sous le duvet qu'elle avait tiré sur ses épaules. Ses longs cils sombres dessinaient un petit éventail sur chacune de ses ravissantes joues roses et ses sublimes lèvres charnues s'entrouvraient sur son souffle profond et régulier. Elle était si belle, si délicate, si divine, si… parfaite !

Son pauvre cœur battant la chamade entre ses côtes, Erik tendit d'un geste maladroit et timide sa main tremblante vers son visage et le bout de ses doigts gantés effleurèrent son front blanc et satiné comme les pétales d'un lys. A travers le fin cuir de ses gants, il perçut la tiédeur lénifiante de sa peau et il aurait tout donné pour aussi en sentir la douceur incomparable. Lentement, il se pencha sur elle et, fermant les paupières afin de savourer cet instant, il respira à plein poumon l'enivrant parfum de fleurs qui voletait toujours autour d'elle. Au cours des mois, il avait dérobé des dizaines de rubans, de mouchoirs et de foulards imprégnés de l'odeur familière et suave de Christine qu'il portait souvent à son nez dans ses moments de quiétude. Cependant, ces fétiches odoriférants étaient incomparables au plaisir qu'il éprouvait de respirer directement le parfum capiteux qui émanait de la peau de la jeune fille.

Expirant le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans le réaliser, il ouvrit les paupières et s'extasia devant la splendeur qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait toujours cru que la perfection ne faisait pas partie de ce monde, mais face à tant de beauté, il comprit qu'il se trompait lourdement.

- Christine… Christine… Dors, mon Ange de la Musique… Que tes rêves deviennent réalité à ton réveil, murmura-t-il tendrement en caressant le bout de ses doigts sur sa tempe.

A ces paroles, Christine remua dans son sommeil et son visage serein se contorsionna en une moue soucieuse comme si elle avait senti qu'il partait en la laissant seule.

- Ne crains rien, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai ! assura-t-il avec un sourire attendri. Je serai vite de retour.

Instantanément, elle lâcha un long soupir et ses traits crispés se détendirent à nouveau au son de sa voix douce et mélodieuse. Il effleura d'une main délicate et presque imperceptible sa glorieuse chevelure avant de se redresser et de s'avancer vers le seuil, mais il se ravisa soudainement. S'accroupissant près du petit poêle, il raviva les maigres braises en jetant une poignée de bûchettes et de morceaux de charbon dans l'âtre. Il était habitué au froid et à l'humidité de ces caves contrairement à Christine et il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'elle tombe malade par sa faute. Satisfait, il musarda un dernier regard sur la jeune fille assoupie et quitta la chambre qu'il referma avec précaution.

**X X X X**

Serrant le paquet de lettres glissé dans la poche de sa redingote, Erik traversa les sous-sols déserts, les interminables escaliers et les couloirs silencieux du Palais Garnier telle une ombre ou plus exactement, un Fantôme. Il adorait parcourir son domaine durant la nuit lorsque tout le monde dormait et que le calme régnait entre les murs. Il était ainsi libre de se rendre où il désirait, de faire ce qu'il voulait et il n'était jamais dérangé pendant qu'il subtilisait des provisions dans les cuisines, livrait son courrier ou préparait de nouvelles surprises pour les habitants de l'Opéra. Même si certains étaient agacés par ses visites nocturnes, personne n'osait s'opposer aux agissements du Fantôme. Au début de leur mandat, les directeurs avaient tenté d'organiser des veilleurs et des tours de garde au cours des nuits, mais cela s'était avéré inefficace et onéreux, sans compter qu'Erik, afin de montrer son mécontentement, s'était montré des plus intraitable et machiavélique, déclenchant beaucoup plus d'incidents et de chaos dans tout le théâtre qu'il ne la faisait en temps normal. L'administration s'était empressée d'abandonner cette idée et s'était résignée à laisser les évènements se passer comme il en avait toujours été, autrement dit en laissant le libre règne au Fantôme. Dès lors, Erik s'était immédiatement assagi, se satisfaisant de ses vilains tours occasionnels afin d'entretenir sa mauvaise réputation.

Après un petit détour par les écuries pour s'assurer que César était rentré dans sa stalle, il rejoignit l'aile réservée aux dortoirs et aux réfectoires des résidents permanents de l'Opéra. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, la plupart étant des orphelins ou des personnes pauvres n'ayant pas les moyens de se payer un vrai logement. Près de la moitié du corps de ballet était composé de ces jeunes filles démunies et perdues que Madame Giry, aidée secrètement par Erik, avait choisi de prendre sous sa responsabilité en leur offrant un toit et un travail au sein de l'Académie de musique. Le Fantôme avait toujours eu un faible pour les êtres fragiles, blessés et vulnérables qu'ils soient animaux ou même humains, ce qui, sur ce dernier point, était en totale contradiction avec ses principes habituels. Il lui était viscéralement insupportable de voir une quelconque créature être maltraitée par la cruauté et la stupidité des autres. Il exécrait la race humaine et pourtant, il avait pitié des parias qu'elle enfantait. Cette inexplicable compassion était un trait ambigu de son caractère qu'il avait parfois des difficultés à comprendre et qui souvent, l'énervait.

Gravissant la volée de marches mal éclairées, il atteignit l'un des logis dont il déverrouilla sans peine la serrure à l'aide de son passe-partout et pénétra impunément dans la pièce avec toute l'audace d'un cambrioleur. Les lieux étaient plongés dans l'obscurité hormis pour une longue chandelle posée sur un guéridon à côté d'une méridienne sur laquelle somnolait Madame Giry, recouverte d'un brocart de soie au motif de fleurs et d'oiseaux, un livre ouvert abandonné sur ses genoux. La maîtresse de ballet émergea soudainement de son sommeil capricieux et étouffa un cri en remarquant l'imposante silhouette sombre qui se dressait à l'entrée du boudoir.

- Seigneur Dieu… s'exclama-t-elle en portant une main à son cœur.

- Bien au contraire, Madame ! railla-t-il avec un sourire perfide.

- Ne dormez-vous donc jamais ? maugréa-t-elle en se levant avant de lisser la jupe de sa robe de soirée qu'elle n'avait même pas ôté.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la même question ! rétorqua-t-il. Votre repos ne semble pas être des plus sereins !

Il s'avança d'une démarche fière dans la pièce exigüe et passa nonchalamment devant elle, sa lourde cape l'enveloppant telles les ailes d'un corbeau généralement annonciateur de malheurs.

- Comment pourrais-je dormir sereinement en sachant que vous échafauder je ne sais quel plan mirobolant pour la carrière de Christine et que vous êtes prêt à rentrer en guerre avec tout l'Opéra pour atteindre votre objectif ! sermonna-t-elle en observant son obscur visiteur flâner dans la pièce. J'espère juste que l'honneur et le bien-être de Christine n'auront pas à pâtir par vos folles idées et vos ambitieuses machinations. Elle est beaucoup plus fragile, innocente et vulnérable que la majorité des autres filles qui vivent à l'Opéra, annonça-t-elle avant de voir le dos du Fantôme se raidir.

A l'écoute de ces paroles, Erik tourna légèrement la tête pour scruter Madame Giry alors que ses yeux s'étrécissaient sous la contrariété. De quel droit se permettait-elle de critiquer ses projets ou de discuter son comportement envers Christine ! Elle le croyait assez dépravé et inhumain pour profaner la pureté d'une innocente jeune fille par simple plaisir et égoïsme. Quelle ignorance ! Elle tenait le même discours que le Daroga ! Elle condamnait sa conduite sans rien connaître de la relation exceptionnelle et profonde qu'il partageait avec la jeune fille, se contentant de le juger simplement par rapport aux rumeurs et aux préjugés qui entouraient son personnage fantomatique. Personne ne comprendrait jamais qui il était et ce qu'il recherchait, sauf Christine !

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ce que je fais des miennes ! cracha-t-il haineusement en se retournant avec la rapidité d'un félin.

Se redressant de toute sa haute taille, il s'approcha de la maîtresse de ballet qu'il toisait d'un air menaçant et la força à reculer contre l'un des murs de la chambre qui semblait se refermer sur elle. Acculée contre la paroi, elle soutint le regard acéré et froid du Fantôme, s'efforçant de ne pas lui montrer sa peur.

- Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de vos services, Antoinette ! Mais si vous outrepassez votre rôle, je n'hésiterai pas à vous rappeler qui est le maître de ces lieux !

- Je n'outrepasse rien du tout, Erik ! Je me soucie simplement du sort d'une personne qui m'est chère ! Vous pouvez essayer de m'intimider si cela vous amuse, mais toutes vos menaces ne m'empêcheront pas de continuer à faire ce que j'estime être nécessaire et juste !

- Juste ? Méfiez-vous des mots que vous utilisez, ils peuvent avoir une toute autre définition selon la personne que vous interrogez ! lâcha-t-il avec un rire moqueur avant de se détourner.

Il fit quelques pas distrait à travers la pièce où son regard vagabonda tandis que Madame reprenait contenance et retrouvait sa respiration qui s'était figé sans qu'elle le réalise.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre en ce qui concerne Christine, mais vous devriez plutôt vous inquiétez du sort des autres habitants de l'Opéra !

A ces mots, il sortit des pans de sa cape une liasse de lettres qu'il tendit à Antoinette.

- Ce sont mes instructions pour les prochains jours. La première et le seconde doivent parvenir respectivement à Madame Carlotta et au Vicomte de Chagny dans le plus bref délai.

- Le Vicomte ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas ! aboya-t-il d'un air menaçant. Contentez-vous de vous occuper de cette besogne sans poser de question. Suis-je clair ?

- Oui, parfaitement, obéit-elle en reculant d'un pas apeuré.

- Bien ! La dernière vous est adressée et vous renseignera sur l'organisation des jours suivants, conclut-il en donnant les missives à Madame Giry qui les prit avec hésitation.

De son autre main jaillit une petite bourse qu'il jeta négligemment sur la méridienne, révélant quelques pièces de monnaies.

- Ceci devrait couvrir les frais d'expédition de vos talentueux et discrets coursiers, indiqua-t-il en faisant allusion aux jeunes enfants de la rue dont elle utilisait les services pour livrer les insolites missives du Fantôme.

Elle se pencha pour prendre la bourse et s'attendait à ce qu'Erik ait disparu dès qu'elle lèverait les yeux, comme cela se produisait toujours lors de leur entrevue. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se redressa, il se tenait encore devant elle de son port altier et impérieux tel un chat toisant méchamment une souris acculée.

- Y a-t-il autre chose pour vous servir ? s'enquit-elle afin de rompre le silence austère qui planait dans la pièce.

- Avez-vous connaissance d'une personne étrangère à l'Opéra qui rôde et traîne dans les couloirs en posant des questions ?

- Eh bien, je… Oui, en effet, depuis plusieurs semaines, un homme vient régulièrement au Palais Garnier où il flâne durant des heures en parlant avec tous les employés. Il s'intéresse au moindre petit détail concernant l'élaboration du bâtiment ou à la plus anodine des anecdotes qui circulent entre ces murs. Il a été appréhendé plusieurs fois par l'agent de sécurité alors qu'il fouinait dans les quartiers des artistes et dans le cinquième sous-sol. Les directeurs semblent dire qu'il s'agit d'une espèce d'illuminé fasciné par la magie des coulisses et le faste de l'Opéra. Ils nous ont dit de ne pas trop nous inquiéter et que du moment qu'il ne causait pas d'ennuis, nous pouvions le laisser vadrouiller dans certaine partie de l'édifice. Le vigile ne lui fait pas confiance et le garde toujours un peu à l'œil. Je crois savoir qu'il est Perse.

Se détournant pour faire face à une haute commode couverte de photos, de papiers et de livres, Erik croisa les bras derrière son dos et réfléchit aux révélations de Madame Giry. Rapidement, il assembla les pièces du puzzle et échafauda le scénario le plus probable de l'histoire du Daroga qui avait abouti à leur improbable rencontre. Après ses années d'emprisonnement, Nadir avait dû vouloir reconstruire sa vie loin des trahisons, des atrocités et de la violence de la Perse et il avait tout naturellement jeté son dévolu sur la Ville Lumière, Paris. Pour un mélomane tel que lui, il était obligatoire d'assister à un opéra dans le somptueux Palais Garnier lorsqu'il en avait l'opportunité. Il était facile de supposer qu'au cours de l'une de ces soirées, il avait entendu par hasard des habitués mentionner l'existence d'un Fantôme qui hantait les lieux. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour exciter la curiosité et les soupçons de cet ancien policier qui savait écouter et suivre son instinct. Il en avait résulté des semaines d'investigations et d'exploration du bâtiment qui l'avait finalement conduit à la porte cachée du cinquième dessous et aux abords du lac.

- A-t-il fait mention de mon nom ou du Fantôme ?

- Je ne crois pas, mais je sais qu'il a longuement questionné Joseph Buquet quelques semaines auparavant. Il est très probable qu'ils aient discuté des agissements du Fantôme, étant donné que ce machiniste ne parle que de vous.

Erik lâcha un grondement mécontent avant de lancer par-dessus son épaule un regard sévère à Antoinette qui eut un mouvement de recul surpris.

- Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment inquiétée, puisque vous n'appréciez guère que d'autres s'immiscent dans vos affaires. Toutefois, si cela vous est important, je peux me renseigner ?

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'avais juste remarqué cet individu qui traînait dans les couloirs et m'en intriguais, éluda-t-il, en balayant sa proposition d'un geste négligent de la main. Pour l'heure, je vous enjoins de simplement livrer ce courrier dans le plus bref délai et de suivre mes instructions jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, parfaitement, acquiesça-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur les lettres qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Puis-je au moins savoir comment se porte… Christine… balbutia-t-elle lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour constater qu'elle était seule.

Le Fantôme avait disparu sans un bruit, ni même un déplacement d'air comme si l'homme de chair et de sang avec qui elle avait parlé s'était métamorphosé en une ombre silencieuse. L'atmosphère s'était brusquement rafraîchit et Antoinette resserra son châle autour de ses épaules en réprimant un frisson qui était davantage dû à l'inquiétude qu'au froid.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes, Erik, murmura-t-elle en scrutant les murs, persuadée qu'il était caché derrière l'un d'eux pour l'écouter.

Saisissant son manteau dans le petit vestibule, elle partit en quête des gamins des rues qui traînaient habituellement près de l'Opéra afin qu'ils délivrent au plus vite les missives du Fantôme.

**X X X X**

Abandonnant Madame Giry à sa tâche, Erik suivit l'un de ses couloirs secrets dissimulés derrière les parois sculptées d'or, sous les longs escaliers de marbres et dans les faux-plafonds décorés d'effigie de dieux et de déesses. Il esquissa un sourire nostalgique au souvenir des années d'effort et de conception qu'il avait déployé au cours de la construction du Palais afin d'y intégrer son propre réseau de galeries et de trappes qui lui permettait de se déplacer sans être vu dans le moindre recoin de la bâtisse. Il était parvenu à construire un labyrinthe dans un labyrinthe, ce dont il était particulièrement fier. Charles Garnier lui-même ne s'était rendu compte de rien durant l'édification, mais il fallait avouer que l'architecte avait d'autres soucis en tête que de surveiller les enjolivements occasionnels, les ajustements imprévus et autres modifications mineures qu'engendrait la mise en œuvre de ses plans. Toute la maintenance, la coordination et les aménagements sur le terrain étaient en fin de compte ordonnés et gérés par Erik que Garnier avait engagé en tant que maître de chantier, adjoint et bras droit. Son recrutement avait d'ailleurs été un étrange et incroyable coup du sort. Le hasard avait voulu que les deux hommes côtoient, à des périodes distinctes, le même tuteur, le Professeur Guizot, qui avait décidé dans ses derniers jours de confier à Garnier, son élève le plus prometteur, l'expérience insolite qu'il avait vécu auprès d'un enfant défiguré aux dons prodigieux. Lors de leur rencontre, le jeune entrepreneur avait immédiatement reconnu l'homme masqué qui s'était présenté à sa porte et, connaissant le génie exceptionnel et le potentiel illimité d'Erik, il avait choisi de l'allier à son projet faramineux en dépit de son âge juvénile.

Durant dix ans, il avait vécu jour et nuit sur les échafaudages, entre les charpentes, parmi les poutres métalliques et les blocs de marbre, travaillant sans relâche à ériger cet édifice dédié à l'art, ce temple voué à sa seule déesse, La Musique. Pour Erik, cette période fut prospère et plutôt paisible, malgré la guerre et le soulèvement de la Commune de Paris, auxquels il ne prêta aucun intérêt, si ce n'est celui de protéger des vandales et des pilleurs son Palais encore à l'état de nouveau-né. Retranché dans les murs du monument au cours de ces mois de conflit, il découvrit le lieu parfait où il pourrait se dissimuler aux yeux cruels du monde, où il serait en paix, entouré de beauté et de musique. Les abords du lac souterrain de l'Opéra lui offraient le cadre idéal pour bâtir sa maison. Après des semaines à dérober différents matériaux sur les chantiers et tout l'ameublement nécessaire dans les chambres du Palais, il s'était confectionné une confortable demeure dans les entrailles mêmes de son plus somptueux chef d'œuvre.

La légende du Fantôme hantant les sous-sols du bâtiment avait débuté à cette époque alors qu'il construisait son refuge. Des ouvriers affirmaient que des vols inexpliqués se produisaient sur le site de construction et des personnes du voisinage racontaient que d'étranges bruits et des chants lugubres et fantomatiques s'élevaient depuis les profondeurs du monument durant la nuit. Au début, Erik n'y avait vu qu'une plaisanterie dont il s'amusait beaucoup, mais après réflexion, il l'avait considéré comme un moyen utile pour se faire entendre et obéir des directeurs et ainsi obtenir certaines faveurs qui ne lui aurait jamais été octroyé en temps normal. Il devait aussi avouer qu'il éprouvait une satisfaction morbide à exaspérer et tourmenter les administrateurs incultes et cette tyrannique diva au talent médiocre et insipide. Ainsi était né le Fantôme de l'Opéra.

Gravissant une étroite échelle aux barreaux rudimentaires, il atteignit enfin sa destination, le bureau directorial. Il glissa ses doigts sur le mécanisme disposé sur la paroi de bois et un léger cliquetis se fit entendre avant qu'un panneau de la largeur d'une coudée ne s'entrouvre. Avec l'agilité d'un félin, il se faufila dans l'ouverture pour arriver juste derrière les deux pupitres qu'occupaient Messieurs Moncharmin et Firmin. Erik étouffa un rire moqueur lorsqu'il repensa à la petite fortune qu'ils avaient déboursée pour changer les serrures de l'administration alors qu'il n'utilisait même pas les portes. Il sortit des pans de sa redingote ses notes qu'il déposa d'un geste presque triomphal sur chacun des bureaux. Sa tâche accomplie, Erik quitta les lieux en refermant avec précaution sa porte dérobée dont les interstices minuscules se confondaient parfaitement avec les fioritures peintes et sculptées dans le mur, la rendant invisible aux yeux de quiconque.

Il parcourut le couloir sombre sur une dizaine de mètres et accéda à l'atelier de couture par une trappe coulissante placée au fond d'une penderie dans laquelle étaient entreposés d'anciens costumes. Il était inutile de se cacher plus longtemps étant donné que les habitants de l'Opéra étaient endormis. Il lui était possible de se promener sans risque dans les fastueux couloirs en faisant malgré tout preuve d'un minimum de vigilance. Les rares occasions où il avait été aperçu s'étaient produites lors de ses insouciantes promenades nocturnes alors que l'Académie venait d'ouvrir ses portes. A cette époque où il faisait ses débuts en tant que Fantôme, il ne prenait pas toujours garde aux autres occasionnels noctambules vadrouillant dans la pénombre des sous-sols, si bien qu'il avait été repéré à quelques reprises contre son gré. Toutefois, ces maladresses de novice ne se produisaient plus. Désormais, il savait parfaitement disparaître, apparaître et être invisible à volonté et s'il était vu, c'était qu'il l'avait décidé. Au fil des années, il avait développé un étrange et efficace sixième sens qui l'avertissait toujours de la présence d'une personne même si celle-ci était éloignée. Cette aptitude l'avait aidé plus d'une fois et il l'avait entraînée et aiguisée, si bien que rien n'échappait à sa perception. Rien, sauf Nadir ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer tout ce temps ! Il devait être devenu aveugle ou négligent en vieillissant ! Cependant, il avait eu d'autres soucis en tête ces dernières semaines entre la mise en œuvre de la première de Christine et la nomination de la nouvelle administration qui résistait à ses demandes.

Silencieux et insaisissable telle une ombre, il descendit de deux étages et gagna les cuisines pour y faire ses emplettes. Avec la présence de Christine dans sa demeure, il fallait qu'il étoffe son garde-manger de quelques vivres supplémentaires et raffinés dont elle raffolait. Il déroba un florilège de légumes et de fruits frais, un assortiment de viandes, différentes épices, quelques bouteilles de grenadines et de limonades, des confiseries et des pâtisseries, tous ces aliments dont il n'avait jamais eu besoin. Habituellement, il se suffisait d'un morceau de pain, d'un peu de fromage et de fruits secs lorsque l'envie de manger le prenait. Il n'avait nul appétit et délaissait très souvent son estomac. Mais il était hors de question que Christine mourût de faim tandis qu'elle demeurait auprès de lui. Le cuisinier Jérôme aurait une désagréable surprise en constatant au matin que ses réserves avaient été pillées pendant la nuit, toutefois Erik lui laissa une généreuse compensation pécuniaire pour le dédommager de ses pertes.

Chargeant son ballot de victuailles sur son épaule, Erik se dirigea vers les coulisses où l'attendait une dernière petite obligation qui était loin de lui déplaire contrairement aux précédentes. Il remonta le passage familier et mal éclairé jusqu'à une porte isolée peinte d'un ravissant motif de roses entrelacées de lierre. La loge de Christine s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer et il posa son baluchon au pied du grand miroir. Après avoir augmenté la flamme d'un bec de gaz, il scruta attentivement la pièce à la recherche d'un objet qu'il garderait en souvenir du premier triomphe de Christine. Il s'avança près de la table de toilettes sur laquelle gisait la rose à ruban noir qu'il lui avait offert à côté du coffret à bijoux contenant la parure de diamant dont elle s'était parée pour la soirée de gala. Ni les rubans, ni les peignes à cheveux, ni les mouchoirs en dentelle ne le satisfirent et il se faufila dans le boudoir où il espérait dénicher la perle rare qui lui conviendrait. Il remarqua au premier coup d'œil sa robe bleu nuit soigneusement suspendue sur un cintre contre le paravent. Il esquissa d'une main rêveuse le vêtement miroitant en se remémorant la vision sublime de Christine enveloppée de cette cascade scintillante et iridescente de soie, de satin, de perles et de paillettes cristallines. Elle s'était révélée plus belle et majestueuse que les reines de tous les empires du monde.

Derrière la toile, il aperçut sur un haut guéridon une paire de longs gants blancs qui captiva tout de suite son intérêt. Dans toute sa collection d'objet fétiche, il n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité d'y ajouter des gants, à quoi il allait très vite remédier. Sans le moindre scrupule ou embarras, il subtilisa ce petit porte-bonheur imprégné du parfum et de l'aura de la jeune fille. Il retourna dans le salon et, après considération, il s'empara aussi d'un ruban bleu et d'un peigne à cheveux décoré d'un papillon, bien qu'il en possédât déjà des dizaines. Tandis qu'il rangeait son butin dans sa poche, il entendit des bruits de pas approchés dans le couloir et la poignée de la porte fut soudainement secouée. Sans perdre une seconde, il saisit son sac de vivres et s'engouffra dans le passage secret derrière le miroir qu'il s'empressa de refermer.

Furieux d'avoir été interrompu, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce afin de connaître l'identité de cet importun qui se promenait à une heure aussi matinale dans cette partie reculée du théâtre. Sa colère s'amenuisa lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune Giry debout sur le seuil, vêtue de sa simple chemise de nuit en coton et un large trousseau de clés à la main.

- Christine ? Christine ? Tu es là ? appela-t-elle en pénétrant dans la loge plongée dans la pénombre.

Sous l'œil perplexe et curieux du Fantôme, Meg s'approcha d'un pas furtif et gracile de la coiffeuse où elle déposa son passe-partout avant de prendre délicatement la rose qu'elle effleura de ses fins doigts et qu'elle porta à son nez pour en respirer l'arôme suave. Son regard fut ensuite attirer par le coffret à bijoux dont elle souleva le couvercle d'une main hésitante. Avec un halètement suffoqué, elle écarquilla les yeux en portant une main à son cœur lorsqu'elle découvrit les somptueux joyaux étincelant de mille feux comme des étoiles. Elle toucha l'un des diamants du bout de son index tremblant comme pour s'assurer qu'il était vrai et non pas une simple illusion.

- Stupéfiant ! Le Vicomte a dû débourser une vraie fortune pour cette merveille !

Derrière le miroir, Erik se raidit d'indignation à l'écoute de ce commentaire déplacé et mensonger, ses poings se resserrant avec haine et mépris autour de son sac de toile. Le Vicomte, cet ignare insolent, était juste bon à s'accaparer et à profiter du triomphe de Christine pour pavoiser devant la bourgeoisie tel un paon fier et hautain. Il ne s'intéressait nullement à la musique ou au talent de la jeune fille. Il ne voyait en elle qu'une femme de chair dont il pouvait se servir pour se divertir et assouvir quelques plaisirs immoraux. Erik connaissait ce genre de pervers, il en avait vu suffisamment durant ses années à l'Opéra et ses voyages à travers l'Europe et l'Asie. Ces hommes d'argent et de pouvoir estimaient que tout leur était impunément permis et que les roturiers devaient se plier à leurs vils caprices sans émettre la moindre protestation ou plainte. Ce soi-disant noble prétendant serait davantage enclin à dépouiller et à déshonorer Christine qu'à la couvrir de cadeau et à la chérir pour son esprit innocent et généreux.

Avec une profonde inspiration, Erik ravala sa colère et calma la furie qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Meg avait simplement parlé sans savoir, toutefois elle devrait faire attention aux déductions et aux spéculations qu'elle répandait avant que l'une de ces déplaisantes rumeurs n'irrite le Fantôme. Il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille avant de commettre une quelconque bévue à l'égard de la jeune ballerine, ce qu'il regretterait immédiatement. Jetant son sac à provisions sur son épaule, il s'enfonça dans le couloir secret afin de rejoindre sa maison où se reposait son cher Ange de la Musique.

**X X X X**

Tandis que le Fantôme s'éloignait de la loge pour regagner son antre, Meg poursuivit son inspection et ses recherches. Après avoir refermé la boîte à bijoux, elle se dirigea vers le boudoir en appelant à nouveau le nom de son amie, mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Tout ce qu'elle découvrit, fut son opulente robe bleue accrochée au paravent. Meg avait fouillé tout l'Opéra, ou du moins toutes les cachettes où Christine avait l'habitude de se réfugier sans trouver le moindre signe de la jeune fille, ce dont elle s'inquiéta. Son amie quittait très rarement le théâtre et encore moins la nuit. Elle ne possédait aucune relation en dehors des murs de l'édifice avec qui elle aurait pu partir, excepté le Vicomte qu'elle avait vu quitté seul le théâtre dans la soirée et cet étrange et évasif professeur, ce supposé ange de la musique dont elle lui avait parlé.

Le sang de la ballerine se glaça soudainement dans ses veines. Et si ses doutes et ses pressentiments s'étaient avérés réels ? Et si cet Esprit s'était finalement révélé être un homme sans scrupule tel qu'elle l'avait craint, peut-être était-il venu au Palais Garnier enlever Christine pour recevoir la récompense de son travail ? Elle était peut-être en danger, aux prises avec un fou mégalomane qui l'avait emprisonnée dans son sombre donjon afin d'abuser d'elle ! Meg se sentit stupide et coupable de ne pas avoir averti son amie, de ne pas lui avoir fait part de ses inquiétudes et de ne pas l'avoir mise en garde contre les scélérats qui fréquentaient l'Opéra dans le seul but de profiter et de s'amuser des charmes des jeunes filles. Elle aurait pu protéger Christine si elle avait parlé au lieu de se taire, désormais il était trop tard.

Le cœur palpitant et l'esprit en ébullition, Meg se rua hors de la loge pour se précipiter chez sa mère. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle s'engouffra dans l'appartement illuminé par plusieurs bougies et lampes.

- Maman ? Maman ! appela-t-elle d'un ton presque hystérique.

- Je suis ici, ma chérie, répondit Antoinette d'une voix ténue et lasse.

La ballerine aperçut sa mère assise sur la méridienne et elle s'approcha pour prendre place à ses côtés.

- Maman, je crois qu'un évènement affreux s'est produit, se lamenta-t-elle. Christine a disparu ! Je crois que c'est son professeur ou son Ange qui l'a enlevée !

- Je sais !

- Quoi ! Tu le sais ? Mais comment ?

- Il me l'a dit ! s'exclama Madame Giry en brandissant la lettre d'Erik. Il l'a fait… Il a finalement osé l'emmener avec lui dans les sous-sols ! Tout cela n'augure rien de bon ! déplora-t-elle, désemparée et tourmentée.

Sans comprendre de qui ou quoi elle parlait, Meg prit le message des mains inertes de sa mère et elle reconnut au premier coup d'œil qu'il s'agissait de l'une des fameuses et redoutées notes du Fantôme.

_Chère Antoinette,_

_Comme toujours, vous vous êtes révélée être un trésor d'excellence et de dévouement ce soir. Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point vos services sont appréciés. Sachez que je vous serais éternellement redevable de l'assistance que vous m'avez accordée pour l'élaboration de cette cruciale nuit. Le Fantôme n'est pas un ingrat et saura récompenser votre loyauté._

_Mais pour l'heure, d'autres affaires doivent être impérativement réglées._

_Tout d'abord, n'ayez aucune crainte pour Christine. Je l'ai emmenée dans ma demeure où elle se trouve en parfaite sécurité. Elle passera les jours suivants en ma compagnie et sera de retour pour la prochaine représentation de _La Juive_. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les répétitions ! Elle connaîtra son rôle dans les moindres détails._

_Concernant les bouffons directoriaux et l'irritante Madame Carlotta, les plis que je vous ai demandé de délivrer devraient les museler momentanément. S'ils ne souhaitent pas qu'une catastrophe colossale s'écrase sur leur tête, ils auront tout intérêt à suivre mes directives._

_Quant au vaniteux Vicomte, il n'acceptera pas d'être évincé aussi grossièrement par un parfait inconnu. Il est fort à parier qu'il exigera des explications et le nom de celui qui l'a ridiculisé. Ne lui accordez ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Antoinette, votre devoir sera de l'éloigner de l'Opéra et de l'empêcher de fouiner partout. Je vous laisse carte blanche pour trouver le moyen adéquat qui l'expulsera de la scène. Mais surtout, j'insiste sur le fait qu'il ne doit pas parler à Joseph Buquet ou au visiteur Perse. Ils ne doivent sous aucun prétexte se rencontrer. Si ce malencontreux évènement se produit, mon courroux sera sans précédent. Rappelez-vous que mes menaces ne sont jamais à prendre à la légère._

_Vous m'avez toujours servi avec efficacité et discrétion, j'ose espérer que les termes de notre entente puissent se poursuivre aussi harmonieusement à l'avenir. Dans l'attente de notre prochaine confrontation, je demeure, chère Madame, votre très humble et très obéissant serviteur._

_F. de l'O._

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en réalisant les terribles implications que cette simple note engendrait. Les soupçons qu'elle avait sur la relation que sa mère entretenait avec le Fantôme et ses craintes pour Christine étaient toutes confirmées par ce minuscule bout de papier.

- Tu as dit qu'il l'avait emmenée… répéta Meg en secouant la tête avec perplexité tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre l'imbroglio qui se tramait devant elle. Alors, cela signifie que le Fantôme est le professeur de Christine… son Ange de la Musique… Tu le savais et tu ne l'as pas prévenue ! Pourquoi ?

- Il aurait commis des atrocités si j'étais intervenue, se défendit sa mère.

- Mais, tu es son amie, il ne t'aurait rien fait.

- Je ne suis pas son amie, seulement son émissaire, son intermédiaire avec le monde du dessus, précisa-t-elle avant de prendre affectueusement les mains de sa fille. Je n'ai rien fait, parce que je craignais pour la vie des habitants de l'Opéra, pour la mienne et surtout pour la tienne. Le Fantôme a été généreux envers nous autrefois, toutefois il est très versatile et colérique. Si ses ordres ne sont pas exécutés, il n'hésitera pas à se retourner contre ceux qu'il considérait comme ses alliés précédemment. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il te fait souffrir par ma faute.

Meg acquiesça en réalisant les raisons qui avaient motivé sa mère à garder le silence. De toutes les rumeurs planant autour du Fantôme, celles évoquant son courroux et ses représailles contre ceux qui désobéissaient à ses ordres et sa haine des curieux qui s'aventuraient dans son domaine étaient les plus récurrentes et étayées. Toute personne ayant un jour osé s'opposer aux commandements du Spectre avait eu à subir un châtiment plus ou moins désastreux en conséquence de cet irrespect. La ballerine ne comprenait que trop bien les craintes de sa mère.

- Est-ce que Christine est en danger ? s'inquiéta Meg.

- Non, non, elle ne risque absolument rien. Le Fantôme la vénère comme une déesse, rassura Antoinette en serrant avec insistance les doigts de sa fille. Quant à toi, en revanche, tu dois faire très attention. Désormais que tu es impliquée dans la confidence, tu ne dois jamais éventer ce secret ou il risque de te faire du mal, ce que je ne supporterais pas. Le Fantôme a des oreilles et des yeux dans tous les murs et les plafonds du Palais, il saura immédiatement si tu l'as trahi. Promets-moi de ne parler à personne de ce que tu sais, même aux directeurs ou au Vicomte !

- Je te le promets, mère !

- Merci, ma petite étoile.

A ces mots, elle embrassa le front de sa fille avant de la serrer avec force dans ses bras comme si elle redoutait que le Fantôme ne l'enlève à son étreinte. Meg était le trésor le plus précieux que Madame Giry possédait et elle mourrait de chagrin si un malheur devait lui arriver à cause de sa négligence et de sa désobéissance.

La jeune danseuse se redressa soudainement et toisa sa mère d'un regard curieux en fronçant les sourcils comme si une illumination venait de la frapper.

- Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses aussi bien le Fantôme ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qu'il a choisi comme messager ? Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Depuis quand l'aides-tu ? interrogea-t-elle avec perspicacité.

- Ah, c'est un secret ! éluda Madame Giry en agitant un index autoritaire sous le nez de sa fille. Je te raconterai peut-être un jour toute l'histoire, Marguerite, mais pour le moment tu en sais suffisamment !

- Mais, maman !

- Non, pas de protestation, ni de bougonnement ! J'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit ! répliqua-t-elle avant d'inciter Meg à se lever. C'est l'heure de réveiller tout le monde. File te préparer pour le petit-déjeuner, ordonna-t-elle en la conduisant vers la porte. Je te rejoins au dortoir dans quelques minutes.

Malgré sa curiosité insatisfaite et sa déception d'être évincée de la sorte, la ballerine obéit aux instructions de sa mère et après lui avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil mécontent par-dessus son épaule, elle traversa l'étroit couloir pour regagner son logis.

Avec un sourire amusé, Antoinette rentra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'imposante crédence installée dans son boudoir. Elle sortit d'un tiroir un écrin en bois qu'elle posa sur le pupitre devant lequel elle s'assit. Du bout des doigts, elle traça pensivement les contours du couvercle qu'elle finit par ouvrir, révélant des fragments de porcelaine noire. Tandis qu'elle rassemblait les pièces de cet étrange puzzle, ses pensées se tournèrent vers le passé et l'ancien détenteur de cet accessoire particulier. Ces morceaux de faïence composaient en réalité un masque qui avait été brisé plus de vingt ans auparavant, mais elle se souvenait de cet évènement comme si c'était hier. Elle n'oublierait jamais cet épisode fatidique, cette première rencontre avec le Fantôme… avec Erik…


	7. Chapitre 7 : Confiance

_**Ndla :**__ Voici un autre chapitre ! Et je sais, le rythme est toujours un peu calme, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! C'est juste que dans mon idée, la relation entre Christine et Erik est au début une chose fragile et complexe, chacun d'eux étant un peu sur ses gardes. Christine, parce qu'elle se retrouve face-à-face avec un homme inconnu dont elle ignore les intentions et Erik, parce qu'il sait qu'il a mal agi envers Christine et qu'il craint de l'effrayer et de l'offenser davantage s'il ne fait pas attention à ses actes. Je conçois cette relation naissante comme un fragile bouton de rose qui a besoin de temps, de soins et de volonté pour croître et s'épanouir dans toute sa splendeur. Mais tout cela pourrait changer après qu'une petite main malveillante commette une grosse bévue… Affaire à suivre ! Je demeure comme toujours, chers lecteurs, votre dévouée servante, Taedium Vitae…_

* * *

**~ Chapitre 7 ~**  
**– Confiance –**

* * *

Émergeant des méandres capricieux du songe où elle errait sans fin, Christine s'éveilla à nouveau dans le faste et le confort d'un immense lit douillet et chaud. Ses paupières papillotèrent quelques secondes, puis son regard se fixa sur la flamme de la bougie qui brûlait sur la table de nuit. Encore engourdie de sommeil, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le matelas et elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la même chambre, bien qu'elle fût plongée dans l'obscurité. Le lit à baldaquin en acajou aux colonnes sculptées et décoré de marqueterie raffinée, les voiles de tulle opalins orné de dentelle et la literie blanche brodée d'un délicat entrelacs de roses rouges étaient clairement d'un style féminin. D'un geste machinal, elle recoiffa ses cheveux emmêlés derrière ses épaules et, écartant la fine tenture, elle se leva. Munie de sa chandelle, elle explora les lieux sur quelques pas avant de découvrir contre le mur un bec de gaz qu'elle s'empressa d'allumer. Une lumière pâle baigna bientôt toute la pièce, révélant à ses yeux éberlués les mystères et les richesses que les ténèbres dissimulaient.

Elle s'avança timidement au milieu de la salle et resta pétrifiée en découvrant avec quel luxe et goût l'aménagement avait été choisi et préparé à son intention. Plusieurs épais tapis persans aux motifs complexes et élégants recouvraient le sol et une toile de Jouy bleu pâle décoré d'oiseaux et de fleurs exotiques recouvrait les murs. Un ravissant secrétaire garni d'un nécessaire complet d'écriture et surmonté de plusieurs tiroirs et petites étagères trônait contre la paroi de gauche. De l'autre côté, près du large lit à baldaquin, se trouvait une petite bibliothèque accompagnée d'une méridienne, d'une table basse et d'une lampe de lecture. A côté de la porte se dressait une vieille commode « Louis-Philippe » couverte d'un plateau en marbre sur laquelle étaient posé deux vases blancs remplis de roses rouges. Un paravent en toile peint d'un motif de paon et d'arbres derrière lequel se devinait une large et haute armoire occupait l'un des coins de la chambre. Tandis que son regard parcourait cet inconnu décor, Christine se sentit inexplicablement à l'aise et confortable, comme si elle avait toujours habité dans cet endroit.

Elle fit le tour de la chambre d'un air ébahi, ses doigts touchant avec émerveillement les boiseries luxueuses et les draperies fines jusqu'à rejoindre le paravent et l'immense armoire dont elle repoussa l'une des parois coulissantes. Son visage blêmit subitement en découvrant ce que contenait le meuble. Un complet et riche trousseau composé de robes toutes différentes et de toutes les couleurs, de fines chemises de soie et de lin, de dizaines de souliers, de quelques mantes et capes et de plusieurs chapeaux plus distingués les uns que les autres était soigneusement suspendu sur des cintres. Si elle avait eu encore le moindre doute quant à l'origine des cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus après la représentation, désormais elle n'en avait plus aucun. La preuve flagrante qu'ils provenaient de cet homme, Erik, s'étalait ouvertement sous ses yeux ahuris.

Encore troublée par sa découverte, elle s'avança dans la chambre et aperçut une seconde porte qu'elle repoussa avec une curieuse et indécente excitation. Le vantail s'ouvrit pour révéler une somptueuse salle de bain au carrelage violet pâle, entièrement équipée pour toutes les commodités. Christine n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu une baignoire en marbre si grande, ce qui était loin du pichet et de la petite écuelle en faïence qu'elle utilisait d'ordinaire pour se laver. S'approchant du lavabo, elle s'aspergea le visage avec un peu d'eau avant de s'essuyer à l'aide du linge épais et moelleux mis à disposition. Sa tête palpitait et bouillonnait comme un chaudron en ébullition. Elle revint dans la pièce et se laissa choir sur la méridienne avant de masser doucement ses tempes du bout de ses doigts.

C'était insensé ! Après l'avoir dupée, ensorcelée et enlevée, cet homme la traitait désormais avec tous les égards qui étaient dû à une princesse, ce qui la mettait des plus mal à l'aise. Elle ignorait si elle devait être morte de peur, folle de colère ou tout simplement reconnaissante pour sa courtoisie et sa générosité. La situation était si extraordinaire et bizarre qu'elle avait de la peine à y croire. Elle était persuadée d'être encore endormie et que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve qui disparaîtrait à son réveil. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, tant de questions, de doutes et de craintes dont elle redoutait les conséquences tournoyaient sous son crâne douloureux et harcelaient son esprit fatigué et ébranlé. Elle passa sa main sur ses yeux d'un geste las avant d'émettre un lourd soupir.

Au milieu du chaos d'émotions tourmentées qui oppressaient son cœur, elle entendit soudainement la mélodie distante et ténue d'un violon dont les notes douces et tristes apaisèrent aussitôt son trouble et la frénésie de ses pensées désordonnées. Subjuguée et attirée par cette musique divine, elle se leva tel un automate, comme si son corps n'obéissait pas à sa raison, mais aux accords poétiques qui murmuraient doucement leur appel à son oreille. Elle suivit les traces de la mélopée qui la conduisirent dans le salon, puis dans la chambre où elle s'était éveillée plus tôt dans la nuit. Au milieu de la pièce, elle aperçut le violoniste debout près d'un haut lutrin sur lequel était étalé plusieurs feuillets couverts de notes et d'annotations dont l'encre était encore humide. Il était tourné de dos et absorbé par sa composition, toutefois elle eut à peine franchi le seuil qu'il s'immobilisa et abaissa son archet à ses côtés, son violon toujours posé sur son épaule. Surprise et embarrassée d'avoir été repérée, Christine se figea sur place sans cesser d'observer la silhouette imposante et intimidante de l'homme.

- Pardonne-moi, Christine, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa-t-il humblement. Une nouvelle œuvre m'a traversé l'esprit et je craignais l'oublier si je ne l'écrivais pas sur le moment. L'inspiration est souvent si capricieuse, éphémère et périssable qu'il faut savoir la saisir lorsqu'elle se présente à notre conscience.

Un silence gêné plana dans la salle tandis qu'ils demeuraient tous deux immobiles, évaluant et examinant cette nouvelle situation insolite à laquelle ils étaient confrontés.

- Je n'ai donc pas rêvé les évènements de cette nuit ! Tout était réel… Vous êtes réel !

- J'en ai bien peur, ma chère Christine. La vérité est beaucoup plus sordide et cruelle que tu ne l'as imaginé, n'est-ce pas ? souligna-t-il en lançant un bref regard triste par-dessus son épaule. Sois certaine que j'en suis le premier désolé. J'aurais aimé t'offrir mieux que cette immonde cave, mais il faut souvent se résigner à accepter l'infamie de son sort, particulièrement dans mon cas.

Avec un ricanement dépité, il baissa aussi son violon et scruta stoïquement le mur devant lui, refusant d'affronter le regard accusateur de la jeune fille.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je pensais que tu l'avais deviné. Je suis ton Ange de la Musique, mais je suis plutôt connu pour être le Fantôme de l'Opéra.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

- Personne… annonça-t-il avec un soupir las, sa tête s'affaissant contre sa poitrine. Une malheureuse âme damnée qui a entendu tes prières désespérées et qui a cru, dans un moment d'égarement, pouvoir secourir un Ange tombé du Ciel en lui rendant sa gloire perdue.

Écoutant ses paroles douces et sincères, Christine éprouva une soudaine incroyable et incompréhensible compassion envers son ravisseur qu'elle avait pourtant toutes les raisons du monde de détester et mépriser. Elle aurait dû posséder un cœur de glace pour ne pas être émue par la tristesse de cet homme qui, malgré ses torts, ses mensonges et son étrange apparence, avait osé l'emmener dans sa maison secrète.

Incommodé par ce silence stérile, Erik déposa son violon et son archet sur le pupitre avant de se retourner pour enfin affronter le regard de Christine. Toutefois, ce qu'il découvrit ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Immobile près du seuil, ses yeux lumineux étaient attentivement posés sur lui tandis qu'elle triturait ses mains avec nervosité, ce qu'elle faisait toujours en étant mal à l'aise.

Christine sentit ses joues s'empourprer lorsqu'il se tint face à elle. Sa chemise et son gilet étaient largement entrouverts, laissant apparaître le haut de son torse et un fin duvet de poils sombres sur lesquels elle ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder. Il remarqua sans peine où son attention se portait et il s'empressa de reboutonner ses vêtements en s'éclaircissant la gorge d'embarras.

- Pardonne-moi cette tenue négligée et impropre à accueillir une jeune fille, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, annonça-t-il avant d'ajuster le col de sa chemise.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas… balbutia-t-elle en détournant le regard. Je suis désolée…

- Ne le sois pas ! rassura-t-il en terminant de boutonner son gilet.

Si elle était fautive, dans ce cas, il l'était tout autant, étant donné qu'il s'était aussi délecté de parcourir et d'admirer les sublimes contours de sa silhouette féminine encore vêtue de sa vaporeuse chemise de nuit.

- Tu es ici chez toi, Christine, et tu n'as rien à craindre, affirma-t-il en s'approchant de quelques pas. Considère cet endroit comme un refuge loin de la cruauté des Hommes. Jamais tu ne seras insultée, blâmée ou malmenée entre ces murs, je t'en fais la promesse !

Elle le considéra quelques instants avec perplexité. Elle avait de la peine à croire que cet homme galant et courtois était la même personne qui l'avait dupée durant des mois et l'avait finalement enlevée et enfermée dans son repaire.

- Merci … Monsieur, ajouta-t-elle avec hésitation, ne sachant comment le nommer.

- Je ne suis guère digne d'un tel titre, railla-t-il. Tu peux m'appeler Erik, cela suffira.

- Très bien… Merci, Erik, balbutia-t-elle, confuse d'entretenir une certaine familiarité envers son gardien.

Tandis qu'un silence confus s'installait une fois de plus entre eux, le ventre de Christine émit un grondement rauque et bruyant dont elle fut affreusement gênée. A ce son attendrissant et presque mélodieux, il fronça les sourcils d'étonnement et d'amusement avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête en rougissant davantage. A ce mouvement rapide, une longue et épaisse mèche de sa chevelure glissa sur son épaule délicate, effleura sa gorge laiteuse et se déploya sur sa gracieuse poitrine tel un petit serpentin. Comme il aurait voulu tendre la main, plonger ses doigts dans ses luxuriants cheveux et recoiffer ce soyeux épi récalcitrant derrière sa ravissante oreille dont la finesse et la perfection de la géométrie aurait mérité une aubade à elle toute seule ! Mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de fermer ses poings avec force jusqu'à sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses paumes.

- Je suis vraiment un hôte exécrable et négligent ! annonça-t-il d'un air contrit. Tu dois être affamée après l'effort surhumain que tu as accompli la nuit dernière durant le spectacle ! Il est vrai que le moment du petit-déjeuner est déjà dépassé depuis quelques heures.

- Vraiment ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est un peu plus de neuf heures du matin, annonça-t-il en revêtant sa robe de chambre de velours noir.

- Si tard ! s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle était toujours très matinale, se levant souvent aux premières heures de l'aube et les grasses matinées étaient plutôt exceptionnelles dans ses habitudes, mais les évènements de la soirée et de la nuit avaient assez épuisants et extraordinaires pour mériter une petite entorse au règlement.

- Oui, le passage du temps est invisible et presque inexistant aux tréfonds de ces catacombes. Il fuit parfois avec la célérité de l'éclair sans que nous en ayons conscience, mais le plus souvent il stagne en une lenteur moribonde telle les eaux mortes d'un marais, donnant le sentiment oppressant que les jours et les nuits s'étendent à l'infini dans les ténèbres, nous faisant oublier qu'à l'extérieur la lumière brille et que la vie s'épanouit. Le soleil ne caresse pas de ses rayons ardents et dorés les abysses insondables de mon tombeau, murmura-t-il avec mélancolie, son regard triste et pensif s'égarant dans le vide.

Christine fit un pas hésitant vers lui, inquiète et troublée de le voir sombrer aussi rapidement et irrésistiblement dans une humeur maussade et désespérée. Elle aurait voulu toucher son bras ou serrer sa paume pour le réconforter, mais elle ignorait quelle serait sa réaction, si bien qu'elle préféra retenir son geste.

Après un rapide clignement de paupières, il reprit conscience, son regard vague et lointain se concentrant sur elle, à nouveau empli de détermination, de force et de fierté.

- Hum, je suis désolé pour ces élucubrations, Christine, s'excusa-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il y a une horloge dans chaque pièce de la maison, si jamais tu te sens perdue.

- Il est tard. Ne devrais-je pas rejoindre les autres pour les répétitions ? hasarda-t-elle.

- Non, tu n'en as pas besoin, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni durant les cinq prochains jours où tu resteras en ma compagnie, déclara-t-il d'un ton catégorique et incontestable.

- Mais, ne vont-ils pas s'inquiéter de ma disparition ?

- N'aies aucune inquiétude. Je me suis occupé de tous les petits détails inhérents à ta venue chez moi. Ne penses plus à ces ignares et ces débauchés indignes de tes préoccupations. Tu es hors de leur portée néfaste en ce lieu.

- Et… pourquoi ces cinq jours ? osa-t-elle encore questionner.

- Car, après ces cinq jours écoulés, tu auras appris à me connaître et à ne plus me craindre. Alors, tu reviendras voir, de temps en temps, le pauvre Erik.

Il prononça ces mots avec un tel pitoyable et cruel désespoir que Christine leva un regard attendri sur le masque d'Erik.

- Mais, nous ne sommes pas encore au moment du départ, bien au contraire. Durant ce séjour dans mon royaume, ton esprit sera libre de tous soucis, doutes ou chagrins. Tu seras bercée de musique, de magie et de rêves… adulée telle une Déesse… choyée telle une Reine… Je serai ton humble serviteur et je me ferai un devoir d'exaucer le moindre et le plus infime de tes désirs. Et maintenant, permets-moi de t'inviter à ma table, annonça-t-il en tendant la main avec entrain en direction de la porte.

Christine était mystérieusement fascinée par ses mouvements si gracieux qu'il semblait bouger au rythme d'une musique qu'il était le seul à entendre. Charmée par la finesse de ce simple geste courtois, elle le suivit comme un pantin dont il tirait les ficelles sans même avoir besoin de la toucher. Il la conduisit dans la salle à manger où dominait une immense table en chêne sombre éclairée par deux chandeliers et couverte d'un large napperon en dentelle.

Après avoir confortablement installé la jeune fille sur l'une des hautes chaises en bois, il disparut dans la cuisine qui se situait dans la pièce attenante. Pendant son absence, elle examina d'un air distrait cet endroit qui allait faire partie de son quotidien au cours des jours suivants. Deux somptueux et imposants dressoirs vitrés en bois lustré se faisaient face de chaque côté de la pièce, débordant de vaisselle en fine porcelaine, d'argenterie et de verrerie en cristal. Une haute et austère horloge de parquet se dressait contre le mur du fond entre deux buffets qui renfermaient le linge de table. Les repas en solitaire devaient être mornes et déprimants dans cette vaste salle sombre et silencieuse. Elle imaginait sans peine cet homme assis en tête-à-tête avec le néant, la sonnerie occasionnelle de la pendule et le morne cliquetis des couverts sur l'assiette étant les rares bruits qui perturbaient la quiétude de son exil.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, Erik réapparaissait sur le seuil, chargé d'un large plateau couvert de nourriture qu'il plaça diligemment devant Christine. Elle écarquilla les yeux autant de stupeur que de gourmandise en contemplant le festin qu'il lui avait préparé. Il y avait de petites miches de pain blanc, des croissants, des brioches, du beurre frais, de la confiture, du miel, divers fruits, et surtout le péché mignon de Christine, du chocolat chaud encore fumant. Son estomac émit un nouveau grondement enthousiaste à la vue alléchante de ces gourmandises. Elle n'était guère habituée à autant d'abondance. Son petit-déjeuner ordinaire se limitait à la tranche de pain brun, au morceau de fromage et au bol de thé qui lui était servi au réfectoire de l'Opéra en compagnie des autres pensionnaires. Elle ignorait si elle devait se réjouir ou culpabiliser d'être la cible d'autant d'attentions et de soins.

- C'est beaucoup trop pour moi !

- Quoi que je fasse, ce ne sera jamais assez pour m'acquitter de la dette que j'ai envers toi, assura-t-il avec conviction. Chaque heure que tu as passé à m'écouter et à chanter pour moi vaut plus que tous les trésors de l'univers. Tu ne conçois probablement pas la richesse inestimable du cadeau que tu m'as accordé d'une manière si innocente, humble et aveugle. J'espère qu'un jour, je parviendrai à te remercier comme tu le mérites.

- C'est très généreux de votre part. Merci beaucoup, balbutia-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- C'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir accordé pareil bonheur !

Avec galanterie, il lui versa une tasse de cacao tandis qu'elle se penchait sur le plateau pour respirer les odeurs appétissantes qui s'en échappait.

- Voilà, annonça-t-il en terminant de remplir le bol en porcelaine. Bon appétit, ma chère !

Son ventre criant famine, elle saisit une boule de pain qu'elle mordit goulûment, la croûte dorée craquant avec délice sous ses dents et l'odeur succulent envahissant ses narines. Erik esquissa un minuscule sourire face à ce ravissant spectacle avant de se diriger vers le bout opposé de la table où il prit place.

- Vous ne mangez rien ? s'étonna-t-elle, sa bouche encore à moitié pleine.

- Non, excuses-moi de ne pas me joindre à toi, mais j'ai déjà copieusement déjeuné, avoua-t-il dans un demi-mensonge. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mange à ta faim !

Malgré son embarras de manger toute seule et, qui plus est, sous le regard méticuleux et inflexible de son gardien, elle prit une autre bouchée de pain et une gorgée de chocolat. Il était exquis.

- Mmm… C'est sublime ! murmura-t-elle après avoir passé avec gourmandise la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres charnues, ce que le Fantôme ne manqua pas de remarquer et d'apprécier.

- Non, tu es sublime ! admira-t-il d'un air rêveur.

A ces paroles, elle baissa les yeux et ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge délicat pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme.

Erik n'avait jamais vu Christine manger ou, plutôt, il n'avait jamais assisté à ce rituel d'aussi près. Il fut viscéralement fasciné, hypnotisé, subjugué par ce spectacle enchanteur et il la dévora littéralement des yeux. Chaque geste de ses mains, de ses doigts, chaque mouvement de sa bouche et de ses lèvres étaient une divine chorégraphie qu'elle exécutait avec une grâce séraphique comme si elle était incapable d'effectuer la moindre grossière maladresse. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une activité aussi banale puisse se révéler être, en réalité, un moment de pur bonheur.

- Hum… A ce propos, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'opportunité de te féliciter convenablement pour ton prodigieux triomphe, annonça-t-il en essayant de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Tu as été tout simplement divine ! Je crois que tous les mots de toutes les langues ne seraient pas suffisants pour décrire la gloire et la beauté que tu as offert à l'humanité. Je peux t'avouer en toute sincérité qu'il s'agit de la première fois que le Palais Garnier a l'honneur de recevoir un Ange si splendide sur sa modeste scène ! complimenta-t-il avec ferveur.

A cette éloge encenseuse, le visage de Christine s'empourpra davantage tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait presque sur sa chaise, confuse d'être au centre de tant de flatterie. Depuis la mort de son père, puis celles des parents Valérius, elle n'avait plus été autant choyée et appréciée qu'auprès de cet homme, ce dont elle se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise et intimidée. D'une main malhabile et hésitante, elle tenta de beurrer sa tartine, mais elle ne parvint qu'à lâcher son couteau sur le sol, maculant le riche tapis persan d'une immense souillure graisseuse. Maudissant sa maladresse, elle se leva d'un brusque bond qui renversa sa chaise avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche d'un air horrifié et honteux à la vue de sa négligence. Elle se souvenait, lors d'une visite au manoir De Chagny à Perros-Guirec, avoir commis la même incartade sur un somptueux tapis d'Orient et elle avait été sévèrement réprimandée et punie par la gouvernante. Depuis ce fâcheux épisode, elle craignait sans cesse de renverser sa nourriture et de causer des salissures. Le ventre serré par la peur, elle attendit les reproches et les cris d'indignation du Fantôme.

Alarmé par sa réaction inopinée et démesurée de frayeur, Erik se leva promptement et accourut à ses côtés. Durant une fraction de seconde, il avait craint avoir commis une bêtise et l'avoir outrée par ses propos, toutefois il fut vite rassuré en comprenant la vérité.

- Je suis désolée… je… c'était un accident, balbutia-t-elle dans ses mains en le regardant de ses grands yeux effarouchés et presque larmoyant.

- Ce n'est rien, Christine. Calme-toi, rassura-t-il d'une voix douce et apaisante. En fait, je dirais plutôt que je suis le seul fautif, car il semblerait que mes paroles t'aient un peu surprise et ébranlée.

- Oui… euh, je veux dire, non ! Enfin, c'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas habituée à être adulée et gâtée de pareils privilèges par un parfait inconnu, avoua-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Je ne suis pas un parfait inconnu, précisa-t-il tristement avant de se pencher pour ramasser la chaise renversée sur le sol. Ne t'ai-je pas parlé et écouté durant ces six derniers mois ? Ne m'as-tu pas considéré comme un ami et un père en qui tu avais confiance ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, pardonnez mon impolitesse. Je suis un peu nerveuse, exténuée et ébranlée, se défendit-elle avant de serrer ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Après tout, il n'y a que quelques heures que j'ai découvert que vous étiez mon Ange de la Musique, un être de chair et de sang et non pas un simple esprit venu du Ciel.

- Je comprends, ma chère, assura-t-il après lui avoir fait signe de reprendre place sur son siège.

Il mit un genou à terre devant elle et esquissa un mouvement pour prendre l'une de ses mains, cependant il se ravisa et se contenta de serrer ses doigts sur l'accoudoir.

- Je suis pleinement conscient de la tempête intérieure que tu dois éprouver tandis que tes croyances et tes espoirs sont brusquement balayés d'un cruel revers de ma main. Tous ces événements doivent te paraître si étranges, irréels, impossibles et même décevants, confessa-t-il avec humilité. Cela peut te paraître insensé, mais cette situation est tout aussi bouleversante pour moi. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage et de volonté pour oser me présenter devant toi et t'emmener dans mon repaire en sachant quels étaient mes torts et mes crimes à ton égard, sans oublier mon hideuse apparence. Je n'essaye pas de justifier mes actes ou d'obtenir ton pardon dont je suis indigne, mais je veux simplement que tu connaisses et comprennes les raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir comme je l'ai fait.

En silence, Christine le considéra d'un air perplexe, ne sachant comment réagir face à ses révélations. Sa part sensée et réfléchie aurait voulu le blâmer pour ses mensonges et sa duperie, néanmoins son cœur lui dictait de faire preuve de patience, de tolérance et de compassion envers cet homme complexe et esseulé. Malgré ses erreurs, il lui avait offert d'innombrables joies et un incommensurable réconfort lorsqu'il chantait et jouait pour elle dans ses moments de tristesse. Son père lui avait toujours expliqué qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences et que la vraie beauté venait du cœur. La générosité et la sagesse qu'il lui avait inculquée dans son enfance l'avaient toujours guidé et elle s'était toujours efforcée à suivre son exemple et à s'en montrer digne. Son Gardien méritait qu'elle lui offre une seconde chance pour se racheter de ses fautes et prouver sa juste valeur.

D'un geste timide et incertain, elle plaça sa main sur celle du Fantôme qu'elle enveloppa délicatement de ses fins doigts.

- Je crois que je comprends, avoua-t-elle avec bienveillance.

Le sang d'Erik se glaça dans ses veines, sa respiration mourut dans ses poumons et son cœur cessa instantanément de battre à ce contact divin. Son regard s'abaissa et il contempla avec stupeur cette rencontre charnelle. Elle le touchait ! Sa peau somptueuse, tiède, soyeuse, délicate, parfaite effleurait l'imperfection de la sienne ! Il déglutit avec peine lorsqu'il perçut ses doigts minuscules serrer sa paume grossière. Personne, pas même sa mère ne l'avait jamais touché avec une telle tendresse et douceur. Ses paupières papillotèrent, puis il leva son regard ému sur le visage rayonnant et angélique de Christine. Son pouls se mit violemment à palpiter et à accélérer avec euphorie alors qu'il lisait une infinie bienveillance et une inconcevable compassion étinceler dans son regard lumineux.

- J'ai confiance en toi, mon Ange… murmura-t-il d'une voix vacillante.

Une étrange sensation s'était éveillée en Christine lorsque sa main avait touché celle d'Erik, comme si un choc électrique avait parcourue son échine en excitant chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Ses joues s'étaient échauffées, sa respiration s'était approfondie et son cœur avait manqué un battement avant de palpiter légèrement. Perdue dans le regard clair et affectueux du jeune homme, elle sentit naître et grandir en son cœur un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant, la galvanisant et l'enfiévrant par la douceur et la sérénité qu'il suscitait en son âme, mais elle n'aurait su comment le nommer.

La sonnerie austère et lugubre de l'horloge interrompit avec une cruelle indifférence cet échange profond et précieux. Intimidée, Christine retira lentement sa main et détourna son visage, ses oreilles rougissant telles deux pivoines. Erik aurait voulu crier de désespoir et se jeter dans les bras de la jeune fille qu'il ne voulait jamais quitter, mais comme toujours, il se contint et reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Oh, je ne suis qu'un étourdi ! Je jacasse sans cesse et t'empêche de te restaurer tranquillement, s'excusa-t-il avant de ramasser le couteau sale sur le sol. Je vais de ce pas t'en chercher un autre.

D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit la cuisine et réapparut presque aussitôt en brandissant un ustensile propre qu'il déposa à côté de l'assiette de Christine. Puis, il retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise à l'autre extrémité de la table tandis qu'elle poursuivait d'un air timide son copieux petit-déjeuner, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur le jeune homme qui l'observait de son regard imperturbable et hypnotique. Affreusement gênée et confuse d'être épiée aussi scrupuleusement durant son repas, elle réfléchit en vain pour trouver un sujet de discussion qui détournerait quelque peu la vigilance du Fantôme. Cependant, après de longues minutes d'un silence pesant, Erik se lança de lui-même dans un volubile et enthousiaste monologue durant lequel il critiqua et dénigra les performances médiocres des autres acteurs, les fausses notes et les dissonances de l'orchestre et finalement la lenteur et l'incoordination techniques des machinistes dans les coulisses. Christine l'écoutait avec intérêt sans un mot, hochant occasionnellement la tête pour signifier son accord ou esquissant un sourire timoré à l'un de ses commentaires railleurs et pince-sans-rire. D'après son discours, elle paraissait avoir été la seule personne parfaite sur scène du début à la fin de la représentation.

Savourant sa dernière gorgée de chocolat chaud, Christine déposa sa tasse sur le plateau au milieu des quelques restes de nourriture qu'elle avait laissé et s'essuya la bouche de sa serviette. Son estomac repu et comblé émit un hoquet béat qu'elle étouffa de sa main avant de reposer son essuie-main sur la table.

- Je n'ai pas aussi bien mangé depuis une éternité. C'était exquis, remercia-t-elle en se calant confortablement dans sa chaise.

- Je t'en prie, annonça-t-il en se levant et s'approchant d'elle. Je suis ravi de constater que tu as recouvré ton appétit.

- Mon appétit ? Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Eh bien, je ne veux pas me montrer indiscret, mais au cours des dernières semaines, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu mangeais très peu et que tu avais même perdu du poids. Je craignais que tu ne sois malade, mais ta gourmandise d'aujourd'hui me prouve que j'avais tort, expliqua-t-il en rassemblant les couverts sales.

Christine leva un regard stupéfait sur son Gardien et demeura bouche bée. Personne, pas même Madame Giry ou Meg, n'avait remarqué qu'elle avait perdu trois kilos dernièrement. Pourtant cet homme qui ne l'avait jamais rencontrée en chair et en os, qui l'observait et la surveillait depuis l'obscurité lointaine, avait sans la moindre difficulté discerné cet infime changement.

- Il est vrai que j'ai été un peu soucieuse et surmenée les jours précédents, négligeant très souvent mon appétit. Cependant, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre désormais que nous… s'interrompit-elle brusquement sans savoir comment terminer sa phrase.

Erik la regarda avec intérêt et presque avec espoir, se demandant si elle pensait à leur inespérée réunion.

- Désormais que j'ai survécu à ma première épreuve en solitaire sur scène, reprit-elle en détournant le visage.

S'il fut déçu par sa réponse, il n'en montra rien et se contenta de prendre le plateau qu'il ramena à la cuisine. Les pensées de Christine étaient chaotiques et indécises, changeant d'un moment à l'autre d'opinion sans qu'elle ne parvienne à s'arrêter sur une décision. Son cœur était soulagé et même heureux d'être enfin réunie avec son Professeur, ce qu'elle espérait depuis si longtemps, mais son esprit pragmatique ne cessait de lui rappeler que cet homme l'avait surveillée, manipulée et trompée durant ces nombreux mois jusqu'à finalement l'enlever et l'emprisonner dans son antre secrète. Elle éprouvait autant de bien-être que de malaise d'être auprès de son Gardien, aucun de ces deux sentiments antagonistes ne prenant le dessus sur l'autre.

Erik réapparut à nouveau, avançant d'un pas fier et fluide, sa haute silhouette drapée de son peignoir de velours noir qui flottaient autour de ses jambes telles les immenses ailes d'un corbeau. Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement face à cette vision ténébreuse et étrangement ensorcelante, comme si sa simple présence suffisait à charmer et séduire sa proie qui se laissait dès lors sagement capturer.

- Peut-être voudrais-tu faire un brin de toilette et revêtir une tenue plus appropriée pour la journée, indiqua-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher son regard de descendre sur ses somptueuses courbes délicieusement mise en valeur par sa chemise de nuit diaphane.

Elle baissa les yeux et blêmit en réalisant qu'elle s'était exhibée à sa vue dans ces vêtements autant affriolants et suggestifs qu'indécents.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, bredouilla-t-elle en refermant sa robe de chambre sur sa poitrine échancrée.

- Viens, Christine, je vais te reconduire à tes appartements, proposa-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Elle lui obéit docilement et il la guida jusqu'à son logis dont il lui ouvrit la porte avec galanterie.

- A ce propos, puis-je me permettre de te demander si ta chambre te plaît ? annonça-t-il en l'invitant à entrer.

- Oh, oui… elle est magnifique ! Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belle et luxueuse ! Merci, Monsieur… Erik, corrigea-t-elle tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils pour la rectifier.

- Eh bien, je vais te laisser à tes ablutions. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ou qu'il te manque quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'en aviser. Je suis ton humble serviteur, annonça-t-il avant d'incliner la tête en signe de déférence et de sortir en fermant le vantail.

**X X X X**

Après une minute d'hésitation, Christine entre dans le cabinet de toilette où elle fit couler un bain chaud. Alors qu'elle s'immergeait et se détendait dans l'eau tiède parfumée avec l'une des nombreuses huiles disposées sur une étagère, elle entendit à travers le mur la douce mélodie du piano s'élever dans la pièce voisine. Elle ferma les paupières et s'abandonna à l'extase de la musique, désireuse d'oublier momentanément la situation périlleuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait et de savourer la virtuosité incomparable que possédait son Professeur. Les accords étaient tantôt légers et pleins d'espoir telle le pépiement d'un oiseau et tantôt tristes et las tel la plainte sombre du vent d'hiver.

Lorsque la mélopée se tut et qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, une heure s'était presque écoulée sans qu'elle n'en ait eu conscience. L'eau s'était rafraîchie et elle sortit du bain en toute hâte de peur de tomber malade. Elle s'emmitoufla dans une large et épaisse serviette, puis elle prit un linge sec et se sécha les cheveux avant d'y appliquer une lotion crémeuse au parfum exotique de jasmin. Détendue après cet agréable bain, elle regagna la chambre et s'approcha de l'immense garde-robe d'où elle sortit un vêtement au hasard. Il s'agissait d'une robe mauve pâle composé d'une jupe ample et d'un ravissant caraco entrouvert sur un chemisier crème décoré d'un délicat entrelacs de dentelle. Tandis qu'elle s'enfilait dans cette riche tenue, des volées de notes sporadiques et succinctes se faisaient entendre, entrecoupées par de long silence et des murmures indistincts.

Enfin vêtue, elle chercha du regard un miroir afin de s'assurer que sa toilette était convenable, mais elle ne trouva rien, ni dans la chambre, ni dans la salle de bain. La raison de cette absence lui sauta soudainement aux yeux, maudissant sa stupidité pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Si cet homme abhorrait son apparence, il était évident qu'aucun miroir ne serait présent dans sa maison.

Après s'être brièvement coiffée sans pouvoir s'assurer qu'elle n'arborait pas l'aspect d'un épouvantail, elle quitta son logis pour retrouver le salon où Erik se tenait, assis au piano, penché sur un manuscrit qu'il griffonnait frénétiquement. Debout sur le seuil de sa chambre, elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder à travers la pièce avec curiosité. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du grand piano noir, des nombreuses bibliothèques croulant sous les livres et des quelques fauteuils de bois sombre au capitonnage de velours pourpre décoré de fleurs de lys. Dans le coin opposé, elle aperçut un seuil fermé par un épais rideau de velours qui devait probablement mener à un petit vestibule et à la porte d'entrée. A côté du piano se dressait une somptueuse cheminée en marbre noir dont le foyer était couvert de papiers froissés à moitié calcinés. C'était probablement le lieu où périssaient les œuvres inachevées, piètres et insatisfaisantes de son Maestro. Sur le manteau reposaient l'étui ouvert du violon ainsi que celui d'une flûte traversière.

Soucieuse de ne pas déranger son Professeur dans son travail, elle s'avança d'un pas furtif, mais il se retourna brusquement à son approche et il écarquilla les yeux d'admiration en la voyant vêtue de l'une des tenues de sa garde-robe qu'il avait expressément garnie et confectionnée à son attention. Elle était resplendissante et le mauve se mariait à merveille avec son teint laiteux et ses cheveux châtains, soulignant l'éclat lumineux de ses grands yeux marron.

- Ma chère, tu es stupéfiante, s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Mais je t'en prie, entre et prends un siège.

Il lui indiqua poliment un fauteuil près de la cheminée sur lequel elle prit place.

- As-tu trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé voisin.

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus que je n'ai l'habitude de posséder, excepté… enfin, c'est-à-dire… je n'ai pas trouvé de miroir, bredouilla-t-elle, ses doigts triturant nerveusement les replis de sa jupe.

- Ah ! Voilà un détail qui m'a échappé ! Mais je dois avouer que je ne suis guère familier de ces déplaisants accessoires, railla-t-il d'un ton sardonique. Je me ferais un devoir de t'en procurer un au plus vite, même si tu n'en a nullement besoin. Tu es éblouissante quel que soit ton apparence ou ton habillement !

Elle tourna son visage vers le piano afin de dissimuler son embarras et ses joues rosies. Cet homme ne cessait de la couvrir d'éloges et de compliments comme s'il semblait incapable de prononcer la moindre parole désobligeante envers elle. Sa conduite amène et courtoise était un tel contraste avec l'enlèvement et la duperie qu'il avait accompli qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait penser ou croire à son égard.

- Qu'étiez-vous occupé à écrire et à jouer ? interrogea-t-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge, désireuse de détourner le sujet de la conversation.

- Oh, je complétais et finalisais ma dernière composition. Rien de très intéressant, éluda-t-il avec un geste évasif de la main.

- Non, ne dîtes pas cela ! contesta-t-elle avec audace et véhémence, ce dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Vos… vos créations musicales sont admirables et prodigieuses, d'une beauté et d'une perfection inégalées ! Vous ne devriez pas en parler avec dédain ou négligence ! affirma-t-elle en soutenant le regard pénétrant d'Erik. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais votre musique et votre voix m'ont toujours apporté un immense réconfort et un indicible bien-être comme si mon cœur était en harmonie avec les notes et les sons que j'écoutais… une sorte de communion spirituelle… d'élévation de l'âme…

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, car je vis la même expérience, susurra-t-il d'une voix ténue et presque bouleversée. De toute mon existence, je n'aurais jamais cru éprouver les émotions qui m'envahissent à chaque fois que je t'écoute chanter… comme si enfin ta voix m'appelait de l'obscurité, me criant que tu entendais mes peurs, mes tourments et mes larmes… comme si tu partageais ma solitude, comprenais le sentiment de néant qui me dévore de l'intérieur… J'ai parfois l'impression que nos cœurs battent à l'unisson au rythme d'une mélodie que nous sommes les seuls à percevoir, avoua le Fantôme d'un air songeur, son regard mélancolique se perdant dans le lointain.

Troublée par ce discours attristé qui laissait transparaître un être rejeté, meurtri et fragile, Christine le considéra d'un air perplexe et interrogatif durant les quelques secondes où il était perdu dans ses pensées. Qui était cet homme ? Quel horrible secret et terrible malheur dissimulait-il dans les tréfonds de son âme, l'obligeant à se terrer dans les abysses de la Terre ? Pourquoi l'avoir choisie elle plutôt qu'une autre ? Son ravisseur semblait être plus qu'un simple illuminé forcé à se cacher dans les dessous de l'Opéra. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il était plutôt une pauvre âme persécutée, tyrannisée et chassée du monde du dessus par la cruauté et la bêtise humaine à cause de son apparence.

Elle comprit soudainement pourquoi ses yeux lui avaient paru si familiers et fascinants lors de leur première rencontre. Ce regard affligé et las n'était autre que le même qu'elle contemplait tous les matins dans le reflet de son miroir. Ce lien qu'il avait créé, fortifié et fait croître entre eux n'était pas un simple et grotesque subterfuge fomenté dans l'unique but de l'amadouer, mais bel et bien une singulière réalité qui les unissait. Cette pensée l'effraya et la galvanisa dans le même temps. Elle n'avait partagé cette relation privilégiée et parfaite qu'avec son père et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle revivrait un jour cette affinité absolue avec une autre personne. Était-ce possible qu'un tel miracle se produise deux fois dans une vie ?

- Voudrais-tu que je te joue cette œuvre ? proposa-t-il d'une voix à la fois pleine d'espoir et de timidité.

Elle acquiesça sans hésitation, soudainement rassuré par ses manières et ses paroles affables qui lui disaient d'avoir confiance et de ne pas avoir peur. Il se leva dans un long mouvement empreint de l'élégance et de la sveltesse d'un félin, puis il invita la jeune fille à le suivre dans sa chambre où il l'emmena près de l'orgue. Après avoir approché un siège pour Christine, il s'assit sur le banc devant l'instrument et arrangea avec soin sa partition sur le large pupitre.

- Est-ce vous qui l'avez construit ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Oui et non, expliqua-t-il en tirant et pressant divers leviers sur les consoles de part et d'autre du clavier. Il s'agit d'un vieil orgue que le directeur Poligny avait acquis pour l'Académie, mais qui ne fut jamais utilisé. Je l'ai récupéré, assemblé et amélioré pour le placer dans ma maison. C'est un instrument intéressant, car il réunit en quelques claviers et pédales toutes les tonalités d'un orchestre.

D'un geste familier et automatique, il effleura ses doigts sur les touches en ivoire et produisit une volée de notes qui vibrèrent et tintèrent dans la chambre autour d'eux. Satisfait de ses préparatifs, Erik prit une profonde inspiration et, après une brève pause, ses mains se posèrent sur les claviers qu'il parcourait d'une caresse aérienne et gracieuse. Les sons les plus bouleversants et déchirants que Christine eut jamais entendu se firent écho autour d'elle en un florilège de notes éthérées, comme si l'orgue avait pris vie et pleurait de chagrin. Étourdie et ensorcelée par cette complainte tragique, ses pensées se dérobèrent et ses sensations s'exacerbèrent jusqu'à dominer la moindre cellule de son être. Elle se laissa osciller et dériver au rythme de la musique qui s'écoulait dans ses veines comme une panacée salvatrice, s'emparant de son esprit et occultant le monde extérieur. Derrière ses paupières closes, une image désolée se dépeignit clairement devant elle. Une ombre solitaire et maudite traînait les chaînes de sa misère à travers les ruines funestes de son château abandonné, appelant désespérément le nom de son amour perdu entre les murailles sépulcrales, ses cris éplorés résonnant dans la vallée glacée et déserte où nulle réponse ne s'élevait.

- Christine, te sens-tu bien ? l'interpella une voix douce et profonde.

Elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et aperçut à nouveau la chambre et son Professeur qui la contemplait d'un air soucieux. Où avaient disparu le château hanté et son lugubre maître ? Cette scène si limpide et précise n'avait-elle été qu'un rêve, une illusion causée par les charmes ensorceleurs de la musique ? Pourtant, tout lui avait paru si réel et palpable au point qu'elle aurait pu toucher ce spectre solitaire.

- Oh, pardonne-moi, mon Ange, je ne désirais nullement te faire pleurer, se désola-t-il.

Portant les doigts à son visage, elle sentit de nombreuses larmes mouiller ses joues, mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir de les avoir versées. Comme par magie, il fit apparaître un mouchoir dans sa main et le lui tendit avec politesse. Encore troublée par sa vision et le tumulte de ses émotions, elle prit le carré de tissu d'une main tremblante et s'essuya les joues sans quitter du regard cet homme énigmatique. Il n'était peut-être ni un Fantôme, ni un Ange, mais il y avait sans le moindre doute une part de mystère et de surnaturel autour de lui. Quel était ce pouvoir qu'il détenait sur elle ? Comment pouvait-il évoquer dans ses pensées des images si puissantes et tangibles qu'elle en oubliait la réalité ? Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle si elle était incapable de protéger son esprit de ses invasions mentales qui la rendaient aussi docile et vulnérable qu'un agneau ? Risquait-il d'user de ce don pour tromper sa vigilance et obtenir ses faveurs ? Il lui avait assuré le contraire, mais comment en être certaine après avoir considéré les nombreux mois durant lesquels il lui avait menti délibérément.

- Excusez-moi, c'est vraiment stupide de ma part ! bredouilla-t-elle, confuse et perdue.

- Ne sois pas embarrassée par tes émotions, Christine, conforta-t-il d'une voix affable et compatissante. Tu n'as pas avoir honte devant moi. En ce lieu, il n'y a personne pour te juger, te critiquer ou t'humilier. Tu es libre d'être toi-même et de suivre le moindre élan de ton cœur. Si tu veux pleurer, laisse tes larmes couler ! Si tu es heureuse, ris de toute ta joie ! Il n'existe aucune règle, ni limite, ni contrainte dans mon royaume où la Musique, la Magie et l'Art sont les seuls à régner ! Abandonne-toi sans aucune culpabilité à tes plus sombres rêves et à la douce ivresse de tous les désirs que tu as enfouis et cachés dans les tréfonds de ton être ! Rappelle-toi que tu es ici chez toi, mon Ange. N'aie pas peur de dédaigner et de défier la bienséance et la vertu afin de découvrir les secrets inestimables que recèle ton âme, s'écria-t-il, ses yeux verts s'illuminant d'une flamme passionnée et flamboyante à mesure que son discours s'enflammait.

Le cœur impétueux de Christine, qui avait été contraint autrefois au mutisme et à l'obéissance par les codes moraux du monde civilisé, se mit à palpiter avec euphorie et excitation à l'écoute de ses paroles enivrantes et exaltantes. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit cherchait à s'échapper de son enveloppe d'os et de chair pour s'élever jusqu'à cet état miraculeux qu'il lui décrivait avec tant de conviction et de ferveur. Après ces interminables et intolérables années de négligence et d'inexistence, son cœur s'éveillait à nouveau à la vie et à la lumière, désireux d'étreindre et de conquérir les bonheurs et les tentations qui lui avait été interdits. Elle n'avait vécu une liberté aussi absolue et parfaite qu'auprès de son père lorsqu'ils avaient vagabondé à travers les vastes contrées bigarrées de l'Europe. A cette époque, ils n'avaient connus nulles contraintes, ni frontières, ni règles imposées par la civilisation, voyageant et vivant libres tel le vent sauvage et incontrôlable, faisant d'innombrables rencontres enrichissantes et inestimables. La sincérité de l'amitié, la candeur de l'amour et la beauté de la musique avaient été les seules lois à régenter leur existence. Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, Christine n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être sentie aussi heureuse et sereine qu'au cours de ces insouciantes années de vie de Bohême.

Et voilà que soudainement, elle rencontrait, caché sous le bitume de Paris, un homme étrange et inconnu dont le discours était similaire à celui qu'elle avait entendu dans son enfance. Le doute l'assaillit durant une fraction de seconde et elle se demanda si, en fin de compte, ce Fantôme n'était pas réellement l'Ange de la Musique que son père avait promis de lui envoyer.

Alors qu'il quittait son clavier pour s'approcher d'elle, un miaulement jaillit du coin de la pièce, attirant instantanément l'attention des deux jeunes gens. Christine écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité en apercevant l'insolite nouveau visiteur qui avait fait irruption dans la chambre dans un moment aussi intime et sérieux. Assis sur le couvre-lit pourpre, un chat de couleur crème, parsemés de noir au museau, aux pattes, aux oreilles et à la queue la regardait avec curiosité de ses grands yeux bleus pétillants. Un large collier de diamants scintillants ornait son cou gracile.

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin, petite friponne ! s'exclama Erik en prenant l'élégant animal dans ses bras. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter ! J'espère au moins que ta chasse a été fructueuse !

Comme si le félin comprenait la conversation, il émit un miaulement satisfait et dodelina sa petite tête sous les caresses délicates de son maître. Erik franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Christine et mit un genou à terre afin d'effectuer les présentations d'usage.

- Christine, voici ma compagnonne à fourrure, Ayesha, annonça-t-il avec emphase, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Ayesha, je te présente notre invitée, Christine Daaé qui restera quelques jours en notre compagnie.

Avec hésitation, la demoiselle tendit la main vers l'animal qui se recroquevilla dans les bras de son maître avec un sifflement effrayé sans lâcher du regard cette inconnue. Christine retira promptement sa paume qu'elle cacha dans les replis de sa jupe tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils et sa mordait la lèvre de confusion.

- N'aie pas peur ! Personne ne te fera de mal, assura-t-il sans qu'elle ne sache s'il parlait au chat ou à elle.

Il flatta en de lents mouvements affectueux la fourrure épaisse du félin qui se détendit et ronronna profondément, ses paupières frangées de longs cils clignant d'un air contenté. Puis, il tendit le bras pour saisir délicatement le poignet de Christine et guida sa main inerte vers le nez de l'animal. Le minuscule fauve leva sa tête avec vigilance et renifla les doigts qui lui étaient présentés avant de les lécher amicalement de sa petite langue rose et rugueuse. La soprano lâcha un rire de joie musical qui résonna comme le tintement d'une clochette aux oreilles du Fantôme.

- Il y a beaucoup à apprendre des bêtes. Elles sont souvent incomprises et dépréciées pour leur comportement farouche, bien qu'elles ne veuillent aucun mal à personne et qu'elles aient juste besoin d'affection et de gentillesse pour être apprivoisée, précisa-t-il d'une voix énigmatique pleine de sous-entendus.

Glissant délicatement sa main sur le museau noir, Christine comprit qu'il parlait autant du craintif animal que de lui-même. A sa manière indirecte et méfiante, il lui demandait de faire preuve de patience, de compassion et d'amitié à son égard afin qu'ils puissent apprendre à se connaître, à se comprendre et à s'apprécier au lieu de se fier aux apparences et aux premières impressions.

La rumeur racontait que le Fantôme était un être malfaisant et cruel, prêt à toutes les exactions pour obtenir ses exigences, pourtant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle ne lui offrait nullement cette impression néfaste. Indécise, Christine ignorait si elle devait croire les légendes du Palais Garnier ou les dires tristes et implorants de cet homme esseulé et rejeté ? Levant les yeux sur son visage, elle scruta son regard mélancolique où semblait se concentrer toute la misère et la tristesse de l'univers et elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle choisit d'avoir confiance et de croire en lui telle qu'il en avait toujours été depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Trahison

_**Ndla :**__Enfin, je suis en mesure de publier un nouveau chapitre. Je vous prie d'excuser ce long et impoli retard, mais dernièrement j'ai dû lutter contre les affres de la dépression qui ronge et sape toute mon énergie… et je suis loin d'en être sortie :-( Enfin bref, ce qui compte, c'est que je sois parvenue à finaliser ce chapitre transitoire qui j'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, il sera des plus appréciés ! J'en profite aussi pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui ont rejoint cette histoire. Merci de votre intérêt ! Je vous remercie de votre patience et je demeure comme toujours, chers amis, votre dévouée serviteur, Taedium Vitae…_

* * *

**~ Chapitre 8 ~**  
**– Trahison –**

* * *

Assise dans le moelleux canapé du salon, Christine caressait affectueusement l'épaisse fourrure d'Ayesha pelotonnée sur ses genoux et écoutait d'un air captivé et émerveillé la plus divine mélopée qu'elle eut jamais entendue. Erik était debout près de la cheminée, son regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes, alors qu'il jouait rêveusement son harmonieuse complainte sur sa flûte traversière. Bercée par les envolées tranquilles de sa sérénade, elle se cala confortablement dans son siège capitonné et contempla la silhouette élancée, séduisante et masculine de son Professeur qui oscillait au rythme paisible de son œuvre comme s'il faisait corps avec elle.

Depuis son siège, elle ne distinguait que la partie droite de son visage où était placé le masque qu'elle considéra brièvement, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il pouvait dissimuler, comment il en avait hérité et depuis quand il le portait. Selon certains commérages de machinistes, et particulièrement de Joseph Buquet, le Fantôme était un squelette ambulant affublé d'une tête de mort sans nez, à la peau jaunâtre et aux orbites noires où scintillaient deux flammes dorées. Cette description caricaturale ne ressemblait absolument pas à l'homme robuste et viril qui se tenait devant elle. Au premier coup d'œil, sa maigreur et sa pâleur lui donnaient un air dégingandé et souffreteux, mais cette apparence était lourdement trompeuse. En sa présence, il était impossible d'ignorer la force, la détermination, la puissance et la fierté qui émanaient de sa personne. Nul ne pouvait rester indifférent face à son regard clair, miroitant et hypnotisant qui soulignait et renforçait de manière troublante l'aura ténébreuse et mystérieuse planant autour de lui.

Cependant, derrière cette prestance stoïque, elle imaginait facilement que son masque devait cacher une quelconque difformité ou mutilation qui l'enlaidissait au point de faire fuir quiconque le voyait et qui l'avait contraint à s'isoler sous la terre loin de la société des hommes. Peut-être son cerveau était-il exposé au milieu de lambeaux de chair putrides ou un trou béant dévoilait les tréfonds visqueux de son crâne ou encore était-il couvert de cicatrices sanguinolentes et suppurantes laissant entrevoir ses os blanchâtres. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle voulait savoir quelle anomalie dissimulait ce masque qui le rendait si amer, désespéré et méfiant à l'égard des étrangers. Mais en cet instant serein, son apparence était insignifiante, car seul comptait la musique qu'ils partageaient et qui les réunissait dans un univers utopique où ils étaient les seuls maîtres.

Durant plusieurs minutes, il joua avec abandon et insouciance, la réalité se limitant à sa douce symphonie, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et fixe ses yeux ensorcelants sur la jeune fille alanguie sur son fauteuil. L'expression de son visage était enflammée, intense, fiévreuse et presque douloureuse comme si son cœur était brusquement assailli par des sentiments tourmentés et passionnés qu'il peinait à contenir. La danse de ses talentueux doigts sur la flûte s'accéléra et s'anima tandis qu'il admirait Christine avec une telle ardeur qu'elle eut le sentiment que son âme était mise à nu. La brève image de ses habiles mains courant sur sa peau et non sur la flûte traversa les pensées houleuses de la jeune fille dont le cœur s'accéléra de manière anarchique et indomptable. Elle se sentait chavirer et être irrésistiblement happée et submergée par sa musique comme un bateau ivre balloté par les flots en pleine tempête.

La mélodie devint virevoltante et rapide comme une brise calme se métamorphosant soudainement en un vent léger et véloce, jouant dans les branches des arbres et agitant les calmes prairies en un bruissement musical. Exaltée et enivrée, elle ferma les yeux et imagina être un oiseau dont les ailes graciles dansaient avec majesté et habileté entre les alizés et les zéphyrs, folâtrant parmi les nuages moutonneux, libre de toutes peurs et de toutes contraintes terrestres. Portée par les ailes de son Ange de la Musique, elle virevolta dans les cieux parmi les étoiles scintillantes et les astres éternels. Finalement, la complainte s'adoucit jusqu'à s'interrompre et Christine redescendit sur Terre dans les bras protecteurs et apaisants de son Gardien.

Abaissant sa flûte, Erik contempla avec adoration l'angélique visage de Christine perdue dans ses rêves, ses joues teintées d'un rose délicat, ses lèvres charnues légèrement entrouvertes sur son souffle rapide et ses paupières papillotantes ornées de longs cils noirs. Ses immenses yeux marron aussi lumineux que les plus précieux joyaux s'ouvrirent paisiblement et dans leurs profondeurs insondables, il vit une faible étincelle de gratitude, d'affection et d'admiration dont il était la source d'inspiration. Fou d'espoir et d'amour, il lâcha sa flûte sur le sol et tomba à genoux aux pieds de Christine avant de saisir le bas de sa robe qu'il embrassa avec révérence comme s'il rendait hommage à une antique déesse.

- Christine… Christine…, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers éperdus. Oh, mon doux et bel Ange…

Sa respiration se figeant dans sa gorge, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, incrédule de voir le Fantôme prosterné aussi humblement à ses pieds et alarmée à l'écoute de sa voix chevrotante, larmoyante et presque brisée. Apparemment, Ayesha fut aussi surprise par la conduite inhabituelle de son maître, car elle se redressa sur ses pattes et bondit sur le dossier du fauteuil où elle s'assit pour contempler d'un œil interrogateur cette étrange scène.

- Tu ne peux imaginer le privilège que tu m'accordes par ta simple présence, révéla-t-il en pressant son visage contre le vêtement. Jamais je n'ai eu la chance de jouer mes compositions devant une personne qui apprécie et perçoit la musique tel que tu le fais. Depuis toujours, j'écris et joue pour mon propre besoin dans ma solitude, sans pouvoir partager mes œuvres avec une autre âme, sans pouvoir connaître les émotions que mes créations attisent dans le cœur des hommes. Oh, certes, il fut un temps où j'ai connu les joies de la foule, mais ce n'était que des ignares et des curieux qui ne voyaient en moi qu'un monstre grotesque et abject prompt à être ridiculisé, cracha-t-il avec mépris et fiel.

Son regard s'assombrit et ses doigts agrippèrent avec rage le tissu de sa jupe au souvenir de ces figures grimaçantes et moqueuses agglutinées autour de sa cage. Durant sa jeunesse dans les foires, il avait été contraint d'utiliser son talent exceptionnel pour le chant, la musique et la magie pour amuser les badauds, en plus de l'exhibition des traits abominables de son odieux faciès. Peu importait l'ingéniosité, l'habileté ou la quantité des tours de passe-passe qu'il pouvait créer pour contenter son auditoire, le seul spectacle qui intéressait ces vauriens était de l'humilier, de l'avilir et de se moquer de sa laideur maudite.

- Mais toi, mon Ange, susurra-t-il en levant ses yeux clairs sur elle. Tu as été élue et bénie du don rare de comprendre et de ressentir la musique, non pas avec ton esprit, mais avec ton âme. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, il me serait permis de rencontrer un être tel que toi ! Tu es l'Ange de Miséricorde qui me guidera vers la lumière et me sauvera de ma solitude ! Tu es ma Muse, Christine ! Dès le premier instant où je t'ai entendu chanter, j'ai eu besoin de toi à mes côtés pour servir et chanter ma musique.

Affreusement gênée par ses louanges ineptes et par la déférence immodérée qu'il lui témoignait constamment, elle saisit l'un de ses bras avec force et l'obligea à se relever.

- Erik, je vous en prie, levez-vous, venez-vous asseoir et… et cessez ces balivernes ! affirma-t-elle en dépit de sa voix hésitante.

- Des balivernes ? s'écria-t-il d'incrédulité en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Oui, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, ses doigts agrippant son avant-bras comme une naufragée s'accrochant désespérément à un radeau. Je ne suis malheureusement pas cette femme que vous décrivez. Je ne suis qu'une médiocre et naïve soprano qui a eu la chance durant un instant fugace d'attirer les feux des projecteurs. Toutefois, mon triomphe, aussi grandiose fut-il, n'est qu'éphémère et il sera très vite oublié et effacé des mémoires comme les larmes sous la pluie. Ce n'est qu'une ombre et une pensée que vous chérissez… Je ne puis vous offrir ce que vous recherchez ! déplora-t-elle.

Délicatement, Erik recouvrit les mains de la jeune fille avec la sienne et à ce contact, elle releva son visage.

- C'est donc ce que tu crois, pourtant tu te trompes lourdement. Au fil des années, j'ai vu de nombreuses chanteuses défiler sur la scène du théâtre, mais aucune d'elles ne possédait le don inné qui palpite en toi, assura-t-il de sa voix profonde et bienveillante. Oh, non, Christine, ton nom ne sera jamais oublié ! Ta renommée et ta gloire ne font que commencer, mon talentueux Rossignol.

Absorbée et subjuguée par le regard limpide de son Gardien, elle n'avait aucune peine à croire en ses paroles prophétiques. Était-il un devin en plus de tous ses autres pouvoirs ? Pourquoi croyait-il en elle avec autant de ferveur alors qu'elle se percevait comme une insipide et insignifiante artiste ? Son père avait été le seul à avoir foi en son talent d'une manière aussi indubitable. Son enthousiasme, son amour et son courage avaient été la grande force de Christine, l'encourageant à toujours donné le meilleur d'elle-même et à ne jamais baisser les bras pour réaliser ses vœux. Mais à sa mort tragique et prématurée, tous ses espoirs s'étaient effondrés et elle s'était retrouvée seule, impuissante et désarmée face à une réalité cruelle et matérialiste où les rêves n'avaient aucune place.

- Je ne comprends pas, balbutia-t-elle en hochant sa belle chevelure bouclée. Personne, à l'exception de mon père, n'a jamais osé m'offrir sa confiance et son dévouement aussi aveuglément que vous. Qu'y a-t-il en moi que vous aimez tant ?

- Ton innocence… ta sincérité… ta compassion… ton humilité… ta bienveillance… ta persévérance… ta patience… ta délicatesse… sans oublier ta grâce et ta beauté. Dois-je continuer ? s'enquit-il d'un air taquin avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête d'embarras. Tu possèdes une chose que la plupart des gens perdre en entrant dans cet opéra, expliqua-t-il alors qu'il prenait l'une des paumes de la jeune femme et la posait sur sa poitrine. Ton cœur, Christine ! Chéris-le et protège-le de la vilénie et de la corruption qui sévissent entre ces murs.

- Malgré toutes vos aimables paroles et vos innombrables efforts, je crains fort en fin de compte de vous décevoir ! réprouva-t-elle en courbant la tête d'un air découragé.

Délicatement, Erik prit le menton de Christine entre ses doigts et releva son visage afin qu'elle puisse lire la fermeté et la sincérité de sa foi dans ses yeux.

- Tu ne m'as encore jamais déçu, mon Ange ! affirma-t-il avec conviction. Je sais que ton père te manque cruellement, qu'il était le centre de ton univers, ton protecteur et que personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer, mais peut-être, si tu me le permets, pourrais-je t'aider à retrouver cette confiance en toi que tu as perdues et à raviver le feu qui brûlait autrefois dans ton âme. Laisse-moi être ton protecteur, ton guide, ton refuge et je te promets qu'ensemble nous ferons renaître le Phœnix de ses cendres !

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous croire et revoir la petite fille joyeuse que j'étais autrefois, mais tant de malheurs et de désespoirs m'ont envahi depuis toutes ces années. Je crains de ne jamais redevenir celle que j'étais auparavant !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai découvert au cours de ces derniers mois où tu t'es confiée à moi. Certes, il y a encore beaucoup de fragilité, de peur et de tristesse en toi, mais tu possèdes aussi beaucoup de courage, de force et de passion qui ne demandent qu'à être développés, fortifiés et libérés. Tu étais abattue et malheureuse lorsque je t'ai trouvée, pourtant j'ai vu apparaître une lueur de joie sur ton visage, l'ombre d'un sourire sur tes lèvres et parfois même l'étincelle d'un espoir dans tes yeux.

- Il est vrai que mon cœur s'est allégé et rasséréné depuis notre rencontre, mais c'était avant que je… que je connaisse la vérité sur vous… que je découvre que vous étiez un homme réel, fait de chair et de sang. Plus rien n'est pareil désormais !

- Le décor et les costumes sont différents, mais le texte et le thème sont toujours les mêmes. Je t'ai peut-être menti sur ma nature humaine, mais chacun de mes mots et de mes actes étaient sincères. Considères-tu donc ce que nous avons accompli, partagé et créé comme oublié et inexistant ? Tous les progrès que tu as réalisé et le triomphe que tu as reçu sont-ils sans importance, insignifiants et factices ? Selon tes dires, rien de ce que nous avons construit ensemble n'était réel ? Notre amitié dont les liens sont si complexes et profonds serait-elle détruite par le simple fait que je suis un homme et non un ange ? Oui, j'ai créé un mensonge, mais c'est en y croyant que tu as découvert la force qui résidait en toi !

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! se lamenta-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Tout se passe si précipitamment ! Mes pensées s'emmêlent et se troublent en un chaos incohérent et confus ! Vos paroles sont justes et courtoises, mais il y a tant d'histoires funestes et cruelles qui rôdent autour de votre personnage ! Quelle garantie ai-je qu'elles ne sont pas la vérité ! Après tout, vous m'avez déjà menti et manipulé ! J'aimerais pouvoir vous faire confiance, mais ma raison me met en garde.

- Et que dit ton cœur ?

À ces mots, elle releva son regard rougi et interrogateur sur le visage affectueux de son Gardien qui semblait attendre sa réponse avec un espoir flagrant.

- Je… je ne sais pas, sanglota-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas, puis-je te faire une proposition ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Durant ton séjour dans ma demeure, je te dévoilerai mon univers, ma musique et l'homme que je suis. Après ces cinq jours passés en ma compagnie où tu auras appris à me connaître et à ne pas me craindre, tu pourras me juger pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je parais. Alors seulement, tu me diras quelle décision tu auras prise, celle de me renier ou de m'accepter. Sache que si ta réponse est négative, je l'accepterai sans rancune et te laisserais en paix, et si elle s'avère positive, elle ne sera nullement irrévocable et tu pourras à tout moment rompre notre accord. Quel que soit ton choix, tu garderas le contrôle de ton destin, expliqua-t-il de manière pragmatique et réfléchie.

Elle le toisa en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant s'il dissimulait une quelconque perfidie sous ce voile de bienveillance. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment renier ces longs mois de complicité et de confiance qui s'étaient passés entre eux ? Un seul de ses mensonges pouvait-il occulter tout le reste ? Il lui avait offert tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré, il méritait qu'elle lui accorde une chance de prouver sa valeur.

- Votre requête est honnête et légitime. Je l'accepte, conclut-elle avec résolution.

- Ta réponse m'enchante ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme avant de serrer les mains de la jeune fille. Eh bien, il semblerait que j'ai beaucoup de travail devant moi, si je veux te convaincre du bien-fondé de mes intentions, expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air méditatif. Mais dans l'immédiat, il est l'heure du déjeuner, s'écria-t-il de but-en-blanc avant de se lever.

**X X X X**

Après quelques rapides préparatifs, Erik servit à Christine un copieux repas qu'elle dégusta une fois de plus sous l'œil vigilant de son Professeur. À nouveau, il ne mangea rien et elle se demanda s'il avait fait vœu de jeûne en s'installant dans ces catacombes, ce qui semblait assez approprié pour un Fantôme. Lorsqu'elle fut repue et qu'il eut débarrassé les couverts, il l'invita à passer dans le salon où elle flâna distraitement en admirant les nombreux tableaux suspendus aux murs. Erik s'approcha du piano dont il tapota le couvercle du bout des doigts avec une certaine nervosité et hésitation tandis qu'il observait la silhouette gracile et ravissante de la jeune fille errant à travers la pièce.

- Christine, ma chère, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais je vais devoir m'absenter durant quelques heures cet après-midi, annonça-t-il d'une voix contrite.

- Où allez-vous ? s'étonna-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- J'ai plusieurs importantes obligations dont je dois m'occuper à l'Opéra.

- Puis-je venir avec vous ? Je n'aime pas rester seule !

- Non, je crains que tu ne puisses m'accompagner, refusa-t-il en dépit du regard suppliant qu'elle lui dévoila. Mais tu ne seras pas seule. Ayesha te tiendra compagnie et… mes livres aussi ! expliqua-t-il en désignant les immenses bibliothèques d'un large geste du bras. Tous ces ouvrages sont à toi ! N'hésite pas à les consulter, les feuilleter et les lire. Ils t'ouvriront des fenêtres sur des mondes dont tu ignorais jusqu'à l'existence et t'apporteront une source illimitée de connaissances, d'inspirations et de rêves ! Ils sont, je dois l'avouer, mes meilleurs amis.

Elle eut un sourire confus à l'idée que quiconque puisse se lier d'amitié avec un livre. La lecture était loin d'être son activité favorite. Elle était peut-être friande d'histoires et de contes, mais elle préférait les écouter que les lire. Cependant, elle devait avouer que les rares textes qu'elle avait parcourus se limitaient à la Bible et plusieurs annales sur l'art lyrique durant ses cours au Conservatoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment les meilleurs écrits pour capter son intérêt. Pour lui faire plaisir, elle s'efforcerait d'effectuer une nouvelle tentative qui s'avérerait peut-être plus concluante et fructueuse.

- Tu n'as pas peur, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il d'un ton concerné.

- Non… je ne crois pas.

- Bien, conclut-il avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de son impeccable costume et de son ample cape noire. Le cœur de Christine manqua un battement lorsqu'il marcha vers elle d'un pas fier, sa prestance noble et impérieuse lui conférant la majesté intimidante d'une panthère noire. Il s'arrêta à un pas d'elle et, le souffle figé, elle renversa la tête pour contempler son lumineux et irrésistible regard vert plongé dans le sien. Il n'avait encore jamais été si près d'elle, au point qu'elle devinait sa respiration chaude frôler son front. Debout face à sa haute et robuste silhouette, elle réalisa pour la première fois à quel point il était imposant, dominant, puissant, ténébreux et envoûtant. Prisonnière de son regard, elle se sentait vulnérable et fragile telle une chétive souris à la merci des crocs d'un sublime chat.

- Durant mon absence, n'hésite pas à te promener et à découvrir tous les secrets que recèle ma maison. Tu es ici chez toi et tout ce que je possède t'appartient ! affirma-t-il une fois de plus.

Sa main gantée sortit des pans de sa cape et se tendit vers le visage de Christine, mais alors que ses doigts allaient effleurer sa joue, il se ravisa et sa paume se contenta de survoler les cheveux qui cascadaient sur son épaule.

- Je ne serai pas long ! murmura-t-il pensivement.

A ces mots, il tourna les talons, sa cape tournoyant autour de lui avec grâce, et il disparut dans le vestibule, la porte d'entrée claquant de façon presque lugubre derrière lui.

Après plusieurs secondes de stupeur, Christine lâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu et reprit peu à peu ses sens comme si elle était délivrée du sortilège qu'il avait jeté sur elle. S'asseyant sur le banc du piano, elle porta une main à son cœur palpitant et réalisa que cette fois-ci elle n'avait été charmée ni par sa musique, ni par sa voix, mais par son impressionnante présence et par son regard où miroitait un océan de tristesse. Aucun homme n'avait jamais provoqué en elle un tel déluge d'émotions grâce à un simple regard, ce qui la terrifiait et l'exaltait dans le même temps. Mais, après tout, elle se sentait toujours contradictoire et indécise lorsque ses pensées se tournaient vers Erik.

Erik… c'était étrange de penser à lui en tant qu'homme et non pas comme un Ange. Cependant, au plus profond de son cœur, elle était heureuse qu'il ne soit pas un être inatteignable, mais un humain qu'elle pouvait voir et toucher, même s'il était différent du commun des mortels. Elle espérait que cette inattendue et singulière réunion renforcerait les liens particuliers de complicité et d'amitié qui les unissaient plutôt que de les détruire.

Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'Ayesha bondit sur ses genoux en miaulant et agitant la queue pour réclamer d'autres cajoleries. Flattant l'élégante tête de l'animal, ses yeux balayèrent le salon qui semblait étrangement sinistre et menaçant sans la présence d'Erik, les immenses bibliothèques se muant en de vertigineuses tours menaçant de s'écrouler sur elle et le piano prenant des airs de bêtes féroces aux crocs d'ivoire acérés prêt à la dévorer. Elle réalisa avec malaise que cette maison ne comportait pas la moindre fenêtre, ce qui, selon toute logique, aurait été inutile, puisque la demeure était construite sous terre. Un frisson la parcourut et elle étreignit le chat avec force contre sa poitrine pour trouver du réconfort dans la tiédeur et la douceur de sa fourrure. Elle savait pertinemment que sa réaction était puérile et stupide, comparable à celle d'une petite fille peureuse et ignare, mais en dépit de ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à la réprimer.

Au lieu de céder aux effroyables hallucinations de son imagination, elle se mit debout et s'empressa d'allumer les derniers becs de gaz éteints, les nombreux chandeliers et les rares lampes à huile parsemés à travers la pièce qui très vite s'illumina d'une rassurante lumière dorée. Soulagée, elle relâcha Ayesha qui vadrouilla entre ses pieds et se frotta contre ses jambes pour signaler son mécontentement d'être ainsi négligée. Mais l'attention de la jeune fille était attirée par les imposantes bibliothèques érigées dans toute la pièce. Elle choisit de suivre le conseil de son Professeur et partit en quête d'un livre, cependant cette tâche s'avéra plus ardue qu'elle ne l'avait supposé à priori. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'elle ne savait lequel choisir.

La totalité des genres littéraires semblaient être représentés que ce soit des ouvrages techniques, médicaux, ou botaniques en passant par la poésie et les romans. Toutes les langues étaient aussi présentes. En flânant le long des interminables étagères, elle découvrit des œuvres en italien, en allemand, en anglais et même en grec et en latin. Plusieurs alphabètes lui parurent totalement inconnues, mais elle en reconnut tout de même certaines comme étant de l'arabe et du russe. Erik avait-il réellement lu tous ces livres et dans tous ces langages ? Son savoir et ses connaissances semblaient si vastes et illimités que Christine se sentit soudainement ridicule et sotte. Pourquoi un homme munit d'une telle omniscience et érudition s'encombrait-il avec une piètre soprano ? Malgré ses compliments et ses encouragements, elle avait toujours beaucoup de peine à comprendre ses motivations et ses desseins.

Avec un soupir désabusé, elle ferma les yeux et prit au hasard un livre sur l'un des rayons réservés à la littérature française. Le volume qu'elle retira était composé de cuir noir dont la couverture était ornée d'un titre gravé en lettres d'or élégantes annonçant _Les Fleurs du Mal_ par Charles Baudelaire. Après un haussement d'épaules, elle s'assit sur le canapé, installa Ayesha confortablement sur un coussin à ses côtés et se lança dans sa lecture.

Il s'agissait d'un recueil de poème et, au premier abord, elle fut peu enthousiasmée par la lecture de vers et de quatrains, cependant très vite elle se mit à dévorer ligne après ligne, à tourner avec impatience page après page. Les thèmes étaient indiciblement tristes et sinistres, pourtant il s'en dégageait une telle beauté, passion et émotion que la souffrance en était magnifiée. L'écriture était tourmentée, affligée, désespérée, sublime et émouvante comme si l'écrivain avait éprouvé dans le même temps les bonheurs ineffables et les douleurs abyssales de l'amour. Certaines allusions grivoises, licencieuses, charnelles et presque érotiques contenues dans plusieurs pamphlets firent rougir Christine aux images et idées qu'ils dépeignaient de manière si sibylline et volubile. Fermant les paupières, elle se répéta le dernier verset qu'elle avait lu et imagina l'entendre de la bouche d'Erik, écoutant les mots rouler et vibrer sur sa langue, se perdant dans les murmures suaves et voluptueux de sa voix profonde.

_ « Elle était donc couchée et se laissait aimer,  
Et du haut du divan elle souriait d'aise  
A mon amour profond et doux comme la mer  
Qui vers elle montait comme vers sa falaise. »_

Elle rêva de ses lèvres sensuelles effleurant son oreille pour y déverser leur envoûtante litanie, son souffle chaud et épicé glissant sur sa nuque, sa gorge et envahissant ses narines. Sa bouche légère voleta sur son visage, ses doigts languides esquissèrent les contours de sa mâchoire et, inclinant sa tête vers l'arrière, ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les siennes pour lui dérober un baiser passionné auquel elle s'abandonna sans la moindre résistance. Sa main douce et brûlante enveloppa sa gorge d'albâtre et son pouce effleura le creux de son cou où palpitait son pouls effréné. A ce contact divin, une onde de flammes explosa dans la poitrine de Christine et se répandit en trainée corrosive à travers chaque fibre de son corps. Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais.

L'illusion était si précise et tangible qu'elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Erik devant elle en ouvrant les yeux. Elle était toujours seule, sa tête renversée contre le dossier du fauteuil, les lèvres entrouvertes sur sa respiration chancelante et les sens en ébullition. Avec un halètement surpris, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et chercha le salon du regard, persuadée de découvrir la présence d'Erik dans un recoin, mais elle ne vit personne.

Les joues en feu et le cœur palpitant, elle se redressa sur son siège avant de se tordre les mains nerveusement dans les replis de sa robe, gênée par son comportement dévergondé et licencieux. Christine avait toujours été une femme placide, prude, naïve et plutôt innocente, si bien qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé que son esprit puisse imaginer de pareils phantasmes qui évoqueraient à son corps une aussi vive réaction. Elle s'était toujours crue à l'abri des tentations charnelles, cependant une unique journée auprès de son Professeur avait suffi pour éveiller cette part sensuelle endormie en elle, ce qu'aucun homme n'avait encore jamais fait. Elle fut troublée et embarrassée de ressentir pareil désir pour cet inconnu, son professeur, son Ange de la Musique, cependant elle n'en était pas moins attirée et grisée par ces obscurs mystères qui se révélaient à ses sens.

Jetant de côté ce livre qui avait attisé en elle ces idées indécentes, elle se leva précipitamment sous l'œil perplexe d'Ayesha et réfléchit à une autre activité capable de la détourner de cette inconduite. L'horloge indiquait seize heures quarante et Erik n'était toujours pas revenu. Il avait promis de revenir au plus vite et pourtant il y avait plus de trois heures qu'il était parti. N'osant pas se replonger dans sa lecture, elle choisit de visiter la maison comme il lui avait suggéré.

Poussée par la curiosité, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Erik et, après une courte hésitation, elle poussa le vantail. L'endroit était plongé dans les ténèbres et elle s'empressa d'attraper une lampe à huile sur une table du salon avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Sans la présence du propriétaire des lieux, l'atmosphère était lugubre et froide comme si elle se tenait dans une chambre mortuaire. Réprimant un frisson, elle fit le tour du logis, s'arrêtant devant une énième bibliothèque débordant de livre sur la musique, les opéras et les grands compositeurs des siècles passés. Sur son chemin, elle alluma les quelques bougies qu'elle trouva et se tint devant le grand bureau toujours autant encombré de papier, même le sol autour du meuble était jonché de parchemins et de feuilles froissées. Des enveloppes bordées de noir, un bâton de cire à cacheter et un étrange sceau reposait sur le pupitre au milieu de papiers griffonnés et des dessins au fusain et à l'aquarelle. Elle examina le poinçon de plus près et, fronçant les sourcils, elle reconnut la forme d'un crâne, ce qui était plutôt approprié pour un fantôme. Poursuivant sa petite excursion, elle trouva une porte verrouillée qu'elle supposa être la salle de bain où il devait garder ses masques supplémentaires et les produits spéciaux qu'il devait utiliser pour le fixer. Il semblait qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle farfouille dans ses objets très personnels.

Elle passa près du lit soigneusement rangé et aperçut le grand orgue qui envahissait tout un pan de mur. En s'approchant, elle vit un cahier ouvert sur le pupitre, couvert de notes et de paroles gribouillées à l'encre rouge. Après avoir allumé les hauts candélabres entourant l'instrument et déposé sa lampe sur un guéridon, elle prit le livret dont elle lut le titre sur la couverture. Sur le cuir noir était inscrit en grande lettre calligraphiées _Don Juan Triomphant_ et juste en dessous, en petits caractères gothiques, _F. de l'O._ Était-ce donc un opéra écrit de la main même de son Professeur ?

Captivée et intriguée par cette découverte, elle s'assit sur le tabouret de l'orgue et parcourut les nombreuses pages du manuscrit inachevé, s'attardant parfois pour déchiffrer la mélodie d'une _aria_ ou pour en lire le libretto. Un résumé était griffonné sur la première page qu'elle survola rapidement. C'était l'histoire de _Don Juan_, un homme riche, égoïste, mesquin et hypocrite dont le seul dessein était de se vautrer dans la luxure et l'exubérance. Il s'amusait à séduire et déshonorer des jeunes filles qu'elles soient riches ou pauvres, seul importait leur incroyable beauté qui les menait à leur perte. Son immense richesse lui offrait tous les pouvoirs et les droits de faire ce qu'il désirait impunément. Sa réputation d'homme insensible et implacable lui valait la peur de ses paysans et le respect des autres seigneurs. Mais un jour, une ravissante vendeuse de fleurs arriva en ville et attira immédiatement la convoitise de _Don Juan_. L'innocente demoiselle, _Aminta_, fut très vite mise en garde des agissements débauchés et infâmes de cet homme par ses anciennes victimes qui avaient deviné ses viles pensées. Entravé dans ses plans par ces avertissements et craignant d'être démasqué avant d'être arrivé à ses fins, il envoya son valet, _Passarino_, appâter et séduire la jeune fille. Durant plusieurs nuits, le serviteur, caché derrière un masque pour demeurer anonyme, rejoignit la demoiselle près du camp de gitans où elle vivait pour la courtiser et l'enjôler de paroles doucereuses et ensorcelantes. A chaque rendez-vous secret, _Don Juan_ se cachait derrière un mur et écoutait la sérénade qu'entonnait son serviteur et qui finalement conquit le cœur de sa proie. Toutefois, il se passa une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Tandis qu'il écoutait _Aminta_ chanter les joies et espoirs de l'amour, il fut charmé et ébloui par sa grâce et son innocence, et contre toute attente, il tomba malencontreusement amoureux d'elle. Confus et ébranlé, l'implacable séducteur ne savait plus quelle conduite suivre. S'il s'abandonnait à ses sentiments, il perdrait sa réputation et toute crédibilité auprès de ses paysans et les autres seigneurs, ce qui serait sa ruine. Mais s'il poursuivait son plan, il détruirait à jamais la seule femme qu'il n'eut jamais aimée.

À ce stade de l'intrigue, le texte devint plus incertain et lacunaire comme si l'auteur ne pouvait décider quelle conclusion il allait donner à son œuvre. Erik avait écrit deux fins possibles, et apparemment, il hésitait entre offrir une chance de rédemption à _Don Juan_ en gagnant l'amour d'_Aminta_ ou le précipiter dans le péché comme il l'avait toujours fait en trahissant sa bien-aimée. Christine eut l'étrange pressentiment qu'il attendait la décision qu'elle allait prendre concernant leur relation pour savoir le sens qu'il voulait donner à son opéra.

Chassant cette pensée de son esprit, elle poursuivit sa lecture et fredonna l'une des complaintes situées à la fin du récit où l'héroïne mourante suppliait _Don Juan_ d'entendre sa dernière prière. Il émanait tant de passion, d'espoir, de tristesse et de douleur de cette mélodie qu'elle fut transportée instantanément dans un autre monde, et elle devint _Aminta_ qui déplorait la duperie dont elle avait été victime.

_I came to you in my darkest hour  
__We used to know each other well  
__My last journey led to you  
__You're the only one I trust_

_In your hands I lay my tortured soul  
__In your hands I lay my voice  
__Please, hear my final request:  
__Save the last song!_

_In my eyes you'll read the saddest story  
__I lost all aims in life  
__And paid my price with loneliness  
__I'm tired of fighting my desires_

_In your hands I lay my tortured soul  
__In your hands I lay my voice  
__Please, hear my final request:  
__Save the last song!_

_I forgot all songs I used to sing  
__I only remember the pain they caused  
__Each note seemed to tear my mind apart  
__Take the agony away_

_In your hands I lay my tortured soul  
__In your hands I lay my voice  
__Please, hear my final request:  
__Save the last song!_

_For too long you weren't beside me  
__For too long you couldn't lead me  
__I'm losing my stability  
__And sometimes I'm losing my mind  
__I reach out my hands in the dark  
__But no-one seems to see me  
__I scream into the dead of night_

Plusieurs fois, elle chantonna la tortueuse mélopée qui ressemblait à un _requiem_ et elle était si absorbée par les paroles tortueuses qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

- Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? s'offusqua la voix mécontente du Fantôme.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds avec un sursaut de peur et étouffa un cri surpris lorsqu'elle aperçut Erik debout sur le seuil, ses yeux flamboyants rivés sur le libretto qu'elle tenait toujours.

- Je répète. Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? gronda-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce d'un air presque menaçant.

- Je… je… je ne faisais rien de mal. Je visitais juste les lieux comme vous me l'avez proposé, bredouilla-t-elle craintivement tel un souriceau prisonnier des griffes d'un chat.

Ses mains tétanisées laissèrent tomber le cahier dont les pages s'éparpillèrent sur le sol sous l'œil irrité d'Erik. Avec un grognement agacé, il se précipita sur ses genoux pour ramasser ses précieux feuillets. Christine fit plusieurs pas apeurés en arrière lorsqu'elle vit le regard courroucé et fielleux de son Gardien, mais sa fuite fut très vite stoppée par la table de nuit derrière elle.

- N'y avait-il d'autres lieux pour étancher ta curiosité ? N'ai-je donc pas le droit d'avoir un espace privé et un peu d'intimité ? cracha-t-il avec fiel. Après tout, tu es une femme et la curiosité est une seconde nature chez vous. J'ai été bien naïf de croire que tu ne fourrerais pas ton nez dans mes affaires durant mon absence. Je donne ma confiance à des gens qui ne la méritent guère, pesta-t-il en refermant le carnet de cuir.

- Je ne pensais pas à mal, déplora-t-elle amèrement, désorientée par ces propos en totale contradiction avec ces paroles précédentes. Vous aviez dit que j'étais ici chez moi et j'ai supposé… Je suis désolée ! J'ai eu tort de croire que tout m'étais permis, sanglota-t-elle en retenant ses pleurs.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi odieux sans la moindre raison ? Horrifié d'avoir harcelé et tourmenté Christine jusqu'aux larmes, Erik se leva d'un bond et aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur le lit. De fines larmes silencieuses scintillaient sur ses joues et dans ses yeux rougis, sa poitrine se soulevait par saccade à chacun des hoquets larmoyants qu'elle tentait de contenir. Il aurait mérité d'être châtié pour sa cruauté injustifiée, un coup de fouet pour chaque larme qu'elle versait !

- Pardonne-moi, Christine ! Pardonne-moi…

- Ce n'est rien. Votre réaction était justifiée, balbutia-t-elle. C'est simplement que vos reproches me sont toujours douloureux. Je désire tellement vous plaire que je me sens inévitablement triste et coupable lorsque je déçois mon Ange de… lorsque je vous déçois, rectifia-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Oh, Christine ! Non, tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal ! rassura-t-il en serrant sa paume de ses doigts gantés. Je suis le seul fautif. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même et à ma stupidité ! C'est absolument incohérent de t'autoriser à faire une chose un moment et de te l'interdire la seconde suivante. Mais comme tu peux l'imaginer, je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un fouille dans mes affaires et j'ai été agacé et offusqué de voir mon manuscrit dans tes mains alors que personne ne l'a jamais touché et encore moins lu. Je n'ai pas réalisé ce que je faisais et je me suis laissé emporter par la colère. Je suis désolé, ma petite fée…

Étanchant ses larmes, Christine s'essuya les joues du revers de la main et renifla bruyamment avant qu'Erik lui tende un mouchoir qu'il sortit de son veston.

- Il semblerait que je sois passé maître dans l'art de te faire pleurer, même si cela n'a jamais été mon intention. J'aurais peut-être dû prendre quelques cours de civilité et de courtoisie avant de t'emmener dans ma maison. Cela nous aurait évité quelques désagréments, avoua-t-il avec une moue penaude.

Elle eut un sourire timide à sa tentative de plaisanterie, ce qui sembla ravir son Professeur dont les traits contrits se détendirent. Il se releva pour ranger le cahier sur le pupitre de l'orgue et Christine descendit du lit pour s'approcher de lui.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser traîner ce livret à ta portée. Il est évident que n'importe qui aurait été tenté de le lire, souligna-t-il après avoir retiré ses gants et sa lourde cape noire qu'il jeta en travers du lit.

- C'est une œuvre très intéressante. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'en jouer un morceau ? proposa-t-elle en pensant lui faire plaisir.

- Non, Christine, ne me demande jamais cela ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant brusquement pour lui faire face. Je te jouerais tout ce que tu veux, mais pas cet opéra. Ce _Don Juan _n'est pas fait pour de chastes et innocentes oreilles comme les tiennes. Ma musique est, en quelque sorte, corruptrice et dangereuse, car elle consume et brûle tous ceux qui l'approchent. Tu es encore trop jeune et naïve pour éprouver et survivre à la décadence de ces sombres œuvres, sans être souillée par leur noirceur, déclara-t-il d'un ton lugubre.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle le contempla d'un air dubitatif et étonné. Elle avait de la peine à imaginer que de la musique puisse se révéler dangereuse, mais, après tout, n'avait-elle pas été charmée et envoûtée à chaque fois qu'il jouait ou chantait, et pourtant ce n'était aussi que de la musique. Dans ce royaume magique et surréaliste, tout était possible.

- Tu devrais regagner ta chambre pour te rafraîchir et te préparer pour le dîner. Je viendrais te chercher quand le repas sera servi, conclut-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'insister davantage.

**X X X X**

Après le dîner, Christine rejoignit sa chambre afin de se vêtir pour la nuit lorsqu'elle entendit une somptueuse et délicate mélodie s'élever une fois de plus dans cette demeure triste qui semblait s'égayer et s'illuminer au fur et à mesure que ces notes séraphiques étendaient leur charme dans le silence austère. Elle reconnut immédiatement le timbre du piano, semblable au bruissement cristallin d'une fine pluie, mais jamais elle n'avait entendu cet instrument être joué avec autant de virtuosité et de grâce.

Désireuse d'assister et d'apprécier cet émouvant récital, elle se dépêcha de terminer sa toilette, indifférente que son apparence puisse être négligée, et s'empressa de retourner au salon. Immobile sur le seuil de sa chambre, elle examina plus en détail son gardien qui lui tournait le dos. Il avait délaissé sa veste et ne portait que son gilet et sa chemise blanche dont il avait légèrement retroussé les manches, révélant ses avant-bras pâles et élancés. Sous la chemise de lin, ses épaules étaient larges, quoique très anguleuses et émaciées. Ses luisants cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau étaient soigneusement lissés en arrière sur sa nuque épaisse.

Tandis qu'elle détaillait sa silhouette masculine, un sentiment curieux et presque euphorique qu'elle ne comprenait pas échauffa et galvanisa ses sens. Une part sombre de son esprit désirait s'approcher de lui, serrer ses mains sensuelles, caresser ses bras et sa nuque, glisser ses doigts dans sa luxuriante chevelure, respirer son parfum musqué et toucher la solidité de son corps viril contre le sien. Elle était inexplicablement attirée et fascinée par l'aura menaçante, ténébreuse, intense, passionnée et, pour ne pas dire érotique, qui planait toujours autour de lui. Elle était à la fois apeurée et exaltée par ses sensations inconnues et grisantes, par cette étrange impression qu'elle bravait les interdits et les dangers lorsqu'elle était en sa présence. Son cœur chaste aurait dû être offusqué par l'ardeur d'émotions aussi primaires et bestiales, pourtant elle se sentait enivrée et presque excitée par cette mystérieuse et enivrante ardeur qui s'éveillait en elle.

Sa musique irrésistible et sensuelle les enveloppa et les transporta dans un monde hors du temps et de la réalité où seuls leurs instincts charnels les guidaient et les dominaient. Bientôt, les accords du piano furent rejoints par la complainte invisible d'un violon, d'une flûte, d'une guitare et d'une myriade d'autres instruments inconnus dont elle ne pouvait que deviner le nom. Perdue dans le labyrinthe d'émotions qu'il faisait jaillir en elle, Christine s'approcha en silence de son Gardien alors qu'il ne cessait d'osciller sur les flots tourmentés de sa sublime aubade.

Erik sentit sa présence à ses côtés, mais il n'en fut ni effrayé, ni contrarié, ni embarrassé comme cela se produisait habituellement lorsqu'une personne se trouvait près de lui. Le décor de la chambre semblait se dissoudre et s'effacer tandis que son esprit quittait la réalité et errait dans les brumes oniriques de sa mélodie ensorceleuse. Perdu dans les limbes de son rêve, il lui permit de s'approcher plus près qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, au point qu'il sentit ses courbes féminines se presser contre son flanc. Ses mains délicates se posèrent sur lui, l'une serrant son épaule et l'autre effleurant son cou où elle sentit battre le rythme lent de son pouls. La sensation inattendue et unique de ses doigts légers sur sa peau intouchée déroba ses pensées et ses craintes au Fantôme qui sombra corps et âme dans les abysses de cette exceptionnelle rencontre. Il tourna légèrement la tête afin d'offrir un meilleur accès à sa timide exploration dont il désirait savourer chaque seconde. Sa paume douce remonta sur la partie saine, exempte de masque, de son visage, dessinant l'arête régulière de sa mâchoire jusqu'à envelopper sa joue normale, son petit pouce caressant la saillie délicate de sa pommette. Plus rien n'importait excepté le toucher tiède et aimant de sa main sur sa chair qui n'avait jamais connu le moindre affectueux contact.

Inconscient du danger auquel il s'exposait et aveuglé par les délices de ses caresses, il ne remarqua pas son autre main qui s'était aventurée sur son masque dont elle traça la bordure avec curiosité. D'un geste vif et audacieux, elle retira le morceau de cuir et révéla sa face difforme à ses yeux surpris et horrifié.

* * *

_**Note :**__ Le verset que Christine récite est tiré du recueil de poésie « Les Fleurs du Mal » écrit par Charles Baudelaire et édité en 1857 pour la première fois. L'extrait en question vient du poème « Les Bijoux » qui avait été censuré de la réédition de 1861, car il était considéré comme un outrage à la morale publique et religieuse. Il me semble normal qu'Erik, qui est un petit coquin libertin, en possède un volume et non-censuré de préférence._

_La chanson, « The Last Song », présente dans l'opéra d'Erik est tirée de l'album « Mera Sangeet Kho Gaya » par le groupe allemand « Persephone »._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Vengeance

_**Ndla :**__Bienvenue à toutes et à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Certains dialogues et thèmes sont tirés et inspirés de manière éhontée des livres de Leroux et de Susan Kay, mais je dois avouer que l'écriture du démasquage d'Erik me plaît tellement dans la version de Leroux que j'ai des scrupules à le transformer. Autre petit avertissement, la deuxième partie du chapitre (point de vue de Christine) est un peu licencieux et croustillant, et mérite la censure –M–. Donc, si vous êtes gêné par ce genre de thème ou trop jeune pour les lire, vous êtes averti… Voilà, bonne lecture et je demeure comme toujours, chers lecteurs, votre dévouée serviteur, Taedium Vitae…_

* * *

**~ Chapitre 9 ~****  
– Vengeance –**

* * *

Quel stupide et écervelé idiot il avait été ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner de la sorte ! Il avait été dupé comme un novice ! Par quel maléfice l'impérieux et omnipotent Fantôme de l'Opéra avait-il pu se laisser manipuler et ridiculiser par une frêle jeune fille ! Il aurait dû se montrer beaucoup plus vigilant, prudent et méfiant au lieu de se laisser abuser par les charmes pernicieux de cette impudente femme. Mais le mal était fait et il était trop tard pour l'empêcher.

Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé, Christine n'eut le temps d'apercevoir qu'une hideuse masse informe, distordue, mutilée de chair et de tendon entremêlés avant qu'Erik ne la repousse et la bouscule violemment sur le sol avec un cri de rage tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu. Elle tomba durement sur le flanc sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ni ce qu'elle avait fait, lâchant le masque dans sa chute. Près d'elle, le Fantôme s'était levé en renversant le banc du piano, et une main plaquée sur sa difformité, il marcha sur elle d'un pas impitoyable, un torrent intarissable d'injures et de malédictions s'écoulant de sa bouche grinçante.

- Sois maudite, infâme démon… infernale gorgone… perfide traîtresse ! hurla-t-il avec une indicible sauvagerie tel un animal dément et enragé. Puisses-tu brûler et périr dans les fournaises des Enfers pour cet odieux crime ! Sois damnée, abominable harpie !

Affolée par la haine et la rage qu'il déversait sur elle, Christine se redressa sur son séant et tenta de s'enfuir, mais en deux foulées, il s'abattit sur elle pour lui saisir les poignets et la mettre à genoux.

- Pourquoi essayes-tu de fuir ? Est-ce que je te fais peur ? Ne veux-tu plus regarder ? Tu as voulu voir ! Alors, vois ! cracha-t-il en saisissant sa chevelure afin de relever sa tête sur lui. Repais tes yeux, soûle ton âme de ma laideur maudite ! Contemple le visage d'Erik… de ton Ange de la Musique !

Pleurant et gémissant, Christine essaya de se libérer de sa force implacable, mais il raffermit son étreinte sur ses cheveux et enserra avec hargne son mince cou de son autre main pour l'empêcher de se détourner. Prisonnière de sa poigne meurtrière, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder le spectacle morbide qui s'étalait devant elle. Elle s'était demandé plus d'une fois ce que recouvrait son masque et désormais, elle connaissait la vérité.

Sa difformité ravageait la moitié de son visage, depuis le bas de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son front. À travers le voile de ses larmes, elle crut d'abord distinguer la maigreur cadavérique d'une tête de mort. Sa joue creuse s'étirait sur ses os saillants, laissant transparaître les sinuosités proéminentes et inextricables de ses muscles et de ses tendons comme s'il avait été écorché. Elle avait presque l'impression de discerner les formes de ses dents à travers la chair mince et veinée. En raison des frottements constants causés par le port de son masque, sa peau était abîmée, rouge, irritée, translucide, grêlée et de nombreuses crevasses et escarres plus ou moins sanguinolentes et suintantes lacéraient sa face. Sa narine presque inexistante s'évasait et s'aplatissait pour se confondre avec la chair grumeleuse de sa pommette composée d'une grotesque bosse biscornue. Son œil dont la paupière inférieure s'affaissait légèrement, était souligné par un bourrelet de peau boursoufflée, et surmonté d'une arcade irrégulière où son sourcil éparse se réduisait à quelques rares poils foncés. Son front raviné et sa tempe bulbeuse s'étendaient jusque à la lisière de sa luisante chevelure noire où semblait se perdre le reste de sa difformité. Ses lèvres et son oreille étaient étrangement épargnés par sa malformation. Elle contemplait de ses yeux éveillés et atterrés la beauté glorieuse d'un Ange côtoyant la laideur monstrueuse d'un Démon comme si son visage avait été découpé au scalpel et que la face d'une gargouille avait été cousue sur sa tête.

- Ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite, mon hypocrite petite Dalila ! Est-ce donc ce que tu avais imaginé en écoutant la voix de ton Ange de la Musique ? Es-tu déçue de découvrir que ton Gardien n'est rien d'autre qu'un immonde démon croupissant dans les Enfers, une répugnante carcasse qui rêvait de rencontrer la Beauté ? hurla-t-il, aveuglé par la haine, ses doigts se resserrant férocement sur la gorge de sa captive.

Lorsque les mains de Christine agrippèrent son poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise, Erik émergea de l'obscur gouffre sans fond dans lequel il s'était senti sombrer et découvrit avec effroi son visage exsangue et suffoqué. Par tous les Saints ! Il était en train de l'étrangler ! Horrifié par son geste, il relâcha Christine qui s'écroula sur le flanc alors qu'il chancelait en arrière tel un homme ivre, ses jambes flageolantes ne le soutinrent plus et il s'effondra sur ses genoux, sa tête et son dos s'affaissant et ses bras ballants traînant à ses côtés. Il était vaincu, anéanti, détruit par la main même de celle qu'il chérissait et adorait par-dessus tout.

- Pourquoi, Christine ? Pourquoi, as-tu voulu voir ? Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? se lamenta-t-il, sa voix brisée n'étant plus qu'une longue plainte douloureuse. J'avais espéré que tu serais différente… que tu surmonterais ta peur, ta répulsion et tes doutes… que tu apprendrais à connaître et à aimer par-delà les apparences… que tu percerais le linceul putride de mon aspect pour comprendre l'âme qui se cache derrière cette bête immonde ! Mais maintenant il est trop tard… trop tard…

À ces paroles, la jeune fille se redressa pour s'asseoir et contempla avec tristesse et compassion la silhouette prostrée près d'elle. Son regard brouillé par les larmes se posa sur le masque qui gisait sur le sol, se demandant comment il était arrivé à cet endroit. Malgré la traîtrise et le danger de son geste, elle avait été incapable de résister à la tentation comme si une force impalpable et mystique l'avait possédée et dirigeait son corps et ses pensées.

- Vois comme je pleure… je pleure sur toi, Christine, qui m'as arraché le masque, et qui, à cause de cela, ne pourras plus me quitter jamais ! Tant que tu pouvais me croire beau, tu pouvais revenir ! Je sais que tu serais revenue… mais maintenant que tu connais ma hideur, tu t'enfuirais pour toujours ! Je te garde pour l'éternité, ici, dans mon tombeau, prisonnière de la Bête qui te vénère et à qui tu appartiens ! Jamais plus tu ne seras libre ! Tu t'es toi-même condamnée ! Insensée… folle Christine, comment oses-tu regarder ce visage ignoble… alors qu'il ne m'a valu que le mépris, le dégoût et la peur de ma mère qui, pour ne plus me voir, me fit cadeau en pleurant, de mon premier masque ! Pourquoi veux-tu voir l'horreur de la créature que toute l'humanité exècre, dédaigne et maudit ?

Un silence oppressant, sépulcral et presque incongru régna soudainement dans la salle, perturbé uniquement par les sanglots étouffés de Christine et la respiration pantelante d'Erik. Ils se dévisagèrent, immobiles et muets, les yeux brouillés de larmes, décontenancés, peinés, abasourdis et pétrifiés par la situation incompréhensible et singulière qu'ils enduraient. En quelques infimes secondes, un songe extraordinaire et divin s'était mué en un cauchemar infernal, une sauvagerie incontrôlable, une tragédie funeste…

Se raccrochant aux subsistantes bribes de lucidité et de solennité qu'il possédait, le Fantôme cacha sa difformité de sa main et se releva péniblement sur ses jambes flasques. Courbé par le poids du chagrin et de l'humiliation, il vacilla et tituba à travers la pièce jusqu'à disparaître dans sa chambre dont il claqua la porte avant de la verrouiller, abandonnant la jeune fille à son triste sort. En sécurité dans son logis, Erik aurait voulu donner libre cours à sa fureur et à son désespoir, mais sa raison lui rappela que Christine était présente dans la salle voisine et il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde qu'elle soit le témoin infortuné de sa pitoyable déchéance. Malgré son abattement et sa désolation, il trouva la force de s'engouffrer dans le passage secret dissimulé dans l'alcôve où se dressait le mannequin.

Durant de longues minutes, il parcourut le sombre tunnel étroit et humide, s'enfonçant de plus en plus sous la terre tel un animal blessé qui cherchait refuge dans les tréfonds de son terrier pour panser ses plaies ou succomber à leur morsure. Enfin, il atteignit sa destination, une minuscule antichambre creusée à même la roche des millénaires auparavant par une rivière souterraine dont il subsistait un mince filet d'eau qui jaillissait de la paroi et s'écoulait dans un bassin naturel de pierre. Cette grotte était le premier lieu où il s'était abrité du monde extérieur lorsqu'il avait commencé à se consacrer à la construction du Palais Garnier, longtemps avant qu'il ne bâtisse et habite la Demeure du Lac. Il l'avait découvert par hasard en fouillant dans les catacombes alors qu'il préparait les fondations de sa tanière. N'ayant nul autre endroit où aller, il s'était installé un logement rudimentaire dans cette caverne insalubre en attendant la fin des travaux de sa maison. D'ailleurs, il s'y trouvait encore son modeste lit de camp et un large coffre rempli de linges et de vêtements.

Seul dans les profondeurs glacées de la terre, le silence et les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent de leur voile protecteur et familier, murmurant à son esprit des mots de réconfort, de compassion et crachant des malédictions à l'égard des insectes rampant à la surface du monde. Caché loin des regards hostiles et indiscrets de l'humanité, il sentit enfler et gronder un maelström de douleurs, de haine et de colère au creux de son ventre, menaçant de le submerger sous sa violence implacable. Sa respiration déjà rapide devint haletante et saccadée, sa gorge se serra et il tenta vainement de prendre des goulées d'air, mais ses poumons refusaient de lui obéir comme s'ils s'étaient soudainement paralysés. Puis ce fut au tour de son cœur de palpiter et de tambouriner dans sa poitrine avec la fureur du tonnerre, lui donnant la sensation qu'il voulait jaillir de la prison d'os où il était oppressé. Son corps fut traversé de puissants tremblements erratiques et incontrôlables, une sueur froide suinta sur son front et le long de son échine frémissante, des larmes brûlantes lui piquèrent les yeux, ses oreilles sifflèrent de manière assourdissante et des vertiges lui tournèrent la tête. Suffoquant et chancelant, ses membres s'engourdirent avant de se tétaniser et il tomba à genou près de la maigre source d'eau. Avec un effort surhumain, il prit une piètre respiration et libéra la bête enragée, acculée et agonisante qui se débattait dans les tréfonds de son âme.

- POURQUOI… hurla-t-il avec la férocité d'un lion.

À bout de force et de souffle, la poitrine percluse de douleurs, il s'écroula sur le sol glacé, sa tête heurtant le sol violemment, se recroquevilla sur lui-même en grelottant et pleura à chaudes larmes comme cela ne s'était pas produit depuis longtemps… depuis le lointain petit garçon enfermé dans sa cage et exhibé aux yeux cruels et moqueurs de la foule.

Il avait cru qu'elle serait différente ! Il lui avait offert sa confiance et sa musique ! Elle était sa muse, sa lumière, sa rédemption, son âme sœur ! Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, l'avait entendu dans sa voix et l'avait senti dans son cœur ! Ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé une attirance et un désir aussi violents et aliénants qu'auprès de cette jeune fille.

Pourtant, elle avait tout détruit ! Il n'y avait plus rien ! Il aurait voulu mourir, succomber à la douleur plutôt que de continuer à vivre avec cette dague enfoncée dans son âme. Son seul espoir de goûter au paradis et au bonheur avait été réduit à néant par la main même de celle qui aurait pu le sauver de sa solitude. Une fois de plus, Dieu lui avait rappelé qu'il n'existait aucune compassion et miséricorde pour les monstres tels que lui et qu'il était condamné à errer seul dans les limbes pour l'éternité.

Il avait été stupide et naïf de croire qu'elle était l'Ange dont il avait rêvé recevoir la bonté et la clémence, qui l'absoudrait de ses péchés et lui montrerait l'amour. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une femme comme toutes les autres, une vipère perfide prête à bondir pour mordre et cracher son venin. Après le chagrin et le désespoir, ce fut au tour de la colère et de la haine d'assaillir ses pensées, rongeant son cœur et son âme de leurs miasmes acides et putrides afin de chasser les derniers remords et espoirs qu'il aurait pu encore éprouver.

Il ignorait s'il avait vraiment eu l'intention de l'étrangler tandis qu'elle était à sa merci. S'il n'était pas parvenu à s'arracher à la démence où il avait sombré, Christine aurait probablement péri sous ses mains, et au lieu de souffrir seul dans les ténèbres, il serait en train de pleurer sur son corps gisant inanimé sur le sol de sa maison. Il frissonna à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait que s'estimer chanceux d'avoir trouvé la force de se contrôler et de l'avoir épargnée.

Cependant, elle était loin d'être hors de danger. Dès l'instant où ses doigts s'étaient posé sur le morceau de cuir, son destin s'était scellé et elle était la seule responsable du sort qui l'attendait. Il l'avait avertie des dangers encourus, si elle osait toucher à son masque. En dépit de ses avertissements et de ses menaces, elle avait choisi de le trahir, de lui désobéir et de braver les ordres de son maître. Désormais, elle n'était plus son invitée, mais sa prisonnière. Elle ne resterait pas impunie et elle devrait endurer les conséquences de ses actes irréfléchis, payer le prix de son crime. Le Fantôme aurait sa vengeance !

Elle voulait savoir de quoi il était fait et ce dont il était capable, dans ce cas, elle ne serait pas déçue. L'Ange de la Mort lui montrerait les nombreux moyens qu'ils existent de torturer, briser, humilier et anéantir les esprits faibles. Il connaissait la souffrance, et parfois, il la partageait avec les autres. Ce soir, il trahirait aussi sa confiance à sa propre manière perfide et cruelle en tourmentant son âme et son corps comme elle l'avait fait. Ce soir, elle ne connaîtrait aucun repos, tout comme lui.

Epuisé, désespéré, anéanti, étourdi, Erik cessa de lutter, de penser, de résister et accueillit les ténèbres qui l'envahirent de leur force irrésistible, occultant la souffrance durant les quelques heures où il sombrait dans leur abîme paisible. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses pensées s'étiolèrent, ses palpitations et ses halètements diminuèrent, la douleur disparut et l'inconscience l'emporta dans l'oubli silencieux.

**X X X X**

Pleine de remords, de culpabilité et de regret, Christine récupéra le masque qui gisait sur le sol devant elle et l'examina plus en détail, ses doigts esquissant délicatement les contours du cuir lisse encore tiède, ce modeste objet qui permettait à cet homme de garder un semblant de dignité, de courage et de sérénité. Elle se sentit affreusement honteuse et misérable d'avoir trahi le peu de confiance qu'il portait en l'humanité, d'avoir brisé ses espoirs et ses rêves par simple égoïsme et stupidité. Elle voulait savoir et elle avait eu sa réponse, aussi tragique et affreuse fusse-t-elle. Cet acte insensé serait certainement sa perte, car le Fantôme ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner cette perfidie. Son insatiable curiosité avait compromis et ruiné la confiance et l'amitié profondes, et pourtant si fragiles, qu'elle entretenait avec son Professeur. Elle avait trahi et humilié le seul homme à lui avoir témoigné un respect incorruptible, une loyauté sincère et à avoir eu foi en elle sans éprouver la moindre hésitation ou incertitude. Quelle folie avait pu la saisir pour renoncer et anéantir un don aussi miraculeux !

Serrant le masque contre son cœur mortifié, elle pleura amèrement dans la demeure silencieuse et lugubre où elle percevait les lamentations lointaines d'une âme en peine se faire l'écho de ses sanglots. Il avait cru en elle, en sa bonté et en sa compassion, mais elle s'était révélée aussi cruelle et égoïste que les autres… aussi odieuse et insensible que sa propre mère qui l'avait exécré et lui avait renié toute compassion en dépit de son rôle de protectrice.

Elle avait pensé qu'il avait hérité de son masque après un quelconque accident durant sa jeunesse ou après une bataille durant la guerre qui avait laissé de nombreux hommes mutilés, mais la réalité était beaucoup plus tragique et impitoyable. Il était né avec cette difformité, il avait vécu sa vie entière caché derrière ce masque qui lui avait valu le mépris des foules et le dégoût de ses parents. Il n'avait connu que la barbarie et la noirceur de l'humanité dont il avait appris à se méfier et à se préserver. Ayant aussi connu sa part d'infortune et de mesquinerie aux mains des autres, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait choisi de fuir et de renier le monde terrestre. Mais ses petits malheurs ne pouvaient être comparés aux funestes épreuves et intolérables souffrances qu'Erik avait dû traverser à cause de sa misérable apparence.

En dépit de toute cette douleur et haine, il avait pourtant osé croire en l'un de ces humains qui l'avait rejeté. Il avait mis toute sa foi et ses espoirs en elle, persuadé qu'elle était celle qu'il attendait, l'élue qui le sauverait de sa solitude, l'Ange de Miséricorde qui le réconcilierait avec l'humanité. Mais, d'un simple geste inconsidéré, elle s'était prouvée n'être qu'une autre de ces personnes dépourvues de compassion, de scrupule et de déférence qui le considérait comme un monstre de foire méritant d'être exhibé dans une cage. Elle avait détruit ses derniers espoirs de rédemption, ce dont elle se sentait misérable et consternée. Au lieu d'être sa chance de salut, elle était devenue sa damnation.

Christine ignorait combien de temps elle était restée prostrée sur le sol à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Cela pouvait être des minutes comme des heures, ce qui importait peu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Ayesha se frotta contre ses genoux qu'elle reprit pied avec la réalité. Le chat avait dû s'enfuir en voyant l'accès de rage du Fantôme, cherchant refuge dans un coin sombre pour attendre que la tempête s'achève. Christine envia l'animal qui pouvait fuir les problèmes aussi aisément et réapparaître comme si rien ne s'était passé. Assis devant elle, le félin pencha la tête sur le côté et miaula tristement, comme s'il compatissait à son chagrin et s'inquiétait du sort de son maître.

Essuyant ses yeux du revers de la main, elle lâcha un lourd soupir en voyant le masque qu'elle tenait toujours, puis elle se mit debout maladroitement et marcha d'un pas incertain jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, Ayesha trottinant derrière elle. Il était encore tôt pour se coucher, mais Christine se sentait épuisée, si ce n'était physiquement, elle l'était moralement. Après avoir déposé le masque sur sa table de chevet, elle se rendit au cabinet de toilette et prit un bain qui chassa une partie de la tension accumulée dans ses muscles et apaisa légèrement la lassitude de son esprit. Lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus sereine et détendue, elle sortit de l'eau parfumée et se sécha avec l'une des épaisses et luxueuses serviettes mise à disposition, avant de s'envelopper dans sa soyeuse robe de chambre et de s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse qui lui renvoya le reflet peu flatteur de son visage morne et blême.

Tandis qu'elle peignait son opulente chevelure d'un air absent, elle perçut les accents sourds et indistincts de l'orgue dans la chambre voisine, celle d'Erik. Soulagée d'entendre à nouveau un peu de vie s'élever dans ce tombeau et de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, elle quitta son siège et retourna dans sa chambre afin de savourer la virtuosité de la musique qui avait gagné en intensité. Ce morceau lui était inconnu, mais sa beauté, sa fougue et sa passion l'envoutèrent avec une force irrésistible, et inconsciemment, elle sut que ces accords ardents et lascifs ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à son _Don Juan Triomphant_. Les notes surnaturelles, languissantes, chaudes et caressantes l'entourèrent de leur puissance tels les bras possessifs d'un amant, l'ensorcelant et la grisant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente enfiévrée, pantelante et vertigineuse. Ballotée dans une tempête de sensations tourmentées, elle chancela vers le centre de la pièce lorsqu'elle fut tout-à-coup surprise par la présence d'Erik près de l'entrée.

Il se tenait immobile sur le seuil, scrutant Christine tel un prédateur toisant sa proie, aucun masque ne dissimulait la beauté de ses traits masculins ou ne voilait l'intensité magnétique de son regard vert pâle. Son physique viril et puissant était majestueusement mis en valeur par une ample chemise blanche dont le col largement entrouvert exposait son torse athlétique et moite couvert d'un sombre duvet de poils. Ses longs et larges pieds blafards émergeaient d'un simple pantalon noir qui soulignait les contours robustes de ses solides jambes. Il possédait la beauté divine d'un ange et la virilité fascinante d'un diable. Offusqué par son intrusion grossière dans sa chambre, elle se redressa fièrement et resserra son peignoir autour de sa silhouette dénudée. De quel droit se permettait-il d'entrer dans sa chambre sans en demander la permission !

- Monsieur ! Comment osez… s'indigna-t-elle, mais elle ne put aucunement achever sa phrase.

En quatre grandes enjambées, Erik fut auprès d'elle, sa bouche vorace s'abattant sur la sienne, ses mains rudes saisissant ses minces poignets pour l'immobiliser, son corps dur s'écrasant contre sa frêle silhouette. Après un sursaut violent et décontenancé, elle tenta de lutter, de le gifler ou du moins de s'écarter, mais sa force était amplement supérieure et il la maintint prisonnière de sa poigne implacable, étouffant ses cris contrariés et effrayés dans les tréfonds de sa gorge. Puis soudainement, sa bouche hargneuse devint tendre et caressante contre ses lèvres closes dont il éprouva, goûta, parcourut et mémorisa les délicates rondeurs. Christine se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue chaude se faufiler dans la cavité obscure dont il explora les profondeurs savoureuses avec une lenteur minutieuse. Au contact lascif et possessif de sa bouche qui s'emparait avidement de la sienne, elle lâcha un piètre geignement, mais elle n'aurait su dire si ce fut de plaisir ou d'effroi.

Malgré sa terreur et sa colère, son corps la trahit et céda sous ses baisers ardents et enivrants, s'offrant peureusement à son désir qui semblait être étrangement l'écho du sien. Contre toute attente, elle répondit à son étreinte et bientôt leurs lèvres se goûtèrent et se découvrirent en une danse sensuelle et sauvage accompagnée par la rumeur sourde des gémissements de Christine. Galvanisé par la capitulation subite de la jeune fille, Erik délaissa ses poignets et enlaça fougueusement ses bras robustes autour de sa gracieuse poitrine, ses mains se déployant sur l'agréable creux de ses reins et sur sa fine nuque afin de la presser fermement contre toute la longueur de son corps dur.

Envahie d'un désir incontrôlable et insoupçonné, Christine renversa la tête en arrière et ouvrit davantage les lèvres, lui offrant un accès illimité aux délices de sa bouche qu'il s'empressa de dévorer avec ferveur et impatience. Elle plongea ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux noirs qu'elle agrippa avec rage pour le maintenir contre elle avant de répondre à son baiser en effleurant sa langue sur la sienne. Il émit un grognement bestial et excité à ce contact et il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, au point qu'elle sentit sa poitrine ronde s'écraser contre la dureté brûlante de son torse. Les brumes de la passion aveuglèrent et enveloppèrent Christine de leurs tourbillons tumultueux, promettant et murmurant à son oreille les maints secrets émoustillants et interdits qui l'attendaient au-delà du point de non-retour.

Elle oublia la colère, la rancune et la haine et s'immergea corps et âme dans cet océan de sensations qui déferlait sur elle avec une telle violence qu'il était vain de lutter. Pour une fois dans son existence, elle voulait succomber à l'égoïsme, perdre le contrôle, assouvir ses propres besoins sans éprouver la moindre culpabilité ou penser aux conséquences, braver la bienséance et flirter avec la tentation. Plus que jamais, elle désirait exister pour elle-même et non paraître devant les autres. Et cet homme dangereux et tragique semblait être le seul capable de ranimer la flamme impétueuse qui brûlait autrefois dans les tréfonds de son âme. Se perdant dans les baisers sulfureux et l'étreinte charnelle de son ténébreux ange, elle cessa de penser et se contenta de ressentir.

Lorsqu'il devina les dernières résistances de Christine s'effondrer, Erik s'abandonna aux sombres pulsions qui bouillonnaient en lui depuis des décennies. Ce soir, il ne serait ni renier, ni mépriser. Il serait considéré tel un homme et non un monstre. Après des années de solitude, il connaîtrait enfin les joies de la chair. D'une poigne autoritaire, il agrippa les cheveux de Christine et lui renversa la tête en arrière, exhibant sa mince gorge blanche que ses lèvres attaquèrent et savourèrent avec une insatiable frénésie. De longs gémissements et de grisants halètements jaillirent de cette sublime colonne de chair immaculée qui se parsema de nombreuses marques rouges où ses dents avaient mordu et où sa langue avait sucé.

- Tu es mienne, Christine ! Tu m'appartiens, gronda-t-il contre son oreille avant de mordiller et de sucer le petit lobe charnu.

Sa large paume s'aplatit sur ses fesses rondes et plaqua ses hanches contre la longueur palpitante de son anatomie. Christine tressaillit lorsqu'elle perçut la preuve flagrante de son désir s'enfoncer contre son ventre. Tandis qu'il mordait et léchait sa gorge blanche dont il mémorisa chaque muscle, chaque os et chaque tendon, il faufila son genou entre les siens et remonta lentement entre ses cuisses nues jusqu'à ce qu'elle chevauche sa jambe. D'une main ferme, mais tendre, il pressa, guida et frotta son bas-ventre brûlant et dénudé contre sa cuisse dure en un long va-et-vient provocateur et alléchant. Ce contact érotique excita et enhardit Christine qui agrippa ses épaules avec un grognement rauque en s'efforçant de suivre le rythme sensuel des mouvements qu'il imposait à ses hanches. Une sensation grisante, euphorique, indomptable, inouïe et totalement inconnue grandissait au creux de son ventre et, sans comprendre pourquoi, ni comment, elle savait que seul Erik pouvait libérer et déchaîner ce tumulte d'émotions sauvages.

Frustrée d'être un pantin inanimé entre ses bras et d'être la simple spectatrice de leur étreinte, elle s'écarta légèrement au grand dam d'Erik qui fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, resserrant ses bras autour de ses hanches pour la maintenir contre lui. Pinçant le coin de sa lèvre entre ses canines, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur son buste solide, pâle et athlétique dont elle devinait les contours à travers sa chemise translucide. Ses mains fureteuses palpèrent ses larges épaules qui tressautèrent et se bombèrent sous ses doigts, avant qu'elles ne s'aventurent sur les renflements saillants de ses biceps puis sur les muscles sinueux et durs de ses avant-bras. Sous l'œil captivé et grisé de son amant, elle pressa ses paumes sur son ventre ferme et elle ressentit les tressaillements de sa peau et les soubresauts de sa respiration sous l'infime barrière de tissu. Ses doigts remontèrent sur son torse, éprouvant les courbes, les arêtes, les creux et les rondeurs dont il était composé, jusqu'à atteindre le col béant de sa chemise où elle caressa sa chair moite et brûlante dont elle n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir d'infimes parcelles qui avait attisé sa curiosité. Erik émit un sifflement sourd entre ses dents serrées par le plaisir alors que ses paupières se fermaient et qu'il se concentrait sur le toucher de la jeune femme. Encouragée par sa réaction, elle glissa ses mains sous les pans de l'habit et emmêla ses doigts dans la fine toison de poils, érafla ses ongles sur sa peau douce et tiède, chatouilla ses discrets mamelons et explora son torse aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait sans qu'il ne cesse de gronder, de frémir, de haleter et de balbutier des sons inarticulés. À bout de patience et folle de désir, elle saisit l'encolure de sa chemise et tira violemment sur le tissu, arrachant deux boutons qui volèrent dans les airs, afin d'exposer davantage de sa chair séduisante et alléchante. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sensuellement avant de glisser sa bouche sur son menton, le long de sa forte mâchoire et son cou épais où elle perçut les palpitations déchaînées de son cœur. Et lentement, ses lèvres effleurèrent la chair fiévreuse et moite de sa puissante poitrine, sa langue goûta son arôme salé et poivré, son nez s'enivra de son odeur musquée et capiteuse, ses dents mordirent la solidité de ses muscles fermes. Elle voulait tout connaître de lui, apprendre à aimer et à caresser chaque infime parcelle de son corps viril.

Soudainement, cette étreinte lascive n'était plus suffisante et elle voulait ressentir et découvrir davantage de ce secret inaccessible. Elle en voulait plus… plus de baisers… plus de caresses… plus de plaisir… Ce n'était pas juste un simple caprice, mais un besoin vital. Elle avait besoin que cet homme l'aime et la possède comme nul autre ne le pourrait jamais.

- Erik ! Montre-moi… Apprends-moi, supplia-t-elle d'une voix éraillée par le désir après avoir effleuré ses lèvres de velours contre son oreille.

Cette requête licencieuse murmurée de la bouche innocente de Christine échauffa Erik au point qu'il crut perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Alors qu'elle terminant de déboutonner sa chemise, il la souleva d'un geste impatient et assuré pour la porter jusqu'au lit où ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre sans jamais s'éloigner. Il reprit très vite possession de sa bouche dont il savoura l'exquis nectar tandis qu'elle geignait de plaisir de sentir son corps vigoureux se presser fermement contre ses délicats contours féminins, ses longues jambes robustes s'enlaçant intimement avec les siennes.

Ses chétifs bras enserrèrent son buste puissant, mais elle fut horriblement frustrée et déçue en devinant sous ses doigts la rugosité impersonnelle de sa chemise de lin entravant ses caresses. Elle voulait toucher sa peau brûlante et douce, palper ses muscles durs comme de l'acier et glisser ses doigts à travers l'épaisse toison de poils sombres ornant son torse. Ses mains empoignèrent avec hargne sa chemise et, après quelques saccades hasardeuses, contorsions maladroites et griffures involontaires, elle parvint avec son aide à lui arracher l'odieux vêtement qu'elle lança à côté du lit. Enfin, elle put caresser la totalité de sa peau ferme et chaude sans la moindre satanée encombre. Durant d'exquises minutes, elle s'attarda sur son dos dur, large et musclé où chaque ligne, chaque relief et contour étaient sculptés avec somptuosité et perfection. Erik perdit tout contrôle en sentant les mains de Christine pétrir la chair tendue de son dos, de ses épaules et de ses bras sans que la moindre barrière de tissu ne s'oppose à son toucher. Fou de désir, il couvrit son visage de baisers effrénés jusqu'à atteindre sa gorge d'albâtre qu'il suça, mordit et lécha avec une voracité insatiable comme un homme affamé de contact humain. Christine geignait et haletait de manière presque mélodieuse sous ses cajoleries, une symphonie éperdue et divine qu'Erik apprécia dès la première note. Ses soupirs et ses murmures gémissants s'amplifièrent en un rapide crescendo, mais ce n'était pas suffisants. Il désirait entendre tout le répertoire musical qu'elle pouvait entonner dans le tumulte de la passion, du plus petit murmure jusqu'au plus assourdissant hurlement.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se souleva sur un coude, ses yeux enflammés et luisants presque aussi noirs que l'ébène, et lentement, il descendit sa main sur son cou fragile où battait son pouls euphorique. Lorsqu'il se déplaça dans le lit, elle contempla avec envie son torse moite où s'étalait le sombre duvet de poils qui descendait en une étroite bande sur son ventre et disparaissait dans les confins de son pantalon. Avec une habile torsion du bras, elle abattit sa paume sur cette sublime plaine de chair intouchée, où elle joua avec les fins poils et taquina les petits mamelons, soutirant un grognement rauque à son amant. Toutefois, elle fut très vite distraite de sa tâche alors qu'Erik glissait ses doigts sur sa gorge jusqu'à atteindre les rondeurs de ses seins toujours dissimulés sous sa robe de chambre. Il serra et massa la chair moelleuse et tiède qui se durcit sous son contact, son pouce chatouilla la pointe sensible qui s'érigeait sous le tissu comme s'il essayait de le transpercer.

Les paupières de Christine papillotèrent sous le déluge de sensations grisantes déferlant sur son corps qui tressaillit violemment et malgré ses vertiges, ses yeux se fixèrent sur cette main fureteuse avide de connaître ce nouveau territoire. Après d'intenses secondes, il poursuivit sa route sur sa taille afin de saisir la ceinture de son peignoir qu'il tira d'un geste sec et adroit sans qu'elle n'émette la moindre objection. Faufilant sa paume sous le revers du vêtement, il caressa sensuellement la peau chaude et satinée de son ventre et repoussa petit-à-petit le tissu tandis qu'il s'aventurait toujours plus loin jusqu'à son flanc, puis sa hanche et enfin sa cuisse. Ses doigts languides pressés contre sa peau écartèrent les pans du vêtement qui tentaient futilement de contenir sa progression et, sans hâte, il découvrit les beautés cachées de sa féminité. Ses jambes effilées merveilleusement sculptées par les heures de danse, ses larges hanches où se nichait un fin triangle sombre et ses ravissants seins rosés se révélèrent à Erik dont le visage s'assombrit de désir et d'ardeur. Elle s'étendait entièrement et ingénument nue sous le regard fasciné de son Ange, mais elle n'éprouva aucune honte ou malaise comme il aurait dû l'être, elle se sentait au contraire belle, désirable et glorieuse.

Ses yeux gourmands parcoururent sa silhouette du bout de ses délicats orteils jusqu'aux opulentes boucles de sa radieuse chevelure en un lent et minutieux examen avant que ses longs doigts de musiciens recouvrent sa poitrine dénudée qu'il pétrit et chatouilla avec maestria, soutirant à Christine d'harmonieux gémissements. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, elle ferma les paupières et se laissa séduire et chérir par la curiosité insatiable et la virtuosité inégalée de son amant. Il semblait déjà connaître chaque infime parcelle de son anatomie, sachant de manière indéfectible quels points sensibles il devait embrasser ou quelles caresses languissantes il devait prodiguer pour lui offrir le plus sublime plaisir.

Son souffle brûlant chatouilla soudainement ses seins et elle ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir ses lèvres se refermer sur le mont de chair qu'il engloutit avec un grondement vorace. Sa langue humide et sacrilège agaça avec frénésie son mamelon qui s'éveilla, se dressa et se durcit impudiquement comme pour réclamer davantage de caresses. Après de suffocantes minutes, il dirigea sa bouche sur son second sein qu'il goûta et avala presque entièrement, sa langue suçant le petit bourgeon saillant et ses dents éraflant la chair onctueuse pendant qu'il taquinait et caressait son autre mamelon délaissé.

Christine sombra corps et âme dans l'étreinte volcanique de son ténébreux Ange de la Musique, oubliant de penser, d'écouter, de voir et même de respirer. Elle n'était consciente que des sensations lascives et grisantes qui tourmentaient son corps frémissant, de son cœur qui frappait avec une violence inouïe entre ses côtes et de son sang corrosif qui se ruait sauvagement dans ses veines palpitantes. Au creux de ses reins, une chaleur infernale grandissait et répandait ses flammes dévorantes à travers chacune de ses cellules enfiévrées tandis qu'il ravageait et possédait ses seins de ses lèvres incandescentes et de ses doigts magiques.

- Oh, mon Dieu… Erik, soupira-t-elle lascivement.

Sa main libre s'emmêla dans ses épais cheveux noirs pour l'encourager et le maintenir contre elle alors qu'elle cambrait le dos et soulevait sa poitrine, l'invitant à la posséder et à la dévorer sans la moindre retenue. Le paradis ne pouvait pas être plus agréable, mais elle se trompait lourdement, ce qu'il allait rapidement lui prouver. Avec un grognement sauvage, il délaissa ses seins enfles couverts de salives et il promena sa bouche sur la peau blanche et satinée de son ventre tremblant, son nez et sa langue chatouillant le creux délicat de son nombril.

Finalement, ses lèvres effleurèrent le nid de boucles brunes dissimulé entre ses jambes qu'elle s'empressa de resserrer dans un sursaut afin de préserver ses recoins les plus intimes. Erik leva ses yeux malicieux assombris de désir sur Christine avant de lui offrir un sourire en coin espiègle et licencieux. Il n'était aucunement dérangé ou dissuadé par ses réactions pudiques, et au contraire, il s'en délectait. Sa lutte vaine pour garder un semblant de contrôle et de vertu, bien qu'il lui fût inutile et illusoire de résister aux appels et aux besoins de son corps, rendait sa punition encore plus amère et cruelle, mais son triomphe en était d'autant plus savoureux et glorieux.

Christine se souleva sur les coudes pour l'observer de ses immenses yeux incrédules et choqués alors qu'il déposait une pluie de baisers sur sa cuisse jusqu'à son genou qu'il mordit du bout des dents. Sa large main caressa la peau veloutée de son autre jambe qu'il écarta délicatement et elle ferma les yeux avec force lorsqu'elle devina son corps s'ouvrir et se dévoiler devant lui. Paisiblement, gentiment, sa bouche incandescente et indocile glissa sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, embrassant, mordillant, goûtant la chair frémissante et veloutée qu'il était le premier à découvrir, et en cet instant, il se promit qu'il serait à jamais le seul homme à aimer et à connaître ses charmes féminins. Les muscles de Christine se crispaient et frissonnaient à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son point sensible, ses doigts agrippèrent férocement les draps et sa respiration se fit chaotique et suffoquée. Lorsque son souffle épais balaya ses boucles sombres et que sa bouche humide effleura finalement ses contours les plus intimes, elle s'effondra sur le lit avec un glapissement étranglé et elle se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre. Durant d'intenses et éphémères secondes, ses lèvres et la pointe de sa langue esquissèrent et frôlèrent ses replis secrets dont le parfum ambré lui fit tourner la tête. Il devinait à peine la saveur mielleuse et épicée de son plaisir envahir ses papilles gustatives, mais avant qu'il puisse l'explorer et la déguster de manière plus minutieuse et approfondie, elle attrapa ses cheveux dans ses poings serrés et força sa tête à s'écarter de son bas-ventre palpitant.

Rechignant à quitter ce nid touffu, tiède et parfumé, il lui obéit malgré tout et releva le visage pour contempler l'expression tendue par le plaisir et l'agonie de ses traits délicats. Ses sourcils étaient froncés au-dessus de ses paupières fermement closes et ses joues écarlates encadraient sa bouche entrouverte sur sa respiration haletante et plaintive. D'un mouvement rapide, il s'allongea à nouveau contre elle, ses seins enfles et plantureux frôlant son torse dur, et il s'empressa de s'emparer de ses lèvres luisantes où se devinait les marques de ses dents qui avaient mordu la chair pulpeuse.

Au milieu des brumes de la passion, Christine réalisa soudainement que l'entrejambe d'Erik était pressé avec insistance contre sa hanche, son pantalon dissimulant avec grande peine l'imposante rigidité et l'intense chaleur qu'il contenait. Avec une certaine crainte et curiosité, elle descendit sa main timide sur son ventre jusqu'à recouvrir le bourgeon saillant dont elle esquissa et explora l'immense longueur qui semblait n'avoir ni début, ni fin. Erik sursauta et tressaillit, délaissant ses lèvres afin de lâcher un grognement presque bestial avant que sa tête ne retombe mollement et qu'il enfouisse son visage contre son cou qu'il embrassa et suça avec langueur. Sa main vint recouvrir celle de Christine et, doucement, il accompagna sa caresse voluptueuse et intrépide. Soucieuse de lui offrir le même plaisir qu'il lui donnait, elle bougea sa paume avec calme et sensualité, découvrant l'un après l'autre les points sensibles de son anatomie, apprenant à le toucher et à l'aimer comme il l'avait fait avec son propre corps. Elle ne désirait pour rien au monde qu'il se sente négliger ou ignorer.

Il émit un bruyant gémissement contre son oreille tandis qu'il ondulait ses hanches sous sa caresse dont il suivait le rythme éperdu. Christine écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité lorsqu'elle sentit entre ses doigts sa virilité s'échauffer, s'élargir, s'étirer, enfler et palpiter de plus en plus comme s'il voulait jaillir de la prison de tissu où il était confiné. Sa peau s'échauffa comme si un brasier brûlait dans ses muscles, et se couvrit de fines gouttelettes de sueur, exhalant un parfum musqué et capiteux dont elle s'enivra. Erik haletait, geignait, grognait contre son cou en une symphonie ininterrompue et lascive qu'elle voulait écouter et apprécier jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Mais après plusieurs grisantes minutes, Erik se figea sur un halètement étranglé et il écrasa la main de Christine contre son entrecuisse tandis que son corps massif était parcouru de puissants frissons et soubresauts. Un spasme brutal, plus violent que tous les autres, le paralysa de la tête aux pieds, et durant quelques secondes, il demeura tendu et immobile à ses côtés, sa respiration s'étranglant dans sa gorge sur un halètement suffoqué. Puis, avec un geignement libérateur, il s'effondra contre le flanc de Christine avant d'écarter sa main de son ventre palpitant pour la reposer paresseusement sur sa poitrine laiteuse. Son souffle pantelant brûlait sa gorge et son cœur battait avec une telle violence et rapidité qu'elle le sentait résonner dans sa propre poitrine.

Se soulevant péniblement sur un coude, Erik scruta la jeune fille d'un air rêveur et perdu, puis il scella à nouveau leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné et sulfureux, sa langue accédant sauvagement aux profondeurs mielleuses de sa bouche. Subjuguée par le tango torride dans lequel s'étaient engagées leurs bouches, Christine ne remarqua pas immédiatement que sa main s'était mise à vagabonder sur son corps frémissant, le bout de ses doigts calleux effleurant ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses jusqu'à atteindre les épaisses boucles brunes nichées entre ses jambes. Elle sursauta à ce contact illicite, étrange, obscène et immoral, pourtant elle ne retint pas son geste et se contenta de trembler et tressaillir sous son étreinte possessive.

Brusquement, il s'écarta d'elle et, capturant son regard sombre dans la clarté hypnotique du sien, il joua avec les fines boucles soyeuses, emmêlant ses doigts dans les minuscules épis, puis il insinua sa main entre ses cuisses où elle glissa avec une lenteur insoutenable et affolante contre sa féminité chaude où se cachaient une moiteur et une sensibilité qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvées auparavant. Il caressa, explora et détailla lentement cette étroite vallée vierge de ses doigts minutieux et habiles jusqu'à en mémoriser chaque contour, chaque texture et chaque singularité propre à son corps.

Christine étouffa un cri geignard en se mordant la lèvre lorsque ses doigts élancés taquinèrent un point précis et concis, semblable à un bouton de rose, niché au creux des replis soyeux. Reniant toute modestie et pudeur, ses jambes s'écartèrent davantage afin d'offrir à son amant un meilleur accès à ce bourgeon gorgé de plaisir dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. D'un geste audacieux et presque agressif, elle saisit le poignet d'Erik afin de guider sa caresse, mais il saisit sa main, et entrelaçant leurs doigts, ils effleurèrent et parcoururent ensemble son intimité brûlante en une parfaite et lascive chorégraphie. Plus d'une fois ses propres doigts caressèrent sa propre chair humide, mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle n'était plus capable de penser ou de s'offusquer depuis longtemps, depuis cet instant où elle s'était abandonné à lui et qu'il était devenu le maître et guide de son désir. Les pensées étaient vaines et obsolètes, seules les sensations et le plaisir existaient dans cet abysse de flammes et d'obscurité dans lequel elle sombrait docilement, portée par les ailes de son ténébreux Ange.

Ses pupilles luisant de désir et de fascination, Erik admira attentivement le visage de Christine se crisper et se froncer sous l'agonie de l'extase tandis que son corps se tortillait et tressautait au rythme de leurs caresses enfiévrées. Son regard survola les reliefs féminins qui s'étalaient ouvertement devant lui jusqu'à se fixer sur son bas-ventre où leurs deux mains dansaient et ondulaient ensemble en une parfaite et glorieuse harmonie, décuplant et exaltant son plaisir à chaque effleurement. La jeune soprano n'aurait jamais imaginé que son esprit et son âme puissent supporter autant de tourment charnel et d'intensité sensorielle, ni même qu'il ait pu exister un plaisir aussi puissant et aliénant.

Prisonnière du regard carnassier d'Erik, elle sentit son corps s'échauffer et se contracter telles les cordes d'un archet prêt à se rompre. Dans le creux de son ventre grandissait et s'élevait une tension incommensurable dont elle ignorait la provenance ou la fin, mais elle savait d'instinct que seul Erik détenait la clef de sa libération. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses hanches s'étaient soulevée du matelas et oscillaient en de rapides mouvements erratiques contre leurs doigts fureteurs et taquins.

Après d'épuisantes et exquises secondes, un hurlement hystérique et torturé jaillit du creux de sa gorge et le nœud serré blotti dans les profondeurs de ses entrailles explosa en mille éclats incandescents. Un torrent impétueux de lave et de tonnerre se répandit dans chacune de ses cellules survoltées en une apothéose de flammes rougeoyantes, de sons rugissants et de couleurs aveuglantes. Tandis que son corps tressaillait et se convulsait en de violents spasmes jouissifs et salvateurs, elle se sentait drainée de toute énergie et lucidité, incapable de rester connecter avec la réalité plus longtemps. Expirant un long soupir exténué et extatique, ses paupières se refermèrent de leur propre volonté et sa tête tomba mollement sur le côté pour se reposer contre la forte épaule de son amant. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivante, heureuse, en symbiose et en paix avec elle-même et le monde. Près de son oreille, elle percevait le ronronnement apaisant de la respiration d'Erik et sa chaleur lénifiante l'enveloppait d'un nuage rassurant et douillet qu'elle ne désirait jamais quitter. Ses longs doigts d'artistes glissèrent dans sa chevelure emmêlée et ses douces lèvres tièdes effleurèrent sa tempe battante.

- Mon Ange adoré… Je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres, elle enfouit son nez contre la gorge de son compagnon et savoura les derniers vestiges de l'apogée de son plaisir. Son corps frissonna sous la persistance insatiable des caresses d'Erik dont les doigts languides frôlaient et esquissaient de délicieux arabesques sur sa peau moite et sensible. Elle aurait pu rester pour l'éternité dans ses bras sans jamais se lasser ou être rassasiée de son étreinte.

Lorsque Christine ouvrit enfin les yeux après d'exquises minutes, elle ne découvrit pas le visage aimant d'Erik penché au-dessus d'elle ou la force protectrice de ses bras autour d'elle. Elle gisait seule au milieu de son lit, couchée sur le flanc parmi les draps froissés, son peignoir débraillé laissant entrapparaître sa nudité. Elle serrait étroitement contre elle son coussin qu'elle avait coincé entre ses cuisses où se trouvait aussi l'une de ses mains glissée contre sa féminité moite, sa chair brûlante et sensible palpitant sous ses doigts. Avait-elle vraiment fait cela ? Horrifiée, honteuse, choquée, mortifiée, elle bondit hors du lit dans un sursaut et se rua à la salle de bains où elle plongea hâtivement dans la baignoire encore pleine, insouciante que l'eau soit glacée.

Par tous les Saints ! Mais qu'avait-elle fait ! Que lui avait-il pris d'agir ainsi ? Quelle folie l'avait possédée ! Comment avait-elle pu se comporter de manière aussi dévergondée ? Quel était ce pouvoir terrible et irrésistible qu'il détenait sur ses sens ? Comment cet homme pouvait-il l'asservir au moindre de ses désirs par la simple résonance de sa musique ou de sa voix ? Toutes ces images dépravées et ces sensations licencieuses faisaient-elles partie des tréfonds obscurs de son être ou avait-il été le seul à les suggérer à son esprit ?

Et surtout, était-ce réellement un rêve ? Et si rien de tout cela n'avait été un phantasme suscité à ses sens par ses dons hors du commun ? Peut-être était-il vraiment venu à elle, la séduisant de sa voix et de sa musique pour l'abuser ? Ses baisers et ses caresses lui avaient paru si réels et concrets que le doute l'étreignit ! Que lui-avait-il fait ? Avait-il osé posséder son corps défendant tandis qu'il l'étourdissait et la domptait de sa voix ?

Cependant, elle n'était pas sure que tout ait été causé par la musique. Alors que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface, elle fut choquée à la pensée de sa soumission si rapide et absolue sans qu'elle n'oppose la moindre lutte ou résistance. Une part sombre et enfouie de son esprit languissait de s'abandonner, de céder à ses pulsions charnelles qui sommeillaient en elle et qu'Erik était le seul à pouvoir déchaîner. Il la possédait corps et âme, et elle réalisa avec effroi qu'elle n'avait aucune volonté, ni désir de lui résister. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle si elle perdait tout contrôle et lucidité et se laissait consumer par la passion indomptée de son Ange de la Musique ?


End file.
